The Chosen Flame
by EmoImmortal
Summary: I don't understand why life has been so difficult. have I done anything wrong to deserve this? if so please tell me an I will deliver a full hearted apology; scouts honor. but what could I have done that was so bad it made me this- this freak. this person who has lived a life no one would be able to survive in for a month, and have this ability no one else does.. why me? JXB
1. Schools Fun

**The Chosen Flame**

**Disclaimer: Hi I just want to let you know I borrowed-**

**Jasper: stole! **

**Me: SHUT UP! I borrowed jasper for an interview I want to host. Isn't that great!**

**Jasper: you do know why we're here in the first place right?**

**Me: an interview!**

**Jasper: just say it already. **

**ME: worth a shot. I don't own twilight, SM owns all. But not for long MWHAAAAHAHAHA**

**_ I am editing chapters before I update the next chapter because I realized how horrible the previous chapters were, and I need to revise them. _**

I walk down the hallway to my school, the faded color of grey on either side of me. Lockers were littered everywhere, and little spaces were cut out of them for room for the classroom doors. Everyone was at lunch right now so I was safe. What would happen if I was seen down the hallways by anyone was unspeakable, if my mother found out I was eating I would be unable to speak it. My feet make little scuffling noises and echo in the abandoned and paper filled hallway as I walk in a random direction. My sides were starting to hurt a bit from yesterday's torture, or as my mom put it 'fun'. My hair limply wiggles at my elbows. I think I should introduce myself, and tell you a bit about my life.

My name is Isabella Swan. If I ever had a friend, I would let them call me Bella, but I'm not allowed to have friends. I have brown long elbow length hair that's pretty thick. I have deep blue eyes that almost look like a dark purple. My eyebrows are perfectly arched, and I have high cheekbones. Whenever I'm embarrassed you will get the honor of seeing the trademark 'Bella Blush'. I'm very petite I'm only 5'4, and people think I'm a freak. They I can't help but agree with them. After a while the names, they really start to get to you.

The reasons people think I'm a freak, well, let's name them all. First, I isolate myself from everyone. Mothers orders, I can't get close to anyone, _ever._ Second, I am obsessed with fire, everything about just calls to me. In this world, fire is the only thing that keeps me sane. Third, no matter how beat-up I get form these people –at school not home- I never say anything, I can't really, mother says that our family has to be perfect, and to call attention wouldn't be good for me. She wouldn't be sympathetic, no, she would beat me more than everyone else does. Our family needs to be the picture of perfection, and a little smidge due to me would ruin that. So those are all the reasons, I know there's not a lot but it all adds up for a big effect. Let's not forget the reason that nobody but me and my family know about, I'm beaten and abused not only at school, but at home too.

You may be wondering about my dad, if you even care by now, well, he isn't really a reliable source. I did tell him, and well, he didn't swoop me up and steal me away from my abuser like I had hoped he would. Instead, he joined in. To give you an idea of how this started- from the information I have gathered by now-. Mom and dad met fell in love, traditional story, hearts and fireworks and all that. Got married, everything was going great at that time, and then dad's grandpa died- my great grandpa- who was loaded. It started to go downhill obviously after that.

Gave dad all the money which is about 48mil, dad hid that little factor from mom, knowing mom tended to go a little overboard back then with money. I was born soon after. When she went to take me shopping one day, stopping by the bank first to pick up money, they asked which account she wanted to use, and well, there was only supposed to be one. So she used the other, and asked how much was left in the balance. Mom found out and blew through 3 thousand dollars in a week on those daytime jewelry networks alone. Moms motto, got it flaunt it, and flaunt it she did. Dad found out and a huge fight happened, I was just a baby but it was a memory burned in my head, glass flying everywhere. He tried to make it work but when her real dark, money hungry side came out, he filed for divorce, trying to get custody, but failing as he had just lost his job.

How I wish he had stayed with his job and gotten custody.

A few years after when the abuse was just starting to pick up in more drastic measures, he became a famous Hollywood star, and had to move away, leaving him even more blind to the abuse than before.

Mom gets child support from my now Hollywood famous dad, she spends every dime on herself, I had to get a job very young waving signs, baby sitting, dog walking, lawn cleaning, anything you can imagine to buy the clothes I have on my back.

I was so young, that it makes me cry sometimes when I think about it, I never had a childhood.

It got worse and worse as the years went by, so bad that the little girl- me- has dozens of scars and burn marks everywhere- and I mean everywhere like, even my most private parts. I told my dad, and dad saw an opportunity. When dad came to visit again I finally built up the nerve to tell him, and like I stated earlier, it didn't go as planned. No tears were shed, well from him at least. He saw… an opportunity and he took it by the horns. He and mom sat down, not knowing I was on the stairs listening intently. Every time he comes here and gets to abuse me, and after a while rape me, he would pay her fifteen thousand dollars. The price went up when he started raping me. I have no one to tell, no other family at all, Moms the best lawyer in the state and climbing so can't tell, and dads a multimillion air so no chance there. And so the story repeats itself. Beaten every day, and once a week dad comes down to 'visit' and joins in on the _fun._

At school I'm bullied by every kid here. Was popular because of my money and looks, but once they found out about my not wanting anything to do with them, and my addiction, I am now the gum on the bottom of the schools populations shoe, all because I can't want friends, and because I'm addicted to fire. I am pulled out of my inner monologue by the bells sharp ring above my head. Shit! I didn't realize how long I had been walking. I turn back around and run like a bat out of hell as panic swells within my stomach. God damn it, why today of all days, why not tomorrow, or on Friday? God must really hate me, I already feel the tears welling, I haven't had this happen in a while but the ending is always the same, me in pain. . My hair billows out behind me like a cape as I run trying to get far enough before the people spill out of the cafeteria.

My wish was not answered. The students piled and spilled out in hordes and waves as I stopped running and tried to look at no one within the crowd. It doesn't help thought when everyone around you is moving away like you have the plague. While looking around me, I hear the worst sound in the world, a pair of heels stomping behind me. I think anyone who knew that sound would practically shit their own pants if they heard it lucky I'm not most people. I speed up my walking a bit and huff when my sides start to burn and ach with the traitorous events that went down yesterday.

The horrible sound stopped as I rushed through the crowd. I soon spot the hallway I have my next class in and make a bee line for it, almost home free! Hope shines in my eyes, but you know the saying, hope is a dangerous thing. Right as I turn the corner, and start to breathe a sigh of relief I'm grabbed from behind. I stumble back and suddenly the air swooshes and I'm hitting the lockers next to me with a sickening crack. I cry out as they hit my sore-even worse so now- ribs. Again I repeat, why now of all days? I start a coughing and wheezing fit from the pain that suddenly reverberated through my core. I'm already starting to get light headed from the pain I was feeling. Natural instinct, if being mentally or physically hurt, faint. It keeps the pain at bay for a while.

God must really have a grudge against me, whether it's something I had done in my previous life I don't know, but it seems he's taking it out on me today.

"Ha-ha she's screamed, just from the lockers, fragile bitch!"

Giggled the devils spawn of Mandy Sinclair. She has now spoken the obvious, the lord has risen! She has made it her life's work to humiliate me, and make sure I stay the most hated person in all of California. Why she does so, I have absolutely no idea. Mandy's head is a tomb of weird, nasty, and jumbled thoughts I don't even try to comprehend. I have another coughing fit as I curl into a ball and try to calm my ragged breathing. Mandy, you have gotten your wish you have made me feel pain. You may leave now, if only it actually worked that way.

No, in the world of all that is high school, all the movies that you see don't go into effect. They don't give you a shove here and say a nasty comment there, its constant. There are so many students at a high school that there's always a new comment every three seconds. When you get beat up it's not a shove and a warning its beat the shit out of them and hightail it before you get caught, but not before you have spit on them. Or tell them how worthless they are.

Tears prick my eyes as the pain crashes through me like a tidal wave. Im sobbing before I could do anything about it, why am I the one tormented, I know there is going to be pain, there is _every day!_

I finally stop coughing, but it's getting harder to breath. The pain surrounds the left side of my torso more than my right. God, I hate my life. I cover my head, trying to preserve myself as people form a circle around us cheering Mandy on. She grabbed me from my shirt again, and with how skinny I was I went up like a beaten balloon. You could see the shock on Mandy's face on my weight for a second, but the cheering of the crowd brought her back to her mission.

She gives me one evil glare before she starts moving me again. She repositioned her hands on me, making my backpack fall to the ground, and adds a few punches that leave a wet feeling drip from my face, and knees my stomach a few times, making me scream in pain. Mandy smirks and then I'm flying. I can't eat at home; I have to sneak food behind my mother's back so I don't starve, so I'm extremely under weight. I hit the other locker with a gasp/scream that echoes around the now quiet hall. The tears flow faster as pain explodes everywhere in my line of sight. All I can do is scream one good scream before someone has clamped a hand over my mouth. I take it without complaint and scream into the hand. I start heaving with the pain I'm in, I'm sure I had to have broken something. My vision goes very fuzzy; I almost can't see the people in the crowd in front of me. The person who had their hand over my moth backed into the crowd again. I was working on getting the proper amount of oxygen in my lungs. I looked up threw fuzzy eyes to see a blob of red hair (Mandy) walking towards me with a shiny thing in her hand. I tried to focus, I can promise you on my life I tried, but I just couldn't get enough breath in my lungs.

That very moment is when I noticed I hadn't sunk all the way to the floor. My back was caught on the lock of the locker I was thrown into. Oh god what did I do!? Mandy's face was directly in mine, and I could see the gaping hole you people call a mouth moving but I could hardly make out any words. The only ones I caught were "stuck" "help" and "bitch" My breathing was haggard and I didn't understand what was going on. Now I could see what was in the red headed bitched hand, a very long pair of scissors.

"What-what did I do!?" I tried to ask, but my sobbing stopped it.

She moved her arm back, and I was so confused on what was happening, then I hit the floor. I screamed into the floor, I had landed with my elbow in my rib. Now I think I know where the broken bone is. Some of my vision came back, and what I saw I don't think I ever want to see again- but I'm sure I will in my nightmares.

People (who I'm guessing had a weak stomach) were running to the nearest trashcan to empty their freshly eaten lunch. The others were crowding around and looking at my back with disgust, disbelief, and horror. They're seeing my back. OH FUCK THERE SEEING MY BACK! I have most of my scars on my back goddamn it! Mother never gets the face; she knows it will cause speculation, so anywhere other than the face is where the scars go. I have about thirty small ones on my neck and throat alone, the rest of my body is like eight hundred times worse than that! Fuck! One of the football team members- I know this from the blurry school colors on his shirt- came up and moved more of my shirt away to show my ribs to everyone.

You see, here's the thing, when you're not allowed to eat, your weight drops dramatically. So because of that little factor, they can see almost every bone in my body, including my protruding spine and prominent ribs. I could see some more people run to throw-up. Then I hear them calling for help, oh shit teachers. With all the strength I could muster I get up, grab my back pack. With a surprising amount of adrenalin pushed into my veins, I ran with a good amount of speed. Just in time too, finally a teacher got off their lazy asses and decided to see where the students are, and why there was so much yelling.

Ah you got to love lazy teachers cuz if one of them came any faster they would have saw my sacred and emaciated body. That would not have been good. I ran fast to the little green car, and jumped in. I'm so glad I put my keys in my pocket and not in my backpack. I left the school faster than the teachers could see me.


	2. Flames That Mislead

**Me: Hey were back! Guess who I have this time? I have… Carlisle! Yah give him a hand! **

**Carlisle: don't listen to her! She is hypnotizing you! She's going to take over the world! *people in all white come in carrying a big pointy needle filled with a mysterious green liquid* NOOOO! I SWEAR IM NOT CRAZY! She just wants Stephanie Myer to hand over copyrights and will stop at nothing until she does! **

**Me: oh and she will. She owns twilight for now, but when I get my hands on her she will wish she never did. MWHAHAHAHA! Oh, chips! Bye, and enjoy reading!**

**_Chapter 2 has now been edited. _**

My car zooms down the barred road like nothing before. My breathing is labored and my vision is getting blurry again. Damn that Mandy! What did I ever do to her? What did I ever do to anyone to deserve this! I stop and clear my mind for a second to get my breathing under control. I look ahead; there it is, the turn in for my secret place. I slowly take the car and park it on the side of the road. When the car is finally in park I take out my keys and head for the trunk.

Lucky for me- or not so lucky, depends on how you see the situation- with all my attacks at school, it included having my clothing ruined by almost every type of food or drink there is. My mother said if I were ever to bring any attention to anything even if it's an accidental scrape to the knee and I need to go to the nurse I will be beaten an inch from my life. With my mother, you want to take that seriously. So I decided against going to the nurse, ever, which means I have dozens of pairs of clothes in my trunk. And a first aid kit, you know, for emergencies.

I open the trunk and grab the first shirt I see, and then start the very painful walk to my secret hiding place. It's the only spot I feel somewhat safe in. I get short of breath while I'm walking again so I slow down and lean on a tree. While I'm there I decide to take a good look at the damage. The wind on my bare skin makes me aware of where Mandy cut, so I grab the edge of my shirt and pull it to the side.

The first thing I notice is the bones that protrude from my skin. Ok, maybe that is a little overdramatic, but you could see every single rib I had, and every bump on my spine too. Great I think I dropped weight since I checked. Now I understand why people puked on the scene. After I was done checking out my very noticeable bones, I noticed the black blotches that covered almost every inch of my torso. This morning when I looked they were just an angry purple, I didn't think they would get worse. No I take that back, I knew it would get worse, I just tried to make me believe it wouldn't. Now half the student body has seen what I look like under the clothes, and by tomorrow the rest of the school will too. One of my ribs was at a slightly slanted angle that was very noticeable on my black and emaciated form. Great I broke my rib. I hope mom would have had a good day at work, I don't think I could handle another beating with a broken rib- it might pierce a lung. With my luck, she will have had the worst day in history.

I feel the blood that is still flowing slightly, making my shirt a deep violet color over the blue. I hiss when I accidently feel the deep gash on my forehead shit, that hurt.

I start walking again trying to dismiss all the negative thoughts and the aching pain. I mean fuck, it really hurt, bad. Water fell like crystals from my eyes. The green is splattered everywhere effectively taking my attention elsewhere. The moss that covers the fallen trees and the floor has served as a very comfortable seat at my secret place. I see all the weeds and bushes that are just starting to grow and smile. They won't have to go through the same horrors I have had to face. The forest is really the only place I really have felt at home. I don't know why but I can guess. Maybe it's because all the trees' look like they could protest me? Or because it hasn't been tainted like I have. It has a freshness you can only see if you are in my situation.

I finally reach my little place, my clearing. It only has room for about forty people to gather in an air tight bubble, but it's comfortable to me. I feel claustrophobic around people but not in the forest where you can get lost at any moment, how wrong is that? I quickly take off my shirt but something stops me. Would my mother want proof of what happened just to make sure I am telling the truth and didn't just ditch? I don't want to take the chance so I quickly push on the ripped shirt again. The fear that spiked threw my chest at the thought of what my mother would do made my heart skip a beat. I hate that she had this claim on me, that she was able to have fear spiked into my very core just from thinking her name. _Renée _god even the name sounded evil. My internal fire was stuck in a problem. It was trying to roar and run free in anger, but it was also shrinking back in fear.

My fire, my glorious fire is the only thing that keeps me sane now a day. I have nothing else to hold onto, no idea that I will be safe with my dad, not comfort in other relatives there all dead, and I don't have a friend to tell. Mom made sure of that. And that caused my fire to roar in anger; the inky black filled every crevice of my mind it could find. I don't even have a friend; I can't have a journal because of the paranoid son of a bitch I am- I think someone will find it and read it-and I can't even have a friend to sit next to at lunch- if I even went to lunch.

I woke with a start and a small scream escaped my mouth as the remains of my nightmare fade. I haven't slept without waking from screaming for about thirteen years now. When I say that I never realized how old I sound. I'm only seventeen, in four days I will be eighteen. Finally, I will be able to leave. I had been thinking so intently I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep, oh shit; what time is it? I lift my extremely pale arm (I am never really allowed outside anymore so I never got the chance to tan like normal kids in California) and look at my watch. Oh god school got out an hour ago. Mom is going to be pissed! Even more so than usual.

I know I'm in for it tonight. I get up off the comfortable moss covered ground and take off running, by body begging not to move. I momentarily forgot about my broken rib, but when the pain hit and I face planted the ground. I wheeze with my face in the dirt and clutch my sides my nose burning and cheeks flushing, making sure I didn't put too much pressure to hurt myself again, I stand to the best of my ability.

"what, the fuck." I spit out gasping for an non painful breath.

I finally get my breathing under control with a tolerable amount of pain and use the help of a very big oak to help me up off the ground. With that being thought, I start to hobble to the car, holding on to the trees' around me to help me when I start to fall. By the time I see the break in the trees' and my car, I'm huffing and pulling, and clutching my sides with the pain I'm in. I practically cry with relief when I get there, but also cry in pain because that car was what would be taking me home

I slowly limp over to the driver's side of the car that was facing the deserted road that almost no one knew about. I put in the keys, and take off to the Frigged Bitch of the South's layer, or in other words, my mother's home. I think that sarcasm was fitting in this situation.

I pull up to the house faster than I would have liked. My little green car sat on the side of the road in front of a huge white house/mansion thing. It was bigger that a house, but smaller than a mansion. We lived on the rich part of town. Do you remember my mother's motto? Well if you don't it's 'got it, flaunt it' and she sure knows how to flaunt it.

I walk up the porch steps and try to get my breathing under control before I enter the house. The fact that this place is my home I can feel fear fill me to my very core and I can't do shit to stop it. I go for the door, locked. Thanks mother I love you so very much too. Not. Just thinking about a slimy string of hair on her head makes my scars itch. My internal fire dims with worry as I realize how much pain I might be in now for this little stunt.

Well fuck my life. Hard.

I slip out my keys, open the door and step threw, locking the door behind me as I do so, sorry but its protocol. The house is dark and silent, too dark and silent. Dark that means she is going to have some sort of light, and I immediately knew what she was going to be doing to me today. My insides started twisting in disgust and worry.

I immediately set on a mask of indifference and walk to the living room where the lights flicker, my assumption was right, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Here is the thing you might find disgusting, because I do. My mother is very creative when it comes to this 'stuff'. I have been stabbed and punctured by almost every kitchen utensil you can find, I have been hit with house hold items-vases, tables, and the occasional flying shoe- and then I have been burned. With fire and wax. My mom bought these special candles and when the wax melts, it doesn't harden right away. It stays like hot lava for hours before it finally hardens, it's supposed to smell good I think it smells like torture. My mom uses this to burn me on a regular basis, and then puts the fire out. On me. I have a feeling today's going to be worse than usual.

I quickly take my stance, feet together, shoulders slouched, head down, exposed neck, hair covering face. Seems difficult, but after a few years you get used to it.

"Where were you? Why weren't you home when school got out?" her voice was in a sickly monotone that made me want to retch because monotone equals severe punishment. I clear my throat.

"There was an incident at school toda"- she cut me off.

"I know your school informed me that you ran off campus after an altercation with another student. Why do you feel the need to make this family look shameful?" her voice had a clear and small amount of irritation and curiosity.

"I do not mean to, and the only reason I left campus is because they would have found out." I finish. I take in my mother's stance. Sitting on the couch, all appliances covered in candles, hundreds of them. Today, I fear I might actually die, a small unnoticeable huff/sob escapes me.

"What happened?" my mother's voice held little curiosity as she sat on the white couch (with all the blood I have spilt I'm surprised it's not stained pink/red) with a glass of red wine in her hands.

"Is it ok if I give you the short story?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"She cut my shirt after it got caught on a locker she threw me into." I finished. She did most of the work on my back; she will know what I'm talking about. You could see her go rigged in her seat, before she relaxed again.

"Let me see your shirt." She commanded.

I slowly walked around everything to stand in front of her and show her my back. She moved the fabric a little, and I could feel her trace my spine with two fingers. She lightly takes her hands off it, and moves the fabric of my shirt over. Then she speaks.

"You have lost weight. Your father will be happy to see when he gets here he thought you were getting a little fat." She said. I weigh about seventy pounds how do I look fat seriously? Then what she said set in. when he gets here, he's coming early this week.

I went rigged under my mother's fingers, only thoughts passed through my head of what he has done to me. I was brought back to the shit that was reality when my mom hit my broken rib and I heard tires drag on the road of our garage.

"Ah you broke a rib." She commented. I nodded. My hair that was thrown over my shoulder swished.

I heard keys jingle and the door swung open with a loud boom. He noticed the dark room and chuckled, a deep chuckle that only a sadist like him could. I think I should start accepting that today I might just die. All the candles and my father's after show _for my mother__, then what my mother might do afterwards,_I might not be able to survive. Something in me exploded, my internal fire roared with the thought of death. I stayed stalk still and waited for his command trying to keep the raging anger and fire at bay. I was slowly losing the battle.

"Bella" he spoke dark and deep. Like the pits of hell I hoped he would rot in "do you know what we planned to do to you today?" his voice slowly crept up my spine as he annunciated them with a slight drawl. I don't know what possessed me to, but I turned around. Of course forgetting my mother was there.

My breathing became labored as I thought of everything. It all raced through my mind like a video on fast-forward. Every hit, punch, slap, puncture, stab, curse word, everything my devil of a father did, every word carved on my body every sadistic and masochistic laugh, everything. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and squared my shoulders as I looked him in the eye. If I was going to die, because with my body in the condition it was in I know I couldn't survive all the burns and the after show I wouldn't have enough strength, I was going to die standing up to my parents for the first time in thirteen years. But I forgot my mother who, just as I opened my mouth to speak and call him every word I could think of, knocked me off my feet and into the coffee table. Oh great, let the torture begin.

Mom's rules for being beaten do not scream. Screaming shows weakness, and 'as a daughter of mine, you shall never be weak'. I bite into my cheek until I feel the blood fill my mouth to keep the scream back. If I were to scream, it would only get worse. I breathe heavily threw my nose and my clenched jaw. I lay on the floor and they slowly creep into my vision. Their faces were twisted into an unimaginable way of anger and amusement.

"You should know by now to not talk back to your father. Ever, or there will be _dire_ consequences." The word dire was sneered from her mouth and right then I knew I was right on my assumption. Putting back all the pain from my rib and torso I began to stand.

Only then did it register the pounding in my head. But what set me into a dizzy was the fact it was pounding in time with my fire. My parents took this as an opportunity to tackle me to the ground. I couldn't help but screech with the force of being hit by my dad's two hundred and thirty pound body as he landed square on my chest, on my broken rib. The pain of that alone made me start sobbing, breaking her rule. My mother's cackle filled the room, and rang threw my pounding head. She really did sound like a witch right at that moment, and like in all witch stories, it brought a fear that was so intense it made me want to vomit.

The light from the room dimed and shifted the slightest bit as my mother walked over with the first candle. Shit, shit, shit, shit, god the burns hurt the worst of almost everything else because they take the longest time to heal. Hell, I might not even get the chance for them to heal. With that thought fear spilled into every poor of my being, I didn't want to die, not yet at least. I hadn't even had the chance to run away from their evil clutches yet. I hadn't had the chance. And down goes the first candle.

And the second

And the third.

And I screamed, I screamed for all it was worth as the hot wax was poured over every available surface of my skin. My shirt was ripped off, and down goes candle eighteen. I try my method of passing out, but it seems that something is keeping me conscious. The burning, and crinkling, and shriveling of my skin is everywhere. It feels like I'm on fire, not like my black fire that I have always dreamed of, but a sick and twisted one. The fire that gave you the directions, but you didn't know where to go, the misleading fire, and the one that can't be trusted. The fire that will cause you the worst pain imaginable.

Off goes the pants and down goes the wax/fire. This is repeated till I have lost count of the burning and my throat is raw. Tears stream down my face my heart pounding, but my throat hurt like a white hot iron, suddenly I feel something warm and wet going down my neck and seeping into the floor. I turn my head a little bit and out of my preferable vision I see a deep red seeping into the white carpet. I have literally screamed until I have bled. My screams die slowly, and so does some of the feeling in my body. I have been defeated-no matter how cheesy it sounds. I have given up, I am accepting my fate of death (since when have I become so dramatic?) ok to put it to the point, I am fucking on my knees begging for death at this point. I hear my mother's muffled voice off in the distance.

"Do you think she's ready for the grand finally? We've marked everywhere now, even her face." They did?

"No. I think I want to add one more, for old times' sake before she's really gone." His voice doesn't even have that husky tone to it when he's about to have his finally for mom, oh shit this means bad things. What in Saint Helens is he going to do my thoughts barley register as I try to see past all the blurriness? I hear a glass break and then I'm straddled again. I see a bury form, but from the mass of it I'm going for a long shot and saying it's my father.

Then something leaks down my face, I'm so weak I can't even feel it. Something in me snaps. My internal fire is set free, but I now smell smoke in the air. Then I hear screams, like in those cheesy slow-mo movies except these aren't slow-mo, these are real, and there my fathers. I'm slowly starting to get feeling back in my body, and what I feel I do not like. I itch. I itch like hell, worse than hell like a mosquito mob has attached me. And it only gets stronger. Especially on my face. I don't know how long I'm like that before I think I can move, and when I do, like my life, I do not like what I have seen. Fire, everywhere. On everything. But not a normal fire, my fire. My fire is everywhere, not the misleading type my comforting type. The black is everywhere, above me, around me, and my person is somehow safe from it. Then I hear sirens, and I realize there's a fire, my fire, all over my house. I look at my hands in amazement, how am I even moving? With what I went through, I should have died. Have I died?

The sirens stop in front of my house and I immediately hear some type of banging, but I'm still looking at my hands. Then I see something, something that confuses and scares my disoriented mind. In my palm black fire is shooting out everywhere. And something is spreading up my arms. Then the door explodes open and there's shouting everywhere, but not from my parents. How long have I been sitting here?


	3. Hospitals

**Me: ok, so today****, I don't have anyone. They all got away too fast; I swear there like sparkling pigeons with how fast they get away! But, on to another subject. Now I don't mean to put this person on the spot, but I think all opinions matter. This story got called boring. Strait and to the point. I need ideas to keep this story interesting! This is only my first story! So review and give me ideas! **

**Magic People Who Own Fanfiction: do the disclaimer already!**

**Me: I have said all I need to, SM owns all… REVIEW!**

**_Chapter 3 done!_**

_The door bursts open. How long have I been sitting here? _

The shouts come through the door as people wearing the colors of a fireman come in. what the hell is happening? What's going on? What just went down? I stare at my hands some more, and suddenly, it's like the world came crashing down. I was really abused by my parents; they really hit me for their own pleasure. And today, they contemplated murdering me. But the one phrase that stuck out the most, was, my parents. My parents did all this to me, my parents are burning in my fire, my parents gave me all the scars I have today, my parents made my life miserable, and by the screams that aren't there, I'm guessing my parents are now the ones dead.

My hands, my black fire was touching them, it looked like they were shooting out of them, but how could that be possible? If the fire was touching them how come I'm not burned? How am I even able to sit up? So I come back to my original question, what happened, and what is going on? One second I'm in school, then I'm running from my puking peers with a half ripped shirt. One second I'm in the field, the next I doze off. One second I'm in my car, the next I'm home. One second I'm standing with my mom the next my dad's there. One second I'm being burned, and the next there's fire. That last one catches me off guard, I'm burned and there's fire. Burned and fire, burned and fire, then it's just fire.

Fire is everywhere in the house, everywhere, but it's not my fire anymore. The red sickly fire has taken it over. It's everywhere it shouldn't be, which is in my home. I look away from my hands and look at the space around me. This time everything is in slow motion. There are three people, two takeoff up the stairs while one stays down here. The person looks to the floor around my general area, but it doesn't look like he sees me. I follow his direction of sight and almost throw up.

The mangled bodies of my parent's lie spread eagle on the floor, like they were trying to drag themselves to the door. The clothes are burned to a crisp and sticking to their burned bodies. Their skin was just melting off them, and you could see some bone from where I sit. My mom had her head turned towards me; her eyes were lifeless, and accusing. Why would she accuse me of anything? They danced with the reflection of the fire in them, and then they moved. They shifted and looked directly at me, and I screamed.

It was like I was in one of those horrible scary movies, except this isn't a horror movie, this is real. And I don't think she wanted to eat my brains, well I don't really know for sure. With how she treated me, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Her mud brown eyes looked at me like they knew something, like they knew everything. And it scared me to death. My shriek only grew as I realized they were my parents. They were the ones who did this to me. they caused me all this misery, so I screamed for all I was worth with tears streaming down my face. Then I was grabbed by the waist and hauled into someone's arms.

I couldn't get the picture of my mom's eyes out of my head, and the whole moving dead, so my body went with my first instinct, I kicked and screamed. In shock, whoever the person was- in guessing it was the fireman- dropped me. Like I said before, I don't like being touched by anyone, I get claustrophobic and plus the whole moving body thing, uh-uh, no way José. Not the best mixture ever. When I hit the ground from the drop, it's like the fire swooshes away, and I'm sitting in a circle of hard wood floor, instead of the miss leading fire. Over the fire, I unmistakably hear the sound of the fireman cursing in surprise, just as I did.

That didn't stop the person for long though, because immediately after dropping me, whoever it was swooped me back into their arms, and tried to take me away again. I immediately started thrashing again as sudden images filled my mind of what my father and mother did to me. The person must have expected this for they didn't drop me like last time. I scream for help thinking this person is going to hurt me, and maybe worse, but no one comes to my rescue, like always I'm left waiting for nothing. I scream repeatedly, but no one is there, no one. I give one final hard thrash, and scream before I'm out of my house and on the porch.

My senses are suddenly on overload as I take in my surroundings. There's yellow police tape around my house where flames are flying out of. The people are screaming out my mother's name and my father's- but mostly my father. I think that's because he's famous. There's cameras' everywhere, and all I can make myself do right now is scream and thrash. It seems to be the only thing my body is capable of right now. Then I remember the scars, and the ones I just received. _Shit mom's gunna' be pissed. _That is the first thought that passes through my head, but now there is no mother to worry about. Then the image of her face shots threw my head, the way her eyes moved to look at me. Maybe she's still alive. No matter how much god probably hates me, I had to pray for this one thing. Please don't let her be alive. If she is, then I'm in for a world of hell.

As I scream and kick the world rushes by me, leaving me sitting in an ambulance, with a blanket being thrown at me. I don't like this, I need to get away. I don't know these people, and being disoriented doesn't help at all. I'm frightened and feel like I'm going to throw up. I just want it to be silent, that's all I wish for right now, that's all I wish for. Then I passed out.

I wake with a riveting scream. As I tried to get my breath back, I heard a noise that sent a pulse right to my head. **_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep _**what the hell is that noise? **_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I scream before I could stop myself. I was already in a bad move, and Isabella in a bad mood equals to everyone in a bad mood. I heard someone chuckle, and threw open my eyes. I shot up like a bullet in my bed and stared down the person that laughed. I don't know where this attitude was coming from but I couldn't stop it.

He had brown choppy hair and deep blue eyes like the ocean. His nose was ok; kind of bent like he had broken it before, but that was all I could find on the imperfect scale. He had high cheekbones and a smile that probably made all the woman melt, but, I'm not like most women around the world. To me, it looked too much like my father's when he knew it was his turn to cause damage to me. I think I shall deem it the pervert smile. While I was in my little mind conversation, I failed to notice how the man's eyes widened considerably as he took in my face, and how his hand reached for the little red nurse button next to his head.

Suddenly, the ladies in white were filling the room, my head turning from the guy and to them, and one accidentally brushed up against me. To put it shortly I freaked, like total mini shriek, and curling in a ball as high up on the little bed as I could go. Everyone looked at me, and my trademark 'Bella Blush' made its way on my face as I realized I had shrieked in front of a whole room full of nurses because one of them had accidentally touched me. Talk about overreaction, but who could blame me right?_ Years of abuse will do that to you. _It will make you paranoid and afraid of everything you can think of. Every time you move, is someone watching while you dress, are they seeing the scars and calling the police right now? When you're walking down the road, have I accidentally shown something I shouldn't have, am I sure I put on a long-sleeved shirt instead of a short sleeve? No matter what, you can't stop the thoughts that run through your head because there reminded to you every day. They never go away.

I look around and see their eyes widening in . . . . Is that horror, shock maybe? I'm thinking it might be the horror. Well, whatever they see, I think there freaking out about it because there suddenly bustling everywhere around me. There shouting questions everywhere and so fast I can hardly catch them. Is it me or is it getting really hot in here? My breathing becomes harder as they crowd around me and my vision becomes fuzzy around the edges. I can hear the beeping in the background speeding up until it almost sounds like a helicopter, but that's most likely the side effects of the mini panic attack I was having, like I said, very claustrophobic . A very strong voice booms around the room vibrating on the walls, and all the nurses are rushing out of the room. Then there were three.

The doctor, I'm guessing due to the very long lab coat and clipboard he's holding, stood in the doorway holding his face in one hand almost like he were exhausted. My breathing calms a little bit, and the monitor in the background slows to an easy tempo. I swallow a large lump that built in my throat and take a deep breath. The doctor looks at me while the man just sits there, eyes wide.

"I'm very sorry for that, they didn't read your chart, as they weren't your nurses. Now, what is the emergency? Where's the fire?" He asked jokingly, but that brought on a whole round of flash backs. As I was in flash-back-mode, I missed the man who hit the nurse's buttons reply. When they were done, my flashbacks that is, the men were looking at me weird, but I didn't notice. I couldn't get two things out of my head, the fire being one, and the dead eyes of my mother being second.

"Isabella, can we see your eyes for just a second?" doctor asked. I nodded blankly.

He gingerly walked over to me, and took my face in his hands. I looked up at him, and his eyes widened considerably, if his mouth were open, he would probably look like the other man. I noticed his name tag, Dr. Benson. He took out a little flashlight thing and clicked it on.

"I want you to look straight forward, don't follow the light until I tell you to, ok?" he asked. I nodded in reply. As he moved it around my very sensitive eyes I couldn't help but wince as it went directly to my pupil. I could almost feel it shrink and my eye lids fluttered as I fought the urge to smack the light away. In the back of my mind I thought back to the fire that had erupted in my house. It was black, not red. Black, like my fire I always see in my dreams, thoughts, and hopes.

"Ok, now follow the light without moving your head, ok?" again I nodded. So, I did exactly as he said trying my best to keep my eyes open over the bright light. What's the whole point of this again, oh right he never said. So, I asked.

"Dr. what's the whole point of this? Is there something wrong?"My voice, no way in hell is that my fucking voice. It sounded like bells, like bells and wind chimes. What the hell is going on here? The doctor sighed, and went into a room right next to mine for a second. He came back out with a handheld mirror, and gave it to me. When I looked in I couldn't move when I saw what I did. My eyes got wide, which didn't help the situation one bit, and I was frozen to my spot. My eyes were black and red. Red near the pupil, and black on the outside. Oh, but that's not all I now see what my father did to me, before he wanted me to truly die.

**Oh, I left you with a cliffy. Sorry I would have written more but I had an accident at skate land where I accidentally tripped over a little girl and sprained my wrist. It hurts to type a lot so this is as far as I go today. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I know it will be soon. I will work on it every day after school so I can get it done, I promise. Ok, and about the reviews. I still want you to review about the story, but I now know where it's going to go. So just review and tell me how you like it anyways. The Cullen's will be mentioned in either the next chapter, or the one after that. My guess is its going to be the one after that. Review and I love you guys. Bye! **

**Disclaimer:**


	4. Moving

**Me: Hey, so my wrist is feeling better, and now I'm able to type for as long as I need! Isn't that great? Ok, so on to more important business. Your probably wondering who I kid- I mean who I asked to join us today. Well today I have a special person that most of us hate, and if you don't hate him, well, to each its own. Today, I brought the one and only. . . EDWARD!**

**Edward: HELP! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS OUT THERE I DON'T DO THIS, I CANT HELP IT IF STEPHNIE MYER WANTED ME TO BE THE ONE BELLA ENDS UP WITH! **

**Me: Sadly, he is correct; he can't help it if Stephanie Myer wanted you to be there instead of Jacob, or any other of the hot guys in the Cullen family. That is why I don't own twilight, because I would have paired her up with someone better.**

**Edward: HEY!**

**Me: SHUTUP!**

_Chapter four good!_

There was two reasons why I froze at that moment, one my eyes were black and red, and two, there was two long jagged scars going down my face. How about we start with my eyes, now I know why the man I was glaring at was scared shitless. There was no white to my eyes. It was all black. Where the pupil should be was a dot of red that slowly splattered and disappeared into the black, and the black completely enveloped my eyes. There was no white what so ever. Then you see out of my eyes and actually look at my face, and trust me that's not any better. On the left side of my face, there was specks of burns on my face, not a big amount but still noticeable, and it mostly disappeared into my hair line. Next, you see the 'masterpiece' that was my right side of my face.

A long scar that started at the hairline of my forehead went all the way to my chin. It started strait to the corner of my eye, then started getting puckered and curved all the way to my chin. I think I was in too much shock to even consider crying, the feeling of betrayal and sadness and shock filled me to the brim, almost too much for any person to handle. We have already established that I'm not any normal person when it comes to reactions and thoughts, and with my memories of the fire, and the flames coming out of my hands, maybe even species. The mirror falls to the ground with an echoing clatter that shatters threw my entire being.

The memory of the rushing feeling going down my face and neck came to mind, and I realized my father wanted to hurt me more than I could ever imagine. He truly hated me, to the very core. He hated me. My own father hated me. He wanted me dead. He didn't love me. He probably never loved me. He was probably happy to beat me my entire life. He truly hated me. And that realization rocked me to my core. That also meant my mother wasn't any better- not that I didn't know that. She enjoyed it almost as much as he did hell she loved watching me get raped. By my own father! My jaw tightened in anger. An anger so intense I didn't even know it existed.

Those people are lucky there dead, or they would have been within a second. My breath was coming in short gasps and my fists were balled so tight, I could feel blood dripping down them for a second before it stopped.

"Isabella, are you ok?" I heard someone in the background ask, and that brought me back. Was I ok, was I ok, I had never been asked before if I was ok. It was never an option to be ok, and lord help me if it still didn't count for now.

"Yes, I am fine, I don't know why my eyes are like this, and they weren't before." Was my monotone answer.

THREE MONTHS LATER…

It has been a long time since I was in the hospital. And I have to say, some weird shit had happened science then. How about we go over that first? First unnatural thing that went down, my hair turned black, over a period of time, my hair turned black. First it was just little strands, then chunks of hair, and now the entire thing. So now I have black fucking hair, and I have to say I love it more than I thought I would. It really makes the eyes –that are still black and red- pop, and not in the best way for people who aren't used to it. Second thing, my body has matured a bit, which is weird since it has no fat or anything to make it grow. For example, I got bigger breasts. Not big, but much bigger than the A cup I had before, I am now a C cup, and sort of proud of it. Oh, and let's not forget, I found out I can control fire; it was me who started the fire that killed my tormentors.

I had gone to my secret place, when Katie had let me, and tried it. If you're wondering, Katie took me in for a week because she was a good judge my judge knew and wanted to keep me for observation and stuff for court. And make sure I didn't run off. But back to the fire, if I get angry enough, it will spread across my body. It took two of the three months, but I can almost/sorta' control it. Ok big lie, let me rephrase that, I can make sure I don't get angry enough for it to spread across my body. Thank god for that little factor, or else I would have been a science experiment by now. Yah, I've gotten a bad attitude, but seriously, who can blame me. I'm a little bit shorter tempered now, but I think that's a side effect of the whole fire thing, you never know.

I wear a lot more black now too, well, ok all I wear is black now a day. I even bought a new corvette that's silver with black stripes going down it, and it's my baby. I bet your wondering where I got the money for that, well sense my asshole of a father is dead, I got all of his money. And my moms. So that mean I'm fucking loaded. I have more than 2 billion dollars. Turns out dad didn't spend a lot of my great grandpas money so there's that with his acting money. Then there's my mom's lawyer money. So I have enough money to live on for the rest of my life happily, every persons dream and my nightmare.

Now on to the bad news. I can never have kids. My parents took away my one opportunity to make up for what they did. I can never conceive a child. Ever. I cried for a good week over the kids I could never have, I can hardly stand to be in any capacity of a woman and child, or a man and child. It's just too much of a reminder. I can't stand it, and the day I found that out I had a big breakdown in the forest. My small clearing has a much bigger capacity now than it did before. I don't think I can ever let that fact go.

After the whole hospital incident, well I kind of went catatonic. I only talked when it needed to happen. The cops came asked me A LOT of questions, and I went to court. To be honest, I can't even tell you what happened. I was sunken into myself. I couldn't really feel for a long amount of time. When I heard they wanted to place me as mentally unstable, well to say it shortly, I snapped. I went off my rocker throwing things everywhere. They had to tranquilize me just to get me to calm down. Then they placed me into a home until the case was done at the courthouse, and to keep me for observation for a bit. Then they said I could leave and I practically jumped for joy.

So here I am. I have moved to Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the continental U.S. I just have to say, people here are the most curious people I have ever seen. Just because they haven't seen me, or well, my face they, there really curious. You should hear the gossip about me here. Oh god you should have seen it when I rode in here on my baby, all heads snapped to me. When I had finally un-packed, is when I noticed something. I could hear really well. Like I could hear people bustling around in the groceries store eight miles away. My panic attack was a little lower key than other ones.

So I had another thing to add to the freak factor, and it was super human hearing.

Tomorrow, since I have nothing else to do, I think I might take a little detour of the forest. Maybe ill find a new secret spot here.


	5. Wolves

**Me: ok, so today, we have our favorite teddy bear, EMMETT! *screams like a total fan girl* I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! *snorts unattractively* just kidding, well here he is. **

**Emmett: Hey my lovelies, I was just kidnapped because this physco is collecting us. Want to know why? She's trying to lead SM into a trap when she comes to collect them. She's going to have to sign a release paper that will hand over rights to Twilight to Little Emo, over here. **

**Me: oh, and it will work…* scarily rubs hands together*…. She owns Twilight for now, but just wait till I get my hands on it. **

**_Ch. 5 done!_**

_The eyes stared at me, not seeing anything, but showing everything. They stare at me, accusingly, and horrifically. She twitches. Her body begins to stand, making cracking noises as her bones begin to break. Her head can't be fixed right though, it stays sideways, and her back is hunched. My eyes widen in horror of what I am seeing as I try to back away to some type of safety that never exists, I back into nothing but the black. _

"_You did this, you did this, you did this, you did this, you did this, you did this..." she repeats in a raspy voice as she creeps closer to my scrambling figure. Suddenly, there's a snap, and she falls to the ground. Her burned and charred and bloody figure doesn't stop moving though, no, it keeps crawling towards me like I'm its only target. Only then do I notice the gleaming of a knife she has in her hand._

_She doesn't stop advancing, and I'm frightened. The fear spikes threw my chest and takes hold like a vice. I'm frightened for all I'm worth, and nothing will stop it. Then I feel it, my protector. My flames reach towards her like a lovers death caress. But it doesn't touch her; it stays around me, a warning for my mother. But that doesn't stop her, as she throws the knife at me from her position on the floor. I give a scream of pure hatred and horror and fright; she still wants me dead, even in death. _

I wake with a startling scream, as I curl into a ball, shielding myself from the knife that isn't there. Her words echoed in my head 'you did this, you did this' over and over and over, I can't get it out. My eyes clear of their bleariness, and I look over at the clock next to my bed. My new bed, I never really had a bed. I always ended up passing out on the ground from the beatings before I could even make it to my room. The angry red letters, completely different from all the green that screamed out at me outside, spelt 4:37 A.M.

I sigh and roll over, knowing I won't be able to go to sleep. Well, since I am up, might as well take inventory of what I need before I go into the woods today. I roll out of bed, and my feet hit the hard wood floor with a slap. My phone ringing shatters the allusion of peace I had built. Who am I kidding I need another appointment with my court appointed therapist soon. Real soon. My feet pad over to the still ringing phone and I look at the screen.

**Katie**

The phone reads, I flip it open, already annoyed.

"What?" I ask.

"Hi, I knew you would be up, you always are at this time, and well I was just wondering what you were doing? We miss you." Her voice rang threw the little speaker.

"I'm doing fine, I was just going to make some breakfast, why don't you just leave me alone?" I asked sincerely.

"Because our family misses you, Mathew misses you a lot too." My heart clenched. Mathew was her little boy. He immediately liked me, but he just reminded me too much that I couldn't have children. I hated their entire family. Well except Mathew, he didn't do anything, he's a little sweetheart. While I was there it was torture, their family is a whole bunch of attention wanters. Every time a camera was near, they would do something to be noticed. The paparazzi were everywhere because of my father's death, and my abuse 'allegations' against him. If I went anywhere, they had to go with incase there were cameras.

"Good bye Katie, I won't miss you, maybe Mathew, but not the rest of you. I'm deleting your number, and I suggest you do the same, or I will get a new phone bye bitch." And I hung up. Like I said shorter temper. Stupid bitch wont leave me alone, and doesn't understand the word no.

I throw my phone across the room and hear it land with a satisfying boom. I will search for that fucker later; I'm so not in the mood right now for anything. I walk down to the kitchen, and crack open a cereal bar. I crack it in half, and wrap the rest up for later. I still have to work on gaining weight. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, which is the day before I start school. So far, in three months, I have managed to gain three pounds. They tried to force feed me in the hospital, and feed me too much at Katie's, but I just ended up throwing it up. I have to take it slow, my stomach has to get used to large portions. So were letting my food get bigger every month until I can eat like a normal person does.

You have no idea how many vitamins they make me swallow around the clock to keep myself healthy. They said I was so emaciated; they were surprised I wasn't dead already. Should have seen their faces when I had to show them my scars, and eyes, and they had to know I was raped by my father and forced to take birth control by him. You'd think they hadn't seen something worse than that, which I find impossible because there doctors. The fuckers see all sorts of weird shit every day. When they saw the scars, they told me they had never seen any human withstand so much. They truly didn't know how I was still alive.

I slowly nibble on the bar, and thickly swallow the food; I still don't like the feeling of eating. It's foreign to me and makes me feel uncomfortable. Like a newborn trying to walk I was a teen, almost adult in my last year of high school still learning what the meaning of full was. I pick up a little sack that was leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen and start packing. What will I need maybe a bit of food depending on how long I stay there? This will be a_ long_ time. I haven't had the chance to really investigate the forest since the incident. Sure I got to go to my secret place when Katie let me, but that was hardly ever.

When I moved here, I was so into un-packing, I didn't realize I had to check when school stared. Turns out I missed the beginning of school by a few months. So I'm going to be going to start school a while after it started obviously. Another reason for this nosy town to have rumors started. Apparently people don't move to Forks, they move away. Some say this town is depressing, well I think this town is the brightest place I have ever been. There's no one who knows me here, my parents aren't here, I have a chance to start over completely.

By the time I had finished un-packing the house, it was already two months into the school year, rumors were everywhere about me, no one had seen my face, - hmm, should I take my swim suit? Yah, I might pass by LaPush- and I had successfully managed to stay hidden in my house surrounded by the woods. Yes, yes I bought a house in the forest, was about to be demolished because no one wanted it, but I bought it just in time. If I'm going to be isolated from everyone, might as well be surrounded by my real home.

After I packed everything I thought I would need for my trek to the forest, I slung the pack on my back, and started my way to the door. For some odd reason, I have never been lost in the forest, or woods, or whatever you want to call it before. I always manage to know exactly where I am. I can pinpoint if I'm north, south, east or west. I can know how far away from my starting point I am, I just seem to know. I think that comes in handy sometimes.

I turn and lock the door behind me and start to walk towards the start of the woods around me. Just before I walk in though, I kick off my shoes and revel in the feel of the moss on my toes and squidgy them a bit. I smile a real smile that hasn't been there in so long it feels weird as the moss squeaks and pops with my movement. I can't help it, I feel so at home, I sigh in relief as I can feel the little branches brush my arms as I walk. Then I take off running, but this isn't like all the other times I run through the woods. It's not in terror, or in agony, or in the need to just get away. This is new; this is the need to feel free again, to tell my home that I have returned, so I can feel all the loving caresses of the trees on my skin. So I can hear the birds chirping in a hello, so I can hear the animals running in fear, but also curiosity. And I love it.

It is also different because, the speed I feel and see is different; I open my eyes a bit wider as I take in the pace that I'm traveling. Everything blurs by, a bit slow of course, but definitely faster than anything else I've ever seen before. , but I manage to see it all. I run like a silent bullet threw my home. The leaves barley rustle with how fast I fly threw them, but I'm not shocked. It feels right as my feet hit the leaves and sticks on the ground without a noise. The way the earth doesn't move as I made my presence known, the way everything seems to be frozen in time. I get to see my home before the reaction. And I can't help but wonder if I can go faster.

I feel like I can, I feel like this is just a nice jog, the way my muscles stretch is like a nice breath of air on a foggy day, which it almost always is here. The way my calf muscles stretch and burn with the nice exercise, and I push. I push to go faster. And I do, I shoot faster than a bullet threw my home faster than anything I could ever imagine. I slow and stop suddenly. Something tells me to, and as if on pure instinct, I listen. The leaves hush me as the wind blows threw them, and then I hear it. The unmistakable roar of a mountain lion. I don't know what happened at that moment, but I could feel something stir in my chest. I look up, and there it is, perched on a branch, ready to pounce. I look down and see why; there were two cubs on the ground, trying to paw their way up the tree. I don't know what possessed me to, but I reached out and grabbed them from the ground. Wait I do know what possessed me to, sheer stupidity, and. The mama lion hissed and growled a deep rumbling growl, but I honestly didn't care, my mothers hair was worse than that growl.

So, I like the mature adult I am, growled back, but the sound that came out of my mouth, wasn't my own. It sounded like a monster compared to that, the lion sounded like a kitten compared to the roar that came out of my mouth. The beast quieted. I looked at the little cubs in my hand, and promptly started rubbing their bellies, I cant help it, they were so soft and fat like little pooches of velvet. Then I reached up, and set them on the branch above my head, and started off again.

After just a few seconds of my sonic-fast running, I found it, the perfect place. It was a small meadow that had violet colored flowers scattered everywhere. That surprised me because I didn't think those could grow in this type of weather. My discolored eyes took in everything before I committed it to memory so I could find my way back here later. I listened again, and could unmistakably hear the sound of waves hitting a shore a few miles away. I smiled; it was too warm here anyways. I ran so fast in excitement. As I ran my skin got hotter and hotter, and for some reason, it almost felt like an ominous warning, but all I could think of was that water. It wasn't long before I was breaking through the trees and seeing the beach.

People were looking at me weirdly, but I couldn't give a damn, I was boiling hot, and being in Forks, where it hardly reaches 40 degrease on a good day, is saying something. I'm so thankful right now that I packed my swimsuit in my bag. I quickly rushed back into the forest and put it on; making sure no one could see me. But just before I put it on, I had to curse, a fucking lot at my stupidity. I packed a bikini, and I didn't want anyone to know about my scars, or my markings.

When I woke up in the hospital, I had found a fuck of a lot of markings on my back. I don't know what they say, or even what language there in, but I still; think they're beautiful. They started at my shoulders and wrapped around them, and down my arms all the way to my palms. From the shoulders, they start to go down and then thin to one line and then become boulder again and wrap around my hips. There color is so dark, it's almost the same dark shade of my hair, making my already pale body seem to glow white.

I groan but the water splashed to the shore and my attention was taken elsewhere, well, too late now, I'm hot, and I want to swim. So I throw it on, and leave my bag behind the tree as I march to the shore line of the beach again. People are once again staring at me, some muttering things about how cold the water is and with my majorly advanced hearing I can hear it all. But one sentence that puts me into a stouper the most is when someone said

"Why don't you go and get Sam and the others down here real quick Seth? Do you see her?" I honestly was sweating bullets at this moment, so I didn't really think on that. I jumped in the water, the fresh, desensitizing feeling making my skin tingle and started padding out as long as my body could take me. I don't know how long I stayed under the water, and I don't know how long it had been since I had last breathed, but I was finally starting to feel less hot. I popped my head above the water, to see I almost couldn't find where I had swum from. Then I saw it. A little dot in the water from where I was, damn I can really hold my breath now huh. My brain whirled with concern for a second on what was happening to me, but I forced it down. now, it will be a force to be reckoned with later.

I dunk my head back under and swim as fast as I can to the little beach I was on and as if in no time, my feet were touching the squished sand. I pull myself onto the sand and just lay there for a second. I felt so much better than I did before. Suddenly, my little bight I could feel from behind my lids was blocked by a huge shadow.

I opened, my eyes, only to see a huge person, like he had muscles on his muscles, and had to be at least 6'6 standing above me. As soon as my eyes met his, his eyes widened, then he let out a defining growl. He pulled me by my arm, and pulled me into the woods faster than I had ever seen a normal human move, and threw me into the nearest tree when we were out of the sight of humans. It's weird how I think of them so different from me now. My back hit the tree, but I hardly felt it. I was more distracted with the man who just exploded into a giant black wolf in front of me.

The thought passing through my head: WHAT THE FUCK!

The giant horse sized wolf let out a defining roar before settling its eyes on to my wide black and red ones, and then more burst through the trees'. Now it was eight wolves against one fire starting human.

**_REVIEW_**


	6. Friends

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: AHHHH! I know, I'm evil, I left you with a cliffy but it's what had to be done. You're probably mad at me, but I don't care, it's what makes for a good chapter, the cliffy that is. I have an announcement. The Cullen's escaped. Yes I know, but I honestly don't know how. I think it was that twit, SM. So instead, I brought … BILLY! *shut up, he was all I could get, plus he's awesome in his narly wheelchair, and he isn't afraid to ram you in the ankle* ha-ha.**

**Billy: so, I read your chapters, and I really want to know what happens, so just gets to the disclaimer and start typing as fast as possible….**

**Me: anything for you Uncle Billy, SM owns all for now, and I love my uncle Billy *not really my uncle but I wish, he seems awesome...* **

**Ch.6 complete. **

Eight horse sized wolves burst through the trees. Each one was a different color, but they all had something in common, they were all huge, and foaming at the mouth while looking at me. My mouth dropped in horror at the beasts standing in front of me. Panic and sheer terror took over my body. They growled and their chests rumbled as their feet pawed at the ground, getting ready to launch at me. Their heads turned from time to time, as if communicating, and they looked at other wolves giving yelps and snapping there teeth.

As a blind panic started to settle in, I felt a shift in my chest. As if another part of me was taking over. Instincts rose within me, my senses being heightened, my hearing more acute that normal. My eyesight could see the dust moats in front of me, and my heart was thudding, but it was slowing down to a slow and powerful movement. And as the feeling of my instincts became more prominent, a slow rumble started in my chest, in a matter of seconds it was finished with a startling roar. The growl made the hackles on their neck stand more prominent, their paws dig more firmly into the ground and their lips curl over their teeth.

I couldn't see to the best of my ability, because the man who dragged me off the beach was flinging me everywhere and my sea water covered hair was sticking to my face.

They all snapped their heads at the blackest wolf I have ever seen and some let out a few growls, but they backed off. The black wolf started circling me suddenly and as I backed up and was stopped when my back hit a tree, I couldn't help but imaging my parents circling me. My breathing increased slightly as I took more of an attack ready stance, territorial thoughts filled my head in a whirl. They were scattered everywhere confusing me, but one stood out the most. I was in danger, in _my_ home, _again_. My stomach twisted in fright, anger and sadness. The sadness was only a split second but it still stung, I could still feel it.

Despite the feeling of having to protect myself a small, sensible part of me had hold of my brain and a strangled question spilled from my lips

"Do you mind actually telling me what just happened before you try to maul me?" there growls exploded and subconsciously I moved around the tree and was keeping a steady pace while backing more into the forest.

"What the fuck! I didn't do anything to you, why are you circling me like a wild animal, and WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EXPLODE INTO A JIANT WOLF!?" The question tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. My bell like voice rang clear with anger and confusion across the woods surrounding us.

Finally, a wolf attacked. She, I'm guessing front her smaller muzzle and more feminine looking features jumped forward and tried biting directly on my head, but my quick instincts let me lithely move and push her away with my forearms. She ran towards me again, mouth ready to decapitate and muscles bunched in tension and anger, as she ran she shrieked in my face sending my hair out of my face and everywhere. My eyes widened in shock, and the fucking giant wolf looked in my eyes. You could see her eyes widening as she took her first real look at me and she backed off losing her guard for a second as she stared. I don't know what happened, but it made the black, largest wolf whimper, and the grey wolf whimpered back. I cocked my head to the side; sure I had heard a slight whisper and listened. I wear I could hear something, I could just hardly pick it up with my heightened senses.

_She makes Emily seem like a fucking goddess with her scars. __I could just hear the faint whispering in the wind of a gruff female voice. _

_Don't drag her into this, we have a leach to take care of, what possessed it to come on our land I have no idea. __A demanding voice spoke in return, obviously a male and obviously in charge. _

"Who's Emily?" I asked myself under my breath. The black wolf jumped on me just after her name left my lips. His tons of body weight crashed down on my fragile skin as he took advantage of my confused state. I whimpered as his nails started biting into my skin, and my heartbeat sped up from its slow and steady state. I feared for my life I don't know what happened, but suddenly the beast jumped off me, and was staring at me in shock. As he did and I got back up, anger surpassed all rationality in my mind, there was no holding back this time. He attacked me, now it was my turn.

"Wrong move bitch." I said as I stared at the huge black one who had crushed me. Fucking asshole almost killed me for nothing, I didn't even do anything to deserve it. I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth. This one, though, was much deeper than the others. The others had been minor warnings, now, it was time to play.

I could feel my skin heating and cooling at the same time and whips of smoke started drifting off my body in waves. My skin paled and got a bit of a glow to it, and I could feel my marking start to darken and tingle. This was different than the other times when my marking s didn't tingle, but I didn't focus on that. My eyes were submerged in black as the anger completely covered me. The flame has come out to play now, and I don't think the beast will like it.

I could feel it spreading up my body, and burning my clothes in the process but I couldn't care. The flames completely enveloped my body and shown brighter and brighter as my anger grew more intense. This was my home, and I had been attacked in it. I have a right to protect myself. I had just escaped a certain death with my parents only to be faced with one by wolves. I slowly stalked forward. A small smile started on my lips, this smile was one that showed I was going to enjoy tearing this monster apart. This showed I was going to dance around his dead body when it was all over.

This smile, promised death.

You could see the wolves slowly backing away with eyes wide, but muzzles still snarling, but my focus was on the black one and only the black one. He's the one who tried to hurt me, his nails were the ones to bight into my skin and cause me discomfort. I have no problems with the other wolves, or people, or whatever they are. He took off running deeper into the forest, and like a bat out hell, I followed hot in his trail. My flames stuck to my body but you could see them in a trail on the floor and some stayed where my feet had landed. I jumped, but it turned right when I jumped, and I landed on a branch in a tree. I growled out a horrific growl in anger, and turned to jump to the next tree. I kept jumping from tree to tree till I was above the thing.

Then I jumped. I landed on his back. I grabbed as much fur as I could in my hands and egged the flames on. They brightened considerably, and down went the beast howling in pain. He rolled on his back and tried to shake it off, but it was already spreading across him as I jumped off his back. Then, it wasn't a wolf howling it was a man's booming voice screaming. He screamed just like I screamed when my mother had burned me, exactly like I had. And something occurred to me. I had just become my mother, I hurt someone. I hurt someone for no reason, I was my mother. And with that, I looked back at the man trying to get the flames off his back.

I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry me, I had to reverse this, I don't want to be my mother. My heart tightened as I thought about what I had just done, no I can't become like my mother. Never, I wouldn't ever be like that and look at what I had just done. I had become her. I turned the man –who I saw was completely nude- and kneeled beside him.

I used my hands to pat out the flames, and the man screamed when my hands came in contact with his charred and puss and blood covered skin. Please, I had experienced worse on a good day. _But not all people have had a life like yours. _Damn I hate my minds logic. I look around and see if there's anything I could use to help, when I notice, we were a few miles from my house . I look at Bunny, and try to guess how much he weighs as I lift him. Surprisingly, he slips right into my hands with an decent amount of strain on my part.

Bunny screams when my hands hit his burns, but then he goes limp. He's finally passed out from the pain, good, this will make it easier. I look at the ground, and am surprised to see blood and puss everywhere. Must have had a puss pocket when he got a burn, and it exploded when he landed. Right now, I didn't care that we were both naked, and I was caring him to my house-it's not like I planned to rape the poor dude- I just cared about getting him safe. I run through the forest at an okay pace considering I have a 200lb-230lb man in my arms, who doesn't weigh more than a couple bricks in my arms. Faster than I think were supposed to be, were in my house.

I close the door behind me, and set to work. I pull out the kitchen table, with Bunny thrown over my shoulders, and lay him on his chest so I don't hit his burns. I know what to do from here, but I don't have the supplies. My hands want to reach out and hold the poor man, but as I make contact with his skin, I felt that I needed to touch the man exactly on his burns. My muscles strained with the force of not moving to the burns, but it wasn't working. My hands slyly made their way up to his burns, and the crinkled skin under my hands started to smooth over. I was like someone balled up a piece of saran wrap and then stretched it out under my fingers. One second crinkled and stuck together the next nice and smooth.

I look at his back, and what I see amazes' me. His skin is healing over. Once the little pieces of charred skin are finally healed over, I look at him. A man of his size is going to need a lot of food when he wakes up. He's going to be very hungry, I can tell from the grumbling of his stomach, and it would be the least I could do for attacking him like that. I'm surprised he didn't swallow a chainsaw with the amount of noise it made. I walk to the kitchen, and am satisfied that I went shopping and filled it with enough for a decent sized meal. I have to buy quite a bit so I can start making myself some decent sized meals as I recover from malnourishment. Because of my mother I used to make my her food when she didn't want to and she had an acquired taste for everything so I know how to make the homiest food like grilled cheese, and chicken and dumplings, to Indian and French foods I can hardly pronounce. So when I am able to eat normally I can make some good things for once.

As I'm thinking I remember I have to take some medicine and vitamins the doctors have given me to keep myself healthy, so I lightly walk to my room and put on some clothes and take my pills. While I'm up there, a memory surfaces, of me as a child. I tried to block it, but it came without warning.

_A small black wolf sat in my lap, my hands buried in its fur. It is so soft. I pet its head and look at the small red shape hanging from its ear. I open the flap, and inside are a bunch of markings.i only recognize a few though, _

**_Meet new Bunny._**

_Those were the only ones I could read. _

_I looked at the shape again, no! It's a wolf; it's a small baby wolf, not a bunny. I giggled and played with its small tail. I've seen puppies with their tails like this. Poor wolf, I take care of it and make it better, and soon till grow back. I smile and rub my toung over my new still irritated teeth and wrap bunny in a blanket tucking in his overly large ears in and hold him. _

_A door slams and my head picks up from its almost sleepy state as I hear yelling. There very loud and I see mommy get up and yell too. _

_I put my head back down and hold my wolf named bunny and sleep. _

I walk downstairs making sure I had all the right clothes and start dressing bunny, as I now deemed him. I have a feeling that I'm just going to end up making spaghetti; I don't think he's going to be out long. And I was right, just when I put the food on the plate, I heard Bunny enter. Thank god I managed to put clothes on both of us, or that would have been very embarrassing. I was wearing a simple black long sleeve, black skinny jeans, and some socks. I figured no hiding my face since the man had already seen it. I put Bunny in a pair of boxers that I wear to bed, and guy's basketball shorts that I wear to bed when I run out of boxers. Thank god I find guys clothes incredibly comfortable, I don't think he'd like going commando.

I hand him a plate loaded with spaghetti, and Italian bread, and take mine in the other hand. I reach in a drawer and pull out two forks, and some napkins. I wipe down the table before he even comes back to the living room so I can guess he is confused or in shock or something. I saw how his plate looked like a mountain compared to mine as he finally came back in when I was moving my table . I only had a little bit of spaghetti, and a small piece of bread, where as he had a mountain of spaghetti, and a pound of bread. I sat at the table and patted the spot across from me, and he sat with a dumb founded expression.

"I know you must be really confused, so am I , but I think it would be easier if we just sorted this out now." he nodded at my statement.

"how am I here?" he asked.

"I carried you." I answered.

"why do you explode into a giant wolf?"

He looked at me with a deep expression. " if I tell you my secret you have to tell yours. As childish as it sounds, you must do it."

I nodded.

"I am a protector of the LaPush tribe, and being a protector is more than you think. We shift into a different form to protect our people from something very powerful that is too difficult for a human to kill. Few people in our tribe only have the gene. How do you start fire?" he finished

"I don't know." I said. Sorry bud, no big story here.

"Then let me ask you this, how do you have red eyes, but you are not a vampire?"

_Review!_


	7. Speghetti

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ok, so I have mastered the art of writing a chapter in one hour! Yay! So, since I'm not going to school today* I had a therapy appointment* I have decided for all of you that are reading this, I'm going to write an extra long chapter. I might even get the Cullen's in this one if I write fast enough. So on to our special guest today, we have the pixy twit we all hate, Alice Cullen! *INSERT LARGE BOOS FROM CROUD* **

**Alice: hey! People love me! Because you did that might as well tell you what the bitch over there is going to do for this story, she's gunna bring-*my hand slapped over her mouth***

**Me: you little bitch, yah try to tell, you'll end up biting me, and if you do that you'll own me, but I'll be so annoying you'll wish you could die for real. Go ahead see if I'm lying, I will annoy you to the volturi. I swear to all that is holy. *clears throat* SM owns all right now, but as soon as I get the Cullen's back, ill have that paper back, and she will unknowingly sight Twilight to me. Now I just need a partner in the crime, and apprentice per say, anyone up for the job? Hey who loves wings from Native Newyorker? Cuz I have a belly full right now, and I must say, nommy!**

**Ch. 7 done!**

"Vampires don't exist, what the fuck are you talking about? And why would I be a vampire?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, I really shouldn't so you have to swear if anyone asks where you learned it, it wasn't anyone from LaPush. Vampires are real. Very real actually. They usually have red eyes, black if they're hungry and they have no heart beat. There not like the traditional vampires you hear about, they don't melt in the sun, no fangs, they are extremely fast and very strong. The reason we attacked you is because that is what we thought you were. I saw your eyes and I couldn't really detect your heartbeat because of the ocean and my pack mates thoughts in my head, so I reacted on instinct, and you were underwater so long, you should have been dead."

I nodded. "So vampires exist? And you thought I was one."

He nodded

"How do you know I'm not?" I didn't know what I was so maybe he knew.

"Because you wouldn't have a heartbeat, and your face wouldn't blush. And your eyes would be completely red, or black, but not completely. It wouldn't be your entire eyes, only your iris, why are your eyes like that anyway, and I never got your name, I'm Sam?"

I shrugged," Isabella, and doctors don't know, they wanted to run tests, but I didn't really want to be a science experiment. I don't really mind them, black is my favorite color."

"Your favorite color is black, so that means I'm your favorite." He smiled, trying to lighten the tension. I smiled too and snorted , in a very unattractive way "I guess so Bunny. You are now my favorite." I joke along with him.

"bunny? I can assure you I am certainly not a bunny." He growled playfully.

"So what's this thing with vampires? They really feast on your blood and stuff? Oh, and do you want a shirt also, I have some that will fit you, and I know it gets a bit drafty in here." I get back to the subject trying to avert attention away from the 'Bunny' slip up

"no thank you and you need to tell me about how you have boy's clothes in your house later, and how you also have boy's underwear, but I appreciate it none the less. Ok, so I'll explain it as best as I can. Vampires do brink human blood, and are always hungry no matter what. And no matter how much they eat they will only be sated for a while, that is why it is so important for the protectors to protect our tribe. It is very small and can be wiped out easily. But there is a coven or family as they call themselves, that we have a treaty with. This is why you have to never tell that I told you, if you tell that I told it breaks the treaty and you would have to be killed.

The coven we have an alliance with eats animal blood. They have learned how to control there hunger and say they are different than others, and lead a normal life. The previous generation made a treaty with them and if they mess up once we have right to kill them. "He told.

I nodded, but I still sorta wanted to lighten the mood a bit, enough with the heavy, so I took a few pieces of spaghetti of my plate and threw it at his face. Is expression was one of a dead fish and being frozen, I was laughing so hard I couldn't see straight and tears were clouding my vision.

"That was for attack"- I was cut off by a handful of spaghetti hitting me square in the face. I took a sharp intake of breath, and looked at him.

"Wrong move Bunny." I said using my words from earlier. You could see him visibly pale at my words. I jumped off the table, and went to the kitchen where I still had a shit load of spaghetti in the pot. I grabbed the pot, and went back into the dining room. Bunny was still in the chair, but his eyes had a sliver of fright still in them. When he saw I had the pot, he let out a sharp breath, and chuckled. But it was cut off by me flinging spaghetti in his face. I laughed, but it was short lived as I got smacked in the belly with spaghetti and French bread.

Oh, it is on!

We were at a war of flinging spaghetti everywhere while shouting things everywhere taunting one another.

"Missed me monster breath!"

"Shut up carrot top!"

"That's it run like the bunny you are!"

"Shut it Scar Face!"

"Whatever mega mutt!"

"Ha-ha even your hot but can't get me ha-ha!"

"Thank you for appreciating my ass-ets." I laughed. You know for this being the first person I have ever considered anything close to a friend, it comes really easy.

"Shut up I'm spoken for" he shouted jokingly.

"Oh, submissive, kinky." I laughed. I laughed harder as Bunny's face turned an ungodly shade of red.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice shouted across the room.

We both looked up to see a very tall boy with muscles on his muscles wearing only cut off shorts. I had spaghetti still in my hand, the last of the pot, and I so wasn't going to let it go to waste. I looked around first. Thank god we were in the dining room, there was spaghetti everywhere. Walls, tables, all furniture that was in the room. And especially on us. I was hiding behind the little table I had with a blanket- I have no idea how that got there- covering the opening between the legs of it so I had shelter. Bunny was behind the turned over table, using it as a shield.

While Bunny was looking at the guy in shock, I aimed my hand at his direction, and let it go. It hit Bunny with a splat to the back of the head. I couldn't help it. I tried to hold it but it bubbled to the surface, I laughed. I laughed for all I was worth. I laughed till I was squeezing my ribs to keep them from caving in. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. And soon Bunny joined me.

We were a mass of limbs on the floor laughing out asses off literally. Bunny had tears running down his face, and I was clutching my sides. We could here shouting form outside, and suddenly the house was filled with people who were all tan and muscly, except for the girl with the bob haircut. They all stared at us like we were insane. My heartbeat was erratic with the amount of laughing I was doing. Finally the laughed subsided and left us to random giggles as we remembered what just went down. His booming laugh mixed with my musical one.

Finally we burst out laughing one last time, before he helped pull me to my feet. I looked around, and the trademark Bella blush appeared. That was long forgotten though, as I saw the amount of people here, there was a lot. There were so many people. So many, and with how big they are, it was taking up a lot of space. I couldn't breathe, I needed to get out. With my erratic breathing, and pounding and fluttering heartbeat, I rushed to the door. Only to be blocked by the people that were trapping me. They were trapping me like my parents. Now that I notice it, they all looked like my dad, and mom. Well the girl looked like her. My dad had a lot of muscle, and had a fake tan, that looked like there's. My dad's hair was a choppy brown, with a little bit of curl too it. Just like there's. My dad had dark brown, almost black eyes like there's. Everything was so similar. My mom had a bob cut like the girls except hers had more curls to it. My mom had a lean body like hers too. They slowly morphed into my parents. My nightmare is becoming a reality. I have multiple fathers that want to rape and hurt me in the room and my mother to laugh and watch. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. My lungs wouldn't take in oxygen.

I heard a voice boom across the room, and froze. It sounded exactly like my fathers. It had the deep rumble like his, the slight drawl to annunciate them that he uses to scare me. The way it reverberated through the room, and my entire being. I waited like I had been taught. Even though my lungs burned for air, listened to my father's that suddenly appeared around me. I awaited there command. And I waited. I waited for the pain to start as I took my natural respective stance in front of them. Feet together, shoulders slumped, hair hiding face, neck exposed. It may seem hard, but after a while, you get the hang of it.

My parents all scattered out the door, all except for one. My father. He was the more physical one in this area; I really had to brace myself. My eyes never made contact as he approached me. Never make eye contact, never, it shows you don't fear them.

"Snap out of it come on Isabella, we need to go, the tribe leader wants to talk with you . Are you ok? What's wrong? Please Isabella we need to go. What's wrong, what's going on? Sweetie, we need to go come on." That snapped me out of it. My father would never talk to me like that. I looked up secretively; Bunny was there, not my dad. I breathed a sigh of relief.

And the breath rushed into my lungs as I was pulled into a hug from Bunny. I was still reeling, and didn't want one. I hurriedly de-tangled myself from his embrace. His eyes held hurt, but a smidge of understanding. I shuddered a bit from the cold that suddenly enveloped me. I walked towards the door, and looked back at the man who was standing there who looked uncertain.

"Are you coming Bunny?" a small smile crawled onto his face as he started walking towards me.

"Yes, yes I am, let's get going. Paul is going to drive, they only had room for one person so you're going to have to sit on someone's lap, do you mind sitting on mine?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded telling him it was ok.

We walked out, and he let me go through the door first. A proper gentleman. Whoever he's with is a very lucky woman. We walked across my very large front yard to a car that was parked there. Why didn't they just run? It's easier. We all shuffled into the car, with a lot of weird glances towards me. And a few herd curses that I guess I wasn't supposed to hear. I don't care I have been called worse than the curses I heard come out of their mouth. So once we were as situated as we could be, I noticed that me and Bunny were still covered in our dinner.

"Uh, Bunny, should we change before we go and see the elders?" everyone looked extremely confused as I spoke. Oh shit, I called him bunny.

"No, it will be fine, pulse it's not polite to keep them waiting." He answered without faltering; he didn't notice that they didn't know who bunny was.

Everyone in the car was trying to hold in there laughter, even the girl was biting her hand to stop the chuckles that were bound to explode. Finally the bomb went off, and you'll never guess who started it. Me, I burst. My laugh just made everyone explode, the car swerved a little bit as Paul the driver was laughing so hard.

"BUNNY! REALLY?" Then the small guy –compared to the others- that said that burst out laughing again, a guy who I guess is his twin because of the uncanny resemblance was falling all over him because he was laughing so hard.

When everyone calmed down, I noticed that we were in front of a little cabin. It was painted yellow, and had little pots of flowers in the front. The grass surrounding it was freshly mowed and a nice green. I felt my heart constrict as I realized this was the house I always wanted as a kid.

**Hey so I left you with a bit of a weird fluff. This was just to placate you until tomorrow when we get to the serious shit. I hope you liked it, and I know you're going to hate me for it, but I want to make Bell a bit tougher so she's going to have to go through another tragedy. Sorry don't shoot till you understand. Which you won't till the end. **

**Please review, it makes me feel so much better. And even if you don't have an account on ff, you still can. So please and thank you.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Headaches

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey, ok so someone was confused on what happened on chapter 6. To tell you the truth, Bella got her first friend. In a weird way, yes, but she got her first friend none the less. You know the saying; if you can't beat them join them. Ok, so I have Alice locked up, I let Billy go because he's awesome, and promised to come back. So today, I have . . . no one. Today I wanted just to type, it makes me feel better. So SM owns all, and enjoy. Oh and I would like to give a shout out to Vix Vik for reviewing. Oh and Ta1ia, I have been shot by a paintball before, but it was on my ass, and hurt to sit for a while, but then I got used to it and they don't really hurt after a while. So, your gun has no effect on me MWAHAHAAHAH!*yes I know I'm weird and slightly a dork* …**

**Ch. 8 done!**

We walked up the steps to the porch, and you can't help but smile at the feeling the building excluded. You could see Bunny practily jumping out of his skin like he had to take the world's biggest piss, I giggled at my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, but then smelt the worst smell in a life time. I could feel my stomach drop into my feet and I tried to hold my breath like I had in the water. It didn't work; I could still smell it like it had been shoved in my nose and down my throat. And god did it reek!

We walked into the room, and the smell got closer the further we got into the house. I sniffed, and realized it was coming from the kitchen. Oh great, I truly feel bad for this pack, or family or whatever they are. If that's the cooking I'm surprised there not dead. I immediately heeded for that door, but Bunny pulled me back. He gave me a questioning glance, but I still headed there after giving him a let go look. I don't mind frying some of his fingers. He'd still love me in the end. I hope.

I open the little swinging door, and immediately grab the girl cooking. I made sure to hide my face; I didn't want to startle the poor woman to death. Now I understand why Bunny practically inhaled his food when I made it. I opened the door again, and literally shoved the woman out the door, sorry but I think your cooking is worse than that fall. You could hear Bunny rush to help her up.

I swiftly went and dumped out all the crap that that woman made and started looking for the ingredients for Cheesy Enchilada Hamburger Helper. It's quick and easy, plus that shit smells amazing, and tastes the same, and we need that. Katie taught me that, she made me eat a lot of it, trying to force feed me before they said it was no use to do so. After the noodles were boiled I dumped in the rest of the ingredients into the pot for them to simmer and make their magical taste.

I sat on the counter, put my elbows on my knees and put my head on my hands. I didn't want to think about what happened in the house, I know I will see it in my nightmares. I still can't get rid of them; doctors say with how long I was abused they don't have a very good idea of when they will stop. I didn't want to think, I truly didn't want to think. When I'm alone in my house, I always think of everything. Everything. And I can't shut it off, once the gate is open, I can't shut it off. I always feel like I'm suffocated when I do, like I'm in my own personal hell and I can get out. When I think it always goes back to my beatings and scars. How people will react when they get a glimpse of them, or even my eyes. Fuck, schools going to be hard.

How will they react to that? No normal person has eyes like this, what if they ask if their contacts. What do I tell them, yes? I can't do that because eventually they would ask me to take them off. What about the scars? Just don't tell them? They'll find out eventually, I mean the fire was shown around the world on national television, I mean famous Charlie Swan died in it. When they read my last name, they'll probably know. That could cause drama, I know somehow ill end up the school punching bag again. I may seem bubbly and completely at ease with them, ok, not them, with Bunny. I'm not though. I'm still afraid that he might retaliate and hit me. I already know that the rest of them don't like me, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of them did hit me.

I don't want to think, but now I'm thinking, it seems that everything I don't want to happen, happens. I let my ears loose, and decide to try out how far they can reach. I hear the beach and all that goes on down there. I can hear a road with cars going down it. I hear people bustling in their houses. Nothing really important, I rub my head a bit with my fingertips, a small ache started at the base of my neck and slightly at my temples. My ears catch the conversation in the living room.

"_Well, when she said Emily's name, I thought she was threatening her, so I attacked. I was able to get her to the floor before I heard her heartbeat, so I jumped off her. I'm guessing she didn't like that I attacked her, because she chased me all the way to no-man's-land while on fire with a fire that she created herself on her person. Shit is she fast too, probably a little faster than us. When she caught up with me, she jumped on my back and fried me. I phased back into a human because it hurt too much to stay a wolf. Then I passed out." He said._

"_She started a fire on her own skin?" one voice asked._

"_Yes" Bunny replied. _

"_Can I continue, and then I'll answer your question on why I'm covered in spaghetti." He said._

"_Yah." The deep voice said again. _

"_So when I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in a house on the kitchen table. And I didn't have a burn mark on me. I was also wearing clothes, how she had them, I have no idea and she still hasn't answered me on that little factor. She was making spaghetti when I followed her scent into the kitchen. She handed me a plate grabbed one, and walked into the dining room and sat on the table. She acted like nothing happened, so, I followed her and sat on the table too. We talked for a bit, and I told her about us, kind of hard not to when she saw you turn into a wolf. She asked why I attacked her I told her because of her eyes. Then she threw spaghetti at me, and it started a food fight." He finished. _

I looked over at the pot, and saw it was done, so I hopped off the counter, took the food and looked for the bowls. Let me tell you, this woman is awesome. She has normal bowels, but the size of dinner plates. I quickly grabbed an ass load of them, and shouted at the door

"DINNERS READY!" yah, I know kind of impolite, but I'm not bringing bowls to them personally. I'm only human, sort of.

I walked out of the kitchen as every person entered it. Not in the mood for food or a panic attack. You could hear everyone laugh and talk as they filled up there bowls and messed around with the woman Emily about her cooking. I just went and sat in the chair closest to the door. I sat with my feet under me, since I didn't bring shoes, and with my hair covering my face, I was still in my black long sleeve, and skinny jeans but they were covered in spaghetti.

I don't care, from the spaghetti marks on the couch; I'd say that Bunny sat in this chare before me, not like I'm ruining anything anymore than it already was. Huh, I could also smell him on it, not weird at all, sarcasm.

You can hear the clattering of silverware like thunder and lightning was in your ears. The moans coming from the kids who were impatient and ate right away made you think you were listening to a major porno. It was sickening, and at the same time satisfying. A complete difference that somehow went together. The boys, and girls, rushed out of the kitchen and thanked me repeatedly- I have to say the wolves, minus Bunny, looked a little irked they had to say that- until I had to literally shout for them to shut up. Gosh, don't they know when the 'thank yous' are enough?

"Just sit your asses down and let's get this over with because I have therapy tomorrow, then school the next day. I need to start preparing." I almost growled at them, I was not in the mood for them right now. There was a throbbing starting in my head, and it was getting stronger as the seconds ticked by. Probably from the smell of the food the bitch sitting next to Bunny cooked. I know you probably think it's rude to call her that, but if her cooking is the cause of my headache, I have a right to call her a bitch.

After fifteen minutes, eight more bowls of Hamburger Helper, and one fucking majorly bad headache, I was ready to go home. And we hadn't even started the real meeting. Finally, the bitch next to Sam- yes, Sam, because I am in no mood for any fun right now when I want to throw up from a headache that insists on driving me insane- collected all the plate sized bowls and dumped them is the sink.

Everyone seemed to get into a serious mood, and the atmosphere thickened with tension. My hair still covered my face, a little wet and sticky from the sea water, and sweat from my headache, and I made sure the strings covered as much of my eyes I could get. I looked around and my eyes landed on a man in a wheelchair. I couldn't help but tense from the way one boy growled when my eyes landed on the man. I looked at the boy who growled and saw it was the dude, Paul, and I'm guessing he had a death wish right now because I was in no mood for playing. I'm guessing he saw this because a sick and twisted smile started on his face, but quickly disappeared when a snarl started its way out of my mouth.

You could see everyone's eyes widen, but the Bitch and Hotwheels over there were the only ones whose hearts sped up. They need to learn to control their fear of the un-known. I did a long time ago, my parents minds were the un-known and they were very imaginative. I think I've been threw just about anything a person could go through concerning abuse. Hell, I've even been hit by a car! The air was suffocating, and my head was pounding so much it took everything I had just to not clutch my head and drop to the floor in pain.

"Why don't you show your face?" Hotwheels asked.

Well, for one you'll ask a shit load of questions. Then you'll ask more questions concerning the scars, and then I'll have to tell you who my parents are. Which I don't want to happen. Then you'll want to have a demonstration of my power, speed, cunning, and other shit. And I don't want that to happen. I just want to go to sleep and submerge to the nightmares.

"Reasons," I stated simply.

"Please show us your face, if you don't, it proves you are hiding from us." Hiding from you my ass, I've been to hell and back and your saying that I'm hiding from you? Ha-to the fucking- ha ha. Sure fucker, I'll show you my face if you really want to see it. Just remember I'm on a short leash here.

I moved my hair out of my face using my hand to shimmy it behind my head. And que the gasps in disgust and horror from all but Sam. The wolf-people-things who didn't get to see my face very well were completely pale, and had a look of horror, fear and hatred on their face. I'm pretty sure I haven't done a fucking thing to make them hate me yet, but I hadn't don't anything to make my parents hate me. My eyes looked around the small crampt, but homey room.

The small brown couch they were sitting on looked like it was either going to collapse from all the muscle it had to holedor disappear completely. Hell, if I were that couch, I'm sure I would be screaming in pain. Huh, I'm sure it hates its job right about now. My eyes land on the man in the wheelchair again, and you can instantly hear his heartbeat speed up. Seriously? What is it about my eyes that scare people, I haven't done anything. I just want to go home and lay down with some of my soon to be best buddy Advil, and some warm blankets in front of the TV. I want to curl into a ball and make a makeshift fort out of comfortable pillows and blankets while chugging some water, and taking Advil, and turning on the horror movies with a bowl of popcorn.

I just want to go home…

Because tomorrow I have therapy, then school.

Then school.

I wonder if I'm going to be the punching bag again. Hell, I doubt it; hardly anyone would come near me. I haven't seen anyone dress like I dress the entire time I have been here, completely black, sometimes wearing spiked bracelets or chokers. Deep dark makeup that makes my demonic like eyes pop more.

"Well, as we can see, I am clearly human, can I go home now?" I look out the window after I finish talking. It's completely black with storm clouds and the rain is starting to fall in rivets. This just makes my eyes pucker with tears, I could feel my face burn like it does before you cry.

I want to run home in the rain, next to fire, rain is my favorite. It's just so calming.

"No, you can't, how did you get so many scars?" SEE, I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD ASK QUESTIONS!

"That is my business, not yours." My voice was short, and filled with hatred. I wanted to fucking go home, curl up in my fort of pillows and blankets with Advil and popcorn, and watch movies all day. Not answer fucking questions that some man in a wheelchair and a pack of human wolves want answered. I don't want to know about vampires and how they were the cause of their change, and how some have gold eyes and some have red. I just want to go home and take Advil to get rid of this damn headache! I could feel my lids start to turn to sand paper and blinked them rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I have therapy tomorrow and I need my sleep. As you can tell I am human, I just have a special power. My scars are my business not yours and I must be going. I will not tell anyone of your secret and I hope you do the same for mine. I will be back this weekend so we can talk some more, and I hope you have a nice night. I'm guessing from another car being here that you drove and I hope you be careful going back home. Wouldn't want you to be getting hurt. Goodbye, and Sam, I will keep in touch. Goodbye everyone."

And with that I got up, and headed to the door. No one stopped me, but I could hear a rumble in one of the boys' chests. I honestly don't care. My eyes were weighing more and more, and I took off in a run. My hair flinging everywhere, my eyes picking up on every drop of rain around me. The squeals of children playing faded in the background and my heart couldn't help but clench at the sound. I rushed through the forest, not even being able to enjoy my real home, and my home soon sprung into view. I sighed in relief. Everything was the same as it was; it was like I had never left. My mustang was parked in the closed garage and all the curtains were drawn back. I went up to the door, and unlocked it with my lovely silver key that would allow me to enter my home and build a pillow fort. I walked through the entryway, and froze at what I saw.

Spaghetti.

**Hey I'm just going to say, I'm only going to be updating when I have the time, so one a week there will be a new chapter posted. Ok? And please keep reviewing it helps me update, gets me excited that people enjoy my writing. Thanks! **


	9. Mike

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: so today we have the prick that we all hate *and even more so in this story* MIKE!**

**Mike: what's going on, I don't understand what I did? Who are you, where am? What is this place? I don't understand.**

**Me: very touching Mike, I see your acting coaches are starting to deserve their money. Well, I love to say this, but you are soon going to be the most hated person in America, or whatever state the person reading this is in. **

**Mike: thanks, I knew they were working, HEY! People love me!**

**Me: Yah right, see that proves the SM should have never been the author of this story. She owns it for now, but when I get my hands on it, nothing will ever be the same. Ever, hell, I bet it would be better! Just kidding about that last part, but seriously, why did Bella end up with Edward! He's not even cute!**

**Voice in the back of my head: no offence to Edward fans; this is just my personal opinion. And we need a fool proof plan to get a hold of the Twilight copyrights, anyone got any ideas?**

**Ch.9 is good!**

Three Hours.

It took me three hours to clean up all the spaghetti and make a blanket and pillow fort. Of course this was after I took like three Advil. This hasn't helped at all. The pain was making me huff, and I was feeling very clammy I grasped at my head again as I felt a sharp pain at the base of my scull and temples. Sweats were breaking out of nowhere, and my clothes felt so warm, I tore at my shirt taking it off and leaving it in scraps on the floor. I kicked off my pants too and looked in the mirror; my skin was white, pure as the winter snow. My C cup breasts lined in small stretch marks and one larger than the other slightly, even seemed to be growing paler. The stretch marks went from a rich ping to an almost seemingly grey/white. I pulled on a sports bra and underwear as I get ready to head back downstairs.

I check the time, it seems time does really fly when you're in pain, I should know this. It's been five hours since I had taken my last set of vitamins. I took my vitamin K, B6, riboflavin, B12, D, A, C, pure calcium, and a few more. I looked at my practically muscle less body and could see small ones starting to form, couldn't wait till I was normal. I walk downstairs, my head throbbing with every step.

I finally plop onto the fort and exhale in relief and pain, relief because I was finally done, and pain from the headache that won't go away for fucking anything! As I reach for the remote, the sweats break out on my skin again, and I throw my blanket off me as I take the back of my hand and wipe my forehead of the nonexistent perspiration. I didn't feel like being silly right now, I felt like lying down and turning on a scary movie that will make me laugh my ass off, and finding a comfortable position for my pounding head to be in. I take a nice long chug of my water I'm supposed to be drinking around the clock, but keep neglecting, and put the cool bottle on my head.

I squeeze into my fort, and turn over so I'm in a comfortable position under my overturned couch. The pillows are everywhere, and the blankets tucked to surround me like a nest (except for the one I threw off me. I don't think I could be any more uncomfortable; don't get me wrong, it felt like heaven, but when half my body was comfortable, and my head pounding like a mariachi band, not the best combination. I pull at the roots of my hair, hoping it will relieve some of the tension, but nothing works. Not one thing, I let out a frustrated, and pain filled sigh.

I get up, and walk to my bathroom. I flick on the light angrily and practically rip open the cabinet door. I grab the bottle of Advil and pop open the cap angrily mumbling about it being useless to even try and I don't know why I was even taking another one, but before I could even get my fingers in the bottle to grab some, I drop the bottle and start heaving into the toilet. It's not long before I start throwing up my food from earlier. I wipe my mouth with the side of my hand as it subsides and rinse my mouth off in the sink, and look in the mirror. The sweats over took me again, and this time it was worse than others. In the mirror, you could see little wisps of smoke starting to fall off me, the tell tale sign before the fire. They started billowing more and more, and my skin started the alien glow that it does before the bursting flame. My breath comes in pants, and I can see the breath in front of me as the heat mixes with the cold.

Fuck its hot in here.

I rush out of the bathroom and the heat becomes more intense and so does the headache. I run through the living room and out the door as fast as I can. The rain is all around me as I run through the dark night. The lightning flash off in the distance and the light immediately goes to my head as I cry out in pain. The dark is so inky, it makes my hair shine and the rain look black. My marks burn like hell, my head is pounding so much it should have exploded my now, I am so hot, I feel like I am surrounded in a lava pit, and my scars itch. They itch like hell, like they did when I was in the house when it irrupted in fire. I feel like something is crawling across my skin, it makes me shake.

The rain caresses my skin in a gentle hug like it's trying to cool me off, but it doesn't help. My skin feels so cold, but so hot at the same time. So hot, I can't stand it, and so cold I'm surprised my limbs haven't fallen off. My breath spreads around me and lightning goes off again. I still run forward looking for something but not knowing what it is. The light again goes right to my head but this stab of pain is worse than others, it's so much more painful.

I fall to the ground rigged, my head gripped tightly in my hands as I curl into a ball trying to protect myself from the pain. The heat gets more intense, and I feel like I'm being boiled alive, and every drop of rain feels like acid. The pressure grows to maximum sizes in my head, I growl out a small little noise before the fire erupts everywhere and the world goes black.

-0o0o0o0ojbo0o0o0o0-

I wake with a riveting scream yet again, and pant so much from the force of it; I'm surprised my lungs aren't on the floor. As my long black waist length hair crinkles around my skin, that's when I realize I'm naked. My eyes widen before I jump up and rush to the door of my house. Everything looks normal, except for the giant puddle that surrounds my door. Looks like the porch I specifically asked for didn't do much good to keep from the water getting into the house. Eh, I don't care; right now I am more worried about getting some clothes on.

I run to my room, and close the door and lock it. I know there's no one else in the house, but really, old habits die hard. I go over to the curtains, and close them tight. I know I don't have any neighbors within a fifteen mile radius, but what if there's a hiker or something? I turn and face the bathroom, and am about to march in there and change into some presentable clothes, but I catch my reflection in the floor length mirror.

Holy fuck.

My tattoos have expanded.

My tattoos have expanded a lot now, the complete underside of my arms has been completely enveloped by the wonderful artwork, almost touching at the tops of them unevenly, and my tattoos on my back have expanded all the way to my chest. They wrap around my waist and almost touch at the thickened ends near the bottom of my stomach. Then from my hips up, they unevenly wrapped across my skin, not touching, but almost in the center of my stomach. The only part that hadn't expanded much was the part on my boobs'. It just barley stretched across the side of them, but was still noticeable.

And it was beautiful, all of them. It reminded me of a tiger, so elegant but deadly at the same time, majestic, but frightening. And I loved it. My alarm clock beeped across the room and startled me, I turn and am about to give it an evil glare, when I see the time. I have thirty minutes to get ready for my appointment. With how far I live from Seattle I'll have to speed drive just to make it on time. And I still need to call them to verify the appointment.

I hurriedly run to my dresser and pull on my lacy green boy cut underwear, and matching lacy bra. After I have at least a little bit of clothes on, I hurriedly run around the room looking for the phone I had thrown somewhere. I hear a beep.

"YES!" I shout holding it up and fist pumping the air when I find it stuck to the back of my dresser. How it was stuck, I have no idea.

I flip it open with my awesome skills, and stare at the screen.

**15 missed calls**

It beeps again. Wow, I didn't know I was that popular. I hurriedly jump onto my bed and still my body. I look threw the calls, five from the bitch Katie. Three from my therapist and two from the hospital, and five from Forks High school. Wow. I really need to start carrying my phone around with me. I checked my voicemails, and only five were from Forks High, saying they welcomed me, and couldn't wait for my arrival and my schedule should have been mailed –which it was- and etc.

I decide to delete Katie's calls, and call the others back, first the therapist, my favorite.

"Hello, this is Northwest Behavioral how may I help you?" said the sickly sweet and totally fake voice of the receptionist.

(A/N:** I made that part up, so yah.)**

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan. I was called yesterday a few times while I was out. I would just like to know if I still have my appointment." I asked in a mocking sweet voice like hers.

"Isabella Swan, oh, yes dear. I remember calling you. No your appointment has been switched for next week. A Dr. Cullen called and said you needed a few things done before you can go to school tomorrow. Will that be ok?" she asked.

"Yes that will be fine, what time is the appointment?" I asked her, not missing the note of surprise in her voice when I told her my name.

"Same time as your one here as far as we know, you will have to call the hospital for further information." She answered.

"Ok, thank you goodbye." I said before I hung up.

"Ok then, Dr. Cullen, I need to remember that." I made a little mental note.

I went to my greatly sized closet, and started searching the rows and rows of black clothing. I already had my clothes for tomorrow picked out, so I could only wear the accessories to that. I grabbed a nice pair of skin tight skinny jeans. After I pulled those up, and had them perfect, I went searching for a nice black long sleeve. And I found one, Yay, but its feeling kinda hot today, should I go with a tank top? Nah, ill be ok. So when I was done with that, I quickly went to the little section of my closet where all my accessories are.

I grabbed my black spiked bracelet, and snapped that on, and then I looked around. Don't think I need any more than that. So, like the dork that I am, I screamed,

"To the bathroom AWAY!" Put one arm up into the air, the other on my hip and sped walked to the bathroom. Yes, I do realize that I am a dork.

I pushed my doors open dramatically, and walked into the room with my nose held high. Yes, I repeat, I know I am a dork. I walked up to my mirror snorting as I let my silly facade disappear. I bend slightly and open my cabinet, grab my shit-not literally, I mean my makeup- and close the little reflecting door. I look closely as I bend into the mirror, but my eyes widen in shock of what I see.

I see three things.

Three different things that weren't there last night.

And I don't know whether I should be happy, or freaked the fuck out.

Thing that was noticed first, my eyes. The blotches that were the red in my eyes before were gone, and replaced with spider-veins of red. The part of my eye that was supposed to be the pupil was a tiny dot of red. From that dot, little trickles and spider-veins of red were very thick, and stretching form them. They became thinner and thinner the further from the pupil that they went. And the black somehow seemed blacker. Like if I were to cry, the tears would turn out like ink. Even the veins that were hardly visible on the skin under my eyes were black. As if someone had ejected black ink into them, and it was filling up my eyes with the shimmering substance.

Second thing that was noticed. I was taller. And boy was I. my small 5'4 that I used to be had gone up to about 5'7, 5'8. How the fuck that happened I have no idea. I don't remember eating fucking Miracle Grow. And I'm positive I don't eat plant growth shit in my sleep. I shouldn't be growing anyways; I hardly have enough fat or muscle on my body to be growing in the first place.

Notice number three. I was fucking hot! I mean damn, when I didn't have the scar down my face, I was beautiful, and after I got the scar, I had a sense of beauty. But now, I mean, damn. I think I might have just developed a crush on myself, just kidding; I so do not want to end up like Narcissus. **(A/N: Narcissus was a Greek god that fell in love with his reflection, and while he was watching it in a pool it suddenly disappeared. When it disappeared, he jumped in after it in an act of trying to save his one love. That was for people that didn't know. And sorry if I got the tale wrong, got it from Wikipedia.) **My nose was nice and strait. It even had that little button end that all girls wish they had. My high cheekbones were very much defined, and covered with a little pale, but beautiful, flush. My lips were nice and pouty, and a plump, delicate, and very light shade of pink. They were turned into a beautiful and seemingly permanent pout. My chin was an oval shape that went perfect with the rest of my face. And my hair, it seemed to have grown darker too. The shine to it was like a raven's wing. It seems to have grown a bit too; it went down to the top of my butt now.

I shook my head and the studying of my new and rocking' body disappeared, and I was putting on my makeup. The thick black eyeliner was put on first, making my eyes pop and seem more demonic. The little black veins that surrounded my eyes seemed to be more noticeable than before, and regular human without the super eyes could see it clearly. The mascara was added next, darkening my already dark lashes, and making them thick enough to pick up a swift wind. I had enough of them to share with about three more people. Then, the eye shadow. A deep purple, with no shimmer or shine. Just a dark purple. And at the corners of my a little bit of black was added to make my eyes look wide like does eyes. And on the bottom of my eyes, a thin line of purple eyeliner was added under the black. Hardly noticeable, except in a spot where the light tends to reflect.

Finally, the last thing I had to add to be perfect. Lip gloss. A light shade of red that looked clumpy and shimmery. Then after I applied it, I took the towel on the door, and wiped it off. Giving my lips the freshly kissed and plumper look. I smirked at myself in the mirror. I know I'm not going to be letting anyone but Dr. Cullen sees me, but still don't hurt to look good.

I swiftly walk out of the bathroom, and make my way back to my room. I grab my phone, put it in my but pocket since these pants don't have front pockets, and my keys from my bedside table. With that, I walked out of the house, and to my car. And it was raining in bucket loads, and I loved it. The smell of the rain was just pure as it swirled in the air around me and the water was starting to soak threw my shirt already even thou I had just stepped off the porch. I didn't hurry; I didn't hustle to the car. As a matter of fact, I slowed down my walking and took a deep breath of the wet pine and oak. The way the earth seemed to be permeating the best smells ever as it was being cleaned. If they made cologne like that, I would buy every bottle just so I could smell it daily. Thank god I live in Forks, because I don't think I could live without this smell.

When I was finally in my car, I turned her on and reveled in the way it purred beneath me. Then, I was off. I turned on my radio, and surfed threw the channels looking for something that was good. Nope, nothing. I had just hit the main road when I grabbed my MCR cd. My Chemical Romance is my first favorite band along with Three Days Grace and Hollywood undead, and also, A7X. I can't pick between the few. As House of Wolves blared threw the speakers at a level that would make any normal hearing person prematurely def, I got thirsty.

Looking at the screen of my phone that I fished out of my butt pocket, I decided I had enough time to stop at a gas station to get a drink. I turned at the first store I saw without even looking at the name. I was just thirsty, and didn't care what store I was at. The people outside under the awning that was sheltering them from the rain as they filled there gas tanks immediately turned their heads as they heard my car-and the music- make my way down to them. I parked my car in the little space on the side of the store and looked in the little mirror to make sure that if I stepped out no one would see my face. All is good there, so I stepped out.

I could hear the little clicking and scratching noises of disapproval, and disbelief as I made my way to the door of the store. I looked up at the name threw my hair. I stopped walking just to get a good look, blocking out the noises from the old people that had never seen a girl dress like this. ** _Newton's Sporting Goods_** was written across the front in big block letters. Ok then, so I'm guessing this a family owned store. I walked in, and immediately started surfing the isles for the drinks.

My eyes widened in Aww with what I saw. It was every hikers dream store. They had everything I could ever need here. Form hiking boots, to raffling hooks. It was fucking heaven. God, you now have my full belief and attention, oh, and did I mention that I love you more than the forest, and woods, its self. I squealed a tiny minuscule squeal, and made my way there happily. Oh, and the drinks were there as I made my way to them. I grabbed a red G2 and went back to looking at my little piece of heaven- at that thought I started humming My Little Piece of Heaven by A7X. I swear I could hear angels singing, and a bright light was cast apon them as I got closer to it.

I was in wonderland. It was my fucking paradise. I would love to live here. Hell, I bet I could buy the store. But then I would have too much of my supplies. Well, maybe I could just buy one of each thing I need. Then, my perfect world was shattered. By a teen with spiky blond hair, light blue eyes, a small dimple on his right cheek, and strait teeth. He was medium height, and has a small build, but you could see every girl would fall for him. Again, I am not every girl. He just looked like a normal guy to me, I wouldn't date him. He seemed like the clingy type. And I'm not in the right state of mind to date right now. The wolves are the only ones I haven't freaked out that much around. Yes, that means I have freaked out around the people of Forks, but I'm lucky that no one has seen my face.

If I'm in a man's presence too long, I will start to freak a little bit. My scars will start to itch, my breath will come faster, I'll get little flashbacks of my father and mother, the full swing panic mode. Like, I-will-claw-your-eyes-out-if-you-don't-let me-the-hell-out-of-here freak out. I turn a little way from him, thinking that he needs to grab something and I'm in the way, but he doesn't reach for anything. My head turns a little on its own accord so it looks like I'm looking at something that's right over his shoulder. I lower my head a bit just to make sure he can't see me through the cracks in my hair.

"You look like you might need some help, do you?" he asked a little too politely for my taste.

"No thank you, but thank you for offering your help." When in the presence of a stranger, speak with perfect punctuation, and proper English, it un-nerves them. You could see a dazed look on his face from the tone of my bell like voice, and a little self warning in his eyes. His body was telling its self that it was in the face of danger. At least he had his intuition in check.

"My name is Mike, my family owns this store. If you need any help finding anything, please come and ask me. What is your name?" Mike asked.

I had to think about that. His voice had lost the too friendly tone, and it sounded genuine. But I know that looks and sounds in this case are not all that they seem. So should I risk it, or should I disappear like I have for the rest of the population of Forks. My brain was in a whirlwind of thoughts; he seems old enough to be going to the high school. Maybe he could be a friend, maybe if he saw that I wasn't a freak, he could tell the others and I wouldn't be a punching bag for the first time in my life. My soul clinged to that thought and desperation to not be hurt was filling me full force. Hell I looked like this, and he still came up to me.

And with that I made my decision.

"Hi, my name is Bella; it's nice to meet someone friendly here. I just moved to town." And even thou he couldn't see it, I smiled, a small smile that had hope written across every millimeter. It was time for me to start trusting again. I couldn't hide forever.

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. I really do appreciate them, they get me all excited and fuzzy inside, and make my fingers want to dance across the keybord a little faster..*hint, hint*…**

**So, with that I have one last thing to say…! Review!**


	10. Hospitals Again

**Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: howdy ok, so today, I'm bringing in someone who's not from the Twilight cast, and is of my own creation. Everybody, I introduce you to, *drum roll* MANDY SINCLAIR!**

**Mandy: What the hell is up with this chick? It's like she thinks people actually care about her.**

**Me: What the hell? ARE YOU WHISPERING WITH A BLOWHORN? I mean fuck dude, I added you to this story, and I can take you out of it so watch it bud! **

**Mandy: oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Me: Nice sarcasm, see, if I owned Twilight, there would be a lot more of that. But sadly I don't. And that sucks balls. So ON WITH THE STORY! And I'm excited because this is the longest by far, and I am realllyyyy happy about that. **

**Ch.10 good!**

As I made my way hurriedly to the hospital in Seattle, I couldn't help but smile when I remembered what happened in the store. All it took was a name exchange, and I was his friend. His real friend. Other than Bunny, I have never had a friend. The secret of being beat had taken over my whole life, and I didn't have room. I might have slipped up when I was saying something if I had a friend anyways. Plus mom would have beaten the life out of me if I had one.

Well, now she was dead, and so was my father.

Turns out he does go to Forks High School, and I now have his number so I can text him when I have the time. We are now friends. And I am now late. I pull into the first parking space I see, cutting off a silver granny Volvo **(A/N: sorry if that's the wrong model, or car itself. Couldn't find the first book to check. Again I am sorry if it is.)** You could hear rumbles of anger drift from the car, but with my ears, it was all perfectly clear.

"What guy thinks they could cut us off, I mean, we had the right away!" a small and crystal voice said. It sounded a lot like mine, but mine had an edge to it that when used properly could make a grown man piss his pants in fear. This one was all gentle, and no fear. And it was a mans. From a quick look in my rearview mirror, I could see the voice came from a flash of reddish –bronze hair. Damn, he could get a ticket for how tinted the windows were.

As I pulled the keys out of the ignition, I heard,

"Dude, I love that guy's music, wonder what store he got it, I've looked all over in Seattle when we can, and haven't found any MCR." This voice was deep, completely and utterly smooth, just like the other guys, except his was much deeper. It sounded like my father's a bit, when he didn't beat me. And he was actually nice. My feelings took a downgrade, as I was thinking about when my father, and how he used to have a soul. My face dropped a bit with the sadness, and I turned off the music.

"Oh, my god, how much do you think I will have to show to get him to let me look at the engine?" a cocky voice said. It was a girl, and that surprised me, I didn't think there would be another girl here that would like cars. That lifted the sadness a tiny, minuscule bit. Ok, but why was everybody's voice so smooth and bell like?

"I have to agree with Rose, that is a beautiful car, wonder how much it cost?" so the girls name is Rose. I wonder if it's short for anything. But this voice, this was something completely different. It was smoother than honey, and deeper than chocolate. It had a quality to it like running water. And it had an edge. The edge that screamed 'keep away before I kill your asses', and lord help me if I didn't love it more than necessary. It was just like mine, my skin tingled from the quality of it, and a brush of heat and cold moved across my body.

The words were all spoken so fast and low, a normal human wouldn't have heard it over the rain. Hell, even if it wasn't raining, no one would have heard it. I stepped out of the car.

As I stepped out, I looked at my phone. Fuck, I'm super late. Damn you Michel Newton! I could hear laughing behind me from the three males in the car, and I listened a bit more as I ran across the parking lot. Damn this place was huge! I could hear their car reversing and pulling into a spot as they talked.

"Rosie, baby, as hot as that would sound, I don't think _she_ would like to see anything you have to offer." I couldn't help but chuckle to that.

You could hear their laughing die down for a second, before it started again a few seconds later. Ok, a bit weird. And that's when I knocked into a wall. A body shaped wall. Or a statue, I guess? Well, now I'm embarrassed. With the force of my jogging, I just knocked over a statue. Of course I could pay for it, but really? Who runs into a statue! **You.** My mind said. I mentally growled at it.

"I am so sorry; I thought you would have seen me. I shouldn't have been in your way." Oh my god! The statue talks! I looked up; I was on a man's lap. Immediately, the fear hit me full force, and I backed away like he had the plague. He was wearing a doctor's coat, and was perfect. In every sense of the word. His planes on his face were perfect, and smooth. His nose was strait, and thin, but not too thin. He had a tall body, around 6'0, and was lean, and a bit muscled. But the fear won out over the attraction.

My hands were shaking, and my teeth were clenched. I got up, and started rubbing my hands together awkwardly. Ringing them out of a nervous habit. There still shaking.

"Are you ok?" he asked getting up off the ground and dusting him off. He looked at me with concern, and was trying to look at my face, but my hair was in the way. I could see the question in his glance too, but it looked a lot more than a 'are you ok' glance.

He shot a quick glance at the silver Volvo, and shook his head before going back to me.

"Yes, I am absolutely fine, thank you for your concern. I just need to find Doctor Cullen, I have an appointment with him, but I was running late. "I spoke. My voice had the edge I was dangerous, and not afraid to fry his butt if it was needed. But it was layered on a bit thicker then it needed to be, more so that I intended. And I think he got the hint.

His posture suddenly changed, and he was looking more formal. More so than you would be with a normal person. He looked at the car and snapped his head with a deep and quick no. I looked back at the car with him and could see them whispering and I tried to hear, but he was speaking again.

"I am Doctor Cullen, are you Isabella"- I didn't want to hear my last name. I didn't want it to be my last name. It is not my last name. Nor will it ever be, so it's not like I am going to let him say it. Those people who carried that last name weren't my parents. They were tortures and I was there victim.

"Yes I am. And you said I needed something before I start school?"I asked all tones of politeness gone, and the dangerous part enveloping it a bit more. He's already made one mistake, and I know he didn't know he made the mistake, but he made it. So right now he wasn't on my good side. And that meant I didn't have to be polite.

"Yes, yes I do have something for you, please, follow Me." he seemed really tense as he said this. His shoulders in a firm stance, his feet calculating as he took each step, his arms a little outstretched as he walked. As if prepared to fight at all times. Like me. Just like I walk.

So I followed him, and we walked into the hospital. While we were walking into the hospital, a voice outside that I hadn't heard before spoke. And it said the one thing that made my skin crawl in a pleasurable way, and I have no idea why. She said

"I can't see." Her tinkling voice filled with concern.

We walked more, and more down the white and baby blue hallways, and into a patient room. **Why are we here?** I have no idea my little brain, how bout we voice that question aloud and maybe he will answer.

"Why are we here? In California I had everything done, all my tests and stuff." I said, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. My voice had lost some of its threatening sound, and was soothing back into bells slowly, still cautious I watched him with a hawk like eye.

"Well, for one, we need tests here. We have your files from California, but they didn't get to run all the tests because you were only there for a short while, and they didn't have the time. But first, well star with your weight, you have to come in here every month to get this checked since you are so emaciated. Let's see if you gained any. Now due to your circumstances, we can't have your clothes giving you any extra, we need to have the precise amount," they told me all of this in California ," so you are going to have to take off your clothes and step onto the scale. After that, I'll go to my office, and I'll get you a gown so we can do the x-rays."

I nodded. I understood all of this. It was the exact thing they said in California, the only difference is I had multiple doctors in Cali, but here, I only have one. And I'm fine with that. At least only one will see the skin that I have, and not all. So they can't go gossip about it.

I moved my hair out of the way, and tied it in a nice pony tail, ignoring the way Cullen's eyes widened in the background.

Then I took off my shirt, still ignoring the way doctor Cullen took a tiny step back that no one else would have noticed.

Next the pants, and finally, Cullen spoke.

"Fucking Christ, your parents did this to you?" ha-ha, I got a doctor to cuss.

"Yes, but some people don't believe they actually did it, but I have the evidence. Now, where is the scale?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Right here." He pointed across the room and started walking there. Oh, it was those ones with the scales on it to get the exact amount you weigh, the one where you have to move it manually. While he walked over there, I followed and snuck a look at him. You could see, if he could, he'd be crying. I think he was trying to be strong though. Maybe his wife is rubbing off on him because no other doctor looked at me like that.

I stepped on the scale, and Cullen did his work. And I got bored so I asked,

"What is your first name?" I usually call all my doctors by their first name. It's not that I don't respect them, it's that it makes me feel easier to know there name, and call them by it instead of 'doctor' all the time. It makes me feel better.

"Carlisle." Hmm, kind of old fashioned, and diffidently not on you'd hear around the block. So with my fast acting mind, I tried to put it together. Either, his father hated him, and wanted to control him by giving him a name that would make kids stay away from him forever, or he was a strong believer in Christ, and the devil. I'm guessing the second one, because his name sounds kind of biblical. I know it's not, but it just has that ring to it.

"Was your father a strong person of faith?" I asked, yes, I know it's rude to dig into people's lives, but they know all about mine. So, I don't see a big deal of it. His fingers stilled on the scale, but quickly went back to work.

"Yes, he was, how did you know that?"

"Oh, I didn't know, I guessed. I guess you can say I have a fast acting brain. It has a ring to it that is slightly biblical so I just assumed." I said.

"Well, it's only natural, people who are emaciated usually have small attention spans and focus on everything they see analyzing it before they move on. " I nodded trying not to see that as an insult.

"Well, ok then. Your weight has got to go up quick. I mean on your charts you were 5'4, and now you're just about 5'7. If you want to stay healthy, you have got to eat fattier foods. I understand they will make you full quicker, but you need to do it. I don't even know how your body grew with the little amount of meat it had on it. You still weigh in the seventies. So work on it ok? I'll go and get the gown." Then he walked out with a bit of urgency. Shit I really do need to start eating , your skeleton weighs about 50 to 70lbs. I am literally a skeleton.

Ok, then.

So I waited.

And waited,

And waited,

And waited,

And waited.

And five minutes went by.

Then seven.

And soon, I was playing games on my little phone.

You know what, maybe I should text Mike?

I sat on the little doctor's chair that's all spinneys, and pulled his number out of my pants pocket that was on the floor.

And I texted him.

**Hey, whatya doing? **Send. There, I felt happier now.

**Helping an old lady pick out what chocolate is better for her dog. **He replied pretty fast, guessing he already put my number in his phone.

**Dogs can't eat chocolate! **I sent back.

**I know that's what I'm trying to explain to her lol. **I couldn't help but smile at that, I could just imagine him fighting with a senile old woman about chocolate.

**Well then, that's kinda interesting. I hope she takes it easily.** Send

**She didn't, she hit me with her purse, and walked away. **I laughed a little at that.

**Poor you, your head must be hurting lol. Hey, g2g ttyl! **I heard Carlisle's feet walking down here.

**K** He sent.

And the door opened. I leaned back, and put the ends of my elbows on the little desk they had in the room, completely exposing my chest to him, but I honestly don't care right now. It's not like it was sensual, and he had already seen all of my body, not like he's seeing something he hadn't seen already.

I decided to take this time to study him. He was perfect, we had already established that. His gold honey like hair shimmered in the artificial light giving it an almost angelic look. The smooth pearly planes of his face were like marble, perfectly crafted, and utterly perfect. His body was tall, and lean, with enough muscle to make you think he works out often. But it was his eyes that caused me to become confused.

They were gold.

Deeper than the Atlantic and seemed to be moving behind his iris.

They made me curious.

Finally Carlisle turned to look at me, and I stared right at his eyes. Trying to get a better look at the endless pools, but not being able too before my face was in his hands. To anyone, you couldn't hear what he was saying under his breath even if he was that close, but with me and my bat ears I lug around with me, I could hear how he perfectly annunciated his words.

"Impossible, I can clearly hear your heart beating but there red and you can't be a hybrid. With your age, you should have stopped growing, your heart should have stopped beating, and I shouldn't be able to hear your blood running through your veins. What is going on? They can't be contacts, there too dark, and you can't see threw them like you can with normal contacts. Maybe this is why Alice couldn't see." He talked so fast it was almost at a speed that would be not even a buzz to normal people.

What the hell was he talking about? More likely, how did he learn to talk so fast? And low? And I can clearly see his eyes trailing over the black veins that are surrounding my eyes.

"How did your eyes get like this? They didn't put this in your file that they sent to us." He asked loud enough for me to here.

"Well, it should have been it was a big ass mystery to them. I don't fucking know how it happened. No one does. It's a big mystery to everyone. They said they could run some tests, but I don't fancy becoming an experiment." I told him curiously. I don't care that I was cussing, it was my personal space, and he just invaded it.

He blinked a lot, before shaking his head, and letting go of my face. I stood up off the bench, and with how hot-temperature wise I mean-I was, I'm surprised it wasn't sticking to my skin.

But, no. it was a little cold actually. Actually, a lot cold. It felt like ice cycles were just sitting there. Even though I was hot? What the hell is this backwards day? I'm hot, but what I touch it feels cold? How cold do I feel when I get the sweats? Hmm, I need to test that out. I walk over to the side of the room, and take the gown from the little bed thing they had. And I slid it on over my forest green lacy under wear.

We walked our way out of the room, and out of habit I let my hair drop to cover my face. But I couldn't do anything about my exposed arms, and legs. And I couldn't do anything about the people that were walking down the hallway, and I couldn't do anything about how they stared when their eyes landed on me. My skin started to itch and I had never felt so self-conscious. My claustrophobia started to close in, and the room started to look like the hallway from that movie, where it just keeps growing and growing and growing, and seems like it will never end. And the people just keep appearing, and looking at me like I was a caged animal. There were so many people.

So many.

And they wouldn't stop looking.

And staring.

Boring holes into my skin as I walked by.

The puckered marks started to itch, and burn and tingle and were starting to drive me insane.

My breaths were starting to skip, and becoming faster as the seconds ticked by.

Carlisle looked at me. I could hear him saying something, but it was like it was in a different language, I couldn't understand any of it. He kept repeating "Calm down!" but it all sounded like screeching, and yelling. It hurt my ears, and with that, the memories started flashing.

"_Calm down baby, were only going to be having a bit of fun. I won't hurt you I promise. I'm only going to put my hands here for a second, it'll feel good, I promise." _

I was only eight.

I had no idea what was going on.

And right now, I felt the same.

I don't know what is going on.

There were people surrounding me, and I didn't know what they were saying. Their mouths were moving, but a shrill ringing was reverberating through my head. I blinked my eyes frantically, and realized I was on the floor. Had someone sat me down? I don't know. What's happening?

I help myself up, and try to hear what they're saying, I can't. I shake my head, and finally I can hear them, and with my ears, it's like I'm listening with a blow horn. And they were all among the same lines, are you ok?

So I settled for the one thing I had been taught to say all my life.

"Fuck, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Carlisle, can we go and take the x-rays?" I walked out of the sea of people, and could see Carlisle waiting at the back. My scars were itching, and my markings were tingling. I'm surprised he didn't say anything about those when I was being weighed, maybe he was just focused on the scars. Gooseflesh was raised all over my skin, and I just couldn't throw away the numb feelings that I had.

We walked faster than before, maybe because of tension, I don't know. We left a sea of dumbfounded people behind us. We came up on a white door labeled **X-Rays,** and walked in. The machine in there looked like a catscan, and I knew exactly what to do. And since I couldn't have kids, I didn't need to put on the big blue sheet-skirt-thing. I lay down on the big table thing, and went into the machine as soon as Carlisle went into the back room and hit the button. He didn't say one word about the incident, and for that I was glad. I didn't want to talk.

Sooner than possible, it was over. All were done, and we were walking out of the room. I was in a haze, not feeling anything, and not saying anything, until we came upon a room that was labeled

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen.**

On a nice little metal plaque. I thought we would go back to the patient room, but I guess not? We walked through the door after Carlisle opened it, and he led me to a seat. Where my clothes were sitting miraculously. I headed in that direction immediately and Carlisle didn't stop me. As I took off the hospital gown, and threw on my pants first, Carlisle went over to a little board and stuck the x-rays there. Then he flipped the switch as I pulled on my shirt.

There was a full body scan, first of my head and neck. Then my shoulders and collar bone. Then my ribs, then arms, then hips, then legs. And they each had their own little spot on the board with the light shining threw so we could see.

"From your x-rays, it looks like you have broken most of the major bones in your body. Due to the circumstances, they shouldn't have set properly because you didn't have a cast to hold it still. But they set just fine, so that's great. That means we won't have to go in and repair them. And none of your intestines seem to be swelling for some odd reason, like the should be with how malnourished you are, next time you come in, just to be sure, ill have to do another x-ray. Have you been taking your vitamins and how soon will you be getting refills?"

"Yes I've been taking them, but I will need a refill soon on all of them. I'll be out by next week."

"Ok, I'll call you when I have scheduled a day for you to pick them up. No, for the real reason we have called you in, school. Due to your home problems, we know you have a bit of trauma. Such as, insomnia, depression, yes, we do know about that Isabella, flashbacks that are terrifying to you. Claustrophobia, and you just can't stop cursing, well, at least that's what your other doctors made a note of for Me." he chuckled. "anger problems, PTSD, and a few more."

Well fuck them, I don't curse that much. I nodded to the rest of his statement.

"Well, damn what does this have to do with school?" I asked a little snarky, and mildly impressed that he was able to remember it all without looking at my records real quick.

"Well, because of all your medical problems, and cussing, how are you going to get through the school day without breaking down? Or cussing in front of a teacher, or snapping at staff, having a breakdown, memories, and maintain normal apperances, which I think for a fact I know will happen?" his voice held a bit of playfulness, but he seriously wanted an answer. I could tell.

"When I lived in California, I was beat the shit out of. I was stared at constantly, and whispers were thrown around my back like it was the world's best fucking sport. I had been tripped, punched, food thrown on me, harassed, been called names that shouldn't have even been legal. And I got through it all doing one thing. Remembering the place where I could be alone. I had a little clearing in the woods, it was small, but for me it was the biggest place in the world. I remembered I could go there and be ok. No one could hurt me. Then I had my fire. I am in love with fire, and it got me through the day as well. That was all I had, and I managed to survive. Now I'm surrounded by woods, and down at La Push, there's always a fire roaring. I'll be fine if I just remember that." I finished my long ass rant, and looked at Carlisle's face, which held respect. Why, I have no fucking idea.

"What about your home?" he asked.

"I think of that place as just a place to sleep, it's to, closed off for me. I'm going to try and hire someone to help me take out a few walls and add windows." I stated. It's true; I wanted to be able to see the woods at all times.

"Ok then, but you're going to have to give these all to each of your teachers. I don't want you looking inside for any reason; I just want you to hand them to your teachers when you get there. Got it?" he asked, does he realize I'm going to be looking threw them after he said that? I nodded.

"Ok then, after we process these" he pointed to the x-rays "Well set another appointment soon, and you can be on your way. Next time you come here though, well have to run some tests. But other than that, you're good to go." So with that I stood up, and Carlisle grabbed all of the x-rays, before we walked out the door together.

Out of habit, my hair immediately went to my face, and I was glad I wore the long sleeve now. And I had pants that covered my legs. And I had my spiky bracelets, which made them stay away from me more, and give me a wide birth of room, so no claustrophobia there. We walked to the front desk where he handed the x-rays to the plump girl behind it, and he asked for the files he had set here. So, I got eight kinda thin packets, all of the same size, and possibly holding the same information.

On the peach covered envelopes, were my teacher's names. They had sent me my schedule in the male when I had moved in, and a map of the school so now, I knew the school front to back, and I knew where my teachers were without the embarrassment of having to walk around and look for the right door. With that said, Carlisle gave an awkward goodbye, looking at my scarred hands that were holding the envelopes, and I walked out of the hospital feeling self-conscious from all his staring.

When I finally got to my car, I hoped in, and wondered where to now. I really wanted to go see Mike. I wanted to see my friend. So I turned on my car, and I backed out, and I turned and drove like a bat out of hell to **Newton's Sporting Goods. **I was there in no time.

The people again started at the loud music, and of course the hot Goth chick climbing out of the awesome Mustang. I walked happily into the store to see Mike sweeping the already clean floor while he was whistling an unknown tune. With my silent feet that I have, I walked up behind him like I would a normal person, and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, and turned to find a smiling me. well, he couldn't see me smiling but I think he got the jest when a small tinkling giggle escaped my mouth. He laughed out a huffing breath, before we both walked over to the cashiers counter. He went behind it, and I sat on top of the front of it.

"Whatya doing here?" he asked friendly.

"Well, after the doctor's appointment, I got reaaalllllllyyyyy bored, so I decided to come over here and scare the shit out of you, and well, mission accomplished." And that started a whole new round of peeling laughter from me. While of course, being the adult he is, Mike pouted.

I patted his head while saying "it's ok; I was just having a bit of fun. So, whatya up to?" I asked completely forgetting where we were.

"Well, I was just polishing the queen's store, but now I'm sitting with the mysterious gothic girl who is my new buddy, and much more interesting _than a stupid store_." He said.

"Hey, my shifts over in thirty, maybe after that, we could go hang out." He stated.

"Do you like the woods Mike?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on if we're going on a hike or if you're going to murder Me." he said jokingly.

"Nah, I wouldn't murder you yet. You haven't made me mad enough." I stated. All seriousness was in my voice, and I had to say it was true. He hadn't made me mad enough for the fire to spread, so he wasn't going to die.

Mike apparently thought it was still a joke and laughed. So he didn't notice it was a real warning, I laughed a little awkwardly with him.

"Yah, I do like the woods." He said.

"Good, cause was going on a hike. I left my backpack all the way by first beach the other day and I need it back for school." I told him.

"Ok." He said chuckling.

**15 min later**

"Why do you always have your hair covering your face?" he asked as we threw the rolled up paper balls at the little trashcan that I set in the middle of the store.

"Because my plastic surgeon is a dick that needs to learn to use a scalpel properly." I replied easily.

Mike looked at me like I was insane.

"Really though." He said.

"Ugh. I have some things I don't like about my face, and I would rather not be called a demon right now." Well, he wanted the truth.

"Ok, now I'm confused, you don't want to be called a demon? What does that have to do with being self-conscious?" wow. Ok then. He was a persistent little bugger.

Well, now's a better time than any to tell if he's a real friend or not.

I took my hair in my hands and shook it behind my head, opening my eyes, and looking right at Mike.

And cue gasp in horror. But it never came. He just stared, eyes wide at my face, and eyes. Before his hand came up, and hesitantly touched the scar. The long, jagged scar that was puckered and caused by my parents.

"What happened to you?" his voice. It was just over a whisper, and it broke my heart. It sounded so broken and helpless and sad. Just like I sounded the first month after the accident. I knew I could trust him then. Forever and always. He would always be my friend. No matter what. And he could protect me. He was better than Sam ever could be; he was my new best friend.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. I needed to lighten the mood somehow.

He nodded, his hand still tracing the scar.

"I was abducted by aliens." I said in a whisper after comically looking around for any eavesdroppers.

And it worked like a charm, because Mike started chuckling, and dropped his hand from my face. I couldn't help but sigh in relief; it was starting to annoy me a bit.

"What! It's true, and they were all named Poncho Bob. And there leader was Patrick." I finished laughing a little.

Mike and I shared a good laugh at that. He looked at his watch, and smiled a triumphant smile. I tucked my hair behind my ears as he looked up at me on my sitting spot, and walked around to my side. I jumped down looking at him expectantly.

"Well, come on, we have some hiking to do." He said with a smile.

I let out a small squeal as we walked to the door. He held it open for me as I walked through. And as I walked I asked,

"Hey, want to take my car?"

"Yah, I usually walk home anyways, and I texted my mom saying I wasn't going to be home for a few hours. So it's all good. We going to your house first?" he asked.

"yeppers." I replied.

"Will your parents mind?" he asked.

I paused a little bit before replying. I don't have to tell him it all, I could just tell him what he needs to know. "I don't live with my parents." I wasn't technically lying.

"Who do you live with?" he asked.

"I live by myself." I replied simply. Not like if he tried to hurt me, I couldn't protect myself.

"Wow, cool. Doesn't it get lonely?" wow, how many more questions can he ask before he runs out.

"No." was my short reply.

Finally, we made it to my car, and I pulled out my keys.

"Damn, this is yours?" he sounded really surprised.

"Yah, hop in, just put the envelopes in the visor." I said as I slipped into my seat. Mike did the same, and put the envelopes into the little door that, other than the envelopes, was completely empty.

I revved the engine a little bit, and we were off. You could see Mike was a little freaked with how fast I drove, but with my improved sight I could see things before anyone else. Like a cop for example. Just because Mike was freaked didn't mean I was going to slow down. I ain't slowing for no one, cept the fez. We made it to my house in top time.

As I pulled into the huge garage, you could see Mike ogling the Ducati Monster 620 Dark. Beautiful thing, and as soon as I saw it I had to have it. Best thing I ever did if I say so myself.

"Close your mouth Mike, it's not polite to stare." I chided. "Were going inside, so let's go, I need to get my hiking shoes on. These are not safe to be in while hiking." I said while pointing to my black combat boots.

We got out of the car, and walked through the little garage door and into the too big kitchen where not too long ago I had had a fun spaghetti fight. The completely metal and shimmering surfaces seemed to throw Mike off for a reason that I have no answer for.

I trailed into the living room and pointed to the couch

"You stay here, I'll be right back." And I turned and walked into my room that was all the way up the stairs, and at the end of the hallway to the right.

The deep purple walls seemed to give it a depressing feel as the clouds shone on it. I looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

**1:23 p.m. **

Wow, time flies when you're having a time consuming day.

After I was in more appropriate shoes. A nice pair of brown guys hiking boots, I walked into the closet and put away my accessories. Then I pulled out a nice thin tank top, and pulled that on and I was done. I walked out of the room and down the stairs soundlessly, and into the living room where Mike was texting someone. I looked at his shoes, Nikes, they would be ok to hike in.

"Let's go, we need to get a move on before the rain gets too bad." and with that we were off.

We walked soundlessly into the rain, and into the cover of the dripping trees. I couldn't help but walk ahead, and brush my fingers softly agents the trees in hello. The smell of the rain and the scents of the trees were so relaxing, and my shoulders couldn't help but loose the tenseness in them. It was so relaxing here. I could just live here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. This is my home.

It took us thirty four minutes before Mike finally asked about my markings.

"Did those hurt?" he asked.

"What? The markings or the scars?" I turned to look at him as I walked through the forest. Still walking over the roots, I stared at him.

"Well, the tattoos." He said.

"It took a lot to get them there, but no, it didn't hurt. It takes a lot to hurt Me." well, that's all true.

"Wow. You must have a very high pain tolerance." He sounded like he was in awe and his face matched.

"You can say that." I said nodding my head in agreement as I turned to face forward again.

And after another comfortable silence, more running my hands over trees, and relaxing so much I felt like I could just melt, I could finally hear the ocean in the background, far away but I could hear it. I knew we were close.

"Were close, come on." I said speeding up my walking.

"I don't know how you can walk this far and long without even sweating!" he said huffing and puffing behind me.

"How and the hell do you even know where we are?" his voice was raspy, and right now I was glad I had packed all that extra stuff in my bag. Mikes gunna need it.

"Do you doubt my bad ass skills?" I said playfully.

"A little, we've been turning, and spinning everywhere, and you always have your eyes closed, so how do you know where we are?"

"I have never been lost before, so have some fucking faith. Damn, and were here, so stop your whining. I'll take us home after this." My mood was spiking, and the exhaustion was taking on. I am never sleepy, it's always exhaustion, and lately, it's been coming earlier and earlier. I don't know why, I think my body's starting to shut down or something. And I don't necessarily like to sleep, so it's not like I'm just letting it envelop me.

I bent down at the tree, and picked up the bag that was covered in pine leaves. I unzipped it, and thankfully for the cold weather here in La Push/Forks, the water was still cold. I handed it to Mike, and he just held it in his hand looking at it.

"Don't you want any?" he asked looking at me like a lost puppy.

"yah hang on" I said as I checked the time on my black leather watch 3:00pm time to take my meds, then again at 8.i reached into the bag grabbed the small sandwich bag with my vitamins in them(I packed them just in case I spent a long time in the clearing), and took them. At least I packed them because with the two hour hike back and Mikes pace this would have made me late to take them.

I gave the bottle back to Mike and told him they were vitamins so he didn't thin I was a druggie, then shrugged my bag on my back.

So, with that, I turned us around and we walked home in comfortable silence, him drinking the cold water the whole way looking at the trees'.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0ojbo0o0o0o0o0o0 o-

"Bye, see you tomorrow Mike." I said as I waved to him from my car window.

He waved back as he entered the little white house.

And with that being done, I drove home.

But I wasn't very happy about it.

The exhaustion was starting to make me a bit jumpy, and my limbs feel like tingly jelly. As I sped down the road, I couldn't help but smile at the memories me and Mike just created. He made me laugh. Really laugh like I haven't in so long, he made my cheeks hurt from laughing so hard. I had a fun night. He didn't even try anything like any normal teenager would when there alone in a girl's house with no parents around to supervise. He just had fun. We only stayed at the house for thirty minutes before his mom texted saying he had to go home. He didn't ask a lot of questions, not even about the medicine, my scars, anything, except my weird obsession for horror movies and SpongeBob and we had fun.

When I walked through the door, I immediately walked into my room, and went to the dresser. I pulled out my pair of guy's boxers, and a sports bra, and lay down on my bed, and I just didn't even try to stop my mind from wandering anymore. It has happed for as long as I can remember, and I didn't try to stop it anymore, it was just too much of a hassle.

I could feel the numbness, and sadness creeping into my veins. And my breathing became harsher, and I couldn't help but curl into a little ball. My looks have changed, but the scars haven't. I might have felt a little better, but it was only for a second before I remembered how know one wanted to be near a scarred faced girl who had gotten ALL of them from her own parents.

Mike will want to never be near me again when he finds out I got these from my parents. I'd be a freak to him; he'd give me sympathy and say how sorry he was. I don't need that; I have had it so much it makes me want to barf. He will treat me different, avoid a lot of topics he would think would make me upset. Censor his words around me. I know he would, and he wouldn't be able to stop it. It's his nature to worry a lot. And if he did that, I wouldn't want to be around him, because it'll just remind me why he's doing that.

I can't handle that.

I need to gain weight too. How can I do that when I am never hungry? After years of not eating properly and having to sneak food just to eat your stomach adapts. And now I'm almost never hungry. So how am I supposed to feel hungry when I never am? How am I supposed to get weight on my new taller bones when I want to up-chuck all the food I eat?

It's all my parents fault. Why did they have to beat me, did I do something to them when I was a child that called for this? Was it even my fault? I couldn't stop it if my father wanted to divorce my mother! I was just a child! And did that justify my mother hitting me? My father beating me? Him _raping_ me. Taking the one thing that was supposed to be special to me, that I would give to someone I loved when the time was right. Not to my _father. Not my father! _Hell, I didn't even give it to him, he too it by force when I didn't even know what sex was, and I didn't know what was going on!

I could feel the sadness and depression sliding further up my body like a blanket, and I curled further into a ball than before as if trying to shield myself from it.

My father took the one thing a girl should protect with their life. He took it. My father. Fuck! He took it away like candy; to him I bet it was candy the sick fuck. And my mother would watch like it was the best Lifetime movie ever. If she only had popcorn, I don't think it could get any better for her. I can just remember the sick smile on her face that she gets every time I let out a whimper. Every time I scream for him to get off. Every time I shout for him to leave me alone. And every time her shouts for me to shut the fuck up, and then he'll slap me and finish.

"_Isabella, you should know by now, it's not going to do any better to shout. It's just going to make it worse by a lot. So shut up, and hold the fuck still!" he screamed as he stopped moving in me, and hit me over the head with a hard sharp object. My vision went blurry, and my eyes rolled and fluttered in my head. _

_They felt so heavy, and like sandpaper. I was so exhausted. And my father started moving in me again. I didn't bother screaming. He was right, it was of no use. No one would help me. No one could hear me. No one could care about me._

_So I endured. _

_And every pain filled, harsh, dry, thrust he did, I drew back, deeper and deeper into myself. The numb that no one but me could only survive. The one I was welcoming with open arms, and reveled in. the one thing that kept me safe. Like the fire that always seemed to make sure I was never alone, and made me feel better, the dark lake filled with my sorrows kept me sane. _

_With a grunt that made my hair on my body stand in horror and fear stand up, he was done. He let out a sick chuckle, and kissed my cheek so gently, it was like a rose petal was caressing my face, and stood up, exiting me. He walked over to the other side of the room, and started pulling on his clothes while I laid there wallowing in hate, depression, and misery. _

_My eyes closed on their own accord, and you could audibly hear my eyes pop when I tried to open them again. My Dad, exited with a promise of next week. And as I curled up in a ball, naked, and covered in blood, I almost felt the warmth of the fire surrounding me and my emaciated form. _

"_That was quite the show this week." My mom chuckled from across the room. _

"_But sadly, were not done for tonight, I feel my canvas is looking a bit empty, shall we add some more designs?" she said to no one in particular. _

_I turned my head to look at her, and could see a long glinting piece of glass in her hands. The very glass that my Dad had thrown me threw not even thirty minutes ago. And as she walked towards me, all I could think was, _**_this is my home._**

I woke with an echoing scream as the echoing feeling of being tortured was leaving my body. My chest rose and fell with my heavy panting, and I brought my hand up to my face and moved my hair out of my face. For some odd reason I pulled the smooth voice I had heard from the granny Volvo to my head. The dangerous tenor it held and the way it was so deep I could just listen all day. The pain slashed across my chest numbed a little, and I exhaled and closed my eyes for a second before I decided I should see how early I woke up this time.

**3:15 A.M.**

Ok then, so I fell asleep at around I want to say one o'clock. So my insomnia is getting worse, and the shit the doctors are giving me doesn't work. With that I got up, and started my little packing I had to do for school.

~~~~~~~XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

**JPOV**

"What can we do about this? How could she just stop? It's not possible! Not unless it s the wolves, and you know they uphold the treaty like nail you couldn't pull out of there ass with a tractor! Who the fuck could have caused this!" finally, someone had said the question we had all been waiting to hear, and have answered. And it had to be Alice's mate.

Now Edward was the type of cool and relaxed person who looked like most of the time he had a steel rod stuck up is ass. For him to blow his cool and painful looking exterior was a big thing. Huge, this means it is really concerning him, but it might be because his mate was so upset.

"Thanks." Eddie said looking at me with a sarcastic smile on his face. I couldn't help but give a half smile, and a tip of my head like the southern gentleman I am.

Now, our family is anything but normal, instead of feeding on human blood like others we feed on animal blood. I used to but since I am able to feel emotions it just became too much for me to handle, feeling there sadness and pain. So now I'm a veggie vamp, but as I have been thinking I might change my diet back to normal. Getting back on topic, we are the largest coven in existence, next to the vampire rulers, the Volturi. We live in Forks, living a normal life like humans because that's what Carlisle, the coven leader wants. We have a treaty with a pack of shifters that allows us to live here as long as we never hurt or feed from a human. Now, to begin introducing everyone in the coven.

Alice (pixy): future seer. Mated to mind rapist.

Edward (mind rapist): mind reader(he can read your every thought that is going through your head at any moment.. Mated to pixy.

Emmett (Mr. Muscles): brute strength and muscles that have every girl, and even a few guys, have fawned over before, mated to ice bitch.

Rose (ice bitch): extremely beautiful, scarily so, and mated to Mr. Muscles.

Me(Jasper): I can feel emotions, and manipulate them, current status, single. Also thinking about changing diet and leaving for a while, I'm sick of this way to boring and modest life, and faking being week, and slipping up like I'm not capable of keeping my thirst. Hell, im not slipping, im eating because I want it.

Carlisle: no blood lust at all. Mated to Esme.

Esme: no gifts. Mated to Carlisle.

That is our family. And when we got to the hospital to drop off some files for Carlisle, Alice told us she couldn't 'see'. As in see the future. And everyone else freaked, I didn't because I could fucking care less, but whatever. Here my 'family' now so I guess I should play along. She told us to calm down, so we paid attention. So after we dropped off the files, we got in the car, and went home, where Alice just explained on how much she could see. This was nothing at all. The future was black, and she couldn't figure out why. We don't know whether an attack is coming, we don't know anything. So were all freaking out.

Well, all 'cept me.

"I could call Peter and Char. Peter could tell us if were in any danger at any time until you get your vision back, and well, Char won't let him go unless she goes with. She hates to be left out on the fun." Peter and char were in the Southern Vampire Wars with me, and we trained together before we escaped form Maria.

You could see them all except Carlisle stiffen at the mention of having them in our house.

"Under the circumstances, I think that would be best Jasper, why don't you see if they can join us for a while." Carlisle's voice drifted across the room. I gave a small smile before flipping out my phone, and dialing the number.

"What's up butter cup?" came Peters cherry voice threw the phone. It had been forever sense I had talked to him, and I think I could understand why he was happy to hear from me.

"Yo, we got a problem and need your help." My southern drawl seeped into my words just a tiny minuscule bit from hearing Peters voice. Everyone in the room tensed more when my accent slipped and I rolled my eyes.

"I already know, you can explain when we get there, I and Char will be there in three hours. Were already enrolled into school, I knew we'd need to be, so looks like you'll be having a new student."

"We are already getting one you ass, so that actually makes three, but whatever brother. See you in a bit." And with that, I hung up on his ass.

"He'll be here in three hours." I said to my family even though I knew they heard the whole conversation.

Maybe I should just stick around a little while longer to see what will happen…

**Hey! So I just have one thing to say, and that is review!**


	11. Them

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey! Ok, so today, I was thinking, well, I forgot. Ha-ha sorry! But seriously, I forgot. Well, anyway, today, we have no one. I just wanted to explain a few things for the people that might not have understood the last chapter at the end. I just wanted to explain that Bella had been so confident because she knows if she wasn't shed fall back into her depression again. It's like she takes her looks and builds them up into a wall of confidence that is only broken before she goes to bed. **

**And when she goes to bed, she relieves where she would have broke in the day, and keeps circling that until she falls asleep and has her nightmares. Her nightmares may seem short, but when she dreams, she goes over every detail, and relieves every detail. So it takes quite a while. **

**I hope for anyone confused that that helped a bit.**

**So now for the disclaimer, I don't own twilight for now, but I will someday. SM owns all, I only own a very deformed version of a batman suite. *even if I am a girl, it doesn't mean I can't run around like batman every once and a while***

**ch, 11 good!**

**Jpov**

Peter stuck to his promise, and was here in just over three hours. He and Charlotte arrived in there jeans and flannel shirts and cowboy/girl boots like they really had just started packing. And lord help me if I didn't inhale the smell of the dirt on them a little more than necessary when they walked through the door.

I can't help it; I'm a cowboy at heart. Born and raised in Austin Texas. And if you're living in Forks, you can help but miss the sunshine and heat from there. I can smell the hay, and wheat grass on their clothing from the farm they live on. Char wanted one, and who was Peter to say no to his mate? Hell, if I ever move back there when I get away from this family, I am going to buy a few acres myself.

Alice rushed them so fast up the stairs; I couldn't even hear what she had said to them. She was probably going to doll them up in what she calls '_proper attire'_. Pixy just does shit like that, and after a few decades, it gets a bit annoying so I can't help but feel bad for Peter. I know char will love it, but Peter is one to do things for himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to take a chunk out of her, but Char would set him in his place.

I couldn't help but smile at all the times Char hit him for his stupidity.

By the time Pixy was done with them, the entire family was ready, and waiting for them to come down so we could go to school. They sped down the stairs and left a huffing mad Alice at the top.

"You were supposed to make a _dramatic_ exit, not a run for the hills!" she screeched form her place on the top of the stairs.

Everyone was laughing except the prude Edward who went up to console his mate. Pussy. I looked at Char and Peter, and not much changed 'cept for the shirts and shoes. Char was wearing a loose blue shirt with nothing printed on it. Just a normal shirt and a pair of beat up vans. Peter was wearing a black muscle shirt with nothing on it, and a pair of beat up vans too. They must have fought over what clothing to wear to get something that normal. Lucky bitches.

And with that, we all realized how tense this situation should be. All the laughter died down as we remembered that Alice couldn't exactly see anything, and that meant we could be attacked at any moment. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what thoughts were passing through their heads.

I just got comfortable on my chair and waited for the conversations to start.

"Nothing bad is going to happen today. I'm sure of it, and I will tell you if I feel anything' coming on." Peter drawled from his place next to Charlotte.

"Well, ok then. Let's go captain." Everyone stopped walking then, and tensed. Their muscles in their backs bunching as if waiting for an attack. I didn't know what I had done at first, and then I knew. Shit, I had said his name from then, I forgot I have to be careful with what I say around the prudes. Emmett just snorted and kept heading out with Rose, I followed and after a few milliseconds everyone followed too.

"He just had a slip-up, let's go, its ok." Mind rapist said to Pixy.

I shook my head and I could feel something, I could feel suspense from Peter, he knew something, or was starting to know something. I let it go knowing he would tell me later.

**Bpov**

Today, people better watch out.

I'm in a fucking bad mood, and I don't know why.

I can't take any peace from the rain or fire; it's not helping a damn bit. And as I stomp threw the house, I can feel my jaw tightening in anger. Then, then I realize what's wrong. Even in death, my parents still have a hold on me. And it pisses me the fuck off. Sure, I was raped, and abused to the point of torture, but why should I still get to see their horrifying faces in my dreams, the place where everything is supposed to be peaceful? Why should I get to see them, when no one else does? Why should I be tortured even when they're not here?

_Maybe it's because you murdered them?_

A voice in the back of my head said. That makes me freeze right on the spot, stopping my stomping trek to the kitchen clad in my boxers and sports bra. Could it be because I murdered them?

With that thought, I went oddly vulnerable.

I felt like if one thing happened right now, the world would explode. Like I was just about to explode myself. I had killed my parents, that much is sure. The ashes labeled with their names in the cemetery back in California state cemetery proved that much.

But could that be why I have the horrific nightmares that only allow me a few hours of sleep each night. And it's getting shorter, the amount of time I get to sleep. And I can feel it taking a toll on my body. Every time I have a turn of my eyes, it's like the world is whooshing by, every time I lift my arm, I can feel some resistance from somewhere in my body, screaming at me to put it back down. Every time I close my oddly colored eyes to blink, I sometimes forget to open them. It may be for a nano-second, but each time I can feel it.

It felt exactly like –may it be on a dangerously lower pain scale- when my mother would leave me alone for a few days, only adding a new bruise here and there, and my limbs would be so soar, because they weren't used to not feeling the pain. It felt exactly like that just on a lower pain scale. Hell, it was practily no pain at all, it's just the resistance in my muscles would remind me of that.

And because of that, it would bring the faces of my deceased torturers to the front of my thoughts, embedding a pain so deep in me it was like someone was twisting a knife soaked it the most painful poison in my stomach. It was deadly, but I would live for a few seconds and feel the burning pain of it all.

And it felt like it would last a life time. With my body being able to see things no one else sees, and move like no one else's, I'm also to feel emotions deeper then I used to before I had the whole fire incident.

And I hate that the most.

Because I'm able to feel emotions so deeply, it makes the pain always have an echo.

I was pulled back into reality by me poking myself in the eye. What the hell? I flutter my eyes a bit before looking around me; I was in the bathroom for one. And my stomach wasn't rumbling for food like it was a few minutes ago. So that means I must have eaten. And I was completely dressed in my black long sleeve, and black ripped skinny jeans. The rips were so stringed thou, it hardly showed any skin. And I was doing my makeup. What the hell? Did I black out or something? I went into my room in a hurried pace, grabbed my phone from the nightstand, and rushed back into the bathroom.

**8:45 a.m.**

It read. Well, in my blackout stages I surly don't worry about time do I? I rushed to look into the mirror to see I was done with my makeup, and that I didn't add my purple line of eyeliner at the bottom of my eyes. But, I was out of time, school starts at nine, and I don't want to be late. (**A/N: I'm going with my schools times. It starts at nine, and ends at three fifty.**)

As I rushed out of the room, I couldn't help but notice my eyes seemed a little darker today. The red little spider veins in them were as vibrant as ever, but the black around it seemed to be darker. And the little black veins surrounding my eyes seemed a little darker too. Like someone's eyes if they weren't getting... Enough… sleep. Holy fuck, my veins were getting darker because I wasn't getting any sleep. I don't know whether to be horrified, or interested.

I rushed outside into the rain that looked like it was just stopping and hoped into my beautiful car. The rain sprinkled its last drops as I tried to turn it on. Nope, nothing. What the fuck, I so don't have time for this. Damn, a look at my phone told me I only had ten minutes to get to school. I tried one more time before I jumped out of it, making a mental note to look at it later, before I ran to the other side of my garage, and grabbed my keys to my favorite baby.

My Ducati Monster 620 Dark.

My prized possession.

And it was going to be taking me to school today. My mind didn't even think of what the student body was going to think when I pulled into the parking lot. It was only focused on not being late to school.

I pulled on the black helmet that made sure no one could see my face threw it, and prayed to whatever deity was out there that my hair remained pin strait like it has for the last three months. I haven't even had to straighten it once. At least not since it turned black. I zoomed out of the garage and hit the button to close it as I made my way down the abandoned road. The trees blurred by me as I quicken my pace, I had a long way to go to get to school. I lived very far away from civilization in Forks.

Just like I lived far away from civilization in California. I blinked my eyes, and shook my head, making sure to keep my hands steady on my baby.I soon spotted the schools sign in front of me.

I turn into the lot as fast as I can as I hear the warning bell go off, and luckily no students were in my line of driving. I spotted a space, and turned into it, but forgetting the speed I was traveling at, I almost hit the car head on, but I lifted the motorcycle, and twisted it around just in time. The fear that thrummed threw my body at what was just about to happen make my heart pound a bit faster. I turned it off, and pulled my helmet off my head. Making sure my face was covered from the gaping student's eyes hurriedly made my way into the school building. But just as I was about to open the door, I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! Bella! Wait up!" it was Mike's voice. I halted my steps, and turned my hair covered face in the direction of the voice to see Newton himself bounding up the school steps and to my side.

I smiled even though he probably couldn't see it. He just made my day right now. And he didn't even know it. My heart stopped beating erratically and a happiness settled overt my person. He just reminded me that I wasn't really alone. That I had at least one friend in this world.

"Hey Mike." My bell like voice chimed in the silent air.

"How come you didn't bring the Mustang?" he asked as he opened the door for me and we stepped through.

"Wouldn't start, I'll have to look at it when I get home today, I was running late, so I couldn't call you or anything so I was kind of forced to bring The Monster."I said as I hurried down the hallway to my locker. I knew exactly where it was, I had the school map memorized.

"Ah, now I understand, well that was quite an entrance; Tyler was almost pissing in his pants. He thought you were going to hit his car." Mike said chuckling as he walked down the halls with me. I ignored all the stares I was getting and continued my hurried pace with Mike right behind me.

"We'll tell him I said I am sorry. I forgot I was practily traveling at the speed of light and had to turn it so I didn't hit him. And tell him ill buy him a new pair of pants." I chuckled with Mike right behind me.

I finally saw my locker which was surrounded by a group of people. It seemed they were surrounding a girl standing there. From what I could make out with my advanced sight, she seemed to have golden brown hair. Obvious that she had highlights. She was about 5'5 and was wearing clothes that were a bit tight on her. She reminded me a bit of Mandy Sinclair, wearing provocative clothes and always surrounded by people.

I stopped in front of the crowd and cleared my throat. I could feel the panic settle on me as they all stared at me. Most of them were men surrounding her, and they just kept looking at me. I could feel my scars start to itch, and before I could go fucking full panic attack, Mike spoke. Thank you god for giving me Mike.

"Hey Jessica!" he said with obvious exuberance. "Umm, do you think you can scoot over a bit, that's Bella's locker." I swear I could kiss him right now, but I was to busy trying to clamp down on my emotions. I noticed that everyone in the hallway was staring at me and Mike. My fingers started to fiddle with my spiked bracelet, and finally the girl named Jessica talked.

"Sure, I'm sorry Bella, here you go."

She moved to the left and finally allowed me to my locker. I looked at her as I stepped forward; knowing that she was trying to make out my face threw my hair that was covering it.

"Isabella." That was all that I said. Only my friends can call me Bella.

"Isabella, sorry, I'll remember that." She said smiling a fake smile; it was completely obvious that she did not like me for some reason. I hadn't done anything, but I already had someone that didn't like me. I knew this would happen, and a sadness that felt like it should have come from a old woman that had seen all the bad in the world settled over my bones.

I opened my locker and threw my helmet in it, and grabbed my necessary books for my first class.

Then I remembered something's. The envelopes Dr. Cullen gave me. A panic settled in as I closed my locker and turned my backpack to my front. Please, oh, please let me have put it in my backpack! And the little peach colored envelopes were in there as I opened my backpack and shoved my books in there. Thank you to whomever out there. I waved to Mike as I rushed down the hallway, and he waved back. I disappeared around the corner, and rushed to my first class.

Right as I opened the door, the bell went off. My combat boots hardly made a sound as walked lightly across the tile floor. Whereas everyone's shoes were squeaking as they shuffled their feet playfully across the floor where they sat. That all stopped when I walked through the door, and headed to the teachers desk.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Please have a seat at any empty desk." I nodded my head but didn't sit down immediately. I set my black small backpack on the corner of her desk and un-zipped it.

I handed her the envelope that had her name labeled on it. Mrs. Fulani. Weird name, but it has a ring to it. She took the envelope and looked at me with a questioning face.

"What is this?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, and grabbed my backpack. As I made my way down the small aisle, I could hear the teacher sit, and open the envelope. All students' eyes were on me as I sat in a seat that was luckily in the back of the room.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0jbo0o0o0o0o o0o0o0-

All of my classes went in the same order. Walk into the room, ignoring all the stares. Hand the teacher the envelope with a shrug to answer what it was. Walk down the aisle, ignoring all the stares, and get a seat as close to the back as I can. And as I sit there, I answer all the questions-which weren't much- that the teacher asked me. I didn't even need to pull out my books. I had gone over all of this in California. This, this is what I'm going to hate the most of repeating a grade. I already know all of the shit.

I found myself inspecting the ceiling cracks, and making shapes out of them during third hour. This was accelerated English literature. Boring as fuck.

"Isabella, you'd think you'd be paying more attention in class seeing as you have missed quite a bit of school with your unpacking and getting settled in your home." Mr. Basil's voice stretched across the room and my head snapped to him. Luckily, my hair was still covering my face. Hadn't had any trouble with that.

The hour was almost over, and I raised my head off my arms and looked at him. Even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see my eyes, I stared him down. I think he could feel it though because he started fiddling with his fingers while looking my way.

I stood up and made my way down the aisle to the desk of the teacher fully aware of the watchful eyes on my back. And with that, I set all the work I had to do for the few months I had missed on his desk. They had shipped it all to me with my schedule. I walked back down the aisle to my seat again, went back into the position I was in before, and stared at the ceiling counting the cracks in it again.

Time seemed to fly because the bell rang a few minutes later. Time for lunch. The one thing I was never allowed to do was go anywhere near the lunch room. A sick feeling settled in my stomach as I made my way there. I opened the door a uneasy feeling filling me as I did so, I hadn't been n a lunch room to eat since elementary, and the place went silent as I stepped in. All except for the one voice that made me feel safe from all the eyes that were burning holes threw me.

"Yo! Bella, over here!" Mikes voice echoed across the room.

I walked over to the table that had Mike seated at it, the seat next to him was empty, so I just sat there. Next to me was that girl in the hallway, Jessica Stanly. I had her in my second hour. She said hi to me as I sat down. I nodded at her before turning to listen to the teacher, she seemed upset.

I looked across the room as I strung my backpack on the chair behind me, and my eyes caught on seven people that were just entering the cafeteria threw the back way. Near the window that showed all the people that decided to eat outside.

The first thing I noticed, they were all beautiful. Completely stunning in there perfectness. There was a small girl, around 5'1 with a pixy cut. Her hair was spiked all around the back of her head like a halo, perfectly aligning her face. Her eyebrows were raised in a way that showed worry, and her eyes were shining with the same thing. It was heartbreaking, the look on her face, and the way her perfectly sculpted lips were set into a pout. Her small petite form had her shoulders slumpt with an invisible weight that seemed to make the air around her serious. Her small hands were holding onto another's.

The big hands led up to a lean body with a good build that showed he worked out a bit. He had a strong chin and smooth plains to his face. His features were all angular, and perfect. His nose was strong, but not in a way that made it look to big, and his mouth was set in the same grim setting as the girl's hands he was holding. They were the perfect couple who looked so depressed. Like me, so much like me.

The next people that came threw were a bombshell blond and a man that scared the wholly bejesus out of me. He looked exactly like my father. Exactly, except for the fact that his eyes were gold. His muscles rippled under his shirt with every step he took. He had and air around him that screamed danger and it was exactly like my father, except my father had a fake tan. So much so it hurt. The fright, and pain that settled into my bones was enough to bring anyone to their knees, and I couldn't bring my face to look away from him.

The blond next to him, out of my preferable vision was the epitome of beauty, and all that could be beautiful. Like Aphrodite personified. The goddess of all that is beautiful. Her wheat hair was spiraled and wavy down her back completely perfect for her thin and curvy figure. Her legs were long, and her hips swished with every step she took, commanding the attention of half the boys in the cafeteria. It was only natural that she'd be with the giant body builder with the brown curly hair. The person that looked exactly like my father. The person that made pain and fright rock me to my very core and reverberate through me.

As my eyes trailed with the Charlie-look-alike, the next couple walked through the door too. The man had a medium build and carried it well with his tall frame. He had a prominent dimple and smooth plains on his face. His eyes were what caught my attention though. They were a violet color. A very odd color to be on a person, but who am I to talk, I have black eyes with red spider veins in them. The same with the girl on his arm. The same violet color, except they were a bit darker. The girl was petite, but tall at the same time. She had curves in all the right places, and had a smile that could make you dizzy.

She was perfect like the rest of them.

But I couldn't take it. The man that looked so much like my father had sat down at the abandoned corner table, and the rest of the people were sitting down too. He turned, as if feeling the eyes on him, and looked me directly in mine. It was almost like he could see them from here, and his eyes widened. And suddenly, half the table had their eyes on me. I didn't even notice the last person that had walked through the door. Even if he was absolutely perfect, I was too preoccupied with rushing out of the cafeteria, throwing a stupid explanation at Mike. I rushed out to the hallway, and to my next class.

It wasn't like I was going to eat, but as I walked down the hallway hurriedly; I could hear clearly Mike asking Jessica what happened. And Jessica replied with a confused voice.

"I don't know, she just looked at the Cullen's, and flipped." And then, I walked into my next class.

**Hey. Sorry for cutting it off right here, and I promise, the next chapter will be really long. **

**So tell me what you think, and maybe ill update faster.. just a suggestion.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. I Hate School

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, so today we have Emmett again. I just love that cuddly teddy bear, or in Bella's sad and tragic case, someone who looks like her dad and can rip her apart. **

**Emmett: hey! I love myself too, and I knew Carlisle was worried about something! He kept mumbling under his breath, but he would block his mind from Eddie because of "Doctor patent confidentiality" or some shit like that. **

**Me: well, before Emmett gives the whole story away today, I'm going to start the story.**

**SM owns all and all I own is a deformed drawing of a dog I did last year on Halloween. Please enjoy reading. **

**And I just want to say, I'm going to gradually get a bit darker with my writing on Bella's and Jasper's pov.**

**Ch.12 good!**

Biology.

That was my next class, and I already know the work. But right now, I was still reeling over what had happened in the lunch room, the way that man looked so much like my father. He had the same curly hair as him. The same height. The same eye shape. The same set of the mouth. The same high cheekbones. The only thing different about this person and my father, was that his eyes are gold, he was much whiter, and his muscles. His muscles were so much bigger. He looked like he could dwarf a body builder. And he was extremely pale, not like the fake tan my father had.

And it scared the fuck out of me. I felt threatened. I guess that's the word I'm looking for. I'm expecting him to jump out of behind a corner with my mom and start beating the shit out of me for being remotely close to the lunch room. The fright and pain were back. They were mellow, but starting to rise.

I just got away from him, _just got away, _and now he's back. I know it's not him, but he looks so much like him that I will be reminded of him every day. Every day. And I don't think I can handle that. I don't think anyone in my situation can handle that.

As I was walking and thinking, I didn't notice I was just trailing down the hallway, scuffing my feet like I did back in Cali. I was walking down the halls during lunch. Like I did in California.

And when I did notice, it was like someone took a knife and twisted it in my gut. Right now, I bet my parents were happy. Happy that even in death, I'm frightened of them. Well, more like the Cullen. And being frightened of him has led me back into my old routine. I need a drawing pad. And I need one now. I left my old one at Katie's, and haven't had one since I moved here. Art is my sixth hour, I wonder if Mr. Clintchskey will mind if I come in early.

I turn the corner, and head down the hallway to his class. As I open the door, the sound of food being swallowed and a sandwich being placed on paper alerted me to the fact he was having lunch. Well, at least he wasn't busy. The door barley makes a sound, and as my feet move across the tile floor, they don't make a sound either.

"Mr. Clintchskey, would it be ok if I painted a bit, until lunch is over?" I asked. My bell like voice ringing across the room. He startled, and looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry my girl, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in. are you the new student we were expecting?" he asked.

"Yes, and actually, I have something for you curtasey of Doctor Cullen." I said as I pulled up my bag and looked for the envelope with his name on it.

Might as well get this over with now, instead of later.

"Yes" he said in a disgusted tone as he opened the envelope "the other teachers were gossiping about it in the teachers' lounge, comparing what the other had in there envelope to what they had in there's. I got sick of it so I came in here. And yes, you may go and paint."

With his acceptance, I turned, and with a big smile on my face-ignoring what he said about the teachers' lounge, placed my back pack on the ground next to a stool. I walked across the room, grabbed a plastic cup full of water, and all the heavy paint I would need. I usually go into a little trance when I'm painting, and I need to have all my colors near me, or ill start mixing them to get the color I will need, and I don't think my teacher will like that. Plus, I think this is the one teacher I will like.

I sit on the stool, and let all my tension fill the air around me. Imagining all the pain and hurt I felt today as a color. And as my brush dabs into the first color, I close my eyes. The dark and bright shades are all around me, in the air, in my breath, and in my bones. I can feel the smoothness of the hard board paper that rests on the easel. The way the paint slathers and smears on the little contours bringing my image to life.

My arms move at what feels like a snail's pace, but I know it is faster than what it seems. The colors start to form together, and slowly, streak by streak, my picture starts to form. And as it forms, all of my energy good and bad is starting to release. My muscles are relaxing, and I know my picture is coming to a close. So as I open my eyes, nothing prepares me for what I'm about to see. I used to draw what would happen to me, but after I would just draw landscapes. Ponds, forests, but nothing like this.

It's me, but at the same time it isn't. My eyes are the one thing that gets me though. My eyes look so sad, and escaping from my right eye, is a small black tear. Below my waist, the fire starts to creep upwards, surrounding me in a veil and blanket of fire. But it is what is in the fire that catches my attention.

There are shadows. You wouldn't notice them unless you look directly at the flames, but there are shadows. In the top right corner, you can see one shadow lying on the floor with its hand up, as if telling someone to stop.

On the top left corner, you can see two figures, both standing over a smaller figure that is lying on the floor seemingly dead.

On the bottom left corner, that one catches all the attention. The shadow, it had a visible face. Just barely visible over the deep red and black as I used for the flames, but there is a face. And it is my mothers. I can tell by the light brown shading I did over them. But what scares me is I drew her face being eaten by the flames. Not caressed like my body is, eaten. Tearing at her facial flesh, ripping her away. And on the bottom right corner, is a shadow. It stands alone, completely alone, and there are other shadows running at it.

I'm alone in this war. I'm warring with myself.

"Isabella." His voice echoes.

"Yes, Mr. Clintchskey?" I ask, my voice is hallow.

"I think you should run to class, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes." He sounds almost hesitant as he said this.

I nod my head, and start walking with the supplies in my hands. You always clean up after your own mess. And as I wash my hands of the paint that littered them, I can see the clear water running over the scars that line them. The trickling water rushing over the puckered bumps and lines. Oh how I wish they weren't there. The everyday reminder of what they did to me. Every day. . .

Every day, every _single_ day. Always a reminder. Always brings their faces to my mind. Always.

"Isabella, do you want to leave this here to dry, or just take it with you."

"I don't care."

"We don't have room right now; do you think you can take it with you?"

"I don't care." And with that the bell went, and I grabbed my shirt and left to biology.

**J pov**

As I walked through the lunch room, I take in a deep breath of the blood around me, god it would be so easy, they couldn't even put up a fight. No matter how much people think I struggle with my diet, it's not true. I have perfect control; they just don't understand it's all an act. I make sure I shield that thought from Eddie. My eyes trail across the room as I make my way to the family known table. Everyone's here.

"I'm sorry mike, I uh I-I just, I-I got to go sorry!" I look in the direction of the voice.

Holy fuck, was that who I think it was?

The girl was wearing all black with a few wrist bands with spikes. Her hair was so black; it looked like a different color of black all together. She swept out of the room so fast; I didn't even get the chance to see her face.

As I sat in my chair with my family that was when I noticed Emmett was having a conniption fit.

"It was her, it was count-gothula! The one riding the pony when we went to visit papa smurf!"

What the hell?

"English Emmet!" Rosalie shouted.

"That was the Emo chick you wanted to flash!"

"Damn, Emmett! Specken zee English!" Alice said slapping him upside the head.

Yep, I knew it was her.

"He's saying that's the girl from the hospital that was riding in the Mustang. The one we thought was a guy but was a girl, and we were laughing at you because you wanted to show him your goodies to see her car." I joked with Rosalie. She looked at me with a glare that could crack ice.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I did!" he shouted.

We all laughed.

"Yah, in whatever language you were speaking." Edward joked.

"It was the Language of the Awesome!" we all laughed at Emmett's words.

"Where do you think she went?" Alice asked.

"Probably to her next class, I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to sit next to Newton. He's the worst gossip leach, and if I'm saying that, that means something. I mean I am a leach, according to the wolves at least." Rosalie said with pure venom in her voice. I don't blame her; Mike is a piece of scum.

There was a silence after that statement.

"What do you mean wolves?" Charlotte asked.

Oh great. I tuned Edward out as he launched into his description of how he and the rest of the Brady bunch made a treaty with them. I have heard this story so many times, I have it memorized. Thankfully, by the end of it, the bell rang. I wonder if I'm going to have any classes with the Ducati riding girl. The rest of the family may have missed the show this morning because they wanted to get to class early, but I didn't.

If Rose sees that bike, I won't be surprised if she does flash the girl just to ride it. Let's just say she's a car and bike junky. Of extreme measures.

We all dispersed into our next classes in silence, me taking a last inhale of all the beautiful blood.

**B pov**

I have never realized how far from art biology is. I made it there just before the final bell rang. And of course, my entry didn't go unnoticed by the class like I was hoping it would. No, I had to have all of its attention. I walk up to the teacher desk, and drop the picture and lean it against the desk so it doesn't smudge, I couldn't fit it in my locker with my helmet in there, not enough room.

"Are you Isabella?" Mr. Banner asked. I nodded while I handed him the envelope, zipped up my backpack, grabbed my painting and went to sit in the only chair available. Right next to one of the Cullen's. He had bronze hair, just like the guy that was in the car when I was at the hospital. Wait, if my memory serves me right and it does that is the guy from the hospital.

**E pov**

Holy fuck. As the girl wearing all black, or as the teacher called her Isabella walked down the aisle, my flames in my throat climbed higher and higher. Like they wanted to greet the woman in front of me. The venom climbed with the flames/thirst, and I had to swallow convulsively to keep it from filling my mouth.

The only thing I was able to do to not act on this agony was to bite the inside of my cheek, and sit it out. I only hope this poor girl doesn't come any closer if she senses what danger is right across from her.

I think I might have to switch my fourth hour. And very quickly. I'll talk to a counselor after school. fuck she smells so good, I lean in a bit.

Fuck! I scoot to the edge of my seat, my muscles bunched with tension and trying to breath as little as possible.

I try to get a read on her thoughts to see if she will try to come any closer so I can be prepared, but my thoughts hit a solid wall. I blink repeatedly, and my eyebrows furrow with anger, I try again. And again. And again. To no avail.

What the fuck. Just who is this Isabella?

**B pov**

I had sunken into myself again. I could feel it deep into my bones. I will have to be coaxed out by my therapist again, and my doctor will make all the fuss in the world to get me right again. Just like in California. But that will be for a later time, but for now, while I am left alone from all the people in the world, I will enjoy the time alone. I barely notice as I move that the boy next to me has his eyebrows furrowed in anger and is sitting in a way with a facial expression that would show pure agony, but when I do. I dismiss it.

And just a few seconds later, I realize that that is a bad thing. I was dismissed when everyone saw me look like that, as I would sit there frozen in pain that I would hope no one would ever have to feel. As I would sit there and bite my toung to keep from spilling the secret that would turn the world upside down. He might be dismissed every day just like I used to be. And with that thought the image of the Cullen that looked so much like my father entered my mind and my blood went cold.

I turned my eyes to look at the person in question to see him looking at me with such an angered expression it made a picture of my father flash threw my eyes. I had never looked like that while I was in pain. Never angry always pleading, and if he is going to look at me like that, he can get help on his own. I knew he couldn't see my pissed off expression threw my thick curtain of hair, but didn't mean I put it away for a while. Biology is one of my most hated subjects, but one of my most easiest. I had done this all in California, and I didn't bother paying attention.

I drew most of the time, doodling on the borders of my paper. And thankfully the time seemed to pass by and the bell was ringing.

Well, off to my fifth hour which is in the music room. All the way across campus. I grab my shirt and place it all in my back pack, and reach to pick up my picture I panted, but someone already grabbed it for me. I straiten my back and look directly into the eyes of Mike. My smile comes immediately.

"Hey mike, I didn't know you had this class for fourth hour." I said as I grabbed my painting from him. He doesn't know it but he just brightened my day. I really needed my only friend right now.

"Neither did I until you made your entrance at the last minute, you get lost or something? And what was up with Edward? Stab him with your pencil or something." He asked jokingly. We walked out the door of the classroom.

"No I didn't get lost; I was just all the way in the art room." I held up my painting for proof "and as for Edward, I have no idea what his problem was."

"Eh, he probably doesn't like it that he has to sit next to someone, he and his family are kind of a close nit family. Don't like to be near anyone else. Well, this is me, have fun in your next class. And stop hiding your face. No one is going to make fun of you, and it's much too beautiful not to be shown."

And cue the Bella Blush.

"I-I'm not pretty I"- he cut me off.

"Yes you are, you just don't realize it." With that said, he tucked my hair behind my ears, gave me a hug, and walked into class leaving a smiling me standing in the door way of the closing door.

My smile grew more as I walked away from the door, I even forgot about my hair being tucked behind my ears. He called me pretty. He said I was pretty. He said I was too pretty to hide my face. I don't think of Mike that way, but that compliment made my day so much that I was worried the smile would never come off my face.

I look up from under my lashes, as I walk across campus to the music room. I ignored all the stares that I got from people, and the way they would back up from me if I got too close to them. I ignored it all for the first time in my horrible life, and left the words Mike just spoke circle in my head building my self confidence.

_He called me pretty. I have never been called pretty before. Ever, actually quite the opposite. I have been called the exact opposite of pretty for all of my life, but mike called me pretty. Pretty .he called me pretty. My best friend called me beautiful._

My smile grew so much that my strait rows of teeth made an appearance. My feet became lighter, and my steps became even quieter to where other than my body you wouldn't guess that I was even there. I could feel the side of my face crinkling a bit where my scar was, but not even that stopped my happy flow. I had been called pretty for the first time in my life. And my thoughts gripped to that like a rope. Maybe I was pretty, maybe I was not the ugly monster I pictured I was. Maybe, maybe I was . . . beautiful.

I saw the room I was looking for, and hurriedly made my way towards it. As I opened the door, and practically floated inside, I looked around. Everyone stared at me, and with that, my scars started to itch. I could feel my throat bobbing as I swallowed repeatedly trying to get the dryness out of it. I dropped my head, my hair swept forward covering my face, and my smile went away fast as lightning. I awkwardly rang my fingers together, and walked up to his desk.

As I walked up to his desk, I suddenly realized that today I hadn't really cursed at a teacher all day. Ha! I'm going to have to rub that in his face on our next appointment. Ha-ha I knew I could do it! Suck on that Carlisle! Ha-ha.

I handed the teacher the package, and go and take my seat in the last chair in the last row. People stare, and whisper, and suddenly Mike's words disappear from my mind like a paper in the wind. I don't do anything. I never do, but I always end up having people look and stare and whisper, and bully me. I never do anything. I don't think so. I mean right now I was just happy, and I walk into a room and people stare at me like I'm insane for being happy for once in my life. Maybe my life has been destined to be miserable.

"Ok class. This is your fifth hour, where you're able to do anything you want, even if it is just to talk with friends. I will not tolerate any back talk or vulgar language. Isabella please come to my desk." The teacher said/asked.

I walked there from my seat and stood in front of his little desk.

"Now, in this envelope it said you have a problem with controlling your mouth because your venting in the only way you possibly know how other than seeing your therapist." He said reading directly from the paper. ", I'm hoping in this class you try to control it as much as you can ok. It's not that I'm trying to stop your venting it's just that I think it is degrading ok? Now, I want to talk about you for a second. Are you fine with me calling you Miss Swan, or do you not want them to know yet?" he said motioning to the students that were looking at us with hawk eyes.

"I would very much appreciate it if you kept my last name a secret for now and thank you for asking. You're the first teacher to do so all day and I appreciate it." I said

He nodded his head and motioned for me to go sit back down where I was.

"Ok, so today, students, I was thinking we could have a bit of fun. Since we are in the music/chorus room, does anyone know how to play an instrument?" he asked.

A few amounts of hands went up, and after a while of hesitation and telling myself I shouldn't do this, I put my hand up too.

"Ah, Isabella. You know how to play an instrument, what do you play?" he asked.

"My mother forced me into piano and violin lessons." I said with disdain. A few people chuckled, thinking I was disdained about having to play the instruments maybe, but the teacher looked at me with sadness and understanding.

"Well, would you feel comfortable playing for us, or maybe another time?" He said hesitantly.

"Not now, thank you." I said automatically.

So after a few people got to play a few instruments, the bell rang, and it was time to go to art.

I walked down the halls with people staring at me like a gaping fish, and their eyes searching through my hair. I am guessing word got out about my face. I hurried my pace, and made my way into art just before the final bell.

"Ah, Isabella, please take a seat between Alice and Edward Cullen, Alice and Edward, please raise your hands." Mr. Clintchskey said as soon as he saw me enter the room. My blood went cold as I heard Edwards name.

They raised their hands, and I saw that it was the small black haired Pixy girl in the cafeteria and Edward I had to sit by. Hopefully she's nicer than Edward; I don't think I can handle another mean person.

"Hi! I'm Alice, what's your name?" the small pixy Alice asked, really? Did she not hear the teacher just say it, oh. She must think I go by a nickname or something.

"Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you." Always have perfect pronunciation and perfect English around people you don't know, it throws them off. You could see Alice's small delicate eyebrows crinkle with wonder or worry, I don't know which one, but you could see it. Edwards still painful stance cracked a bit as you could see his eyebrows crinkle with wonder or worry too as he turned his eyes a bit to look at Alice.

Ok then, that's not weird at all.

"Today, I want you to broaden your minds, and think of the happiest memory you can think of. The one thing you can think of and always smile. Now I want you to imagine it as a by stander seeing the image you are. Do you have the picture?" the teacher asked. You could hear various sounds of approval threw out the room. "This week, I want you to work on painting this very picture you have in your head. We don't plan on it being perfect, but we still want to have the point across. Isabella, please come to my desk." He asked for me as he was done with his lecture, and started walking away.

I got up off my stool and made my way to his desk.

It was the same questions and speech the music teacher gave me, the whole please refrain from cursing, and do you mind me calling you by your last name. I gave the same answers.

As I sat back down at my easel I searched through all the memories I could. I couldn't do the Mike one because as I realized all the people I walked by were staring at me, how could I be beautiful, and well, all the time my parents were alive and I was with Katie was completely horrible.

I got up from my easel and walked to the teacher's desk.

"I can't think of anything happy." I sated simply, and I'm guessing with the info in the envelope that I gave him he should know what I mean.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Really? Not anything from even before . . . you know?" he said. He skipped over saying abused thankfully because I could see how half the class was looking at us instead of doing there assignment.

I shook my head. "It was always there." I answered simply.

He sighed and put his head in his hands shaking it softly.

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through. You can do a landscape of something that you like." He whispered at me. I nodded and went back to my easel, ignoring the way my heart stung and Edward and Alice were looking at me.

I put my head in my hands and sighed as my heart ached for a second, and a small tear leaked off my cheek, I began ignoring the wetness on the side of my face, and the couple next to me and began.

-0o0o0ooo0o0ojbo0o0o0o0o0o0-

P.E.

My last hour, before I go home. As I stepped through the door of coach Clapp's classroom, I know I will hate it already. I have never liked gym. And as I look around, I know I will not like it even more. A few kids from the Cullen group were here.

The beautiful blond

Another beautiful blond, but a bit less beautiful then the other one. But beautiful none the less.

A blond male wearing a black muscle shirt, and some jeans

And my father's look alike.

This was going to be hell. And as all of them put their eyes on me, I could feel the scars itch.

I did the same thing I had done all day, and went up and handed him the envelope.

He started reading it immediately before I had even sat down. Either he was in a hurry, or he had heard the gossip in the teachers' lounge. I sat in the only available chair, and looked down at the table in front of me.

Being in a room with that man that looked like my father was going to be hell. I don't know if I can survive it. Because I was new, coach let me sit out for the day and promised to read the rest of the envelope when he got home and he had the time. I was fine with that. I only got up at three when the nurse called him to remind me about my meds.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0jbo0o0oo0o0o-

When I got home, I didn't bother doing anything. Not going into the woods not anything. I could feel the tiredness creeping up on me, and I knew if my sleeping habits stayed the same, I knew something bad would happen. So today, I just went to sleep right when I got home, setting my alarm for eight, so I would wake up for my meds.


	13. Betrayel

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ok, so today, I'm going to start getting even darker than before, and I would just like to explain a few things I didn't add.**

**1: how Edward can't read Carlisle's mind. After many years, and of a lot of tension because of it, Carlisle managed to find away to block his thoughts from Edward, because being the good hearted person he is, he didn't want to give his patients secrets/information away. **

**2: how Edward doesn't know that Bella, is the infamous Bella Swan. Now imagine this. You all already know that in my story Bella controls fire, and because Edward can't read her mind, a shield. Now since Bella is so focused on not letting anyone find out who she is, what if her shield stretched to her teachers and Mike so they can think about it but people like Edward can't see it. **

**She doesn't know she is doing it, but she is. Oh, and as you know Bella is still Edwards singer, I will explain that in just a few minutes too. You might be confused but threw out the story I promise I will tell you why I made it this way. **

**And I updated Vix Vik you can stop dying now.**

**ch.13 good!**

My earth shattering scream was wrenched right from my chest yet again today. And I was starting to get really tired of this. Waking up screaming every day, and not being able to sleep every night. Even if I did pass out right when I came home, the nightmares still filter threw, and as I looked at the clock, I can see that I got less sleep than I did yesterday.

It is becoming exhausting, and the feeling of resistance is becoming a bit stronger than yesterdays was. I got home from school at 3:50 pm, and right now, it was 8:00pm. Thanks alarm, for waking me, I got more sleep last night than I did tonight, wait its still day. I need to get my sleeping under control, or the hospital is going to give me sleeping pills again. I don't think I'll be going back to sleep though. In the hospital they forced me to take some back at California because they saw I wasn't getting any sleep. They had to take me off them because I wouldn't eat anything with them and I would get really sick.

And speaking of hungry, I might want to get something to eat while I'm hungry. My feet don't make a sound as I walk into the kitchen take my pills with the reminder of my alarm, and I reach for the Ramon noodles and make my way into the living room.

I have never been gladder that I hadn't picked up my pillow fort till now. I don't care what Mike thought of it when he saw it in the living room where he sat, I still want a pillow fort, and I didn't even have to make it because it was still standing from days ago. I hurriedly snuggled into it and grabbed my TV. Remote and just when I turned it onto SpongeBob, my doorbell rang.

Holy fuck. I just want to relax and right when I get comfy, my doorbell rings.

I get up, completely forgetting I'm in my lacy green braw and black guys boxers, and march to the door.

"You better have a fucking good reason to be knocking on my- oh! Mike! Hi!" I said as I opened the door. Cue Bella Blush.

Mike looks me up and down, and you can see his eyes widen to the size of saucers and a light blush tinge his cheeks. But the look of horror was un-doubtfully shining in his eyes. Confused, I look down only to be met with my bare scarred skin and still very visible ribs. Gosh, my scars. In the lighting of the dark clouds and barley visible light, they seem to show more than usual. Almost every single one is visible to my eyes. The way half of them wrap around my torso, and how you can see every sunken in, and puckered marred marking on my skin. You can even see the ones that lead down to my *cough* area, and the ones all over my breasts, the words carved into my skin, everything.

I look back up to see Mike's eyes staring at mine, trying to look anywhere but my body. See, Mike's words meant nothing, I was anything but beautiful. My black waist length swished with my fast turning movement, as I turned and slammed the door right in his face.

"Go away Mike!" I shout.

"No! What the fuck happened to you, why did you scream! Why do you have so many scars! I'm not going to go away Bella so you better tell me now!" he shouted threw the door.

"No leave me the fuck alone you asshole!" I shouted back. He was here to hear me wake up?

"Bella, open the fucking door!" he said pounding on the piece of wood separating us. See, I knew I wasn't beautiful.

I didn't reply, and eventually you could hear Mike stop pounding and slide to the floor, leaning up against the door. No noise passed between us, only the sound of the SpongeBob theme song cut through the silence. My eyes on their own accord met the TV and I stood there watching as SpongeBob took care of a baby clam shell while Patrick did nothing but go to his rock and watch TV with Sundays and donouts. I watched it when the baby clam shell learned how to fly. It only brought back the fact I couldn't have kids, and with that, I picked up the closest thing next to me, which happened to be the remote, and flung it at the TV. The remote went through the screen, and the black static and blue splatters filled the flat screen that hung up on the now ruined wall.

"Umm, Bella what did you just do to the TV, I was kind of listening to that." Mike said hesitantly threw the door.

"Threw the remote at it. Why won't you leave Mike." I asked sadly. My voice just over a steady whisper, just so Mike could hear me.

"Because a friend doesn't leave another friend when there in need." He said equally as quiet.

And that reminded me, Mike was my friend, I could trust him. I could trust him. Right? But he just saw me, my scars, isn't he supposed to be disgusted? No. I had to start learning how to trust. I gritted my teeth and spoke.

"Let me go and get a shirt." I got up and walked to my room. I pulled on one of my big black puffy shirts where the sleeves go all the way down to your forearm there so big, and walked back down to the door. I opened it, and let Mike in. we silently walked over, and sat on the big black sofa.

"Why did you look at me like that after you just called me pretty today? You looked horrified." I asked after a pregnant silence.

I didn't feel like talking, I didn't feel like it at all. But Mike wanted answers, and I feel like I just might have to tell him.

"I wasn't horrified with your body, I was horrified with who did that to you, and if you didn't notice I think I was blushing when I saw that you were half naked." He said.

He wasn't horrified with me; he was horrified with my parents. A weight felt like it had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Bella, who did all this to you? The scars? And are you anorexic?" he asked worry and curiosity coloring his tone.

No, I was beaten past torture by my parents and they never feed me so I am recovering from that.

"Why were you here Mike?" I asked changing the subject.

"if you didn't notice, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Jessica and Angela were in the car, they were the people you were sitting by in lunch before you rushed out for some unknown reason, which I'm expecting an answer for, and we were stopping by to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach with us." He said.

I immediately shook my head no.

"Why not? Because of the scars and stuff?" he said it like it was nothing, like it wasn't even there.

I slowly nodded, looking at his face for his reaction.

He sighed and shook his head and looked at me. "Bella, no one is going to judge you because of your scars, if you want me to, I will tell them not to ask any questions, and if they do I will pummel the shit out of them for you. I will be there with you, I won't leave you alone, I promise. Please, for me?" he asked breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

Oh Mike, where were you when I needed my parents to be pummeled. Where were you when I needed someone to be my friend in California? And I am the Master at puppy dog eyes.

"I-I don't know Mike,"- he cut me off.

"Cummon Bella, it's already your first day of school and your hiding from everyone! You can't let them get the best of you." He said looking at me with determination in his eyes.

For a second, a picture of my father with determination in his eyes hovering over my screaming body flashed threw my head. I shook it and Mikes words coerced threw my thought process.

_You can't let them get the best of you. _

And suddenly, I found myself nodding.

"Yes!" Mike said. "Hurry and get your suite on, were going late because there's less people. And we want to light a bonfire." He said. At the mention of the fire, I immediately had my full attention on his words. "We can stay out as late as we'd like, our parents are fine with it. They think were all spending the night at each other's houses while studying." He said with a laugh. I'm guessing he's pulled this prank before.

Gosh, there such normal kids. Sneaking out to go to the beach. How cliché is that? No, I had to be tortured all my life. But, I am going with them; maybe this is my first step at normality.

As I ran upstairs to get my swim suit on, Mike yelled up the stairs

"God! You really did a number on this TV; do you know how much it's going to cost to replace one like that? And you might want to wear a full body scuba suite; it's going to be really cold." I chuckled.

"I'm fine with a one piece; I think it's actually a bit warm down here." I said as I ran back down the stairs in my one piece. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought my swimsuits. This one piece had the front with a plunging neckline that went a few inches above my belly button in a narrow line. And the back was completely cut out say for a string that wrapped and tied around the back on my neck and under my prominent shoulder blades. The design on the front was a very realistic scull and the color surrounding it was all black.

I grabbed my black towel I had in the downstairs bathroom, and a pair of black long guy's basketball shorts, I pulled them back on and headed into the living room where Mike was looking at me as if I was crazy. Why was he looking at me like that? I looked down at my swim suit to see if anything was wrong with it. Nope.

"How and the fuck do you think it's warm here?" he asked disbelief coloring the tone in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe I'm cold blooded?" I said as we headed to the door.

"Well, you are very cold." He replied.

"I feel very warm." I countered.

And with that, he opened the door for me, and I stepped onto the porch. Mike locked the door-good boy- and stepped onto the porch with me. As I looked at the car full of people looking out the windshield expectantly, I had a case of the butterflies and sheer terror envelops me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place.

"It's ok." Mike said as he grabbed my hand.

I grabbed his hand in a tight, but not too tight hold and smiled at him. Hang on, I gots to go tell them something, wait right here." Mike said as he ran off to the car. He didn't know it but I could clearly hear him telling them not to stare or ask any questions about my scars or eyes. You could hear confusion coloring their voices as they asked why, but Mike just shook his head and said that it wasn't something he could explain. A light smile covered my features, and Mike was running back to me.

He put his hand back around mine, and pulled me to the car. He opened the door, and the wind blew, making my hair uncover my face as he helped me up into the car. I look up threw my lashes as I step threw, only to see everyone staring at my eyes and the scars that rope around my chest, arms, and face.

I blink a few times looking down, letting my waist length hair cover me, and sit down in one of the bench seats lining the sides of the old van. It was one of those creeper vans that have the whole floorboard full of space, and the chares lined the sides, and the only two regular seats were the passenger and the driver seats. Only one person was on the bench me and Mike sat on, and that was the girl with long brown hair and glasses, Angela I think. Can't be Jessica, I know that for a fact, so it must be Angela.

On the other side of the car though, next to Jessica, was a blond girl who I was guessing was Lauren. When she looked at me, I could see her looking at me up and down, I hid behind my hair in response. Letting it wrap around me, and holding tighter on Mikes hand. Mike looked at me in response to that. Mike looked around, and saw Lauren looking at me, and caught her eye shaking his head no. a sick smile crawled up her face as she caught a look at our clasped hands, and she looked away. But not before I caught the subtle elbow in the ribs she gave Jessica and the bob of her chin as she motioned towards us.

Jessica looked at our hands and a small worry line creased her brow. She looked away fast. She dug in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I saw her balance it on her knee, and she scribbled on it before she flung it at me. It landed right at my feet and you could see the small sad face Jessica had at not making it all the way. I picked it up and the pen she threw at me afterwards. I snatched it out of the air with ease, and opened the paper. I could feel the way almost everyone was looking at me, not Angela though.

**Are you and Mike together?**

Was scrawled on the page in her chicken scratch.

**No. He is just my friend, I don't think of him like that. **

I wrote back, my writing noticeably better than hers. I had to practice writing because' _being a Swan; you have to be perfect at everything.'_

I tossed it back to her, and as she read it you can see a small smile form on her lips.

AWW! SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH!

A smile filed on my face. These people were so normal.

"You don't have to hide your face Bella, Lauren is just a bit curious. She knows not to push it though; you can move your hair." Mike whispered to me.

Oh, I had forgotten about that. I move my hair up into a pony tail, and look around and find one on the floor of the car. My butterflies increase as I feel everyone's eyes looking at me. I look down, and am cursing that I don't have bangs, what I would give to have my hair covering my face right now.

"You're really pretty Bella." Jessica said. You could hear the surprise coloring her tone. Did she think I was going to be ugly? Maybe Mike was right? I mean him and Jessica have called me pretty. I smiled a bit.

"Thank you Jessica. And please call me Isabella." I said, my Bell like voice echoing strangely in the silent car.

Jessica looked dazed for a second, then hurt, before she shook her head and smiled mouthing a small your welcome. I look around to see Mike talking intently with an African American boy who I'm guessing is Tyler because I think I had him in my 4th hour with Mike and that weird ass Edward. The other boy who had to be Eric was driving the car and looking around for something with his hand. He pulled it up and with a triumphant smile lifted a CD. Lauren and Jessica were talking very fast and quiet pointing in the air randomly at times. And Angela was just sitting there, looking like she didn't fit in one bit, and listening to music.

I think I'll go with the safer looking route and go talk with her. I scoot over to her, letting go of Mikes hand; he looked at me for a brief second, then at Angela and smiled then went back to talking to Tyler.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber; it's nice to meet you." She said after taking out her ear buds and looking at me.

"You know you don't have to listen to Mike all the time, if you're comfortable with your hair down you can leave it down." She said after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

I thankfully pulled my hair down and looked at her.

"Thank you Angela, I really do prefer it down." I told her as I shook it out.

"You're welcome; I mean I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the whale watching. You can see them a bit better at night because there is no glare from the clouds over the waves." she said wistfully probably imagining a whale I guess.

"I didn't know whale watching was here. I'll have to watch it with you then, is that ok?" I asked. I didn't want her to say that she didn't want me with her, but if she did I would respect her decision.

"That would be great; nobody ever likes to watch it with me when I go up there. I hope you don't mind heights; we have to go up on the cliff, highest one up there so we can get a good view of the entire waters." She said with a bit of warning in her voice.

"I'm fine with that; I've always wanted to try cliff diving." I said happily.

~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~O

I and Angela were sitting nicely on the cliffs, and the moon seemed to be showering up in its light. Angela was right, the highest cliff was very high, but I was starting to get a bit sweaty. I wiped my hand across my forehead again for the eighth time, and sigh. Angela just got done braiding my hair all the way down my back and was getting comfy next to me, watching the whales.

"Angela, the boys and Lauren and Jessica won't shut up until one of us does it, and I'm fucking sweaty, can I just jump? I mean I don't want to leave you alone up here, but I'm like really hot. If you don't want me to leave I won't." I said/asked.

"Go ahead, I won't be upset, and how you think it's hot in this weather I have no idea." She said emphasizing her point by zipping up her layered coat.

The only thing that was breaking the silence was the sound of the boys and two girls down there calling our names and telling us to jump. I stood and smiled at Angela and the hoots that grew louder when they saw me go towards the edge.

"They want a show, I'll give them one."I said to Angela before I turned around in the perfect position for a back flip and jumped.

I counted three back flips and an amazing dive before I hit the water.

The nice slightly warm water, so peaceful, and Angela was right, I could hear whale calls all the way from here. I swam to the surface and kept a steady paddle to the shore where a group of people, Mike and his friends were waiting.

I laughed as Mike ran up to me and started spinning me in circles, my very light body swinging with his movements.

"That was awesome Bella, where did you learn to do a back flip?" he shouted. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at his amazement.

I took this opportunity to turn around and wave at Angela who was standing there at the top waving like mad. As I was turned I enjoyed the feeling of being normal for once. Of course I know I'm not, but I enjoyed the feeling.

"Damn! Isabella, how the hell did you get those tattoos? Did it hurt?" Tyler asked, thankfully using my name I told him to instead of Bella.

"No. it didn't hurt, but it took a lot to get them there." I said as I turned around and looked at them.

Mike Tyler and Eric were looking at me weird and asking how it couldn't have hurt, I just shrugged and I turned to the girls and Angela who has somehow managed to get her skinny but off that cliff really fast.

"Hey, you guys must be really cold do you want to go sit by the fire?" I asked taking in there shivering forms. They nodded and we left the guys and walked to the fire. The guys snapped out of it quickly and ran after us.

As I just sat at the fire in between Mike and Angela the fire roared and expanded towards my body. I jumped back and scrambled away and the fire went back to normal. Everyone was looking at me and the fire with wide eyes and Mike finally spoke.

"Bella are you ok?" he got up off the log and helped me stand up.

"Yah, just a little flustered but I'm fine. Umm, I-I'm going to go for a walk." I told him. He followed along as I took my first few step's, but not after shouting at his friends that he was going to walk with me. One thing that made my skin crawl though was the dark nod that Lauren gave him.

At first it was a nice quiet walk but then we started small conversation. Well, Mike started small conversation. I guess he doesn't like the quiet much.

"So, you liking Forks?" he asked. I nodded with a smile on my face.

"I love the rain so Forks is perfect." I answered.

"Why-why did you scream when I was walking up to the house Bella?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare." I said quietly.

"Why were you asleep at that time?" he asked quietly too.

"I have problems sleeping Mike, I always have. It's been getting a bit worse though. Nothing to worry about." I told him as I saw the crease start in his eyebrows. He nodded for some reason.

"Do you have nightmares about how you got the scars?" he asked quietly. I looked at him startled, how had he put that together? Maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for.

I quietly nod, not making a sound in the dark of the night. We were in a spot where the clouds were covering the moon so it was completely dark we could just see ourselves.

"How did you get the scars, Bella?" Mikes voice was just a small whisper like he was afraid to ask.

Mike was my friend, my real friend, could I tell him this? I could, he would keep the secret. He had to he was my friend. He was my friend, he is my friend. He can keep the secret. He will keep the secret, why would he even want to tell it. I haven't done anything to him to make him even want to tell. I look into his eyes, and see the small blue sparkle still visible even in the dark. Mike is my friend, he will keep the secret. I need to learn to trust again.

I just had to make sure.

"Do you promise on your life you won't tell?" I asked my voice hardly hearable in the silent still air. It's like everything was waiting in suspense. He nodded his head, looking me in my disfigured eyes.

I stepped away from him and turned my body to face his holding my hand out for a hand shake.

"Hi Mike, it is nice to meet you, I am Isabella Swan."

Mikes mouth dropped open in horror and surprise, the emotions written clearly on his face. His eyes flickered from me to my eyes to my scars all over again, and he kept repeating "Holy fuck!" under his breath.

**(A/N: remember, this was an very important thing, it was shown around the world.)**

"You-you're the Isabella Swan!" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"HOLY FUCK!" he said quite loudly, and a bit chocked.

I shushed him as the people surrounding the fire looked over at us, looking quite shocked. Mike bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees breathing deeply. I didn't know he would have this type of reaction. He looked at me again before looking down and shaking his head.

"Maybe we should go home, so you can process this. If that would be good for you." I said. He nodded jerkily. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it with his position he was in.

We quickly gathered the group and headed to the creeper van, and as we were driving it was tense, everyone kept looking from me to Mike with confused faces, and when I tried to hold Mikes hand because I was starting to get a bit claustrophobic, he shied away from me like I had the plague. The hurt stabbed me in the chest like a knife, and as Mike looked at my face, I'm sure he saw it because he went to hold my hand again. I let him.

Am I going to lose a friend –my only friend- because of this secret? Please don't let that be the case. Please I'm begging please don't let that be the case. And with that thought, I squeezed Mikes hand in a vice grip. Please don't let me lose him, please.

-0o0o0o0o0ojb0o0o0o0o0o0-

**J pov**

"Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, get your asses dressed now, we need to get to school fast. Don't ask questions, just fucking do it!" Peter's voice screamed across the house, and something in me snapped, it was split second, but I couldn't help but notice it. It was anger, boiling hot anger, and it was because of the Major. I thought I had him chained up, but it seems like those chains are coming lose, I was thankful I didn't have to hide my thoughts; Eddie had to go to Alaska for a while because he finally found his singer in –as Emmitt calls her- Count Gothula. Fuck, if I found my singer I wouldn't hide, I'd drain the person. I went back to the small unnoticeable growl building in my chest.

The Major apparently didn't like being ordered around by the Captain. I don't blame him; no one wants to take orders from someone lower in rank than them. I shook my head and tried to dispel the thought that had just entered my mind. I'm not like that anymore, I'm not like that, no to Peter and Char, there's no need to be like that. I have no reason to be mad at Peter, and it's not like we're back in those times anymore.

I'm ready in an instant, but my anger is still boiling more and more as Captain keeps ordering us to hurry our asses. And all too soon I snap, and am flying down the stairs until I'm standing in front of Captain. I look at him one before he takes the submissive pose that we had to take in the Southern Wars. Head down, no eye contact, neck exposed, arms behind back, feet together. May seem hard at first, but after a while you get used to it.

"Sorry Major, I did not mean to order you, it's just there is going to be an emergency at the school." Captain apologized.

"Tell me what you know Captain." I ordered, power ringing threw my voice, I wasn't completely the Major, but I was close enough.

"Something dangerous is going to happen at the school if we don't get there soon, something of powerful sizes, all I know is that we will need to keep our thirst in check. That is all I can tell you Major." Peter spoke, and the anger of the Major I pushed back into the cage with him.

"Sorry Peter, I don't know what is happening to me." I said as we all started walking hurriedly to the garage. I never let the Majors anger effect me, it just sorta slipped for a sec.

"It's fine Jasper." Peter said, as he said my name, the Major roared, and I had to swallow a growl of my own as we hopped into the car.

"Be ready guys, you are going to have to control your thirst." Peter warned as entered school ground.

We could hear inside the building people talking hurriedly, and anticipation was streaming from the building.

"In the building, listen." Peter commands as we get out of the car hurriedly and jog up to the building. We compose ourselves as we enter the doors, and as we did we just herd the gossip queen Mike say the words that made everyone gasp in surprise.

"The new student, the one who has caused all the wonder and confusion as to who she is, is none other than Isabella Swan." His voice dawdled in a way that was evil as he told the group of students who the new students real identity was.

The shock and horror swirl around me like a tidal wave, but in a split second it is over taken by nothing. All the emotions in the room grow silent, and that shocks the fuck out of me for sure. I was just confused, we never really watch TV in our house so I wouldn't know who Isabella Swan is. I look at my family and they just as confused as I did. But according to the feelings I felt from the students before they disappeared they knew exactly who she was.

0-0000000000000ooooooooojboooo ooooooooooooo0000000000-0

I walk around the newly cleaned house, and look at the time. **7:34 A.M. **

So I got the car fixed, cleaned the entire house, organized my homework that I did, re organized my backpack, and made a pot of tuna casserole that would last me a few days before it went rotten and I had to throw it out at a bit and was now was going over my spotless orderly house. Damn, if my sleeping continues like this, my house will be sparkling, and I will have the window-walls put up in no time. I am already ready for school, make-up and all, so now I think I will leave early. I think the stress from Mike also has me a bit more on my toes.

I go and hop in my precious baby and head to school at a speed that is illegal. A7X blares threw my windows and I relax into the music as I turn onto school grounds. What I don't understand is that there already a ton of cars in the parking lot. I see the Cullen's get out of their car and hurry into the building, and fear strikes threw me yet again as I see the big one. The one who looks like my father.

But I follow none the less, and walk into the building, and what I hear makes everything around me go black.

"Is none other than Isabella Swan." Mikes voice rang across the silent lockers, and the crowd gasps in surprise shock and horror.

But my anger, I can feel it envelope me completely, swallowing me whole. My scars burn, and suddenly, there's a pathway made as the students spot me, a pathway strait to Michel Newton. My skin flushes with a freezing heat, and I know I have to calm down as I see little wisps of smoke leave my clothed body.

The people smartly move back more till there pressed all the way behind me on the other side of the hallway leaving me, Mike, the football jocks, and the Cullen's in one big group. The footballers lined up in front of Mike in a protective way and a growl shattered threw the gruff grunting noises they were making. I shifted into s crouch, and growled a low warning growl that was only able to be heard because it was dead silent in the hallway after my growl.

And I attacked. I ran forward at a speed just above normal human speed, and suddenly, I was flung backwards. One of the football players landed on top of me, and a vision hit me like a brick wall

_My father lay on top of holding my trembling body under him. I was so scared that my throat was constricting and it was getting harder to breathe. I whimper, begging him silently for him to please get off me, that I wouldn't tell anyone, just please get off me all I get in response is a deep dark chuckle. _

The football player on top of me chuckles deep and dark echoing the laugh that my father just made, and suddenly my world went back.

Screams were everywhere, all around me, it was disorienting. Shouting and pain filled yelling rang threw my mind like a painful echo of what I used to go through. You could hear people screaming and crying, but while my world was black I couldn't pin point an exact location. All I could feel was arms. Arms all around me, everywhere. Touching my arms, legs, face, stomach, everywhere and that just made me fight harder. I could feel my fists hit soft and hard skin, I could feel my back hitting the hard cold metal of the lockers, I could feel it all and sometimes, as I punched it felt like I was hitting steel, but that didn't stop me.

And lightly my vision crept back, and I saw an outline of a fist heading toward my face, I duck and my vision returned fully. With my 'super vision' I could see everything, there were only three football players standing, Mike hiding against the wall, and four Cullen's standing. My father look alike was one of them. But they all looked like they got a chunk torn out of them, their clothing were ripped and they were panting. So was I , I was huffing like a mad bull towards the red cloth, mike was the red, and the footballers were keeping me from him.

My eyes were suddenly caught by a boy in their family I hadn't seen yet.

There was the blond, lean and muscled with honey blond locks that went just below his ears and lips that were plump and slightly girly, but beautiful none the less. He planes of his face were smooth and his eyes seemed dark and haunting but a beautiful and deep color of gold. Haunting just like mine though.

Then there was the blond girl that looked like Aphrodite reincarnated.

Then my father look alike.

And finally a guy with blond hair, and violet eyes. His hair longer than a buzz and a deep rich color, and like everyone else absolutely gorgeous.

The football player reels his fist back again and this time I'm prepared. As it makes its slow journey to my stomach, I grab it with both of my hands and flip onto his back, pulling his arm with me. He yells in pain as I bring his arm back more and finally, I hear a pop. I drop him to the floor as he stays there bawling like a baby, I see one of the Cullen's rush over there, and pop his arm back into its socket, but I'm too preoccupied with the big oaf in front of me.

He obviously learned something from his mother because he is hesitating to hit me, and is just trying to grab me and throw me to the floor; I make it quick and throw a powerful blow to the forehead. He goes down with a boom that echoes. The last player does the right thing and backs away, and I slowly make my descent onto Mike.

But just as I am in front of him, and he's cringing waiting for the impact, I stop. My anger stops completely and is replaced with a sadness I haven't felt before. I have felt sadness worse than this for my parents, but this wasn't because of my parents. This was because my first best friend had hurt me. Had told one of my worst secrets.

My lip trembled and small tears form in my eyes.

"Why Mike, why did you tell? I thought you were my friend. Why did you tell my secret, what did I do to make you tell?" my voice cracked and my sadness deepened.

He was supposed to be my friend and he told one of my worst secrets. Why would he do that, had I done something to him to make him tell? I looked at him, and for the first time since I saw him, his eyes were empty. Void of any emotion, and slowly disdain grew in them.

"I was never your friend. It's not my fault you were too trustful. Don't you know that you don't tell someone you just met all of your secrets just because they say there your friend?" he sneered.

"No I didn't, I had never had a friend before!" I shout as I pull my arm back and push forward with all my might.

Just before I could even get the punch in I was grabbed from behind and pulled to someone's chest. I thrashed wildly and finally did something that had an effect. I grabbed the person by the head and pulled forward, making the person fly over my shoulder. As I look, I see it was the man with the short not quite a buzz cut hair. And I'm grabbed from behind again as I run forward to the hiding Mike.

This time I'm pulled to the ground and the person holds my wrists down, reminding me too much of how my mother would do the same. Then my ankles are grabbed by the man with the honey blond locks that go down to his ears and he holds them in a vice and I thrash trying to break free of the hold. The father look alike rushes to help up the guy that I flipped, and I see him moving his jaw as it pops back into place. My eyes widen at the anger in his, and the fact he just popped his jaw back in place!

The woman and the man look at me and back to the man who just re located his jaw with surprise clearly evident on their face, and I still thrashed. The blond goes to a girl in the crowd and you can see if she could cry she would be as there oddly violet eyes meet she looks immediately better. I look back to the father look alike, and see him walking towards me, I immediately start thrashing more as I see the smile on his face grow as I do. His dimples are prominent as I look at him with fright, just like my father.

**(A/N: the only reason Emmett is smiling is because he thinks it is funny that a little human can beat up a vampire, he is still a child at heart so that is the only reason he is smiling just in case you were wondering.)**

"Rose, go help Peter ill take your place." He said as he gets closer.

I immediately start thrashing more and more as he gets closer and I think the guy blond notices because he is trying to calm me.

As the blond is about to let go and hand me over to my father I finally let out a scream.

They look at me like I'm insane and I thrash more.

"Don't touch me, stop! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! STOPPPP! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I scream, everyone is now looking at me. I can feel it, they way my scars burn, they way the sick feeling of terror squirms more in my stomach than it did before.

I look at my father in horror, he's going to hurt me, and I know it. He is going to hurt me again. And I won't be able to stop it because these people are holding me down. They won't let me go, they won't let me go! I thrash again and again and they only tighten there hold, and thankfully, my father backs away from my withering body. As he backs away can feel my protective instinct take hold. I can feel my skin flush cold and warm at the same time, and both blond people holding me snap away from me instantly holding their hands like someone burned them-which I did. They blond girl screams in pain, while the man just grits his teeth and closes his eyes. but me, I block it all out. I can see my father running to the blond woman and holding her hands gingerly in his, but the blond male, no one is there for him. He just stands and looks at his shaking hands and meets my eyes with surprise clearly shining in his.

I can feel my body tremble in pain and terror as I curl into a ball. I try to sink into myself and my eyes roll. But when they freeze, they land on none other than Mike. The sadness I feel when I look at him envelops me, mixing with the pain and terror. It's all too much.

It so much!

I can't

I can't handle it!

It's so loud!

So loud!

I just want it to be quite, that's all I ask, I just want it to be quiet.

I just want it to be quiet.

Quiet.

Quiet.

Then it becomes dark like someone shut out the lights.


	14. Shadow

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey, I know I'm evil and you probably want to chop off whatever girlie parts I have for what I had Mike do to Bella, but I cannot apologize , it is part of the story and this story from the start wasn't a happy go lucky story. There are people out there like Mike that actually do shit like that and Bella just realized it too late. **

**I don't mean to make Bella sound like a child for not realizing it, but that was the stage Bella was going threw at that moment. She was being a child, and I needed her to get out of that phase in the quickest way possible, threw pain and hurt. **

**Now I would just like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews, even if some of them sounded a bit angry *Ta1ia cough*I thank you for them, and don't worry, I'm going to give Bella a break for a while on the pain. Ok, not really, but who ever said this was a happy story?**

**But remember, there's always calm before a storm. **

**I own nothing but the plot, and an awesome belly piercing.**

Inhale

I can see Mike's cold uncaring eyes behind my closed lids.

_The way they glint with malice, and disgust. I can hear as his words echo off the lockers in the empty hallway. I look around me, the hallway was completely empty. _

"_Is none other than Isabella Swan. Your nothing Bella, your sob story will never be listened to. Everyone knows who you are, everyone. It has been the biggest mystery in the school, well not anymore. The new girl who moves to Forks all of the sudden. Seen around town wearing all black and won't show her face for anything. At least that is what the people in the shop said." As he said all of this he crept forward. _

"_Do-don't call me Bella." I managed to squeak out between my choked breaths. _

"_Oh! You don't want me calling you Bella? I thought I was your friend? I'm really hurt. Fine then, how about I call you. . . Swan? Would that work Swan?" his voice sneered. _

_My lip trembled as I heard my last name being spoken; a sharp pain ran through my chest. I gripped at my shirt covering my chest and buckled over a bit at the waist from the ferocity of it. My breathing became sharper and shallower as I tried to steady myself. I finally manage to stand upright and I see Mike is circling me like I'm his prey. _

"_Hmm, so you don't like to hear your name do you, why is that? Do you not like the name that was your parents? Swan? You don't like it?" as he said my name the pain sliced threw my chest and this time I dropped to my knees. I couldn't stop coughing and gasping for breath as he chuckled and kept calling my name. _

"_Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan." With each time he said it the pain became sharper and sharper until I was shouting I agony. I couldn't stop chocking on my breath and coughing and I was suffocating. The lockers around me became fuzzy and started spinning around me out of focus. Mike still circled around me and was laughing while I gripped my throat and gasped for the breath that suddenly wouldn't make it threw my throat. _

_My throat had closed, I knew that. And because of it I couldn't breathe. _

I wake with a strangled squeak, but my throat is closed and I can't even stop coughing.

"SHES NOT BREATHING, HER PASSAGES HAVE CLOSED!" A voice shouted as I chocked for air, the pain still fresh as it slashed threw my chest.

"Everyone back! Give her some room! We need to get air in her and quick, how long has she been like this?" I heard a man shout across the room, I could hear people shuffling and whispering in crowds but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. I gripped my throat tighter, scratching at it as I tried to breathe threw it but nothing was coming threw my windpipe. I was starting to choke a bit and my coughing was replaced by that noise instead.

A panic started to build as I convulsed and suddenly my arms were pulled from my throat where they were squeezing and held down to the cold floor, I could feel something wet running down my neck.

"Three minutes before you showed up." A timid voice answered. Sick gasping sounds were coming from me, and suddenly I heard the first voice shout for everyone to get back again.

"Three minutes with her passages closed, she should be dead. No one can go three minutes without breathing while unconscious."I heard a female voice whisper to the male.

"I know, maybe it was just starting to close and she was making noises for them to think she couldn't breathe and they fully closed when we got here." He replied, suddenly someone was leaning over me. I tried to open my eyes, and thankfully I could finally.

I was met with the face of Doctor Cullen, or Carlisle as I call him. My eyes widened as I saw his caramel orbs. And opened a bit more as I saw the student body and teachers of Forks High giving us a wide birth of room. A sound escaped my throat again with a cough following it.

"Your air passages have closed, were going to put this piece of metal down your throat to open your throat, and were going to have to push air in you. The metal will hurt so squeeze Stacy's hand. "After he rushed through saying that, I felt a hard and cold thing go down my throat and it made me cough. Suddenly Carlisle was shoving a tube down my throat with a little air bag attached to the end of it that he was slowly starting to squeeze.

The air whooshed into my lungs as I saw a gurney being pushed into the door. I needed to ask Carlisle something, so I hoped he knew sign language.

**What are you doing here and what happened? **I signed to him.

He looked mildly surprised as I did this, but he paid attention to my hands none the less. I took that as a good sign. He motioned for Stacy to take over the air bag as he went to my side on the floor.

"They told me it was you that had a panic attack at the school and I didn't think you would want strangers touching you so I came. What happened?"

**Newton told them. He told them everything. He said he was my friend but he only used me for information on who I was so he could go tell the school. **I signed; the tube in my throat was starting to irritate me.

Carlisle shook his head in disappointment, but I wasn't done. I signed to him as my eyes became fuzzy again and they loaded me onto the gurney.

**That's why there's eight people passed out on the floor **he looked around as if just noticing them and his eyes widened as he took them all in. his eyes flickered back to me.

I was really starting to feel dizzy and the air in my lungs was starting to burn a bit and I was really uncomfortable with the tube in my neck. It made me wants to cough up a lung and scratch at my throat that was starting to itch with the burn. And I wanted to throw up.

**I had a panic attack because of your son Emmett. **Don't think I didn't notice the same last names. My signing was becoming sloppy.

"What did he do?" he asked. And before I could close my eyes and go to the inky blackness that looked so beautiful right now I signed

**Look at a picture of my dad. **I don't even know if he understood that with how floppy my hands were.

And the glistening and bold darkness enveloped me as I was pulled out of the building.

**J pov**

She went limp under my hands as soon as her eyes landed on Mike. But her eyes stayed open, and suddenly, I could feel every emotion in the room. I blinked repeatedly and took my hands off of her, the ones she had just burned.

I don't know how she did it, but she burned me, and Rose. Well Rose was worse than me, for some reason my hands were already back to normal, that's why I grabbed her again as I saw her body curling and turning towards Mike. My hands were already healed but Emmett was holding both of Roses in his and giving odd looks to the girl laid on the ground with her eyes open and for a fact passed out. I had just looked into her eyes, and my hands had healed.

But when I had looked into her eyes, I had gotten the worst shock in the world. They were black and red with little black veins lining her eyes. She couldn't be a vampire though, I could clearly hear her heart beating.

I look at my hands again, and suddenly, I'm filled with a pain I had never felt before in my life. It rips at my chest like a knife coated in our venom. I exhale with a gust of breath and bend over at the waist; I can see the students of Forks High look at me, and Isabella. The girls mostly had their eyes on me I looked at Peter, and thankfully saw he was already rushing forward with Charlotte behind him. I let out a small growl as they approach as a feeling to protect something enters my gut along with the pain.

It intensified and I immediately feel my hand go to the shirt covering my chest. I feel around with my power feeling where the pain is coming from and I am surprised to feel it coming from Isabella. Peter and Charlotte let their necks show as they come a little closer. I know they won't do anything, but the protective feeling doesn't leave me; in fact it intensifies as they come closer. I have to remind myself that these people are my family and they wouldn't do anything. Even if I didn't know what they would do.

Peter put my arm over his shoulder and led me out of the school building, but even as we left I could feel the pain intensify until the rest of the people's feelings in the building are swallowed by the pain and agony. Peter leads me into the woods, and the pain leaves, but it still lingers over my person. Aching in places when I wish it would just disappear. Charlotte enters a few seconds after we do. Gasps leave me as I rest with my hands on my knees.

"What's going on with you dude! Jasper get your act together man!" I couldn't hold back the growl of when he called me Jasper. I don't know what was going on with me.

"What's wrong with you? You're growling at us when we call you by your name, and we can't go with you without being submissive! It's like your slowly generating back into the Major. What's going on man?" he finished his rant.

I couldn't say anything to that, what was I supposed to say to that. Hell I didn't even fucking know myself. I sat in the moss covered ground and looked into space as I thought. What was happening to me? Peter is right; I'm like a lower scale Major, like I'm slowly turning back into him again. Why would I though? What's going on with me? I look at Peter, and he's comforting Charlotte. Suddenly want flares threw my body as I look at them, all happy.

Why can they be happy but I can't? And with that though a black cloud covers me. So dark it is hard to see reason in the decision I was about to make.

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't want the Major to be back do you Peter? You don't want that kind of distress on your dear mate do you? I forgot she hates me for all the pain and scars I caused you. She is still frightened of me. " A sick half smile ends up plastered on my face and I could feel my eyes darkening as I stared Peter down. I didn't even realize I was standing but none the less I found myself towering over Peter as he let Charlotte go and she hurriedly ran through the trees' to the Cullen house. I smiled a sick smile as a scowl marred Peter's features. His contacts burned threw and his ruby like eyes shined, then darkened with anger. I fed of the pain surrounding me for a second.

A chuckle escaped my mouth.

"Get your act together, or we will be leaving. I will not have you talking around my mate like that. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, but I know me and Charlotte don't like it. Fuck even Carlisle is noticing. Get it together brother I know you can." And with that he turned and ran after Charlotte.

What the fuck is happening to me? I don't understand what's happening to me. Why am I acting like this? My smile left my face as I stood alone.

**(A/N: I was going to leave it there but I thought you guys are awesome and deserve more ha-ha love you guys!)**

**B POV**

I could feel myself try to scream but as my throat constricted to make the sound it couldn't, there was an object in my throat that made it impossible. My eyes flew open and my hands immediately went to the object fully wanting to rip it out, but as my hands just reached for it they were pulled back down by cold stones. I look to my right, and in all of his glory was Carlisle. His eyes were shining with sorrow and his features were pulled into a frown.

"I will take it out for you seeing as you look like you can breathe on your own."

So not even a few minutes later I was breathing on my own, though my throat did feel a little weird as it took in the air and released it. I blinked a few times and looked at Carlisle who was sending the nurses who took the tube out of my neck out the door. He turned to me then and started walking to the side of my hospital bed.

"How long have I been on the venerator?" my voice was horse and crackling, but still had a smooth undertone to it. I grabbed the water on the side of the bed and took a chug, coughing as it hit my sensitive throat.

"Three weeks, after you fainted you went into a coma, people were starting to give up on you. Then you started moving and twitching your fingers so we had faith that you would be coming out of it soon. It seems your lungs gave on you for a second, we need you to start gaining healthy weight and now Isabella or you will die. We have been giving you packets while you were out and there practically all fat and we have managed to get you to gain 12 pounds in 3 weeks. Yes, that's a lot, but you know what you need it, I want you to take some home when you leave and I want you to take them with every meal.

It will be extremely gross, but you do need to eat it."He replied easily. "we have been having to give it to you in a tube through your nose that leads directly to your stomach."

I nodded my head and slowly turned to look at him.

"I'm happy I'm gaining weight, and I'll make sure to take it as soon as I leave." I paused,"I was hoping all of that was just one of my nightmares and that Mike didn't really do that but I guess this just verifies it." My voice crackled but not because of my sore throat.

"I am so very sorry for that. And I wish we could do something about it but because you told Mike of your own free will, there is nothing we could do for you. But there is some good news. The men from the football team that you . . . hurt aren't going to press charges against you. They said they know what Mike did was wrong and that they deserved it for egging him on to do it. Maybe all they needed was a little beating to be set right." Carlisle lightly smiled but his eyes healed sadness in them.

"What's wrong Carlisle? I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I asked.

"Well, you're suspended from school for a week because of the little fight, but they went easy on you because of your background."

"I don't need pity. And I know that's not it, so what is the problem and answer truthfully or else you will be going home in pieces." I was in a bad mood as you can tell but under the circumstances who wouldn't be.

Thankfully he took my warning seriously.

"My son Emmett. You told me to look at a picture of your father and I did and I realized that they look exactly alike. I am so sorry I didn't realize it before, our family hardly watches T.V. and we never realized. The only person who really watches T.V. is Emmett, but he mostly watches SpongeBob, and Fanboy and Chum chum, silly shows such as those. On those channels they never show real news like your father's death. I am so sorry, and I know this will cause you tons of emotional problems but there is nothing I can do for you unless you want to be pulled out of school." I shook my head to Carlisle's option.

Suddenly, and itching started in my throat, I just brushed it off but it kept growing and growing. I took my fingers and brushed over the spot on my neck that hurt the most.

And it slowly decreased until it was gone completely. I put my hand to my neck and looked at Doctor Cullen so I could talk to him.

"How quickly can I leave?" my voice smoothly spoke, my sore throat almost completely gone now.

"Well we want you to stay for observation, for maybe a few days so we can make sure an infection doesn't set in, the EMT who put that in your throat accidently scratched the inside and we have been carefully monitoring it just in case, then you can leave. So maybe just about one or two days."

Well then, time to start preparing for being bored. Maybe ill start doing some walking in the halls to keep me entertained, people watching.

"The doctors in Cali informed us of your wandering the hospital, but with a wound we will have a nurse trail you. I will not budge on this, we do not want you tearing the wound so you can't talk too much. I suggest you get comfortable, and soon the nurse that will be trailing you will come in and unhook you from these machines, have a nice stay, and I will come in to check on you from time to time. And don't forget, you have to eat the entire thing, we want you to continue gaining weight."

I nodded, and so I waited for the nurse to come in and unhook me so I can go and wander. I ended up waiting for one full hour before she finally showed up.

She smiled apologetically at me and I just stared at her with my hair covering my face. I think she could tell because she turned around quickly and started getting to work unraveling me from my mess of wires.

"You have three hours to wander or whatever it is you do before I have to get you back into bed and leave. That's all I have time for so deal with it or get someone else." She said.

Oh hell to the mother fucking nah! I aint being treated like shit after going through eighteen years of it.

"Bitch, I'll get another nurse!" and with that I hit the nurse button, and in came Carlisle who must have been there to see mine go off.

I gave the cunt a small sadistic smile as she walked out of the room with a sneer on her face and an angry Carlisle behind her. Another Woman in Blue came in with a sweet smile and an apology for how 'Trina' treated me. I like this one already, but I won't hesitate to throw a bitch out. She unraveled me and I warned her to walk on the other side of the wall so she wouldn't get weird stares. She nodded and when we walked down the hall we could see Carlisle clearly yelling at the bitch from before.

She had the audacity to look ashamed.


	15. Home

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey! Sorry I would have updated much sooner but our computer had a malfunction and we had to buy a new modem and well, now I am able to update! Marvelous right?**

**Hey, so I want you my fellow readers to check out my other story Scars of the Past, PLEASE! **

**Today I have no one; I am just focusing on writing right now, and stuff. But I have a little competition for you. **

**I am going to put in some song lyrics in this chapter and who ever can tell me the band name and the name of the songs, in a review, I will give them a character in this story. I will PM whoever one and ask them for their name with a congrats on wining the contest. **

**That's not all. I will let the person who wins have their own mate, or imprint, or just a boyfriend in this story. You can be a wolf-even if you're a girl- or a vampire or just a plane old human if you wanted. And you get to pick who you're paired with, even if it is not a character in the book, so it can even be your crush from school. I don't care!**

**(A/N: you may not have a mate from the Cullen's. If you want a vampire mate, you can pick every other vampire but the Cullen's.)**

**May the contest BEGIN!**

**Ch. 15 good!**

The people reacted just like the people in California. Staring at me, as I crept down the hallway with my bare feet not making any noise as they hit the cold tile floors. My arms hang limply by my sides as I walk; they lightly swing with every step I take. My long black hair covers my face as I look threw it at the people that litter the halls. Some sitting on the floors with their head in their hands, as they sigh with the stress on them. Others walking with people hooked up to IV's.

What was different about this hospital from the one in California, they had so many windows. And as the windows were uncovered today you could see the drops of rain as they splattered against them. The clouds were so dark it looked like it had been turned to night.

The nurse that was the other ones replacement followed my rules and stayed on the other side of the wall. I don't mean to seem like a bitch to her, but I don't want her to be looked at weirdly by people. She doesn't deserve it. To be looked at like she is a freak; to be looked at like she is me.

Because I am a freak.

I am a girl who killed her parents because of the freak ability she has to control fire. I am the girl who was beaten by her parents, and raped by the one that is known worldwide as the best actor of this generation. And I killed him.

Hell I can't even get a real friend. The pain slashed threw my chest at that thought as I remembered what Mike had said that day in the school as the entire school waited at his feet expectantly. The way the whispers grew to a magnitude of sizes when the words left his lips, the way they all turned to me. With hungry and disgust filled eyes. The way the smiles filled with malice crawled onto their faces and curled at the edges of their lips.

I blink my eyes repeatedly; mentally batting away all of the memories that were starting to pile into my brain with that train of thought alone. My hand went to my temple and lightly pushed there, as if it would force all the images I was getting back. I could see the nurse across from me looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and lightly nibbled on it as my thoughts kept churning in my head. Why would anyone need to care about me? I mean sure it's her job, but she could just as well be like the other one and be blunt and non caring about it. Why does she have to care, what makes her want to care? Has she seen things like I have? Has she felt things like I have, with emotions so vulnerable? So vulnerable because she has never been exposed to things like this.

Suddenly, my name was called over the intercom, telling me to please go back to my room. I and the nurse made our way back, ignoring all the stares we were getting. I turned my head to the size in confusion as I saw three people in the doorway of my room. Two adults and in-between them, I couldn't be sure because the adults were hiding it in front of them, looked like the body of a teen girl. She had brown hair that I would recognize anywhere.

"Excuse me, your blocking the way for the patient's room." The nurse spoke in an all business tone. They all turned around, and I was right, standing in-between them was none other than Angela. The one who is friends with Mike and went with them to the trip to the beach. I could see a blush cover Angela's cheeks as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

In stress, I ran my fingers threw my hair and shook it back as I huffed my breath. The pain that filled my chest with just the thought of what Mike did was making me slow down my breathing to get it back under control.

I looked up at her, ignoring the way the parents got shocked looks on their faces, especially her father-I'm guessing that's who he is- he took a complete step back with an huge exhale of breath. Is this the fucking reaction I am going to get every time I see people with my face shown? I mean seriously? This is getting as fucking old as waking up screaming every day is.

"Hey, they called me as soon as you woke up." She said smiling at me with a sad smile. I didn't say anything.

She cleared her throat before starting again.

"The school said they needed someone to tutor you since you missed a whole month of it. So they called me up to the office and asked me, so here I am. We better hurry and get started so we can get this big pile done." She said as she held up the huge stack of paper in her hands.

There was no books or anything so I am guessing I can do this all without her help, I mean I have done all of this before. I was held back. I'm not stupid. Angela must have taken my silence for something else because she started again with a fast pace, probably from nerves.

"l-listen, I know what Mike did to you was wrong but that is no reason to be rude to me"- I cut her off before she could say another word.

"Don't say his name." my voice was cold and lashed out in a dangerous way that I could see made gooseflesh rise on her arms.

She nodded a jerky nod as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can do this on my own you may leave, and I _won't _have any argument." I said as I saw she was about to fight back.

She blinked repeatedly before she nodded again and she went into my room set down the papers and a pencil, and walked out with her family behind her.

As I walked into my room I sat down on my bed and stared at the stack of paper. The nurse rolled the food table over my bed and I thankfully nodded at her before sticking my work on top of it and started working with the freshly sharpened pencil that was left on the paper.

"Please go and get Carlisle." I said my voice much smoother than it was a few hours ago when I had woken up.

She nodded before she left the room in a rush.

Fifteen minutes later, five math sheets, three English sheets and all eight phys Ed crossword extra credit sheets done later, she walked back into the room with Carlisle behind her.

"What can I do for you Isabella and sorry for keeping you waiting, I had another patent I had to tend to?" he asked as he entered.

"I don't have any clothes for when I leave and I don't like these gowns and the replacement undergarments very much." I said chuckling along with Carlisle. "But under my circumstances I don't have anyone to go to my house and get them for me. I was wondering if you, Carlisle, can go and get me some." I finished looking up at him and away from my homework.

"Isabella, that"-

I cut him off "Please Carlisle, I will give you the house key and tell you where to go exactly, and right now you are the only one I trust, may it be for reasons that are part of your legal binding, I still trust you. Please, I am begging you Carlisle, please do this for me?"

You could practily see his will crumble as I pulled out the puppy dog eyes, hell I didn't even pull it out all the way. His shoulders slumpt and he shook his head as he looked down at the floor in defeat. I lightly smiled and reached over to the little nightstand and picked up the bag filled with my belongings that I had noticed earlier. I grabbed my keys and threw them at Carlisle.

"When you go into my house, you will go forward three feet and then turn to the left. You will keep walking forward till you get to the stairs. I am on the third floor the one with the black door. Inside my room you will see a dresser, in there is all you will need. Get me one bra, and two pairs of underwear. And for clothes, get me a pair of skinny jeans and a black long sleeve. That's it. And please set these old things on the floor, ill wash them later."

"Where do you live?" he asked.

I gave him my address and he looked at me, his face held a bit of worry but he looked compliant none the less. He walked out the door and went to the nurses' station telling them he would be back and left.

``````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)))))))))))))))) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (((((((((((((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````

**C Pov**

This woman was something else. I don't even know how she is still sane.

She has survived being abused and raped every day/week by her _parents._ She has hundreds of scars all over her body and sure she covers them every chance she gets, but she still has no quarrels with them. In fact I think she only covers them because she is afraid of what everyone else will say.

She has survived the most ultimate betrayal by her first friend, may it be a fake friendship but it was one none the less. He betrayed her in a way that was immoral I don't know how such horribleness could be placed into such a young soul. Two thirds of the school, according to my children, are with Mike on making Isabella miserable, and the other half is hating Mike and everyone else that's with him for making her have a panic attack and go into a coma.

I can't imagine what school is going to be like for her. Especially with Emmett attending. That man looks so much like her father it scared me for a second. We had to call Edward back so we could notify our family of who Isabella actually was because since we hardly watch TV they didn't know who she was at all.

Rosalie could have cared less; she went on a hunt before I sat everyone down. I don't know what was going on with her lately. Every time I would even say her name, a scowl marred her face and she left. Or she would ask why we even cared about the stupid human. I think when she was changed she was changed in a state of PMS and is now stuck like that.

But what shocked me the most is when we sat everyone down and told them who she is jasper went mental. He was projecting rage and sadness so strongly that it was obvious that he wasn't in control of his power at that moment. He had excused himself from the house and left out the front door.

He came back three hours later when we forced Emmett to go and get him he had his shirt ripped and it looked like he battled Emmett for a good while, while he was out there. His excuse for what happened, he didn't know.

Emmett was worse, I pulled him out of the group separately and brought him outside so no one could hear our conversation and told him why Isabella acted so afraid and cold towards him. The poor soul was at first frozen in shock and sadness, and then he started crying. He begged me to understand that he was not him and that he doesn't want to hurt anyone and he kept asking if she realized that he wasn't her father in anyway. I complied with him and told him that she had realized it; it was just very painful for her.

I didn't need to have Jaspers gift to know that Emmett was in agony over this. He stayed out there for a few hours before finally coming back inside. He didn't talk to anyone and Jasper looked suspicious but he didn't say anything.

I was pulled out of my memory by pulling up to a huge house. And I mean bigger than the one that we have, but I couldn't focus on that. What I was focused on was the three shape shifters standing to attention on her front porch.

I got out of the car confused. I wasn't on their land; this was no man's land. Thankfully. I walk up to the first step on the porch but don't dare to take it. We all stare at each other not knowing what to say.

"May you please move, I have to get some clothing for Isabella." I start.

"Bella was supposed to come onto the reservation the first weekend of the month, she never showed. What happened to her?" the first and the biggest said. This was Sam, I remembered him from when we moved back to Forks, and we had to have a meeting with him and the tribal leaders.

"Isabella had to be rushed to the hospital after having a severe panic attack that left her in a coma for three weeks. She just woke up today and is doing better than anticipated. She is already walking and doing her homework. With how well she is doing we are releasing her tomorrow, I'm just here to get some clothing for her." I informed them.

"Why did she have a panic attack?" Sam asked a bit rushed. He was worried about her, why was he worried about her, how did she even know him.

"M-Michel Newton informed the school on who she was and she went on a rampage then had a panic attack and the school called the hospital, we responded immediately. How do you know Isabella?" I asked rushing my first sentence to get to my other one.

"We met at the beach, it's not my story to tell, what you mean who she really is?" he questioned.

"Not my story to tell, now please excuse me so I can get her some clothing." They moved to the side and I walked to the door and used the keys Isabella gave me to open it. I walked through the door, and at first I thought the place was robbed but as I looked again, it was clear it wasn't. There was a pile of glass on the floor, and the flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall was cracked and broken with green blue and static plates across the screen of it.

I shook my head and used my since of smell to go up to her room and grabbed everything she asked for from her room and put it in a bag that was on her floor. I walked back down the stairs and out of the house locking the door behind me as I did. The wolves were gone, and I walked back to my car and drove back to the hospital.

`````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (((((((((((((OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO))))))))))))))))))))))) ~~~~~~~

**B POV**

Carlisle was back in what seemed like an hour, but time tends to freeze when you are bored. I had finished all of my homework and checked it three times. I had turned on the TV in my room to SpongeBob, and am completely and utterly bored.

The nurse had checked my wound and was surprised to see it was healing very quickly. I started humming a random tune that hadn't passed by my head in a long time when she left, and listened to the way it bounced like crystals and water across the room. The nurse had left a few minutes ago, her shift had ended.

_She told me not to step on the crack,_

_I told her not to fuss and relax,_

_Well, Her pretty little face, _

_Stopped me in my tracks,_

_Now she sleeps with one eye open,_

_That's the price she paid_

_I took a knife, and cut out her eye,_

_I took it home and watched it wither and die,_

_She's lucky I didn't slip her a smile,_

_That's why she sleeps with one eye open,_

_That's the price she paid,_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye,_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie,_

_I said, hey, girl with one eye, _

_Ill cut your little heart out,_

_Because you made me cry,_

_I slipped my hand under her skirt,_

_I said don't worry it's not going to hurt,_

_Oh, my reputation is kind of clouded with dirt,_

_That's why you sleep with one eye open, _

_That's the price you paid,_

_I said hey, girl, with one eye _

_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_

_I said hey, girl, with one eye ill cut your little heart out_

_Cuz you made me cry_

_You made me cry_

_You made me cry_

_You made me cry_

_I said hey, girl, with one eye _

_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_

_I said hey, girl, with one eye_

_Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_

_I said hey, girl, with one eye_

_Ill cut your little heart out _

_Cuz you made me cry_

**_(_****A/N: this song is sung by two bands, but I am only using one band not both, so who ever gets the right band that sang this song will get to be in the story.)**

And even when I was done singing that utterly weird song that had managed to get stuck in my head, I was still bored.

A throat was cleared in my doorway and I looked to see Carlisle, I gave him the military salute, too bored to bother using my voice and he walked into the room with a bag I'm guessing full of my clothes.

"You have a very beautiful voice, but how are you able to sing like that with your wound?" he asked.

"Almost healed completely, just a bit of scabbing." I answered bored.

"Really? You just woke up today, and you were walking and talking as if you didn't feel an ounce of pain at all, and now you injury that should have taken a week or two to heal is already scabbed over and healed?" he shook his head and set my stuff and my keys on my bed where I was currently laying upside down and sideways with my limbs spread everywhere. This was the only comfortable spot I could find. Let's face it girls can't get comfortable for shit unless it is in the weirdest positions.

"Thanks Carlisle, and sometimes things are best left a secret. Aren't they Carlisle?" I looked at him with my disfigured eyes and you could see the shock evident in his eyes. Don't think for a second that I am stupid, I have fucking super hearing. I can hear heartbeats, which Carlisle is certainly lacking. Not to mention that he is super cold is hard like marble, and his eyes change color. And they are gold, not a color a human eye can produce.

Yes, I am a very observant little girl, but after having to pick up on moods to know how to act at a certain time and having to take in all of my surroundings to make sure I a safe, it's just something that comes naturally.

He nodded before leaving the room wide eyes, but me, I was just calm. Ok, not calm, a numb really. But it felt good not to feel, at least for now. To not feel the ache that continues to grow bigger with each day that went by. To not feel the sadness that threatened to swallow me whole, to feel the anger that bubbled under the surface of all the anguish. And the exhaustion, the exhaustion was the worst in my opinion. I was so tired. And not just in sleeping terms. I was tired of everything. I was tired of the way people spoke to me, the way they treated me, they way they looked at me, sometimes I was just so tired of everything. Even me.

I breathed in some air that I had forgotten to take in, and slowly I could feel the numbness start to spread a bit more. A small smile spread across my face before I realized something. I wanted to go home. To my house that I bought that is surrounded by my true home, the woods. I want to go home, but I didn't understand. The need in me to do so was a bit frightening; I didn't understand why I needed to so badly. There was an ache, and then there was a gaping hole in my chest telling me to hurry and get my ass home.

I pressed the nurses button on my small remote-want-to-be. She came in with a smile, and I told her to fetch Carlisle. I'm sure that man is tired of me just about now, but I don't give a shit. I want to go home, something is pulling me there, I can't explain it but it is just like I need to be there.

He walked in with a look on his face I couldn't place.

"I want to go home, I am fine obviously, my injury is healed over, no chance for an infection, I want to go home." I told him as I started getting dressed. I pulled the curtain around my bed so I could change but hear him.

"Ok, after we weigh you though, we need to get your measurements again." I was in my lacy green boy shorts and lacy green bra when I opened the curtain again.

"Ok, where's the scale?" I asked.

He led me into the bathroom and I stepped on the scale and waited for him to finish his doctor stuff. The place in my chest was screaming at me again.

"You now weigh 89 almost 90 pounds. You have gained two since I last weighed you; you need to work on this still. Oh, and you have a therapy appointment next Thursday, and is there anything else you need after I get you the packets you need to take home?"

I shook my head no and grabbed my bag and Carlisle walked me to my car that was somehow in the hospital parking lot and gave me a large bag filled with the fatty substances. I got in my car and drove to my house. The drive seemed long even though I was going speeds that would certainly land me in jail, but soon enough I was at my house.

I got out of the car and reached back in for my bag that was all the way on the passenger's side. As soon as I had it in hand I turned, and got the shock of my life.

There was Sam/Bunny standing on the porch of my house with his crew. The ache was still in my chest though, I didn't know why. As slowly, as I stood there and the seconds ticked by, the ache in my chest got lower and lower in magnitude. I could hear a rustling in the trees a few miles away and my head immediately went in that direction. You could hear the distinct growl of something but it was too far away for me to pin point it exactly.

Then the thick patches of trees' that started the woods around me moved and the pain in my chest depleted immediately. It was as if it was never there. And out walked…

**Sorry! I know I left you with an awesome cliffy! Now I want you to review and tell me what you think, who the band is and what's the name of the song, and who do you think just walked out from the forest. I will give you a hint; it's been mentioned in the story before. Ok, not much of a hint but you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. **

**So, review! Please, I won't update until I get at least 20 review, sorry, but I need to know what you think of my story and it makes me feel better to know that some people actually appreciate it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And check out my other story Scars of the Past, first chapter copped from LittleMrsWhitlock please! **


	16. Holy Hell!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey. So I didn't get exactly to 93 reviews, but it was close enough. So, the time most of you have been waiting for, the winner of the contest is. . .**

**Krissty Whitlock! Everyone give her a hand!*clapping starts in the background***

**But there's a catch. StorieeMakeer123 had submitted the same correct answer as Krissty before she could even see that Krissty had reviewed the right answer. So I decided to give her a break, and I will be adding her as a character in this story, may it be a small one, but it will be a character none the less. **

**I would also like to say that threw out the story I will be adding more little games for small prizes like the one I just did. So keep watching and reading the disclaimers so you know when I'm doing one. **

**I own nothing more than a now eaten bagel cuz I got hungry while I was typing.**

What the hell? Sam's head snapped to what just came out of the forest and a growl came out of his mouth as he went and jumped in front of me in a defensive position. Bitch, like I can't take care of myself! I pushed him out of the way and he toppled to the side. When he moved and I really got a good look at it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Oh my god.

It was the mountain lion that I had seen in the woods. The two cubs were walking a little in front of the mom, but the horror that caught my eyes was the fact that the mom's neck was cut open and gushing blood. I immediately rushed forward my eyebrows scrunched forward in horror as I dropped to the floor right next to the mom.

As soon as she saw me, meaning her eyes literally rolled to my eyes and looked into them like they knew every secret that no other person could ever imagine.

**(A/N: ha! YOU WERE ALL WRONG! This just goes to show you that you need to pay good attention to what I write )**

My eyes widened on their own accord, and there it was again. The whispers in the wind, they circled my mind, and I tilted my head to the side trying to listen to them and their screwed up patterns. They seemed to switch languages until they settled on one, English.

_Take care of them. Take care of them. Please, I won't make it. The hunter, the blood wearers found us. I protected them, now it's your turn. _Its voice was now just a whisper as I took my hand and pressed it as hard as I could against the wound, putting pressure on it. _They are now your children. Care for them as your own. Beware of the blood wearers. _

_Beware, of the blood wearers. _

_Keep them safe._

Then the voice faded into nothing. I shook my head in confusion, blood wearers? What is that, who would wear blood? If that's even what she meant. And children? Mountain lions as my children? I can handle that, but as I listen I can still hear the light thump of the mother's heart. I pick her up, and make sure that my hand is still tightly holding on her wound, afraid of the blood that is dripping from in between them.

As I walk up to the porch, I look behind me and nod for everyone to follow me, and I look down at the little lions that are sitting on their haunches and waiting in front of the door. I kick the door open, making sure I don't move very much for the mother's sake and I turn as everyone comes in.

"Hold her; keep your hand on the wound very tightly." And with that I lightly placed her into the surprised wolf's hands.

I think it was Paul, maybe, I can't really remember his name. Doesn't really matter, it's not like he likes me, especially with the sneer on his face when he first saw me.

I ran into the kitchen and pulled the table into the living room, and as I did I couldn't help but get slight déjà view from this. The image of a burned and maimed Bunny popped into my head. I shook my head and pulled the table in the middle of the living room, ignoring the broken TV and glass all the way on the other side of the HUGE living room. I took her from his hands and placed her on the table, and just like with Sam, my hands started itching.

My palms were warming and tingling with a spark. I could hear the babies playing on my sofa, scratching everything up, but I didn't care. They were so small. The biggest thing about them was there huge little bellies. I looked back at the mom, what could I do? Sure, I was able to heal Sam, but he was burned, not losing half his blood on my kitchen table, and already giving his children to a person he had only seen once.

But as I look at the mother lion I know I just can't stand here and let her die, nu uh not going to happen. Not on my account, so I take my hands and place one over the wound, and automatically my other one goes directly under her front leg. Right where her heart was so very lightly fluttering.

The shock ran directly from my hands and to her neck, and heart, and I could hear a light sizzle somewhere. I could feel the torn and ripped flesh under my fingers start to stretch and move till it was connected again. But the fur didn't go with it, it was just gruff skin. Her heart beat was still weak, and as I kept thinking of ways to get the heart to start beating again, the current ran from my elbow to the tips of my fingers and I could hear her heart shudder. And lightly, I could hear it become just a bit stronger.

My eyebrows furrowed further as my curiosity and panic started to mix and I took my hand away from her neck, making sure that her skin was completely healed over there before I did so, and placed that hand right next to the other. The current ran again and again, and I don't know what was happening but as the current connected with her skin, it was like a fluid was whooshing from the tips of my fingers and spreading threw her body.

Slowly, her heart was at a steady beat, and no more currents ran from my body. And I was tired. I was so tired my eyes were drooping. I blinked repeatedly and rolled my eyes a bit to wake myself up. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to revisit my past. I need to talk to the wolves. I need to fucking eat cuz I am now starving for some reason. I lightly pick up the mama and with both hands I take her out of the living room, down the hall completely ignoring the stairs and making my way to the first guest room in my hose.

The wolves follow behind me as I make my way to the white door, I stop in front of it and look to the one I think is named Paul. He caught my eye and he winced and looked away while opening the door. I rolled my eyes and made my way inside the dark room. I sigh as I realize they didn't follow me in, and lift my leg to turn on the light with my big toe.

I walk into the now lit white room and take the blood covered mountain lion and lay her on the bed. I honestly don't care if she were to ruin the white goose down comforter, I can always buy more.

I also need to buy a new door.

And a new TV.

And a new half side of my house so I can replace it with glass.

And a new kitchen, I'm thinking of taking down the walls and connecting it with the dining room and living room.

And I need to buy some more black and purple for my room, and the rest of the house. And some black and purple paint.

Damn, I need to get to work soon.

I walk out of the room and directly into the kitchen with the pups trailing behind me. I open the fridge and immediately my nose scrunches, the tuna casserole I made is diffidently rotten. Blek. Grosse. I take it and just throw out the entire bucket.

"So what are you doing here? Stalking me or something?" my voice even sounds tired, but somehow it still manages to have that hypnotic quality.

"You didn't show this weekend like you promised you would, but Cullen told us what happened. We were just waiting for you to come home, but Cullen said you wouldn't be for two days. Guess he just can't tell the truth around us." The voice healed a venomous tone in it that brought back memories of the dream I had where Mike kept calling me Swan.

"You better never fucking talk in my house with that voice again. If you cannot talk respectfully in here, then damnit, feel free to leave. And call him Carlisle, not 'Cullen' you asshole." The sharp tenor in my voice lashed out to him as I realized that I was still covered in the moms blood and I went to the sink to wash it off my hands and as I looked at my shirt and pants I realized that I would need to change.

My hands were finally clean when I turned and looked at a bloody Paul. I think, for the life of me I can't remember.

"Paul, you can wash up in the sink, you get any blood on the counter you clean it up yourself or I will have your ass mounted on my wall."

He nodded, and mumbled "its Jake actually." I nodded to let him know I heard him before I went upstairs to my room.

My door swung open and hit the wall as I barged in moody as hell. And hungry, let's not forget hungry. I took off my shirt, not even thinking about the people that were standing awkwardly in my room trying not to look at all the horrible scars that cover my body. I throw my shirt into my basket and go to my dresser and pull out another bra, and a shirt and a pair of guy's basket ball shorts.

"This Sam is why I have guys clothing, there my pajamas/relaxing clothes." I answered the question I knew he still wanted answered.

I walked into my bathroom, and started changing. It's not like I was going to undress in front of them. I walked out of my bathroom and went and sat on my bed, but then my stomach rumbled and I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" I asked as I started to get the ingrediance for garlic noodles with sausage.

"Yes, we are, while you cooking are it aright if we ask you some questions?" Sam asked.

I nodded and got the pot out of the cabinet and went to the sink and filled it with water. While I was there I also looked for any leftover blood stains. None, good Jake took my warning seriously.

"Nah, I'm just going to let us sit here in awkward silence until one of us accidentally farts and we crack up like the best friends we are. Just ask the damn questions, I'm not in a good mood so make it choppy fuckers." My eyes felt like sand paper as I blinked and I took the pot out of the sink, turned off the water and put it on the oven. All the reflective and spotless surfaces of the metal let me see the surprise on their faces at my language.

"Um, o-ok, Carlisle told us you had a panic attack, are you ok."

"I'm alive aren't I?" I answered. I'm never ok, but I am alive.

I could hear him nod his head.

"And this panic attack is why you haven't been able to come to the rez in two weeks?"

iYes, I ended up in a coma because of it. Just got out today and now you're here. So what did you need to tell me so desperately? You look like your becoming constipated with worry."

"Um, we decided that you aren't a threat, but since your not a species that we have encountered before" species? "We are going to have to tell you to stay off our land."

"Fuck nah! What if I want to go to the beach when I get over heated? Which happens a lot might I tell you. And what is this talk of another damn species? I am human. I just have powers no one else has."

"You could be a danger to our people; you obviously can't control yourself, or your power." the voice healed venom again, and I went to look at the one I knew was Paul. When did he get here?

"Get the fuck out. Now! Get out, I told you not talking that way in my house, and I can control myself very well, but you attacked me first! Now get the FUCK out!" I pointed to the door in my anger, and with an evil glare, he left. "Wait!" I yelled at him, he turned around ", while your gone take this out." I handed him my trash and he stomped out the door.

"I will not respect your laws, and expect to see me on the beach regularly; I do get over heated a lot. Now, why don't we talk a bit more about your legends so I can understand you a bit more?" I asked as I pulled the sausage out of the freezer, and lightly heated up my hand until it was a nice warm, and the sausage started to thaw while I pulled out another pan and set it on the other burner.

I ripped open the sausage and put them in the now heated pan and took the spatula and started putting them into pieces and cooking them.

"I basically told you everything last time Bella, or at least all that you needed to know." Sam said.

"Call me Isabella, Sam. Then tell me what it is like to phase." I told him. No one could be my friend, not again. Too much of a risk. I can't handle that hurt again. Mother was right to keep me from having friends, but that was all that she was right to do. And I will never admit that out loud.

"I- I. ok, Isabella, the first time one of us phases it is very, very painful. Our bones stretch and pop and grow until they are the size that they need to be so we can protect our land and the people that we love. It gets easer the more we phase and soon, it's almost as simple as breathing, and almost as magical as imprinting." I wouldn't be a good wolf, for me breathing is still painful.

"Imprinting?" I asked.

"Imprinting is like when we find the one. The one we have been searching for our entire lives without even knowing it, the only person that we can love forever and ever and not have to worry about them leaving or cheating. And when you find that person, it's like nothing ever matters. Like everything will suddenly be ok in the world. There's no problems anymore that seems it can't be fixed, everything is suddenly perfect." His voice took on a dreamy and soft tone as he spoke making it believable that everything was perfect for him.

The poor soul actually believed that everything was good.

I shook my head slightly, how could he think that everything is fine in the world. It seemed like imprinting took away your will. The will to even think freely, nothing is ever right in life; you have to overcome jealousy and hatred, and misunderstandings. If you haven't lived through those, then you haven't lived at all, your mind has been clouded by the illusion the imprint caused.

The food was finally done, so I strained the noodles, and the sausage. I grabbed a big bowl, and tossed the noodles in and grabbed the garlic salt, and butter. I mixed it in with the noodles then tossed in the sausage. Vwala, a home cooked edible meal and my belly rumbled.

I pulled out my plates and started loading it up. Ok, well, I only filled it half way; I couldn't eat a full plate no matter how hungry I am. And I still need to eat those packets with it. And right when I walked into the kitchen, I forgot that the still blood covered table is in the living room. Well, shit and fall in it. I walked into the living room, and set my plate on the flat side of my couch, and took the table with blood still on it, and pulled it into the kitchen. I went to the bathroom, and went under the sink and grabbed one of my towels that was ripped and unusable, and went back into the kitchen and got to cleaning.

The boys walked in on me with my ass in the air, and knees on the table, elbow deep in a almost blood soaked towel, trying to get this one smudge off that wasn't even blood.

"Can-grunt-one of you go and get my plate from the living room?"I asked after attempting to rid my table of the abnormality again.

One nodded, and I went back to scrubbing, completely forgetting the smudge I was just working on. And soon, the table was clean and I went and pulled the chairs back into their respective place. And we quietly ate our dinner with only a few questions about how I have been and how was the hospital, and was Carlisle acting respectfully as a hospital doctor.

I think they were a bit happy about the fact I annoyed him a bit while I was there, continually asking him for things.

And soon, they left. The rest thanked me for the dinner, and at least they weren't glaring, but they still didn't look like they liked me.

And I was fine with that.

-000oooo000ooojboooo000000ooo -

School, is a living hell. I would have come home blubbering every day but I honestly was just riding on a numb feeling. It was worse than in California, except, I had a few people that stood up for me. Key word, few. All of the torture they have been laying on me, it's been a bit more than I can handle. All they ever call me is Swan. And that makes me wonder if my dream was actually a dream. Some of the teachers accidentally even let the name slip from their lips.

And I know it's an accident, but I can't help the verbal lashing I give them. I tried to hold in my cussing, I really did, but it seems with every sentence I say now, it just spills out. I can't control it. The only good thing that has happened lately is I got the side of my house taken off, and replaced entirely with bullet proof glass (so it can hold the weight of the house) and that's it. And I have managed to get my weight up to 104. Carlisle is very proud. The wolves haven't visited since that day, the mama lion is much better, and is just starting to wean her cubs off the milk, but she won't leave my house and tends to follow me.

But she refuses to go back into the forest. And if she does, she makes sure that she hunts on the wolf's territory, and stays far away from humans. Except me. And the cubs, they have been having a ball in there now transformed room made for them and their mom. They just shred and shred stuff, and have fun while doing it, but as the mom reprimands them more, they seem to be learning.

She notices my pain, the mom. She notices that since I have saved her I haven't slept one wink. I don't know if it's the whole, being in a coma for three weeks, or what, but I can't sleep one bit. But I have been so exhausted. So very exhausted and I just can't seem to sleep. I'm past worrying about the nightmares now, now I just want to sleep. So very desperately, but I just can't seem to. It has been one and a half months since I came back from the hospital. It has been one and a half months since I saved the mama from death, and her cubs from having me as a foster parent.

It has been exactly one and a half months since I turned in all of my overdue work from when I was in a coma.

And it has been on and a half months since I have slept, I should be dead. But I'm not, and that concerns me.

And as I walk down the hallway of my school, I look at my shuffling feet, ignoring the whispering people, and the giggling, and the pointing, and the rumors that people are spreading that they don't think I can hear. I am so exhausted. I want to sleep.

As I look up from my shoes, I can see the perfect figures a few feet away, the Cullen's. They have been giving me weird glances since I came back to school, and one of them is usually following me. I don't think they know that I noticed, but I have. And I can't help but feel like a caged animal. My vision suddenly goes fuzzy, as I pick up a plate of celery from the lunch line.

It evens out after a few lingering seconds. And suddenly, as I start walking to my lunch table all the way at the end of the lunch room, my vision goes again. My head lightly bobs, until I shake it forcefully and blink repeatedly. I run my hand threw my hair, not even thinking about the black bruises that seemed to have formed under my eyes. And my dark black spider veins that reach the top of my cheek now. My eyes roll a little bit in my head, and I give it another good shake.

I didn't even realize that I had stopped walking until someone screamed that fowl name from their lips. I turned to the sound of the voice with trepidation blinking past the bleariness.

"You got a walking problem swan? Get your ass out of the way before you infect the people around you." I slowly nodded ignoring his horrified face when he noticed my eyes, and started walking again, but my vision blurred again, and this time it didn't stop.

I couldn't see my feet, and it seemed like the floor had suddenly turned into static. Like when you yawn, and your tears blur your vision, like that, but so much worse; I couldn't even see a face in front of me. I could kind of see the empty table in front of me, but before I even realized it, I was falling to the floor at record speed. I landed on my shoulder; thankfully I turned in time, and slowly just blinked; trying to wipe away the bleariness. I tried to get up again, but the floor pitched and rolled under and around me.

I couldn't keep a hold on where the floor was so I could stand, so for a few seconds more I just lay on the floor and try to stop the spinning in my head. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I got that falling sensation everyone gets when there about to sleep, but I rolled my eyes forward again, suddenly fighting it off. I moved my hand, and it smacked against the spilt celery and the floor like someone had flung it down.

I could feel the floor shake as someone ran to me, I curled in on myself, falling deeper into unconsciousness, only to be pulled right out of it by the most beautiful sound of running water and honey.

"Isabella? Look at me." I heard a voice say, so I tried to follow it with my eyes. They rolled a bit before they settled on an absolute angel.

His blond honeys like locks fell to his ears and were in waves that seemed so gentle. He had strong facial featured, and they looked chiseled; like they were sculpted by the most talented artist. His lips were a rose petal pink and looked so soft and plush; I already felt the need to kiss them just to see. But not in a sexual way, they just looked so beautiful. His eyes were framed by dark lashed and his iris color was a beautiful dark gold. They seemed to glitter, and go on forever and ever. But they were also dark, like they had seen too much and were keeping it a secret. He was so gorgeous, his pale skin marred with worry lines.

He was so gorgeous, my fuzzy eyes hurt to look at him, my heart swelled.

The pull I felt to this Man in front of me was like nothing I had ever felt before and as I looked into his eyes, I slowly settled into calm. My vision blurred the face of the beautiful angel in front of me, and time was re started again. I had only had a few seconds to look at his face before my eyes rolled again. The panic hit me, I don't want to sleep. I want to stay with this angel. I want him to talk to me some more with his silk like voice, I don't want to go to the nightmares. I don't want to, please don't make me!

"Isabella, focus! When was the last time you slept? Focus! Try and remember, when was the last time you slept for a full day?" his voice broke through the hold sleep had on me, and my eyes rolled to his again.

My mind being in the foggy state it was, answered with the first answer it came up with. Never.

"Never." Was my answer. This seemed to anger the angel, and no angel should ever be angry, so I brought my hand up to his face, and lightly smoothed out his anger lines. And he seemed peace full for a second as he melted into my hand, but he suddenly snapped his eyes open.

And his eyes were wild with disbelief as he looked into my eyes.

He grabbed my hand from his face, and then the look in his eyes was gone, replaced with a hard mask.

"When, was the last time you slept at all?" he clarified, and as my eyes rolled again and couldn't see, he had to shake my face a little to get my attention.

"H-hospital, the hospital." Was all I could get out before my eyes rolled again, and it was dark. Nothing was there, and I couldn't help but cry out for the angel.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**J pov**

As I talked with the nurse, I convinced her to let me take Isabella home, so she can rest there. I had to use my power a bit to sway her, but she agreed and pulled up the directions on her computer and printed them for me. When she was finished I called Carlisle, and told him to meet me at her house.

He agreed and didn't even ask a question.

I swiftly grabbed her from the nurses bed on my way out, and was yet again surprised at how light she was. She couldn't weight more than ninety pounds. I swiftly walked to her car, yes her car. I rode with Emmett in his jeep, so I'm stuck with her much cooler and better looking Mustang. I grabbed the keys from her back pocket – probably enjoying the feeling of her cloth covered ass more than I should be- and opened the passenger's side, and settled her in. she didn't once wake up.

I shook my head and hopped into the driver's side and started the car, loving the way it purred beneath me.

I rushed to Isabella's house, opting for my sense of smell, instead of the directions the school printed from MapQuest. And as I got closer, I realized how close to the wolf's territory she was. She was in no man's land.

Carlisle was already there when I pulled up to her house, and I knew I would have to tell him. Hell I didn't even know how I was so sure, so with my fast acting mind, I decided to settle for the easy way around it.

I got out of the car, and Carlisle was already making his way toward us, and I couldn't help the deep warning growl that made its way from me. My entire mind was screaming was _protect, kill anyone who will harm, protect! __I had to clear my head as I saw the widened eyes of Carlisle, he was a doctor he wouldn't hurt her. A red haze still hung lowly over my mind as he came closer to my mate. _

_Fuck._

I apologized lowly, and went and grabbed Isabella. She weighed no more than a feather. Carlisle took her from my arms with my permission and when he had her there he smiled.

"She gained weight." Was all he said to explain. I'm sure my mouth was on the ground, she used to weigh fucking less?

And as I turned, and stopped in my tracks. Esme and Alice would lay a fucking egg if they saw this. This house was huge.

I mean bigger than ours and that was fuckin' sayin' somthin'. And most of the bedroom walls on the entire house was glass. Before I could look at it anymore, Carlisle cleared his throat, and I rushed up to her steps and opened the door with her key. So I figured now was as good as a time as any, so I asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, how did you know you were mated to Esme?" I asked while I looked at Isabella.

"What?" he asked looking back and forth between me and her.

Suddenly, a growl ripped through the air and both of our heads snapped forward. I just stared at it in shock, while Carlisle went full pussy mode and screamed

"HOLY HELL!" while dropping Isabella, and then the mountain lion jumped on her in a protective way. I just looked at Carlisle, my eyes screaming, "way to go asshole!"


	17. Freak

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: this chapter is going to be great, because I'm in a bad mood. My mom won't take me to get any food till two, and I just woke up so I am hungry. And sleepy. So the agitation in this should be palpable. **

**I'm having another contest. Someone asked if Bella was a healer, she is. But the reason why is what will give you the prize. If you think about the characteristics of a fire you will understand very soon. First person to answer why Bella is a healer will get to name the baby mountain lions. **

**Just make sure the name is unheard of, and has a foreign ring to it that is pretty. Just kidding! You can name them whatever you want.**

**I own nothing more than a piece of mint bubble gum I am now munching on, but I am starting to put together a plan to own twilight, it involves two sticks of dynamite, a king sized bed, a birthday cake, two trick candles, batman *no wanna bees!* and a ferret…**

**ch. 17 good!**

**J pov**

Carlisle dropped my mate. The fucker dropped her like he wasn't a fuckin' vampire with super speed and strength. He has been on this planet for hundreds of years, and when startled by a small mountain lion in Isabella's home he drops her like a bag of flaming dog shit! A growl starts to build up in my chest and slowly, I could feel my gaze hardening as I looked at him. The Major seriously takes over control of me.

**M pov - Major. **

I can feel my eyes turn black slowly, and steady as I feel the fright from Carlisle circle around me. I breathe in deeply and enjoy the sweet and tangy fragrance. My jaw clenches and my teeth grind together as I look down at my mate, which is now covered by a protective mother lion. The growl grows again and this time deeper as I look towards Carlisle. He dropped my mate. There was no question about it, she was mine.

And right now, she was vulnerable, and being covered by a mountain lion.

Carlisle dropped her while she was vulnerable. That just makes it so much worse; she is not able to protect herself right now. I take a step towards Carlisle, my enemy, and my brain throws away the second long thinking it just went through and focused on one thing. Killing Carlisle – jasper rattled at the chains with that thought- and getting my mate safely in my arms, and staying there forever. Where she is safe.

He backs away from the wall, but a small whimper from Isabella stops me in my tracks. My train of focus changes and with how fast my thoughts are shifting it reminds me of when I was in my newborn stages. I give Carlisle a warning glare to stay where he was before I looked to the lion. Those eyes.

Those eyes told me she wasn't going down without a fight. I shook my head sadly before I looked to her again, and what caught my eye, was the marks on her neck. My eyebrows crinkle in confusion as I take a small second and study it. It didn't look like slash marks, but on the edges of it, it slightly did. But the center looked more like a burn mark, the hair of her fur didn't even cover it and the skin was a dark color, like it was turning black. And now that I saw that I looked at the coat of the animal more, and in the blond/golden brown tufts of fur, I could see some strands of black shine threw. What the hell. That mark looked a bite mark.

My thinking stopped and went back into motion. She was on my mate; she was keeping her away from me. And as the lion kept its eyes on me, she slowly backed up and grabbed Isabella by her shirt and started dragging her towards the huge living room. It was taking her away from me.

And I attacked.

No one takes what is mine, no one, not even a stupid animal. My body flew through the air and the lion flew at me. She had the upper hand, my body was more angled towards Isabella, but the lion was dead on with its target. Me. its jaws connected with my shoulder and its teeth sunk into it. What the hell, Jasper's other tirades with animals never went down like this. Their teeth never penetrated the skin, it always felt like velvet, it never sunk into him. What happened? We landed on the floor with a thunderous boom and rolled away from Isabella.

Its teeth sunk further into my skin, and as its saliva started to drip from its teeth and into my wound, the pain started. I don't know what the hell happened, but the pain the shifted threw the air was like nothing I had ever experienced before; even worse than in the school when Isabella had to go to the hospital. I gritted my teeth as a heavy growl left me.

I threw the animal off me hoping that the pain would stop, but it only intensified. I withered on the ground where I was laying holding in my yells, and suddenly Carlisle was over my body looking with confusion. Another scream ripped its way from me and suddenly, Isabella was joining me.

I didn't even notice.

The agony was radiating from her. It wasn't from the lion, it was from my mate. But this pain was more than a physical pain; this was a type of agony so deep that I doubt I was even close to scraping the bottom. Isabella's scream was high, much higher than mine as I finally let one out, and was slowly growing. The pain intensified, and so did our symphony of screams. What the fuck is this!

It could have been hours, hell, it could have been a decade, I wouldn't have noticed. All I could focus on was the pain. The way it radiated threw my chest and down threw my arms, and into my throat only escaping a little bit with my screams. The way I had to arch my back because of the burning sensation that covered all of it. The way I was practily sweating- need I remind you that it is impossible to do for vampires – with how over heated, and hot my skin was becoming.

And finally, the agony was over as Isabella shot up like a rocket and looked around. I moaned and rolled onto my side, and slowly, I receded and let Jasper take over again. I was in too much pain to continue.

**J pov**

My breaths were deep, but shallow at the same time, if that is even possible. My eyes fluttered with unnecessary blinking. I swallowed thickly as I try to get up off the ground. My eyes hurt, my arms hurt, hell everything hurt. I felt like I had just been run over by Emmett, and then punched by Peter, and possibly boiled, but took all the burning and placed it inside my body instead of outside. Almost like the change.

And suddenly, all feelings were gone. I couldn't sense them at all.

I look over at Isabella, and I saw her look around, like she is dazed. She blinked repeatedly, like I had just done, and finally looked like she noticed me and Carlisle. Her eyebrows furrowed before she noticed the huge mountain lion crouched protectively in front of her.

"Nyxilia! Go, go check on your kids or something, give us some privacy for a few minutes, I will explain later. Go, Nyx. Now!" the big cat finally growled one last growl and darted down the hall and into a room. Her voice was horse and cracked in a few places but still had that water like quality that sounded a lot like our voices.

Am I the only one confused? How the fuck could she have bounced back from that so fast?

"What happened?" she asked after clearing her voice. She got up off the floor as Carlisle cleared his throat and began.

"You became unconscious during school. My son, Jasper drove you home and called me so I could check on you, now may I ask you what happened Isabella?" she sighed before she started walking into another room, motioning for us to follow her.

"You guys want anything?"She asked as we walked into her completely metal kitchen. It was kind of unnerving, all the metal and reflective surfaces.

"No thank you." Carlisle spoke.

"What about you Jasper? You and your siblings never eat anything." It's no surprise to me that she noticed this, I mean everyone in the school has noticed it.

"I'm good." My voice was smooth, and as I spoke I could see her still in her searching in the refrigerator for a second. I smiled lightly, but wiped it off my face quickly.

How had she just woken up, after passing out in the lunchroom I expected her to stay that way for a long time? How had she just woken up and yelled at a fucking mountain lion?

My attention was captured for a second as she bent lower, the way she was able to without her knees even buckling – flexible. Images of Isabella in positions that should be illegal passed through my head at an unimaginable rate and I blinked a bit to clear my mind. My pants became a little tighter, and I averted my eyes before I could make a fool of myself. I can't help it, she's been gaining weight and filling out. I'm a man it's natural.

"Stop changing the subject Isabella, please answer the question. What happened at the school?" Carlisle's voice was hard and demanding and I had to stop myself from growling at him.

"I wasn't changing the subject Carlisle; I was merely asking a question. If you don't appreciate me being polite, I can gladly change that. You are in my house now; I can treat you how ever I want to." My pants became a bit tighter as images filled my head of me and Isabella. Her voice was hard and demanding and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

Damnit! Get your head strait!

"I appreciate you being polite, but I would appreciate it more if you were to answer the question. You are my patient and it is my job to care for you." I don't know what happened, but I know that was the wrong thing for Carlisle to say. I could tell from the sudden tension in her muscles.

I sniffed the air for a second keeping the façade of a human, and was surprised to only smell me and Carlisle.

No Isabella.

She nodded her head, and finally came out of the refrigerator with a bottle of Disani water.

"I haven't slept for a month; I guess I just collapsed from exhaustion." Her voice was cold and uncaring. I'm guessing Carlisle wasn't on her good side anymore. I only hope that didn't include me.

"A month! Are you fucking kidding me! Isabella you should be dead!"

"Carlisle, I haven't ever slept normally, and you know why. You have seen why. So don't ever be surprised at the shit I do. I'm not normal my parents made sure of that, in more ways I can ever explain. Jasper would you mind giving me and your father some privacy?" I nodded and left, I would give them privacy even though I would be listening to them.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and let my ears wander.

**B pov**

"You haven't slept for a month? How did you handle it? How are you able to even stand right now?"

"Carlisle, the longest amount of sleep I have ever gotten is seven hours. I have never slept for a full day. Do you know what that feels like? To be so afraid to be awake because you think they're going to pop out at every damn corner and say 'April fools, now get on the fucking ground and if you scream it only gets worse!' but you can't go to sleep because your nightmare comes to fucking life and you can't escape it? I don't like sleep, and I don't like being awake. But if being awake means I don't have to see their god-damned faces I'll take it.

I will take all the bullying-not like I'm not used to it- I will take all the stares, all the rumors and all of the teachers. So staying awake for a month was a relatively easy thing to do in my case, and I would appreciate it if you weren't to ask any more questions." My voice ended in a shout I'm almost sure Jasper could hear where ever he was.

"Isabella, I am a doctor. I am going to ask questions. I need to know about your physical well being and if you aren't sleeping you need to tell me. It is my job to take care of you, and in order to do so, I need to know if there is anything going on with you physically." There it was again. It was his 'job' to take care of me.

I know he was just my doctor and I was just his patient and I wouldn't dare to think of him in that way, but I couldn't get over the sting of that sentence. I was his job to take care of me. I didn't matter to him, I didn't matter at all. I was just another patient he was paid to take care of.

I nodded my head and looked to the ground. I looked back at Carlisle, my black and red eyes meeting his, and you could still see his eyes waver a bit as he tried to look away from my stare. I didn't want him to look away though. I wanted him to see the truth in my eyes. I wanted him to be so frightened of me that he would have to leave me alone. If he doesn't care about me, what's the use of having him here?

I looked him dead in the eye and could see his pupils dilate as his senses realized I was a danger.

"Leave now Carlisle, before I decide to do something only _you_ will regret." My voice was deadly but polite as I looked at him. He would be the first to break, not me. And I didn't relise it, but this moment would be a key moment in my life. This would make me or break me, and the balance of life that I would set from here on out.

If only I had realized it, maybe things might have turned out different.

His eyes finally left mine in a quick movement, and when it happened he hurriedly walked out into the living room and spoke to his son, his voice rushed as I followed right behind him.

"Jasper, son, it is obvious that we are not welcome here anymore, let's go."

And they left as quickly as they came. I listened to the rev of their car as they left and made my way back into the kitchen as I realized I was still hungry. I grabbed a bag of grapes and washed them off before placing them in a big bowl and going to sit in the living room.

"Nyxilia! Get your furry ass in here!" my voice echoed off the walls and soon, in came the mommy lion.

"Get up here. What made you go all AWOL while I was momentarily unconscious?" I asked as she jumped on the black coffee table and laid there.

_ Remember the blood wearers, before you saved me?_

"Yes."

_Those are the blood wearers. Not all of them though, there is much more. _

"What exactly is a blood wearer Nyx?"

_They take the blood of others and wear it, inside themselves. It's like they lose their own blood, so they steal it from others and keep it till they need more. They are selfish creatures and never give it back. They only take. And the poor soul that was attacked by the blood wearers never wakes, they have a powerful magic, and never allow their victims to open there eyes or feel there heart beat._

_Beware the blood wearers._

"Nyx, do you understand that an animal can't live without blood? That means there dead, honey, they won't ever wake again, no matter what magic is near them." I explained slowly, hoping that she wouldn't freak out with this realization.

Nyx is a free spirit, seeing most things with a Childs eye unless she knows it is serious. Or it pertains to the protection of her babies.

_No. I was without blood and you saved me with your magic. They could help them, but they are too selfish. Not you though, you are a giver of new life, you are selfless. And for that, I go where you go, and so does my children. _

_We are indebted to you. _

She bowed her head at me in a respectful way before she raised it again. I looked at her and noticed her fur, and my eyebrows crinkled.

But before I could really look at it like I was planning on doing, what she said really settled in. vampires.

The Cullen's are vampires. And I fucking have a crush on one of them. Holy fucking-fuck.

I sighed and face palmed my head.

I looked up to see a curious Nyx, but I focused on her fur again.

"Nyx, why is your fur turning black?" I asked her. She usually had the answer to this type of stuff.

_Because, I am you, Isabella._

Again she bowed her head at me before she jumped up and went back to her room. I was so confused, but I knew deep down, a part of me understood what she had said and was rejoicing at this.

I have never been so confused.

Maybe it is time to go back out and say hello to my real home, the woods. I get up off the couch and walk into the kitchen setting my half eaten bowl of grapes on the counter and jog up the stairs to my room and pack up the entire thing I would need. It took just a little time and I decided to ask Nyx if she wanted to come with. She hadn't been in the forest in a while and if she has it is always on the wolves' territory.

"Nyx! You and the kids want to go out and walk with me? I will protect you." I asked, my voice slicing through the air and slowly disappearing.

I got a roar in response and sighed knowing that meant a no.

I jump down the steps and start walking to the door, yelling that I would be back in a few hours to her, and a slight meow was my reply. I sigh and shake my head, knowing that I was talking to a mountain lion, it seemed crazy. Hell I think I am crazy. I lock the door and head down the step of my house. My house.

I'm only eighteen, and I'm already living in my own home that has too much room that is unnecessary. I have no parents, and the ones I did have used to torture me and hated me with their entire being. The only thing close to a friend that I have is a mountain lion with two cubs that lives in one of my empty bedrooms. I am a girl that doesn't trust easily, and maybe never again with the whole Mike thing circling through my head. I have scars all over my body that I am ok with, but would be absolutely horrified showing anyone else.

I can also control fire.

I am a freak. The people at my school right. I am a disgusting freak.

I trek through the forest stomping my feet slightly as I did. I am a freak, a disgusting murderer. My jaw tightened. It's their entire fault! Why did they have to beat me what did I do that was so bad they had to beat me? And rape me! What did I do! I blinked repeatedly and cringed slightly as a stab of pain shot through it.

I breathe slowly, inhale, and exhale. And repeat. I scratch the back of my head and take another deep breath while I walk. I brush my fingers on the trees' while I walk. Letting my senses take over as I close my eyes.

Damn it's hot! I take the sleeves of my shirt and rip the long things off. They come of easy, and hardly make a noise as they fall to the floor. I pick them up and stuff them into my bag. I finally reach the clearing I have been spending most of my time in for the past month. I walk towards the middle of it and take off my backpack and drop it on the floor. I pop a squat and stretch my long scarred legs for a second.

And I just sat, listening to the wind and relaxing, for three hours, before I went back to the artificial home that I had.

It was time for school to start again, so I turned off the TV and headed upstairs to grab my backpack and my homework (that I stuffed into my backpack) and walked out to my car. As I was searching through the channels, I stopped on a beat that caught my attention. The song had just started thankfully –I hate finding a song that's already half way over- and as I listened, I could already feel myself memorizing the lyrics.

Great, this is going to be one of those songs that get stuck in my head for a week until it becomes annoying and I need to find a different song. And soon, I was humming along with it, and singing lightly to the chorus. Not what I usually listen to but it was pretty.

I turned off my radio, and pulled into a parking spot just as the song ended. Yes, I drove so fast that I got to school in just under four minutes. I walked through the parted crowd with my head down and eyes searching for anyone that would try something. Thankfully, no one moved, or did anything different. The whispers were still thrown around and a lot of people yelling Swan and making smart remarks, but I only walked by. Sure, being Swan still hurt like a bitch, but I was hoping that if I showed that I didn't care that they would leave me alone. So far they are just like the kids from Cali, never yielding.

I made it through most of my classes only cursing a little bit, and ignoring the teacher's dirty glares for it. I did enjoy when one kid thought that he could curse and got thrown up to the principal's office. The teacher shook his head at my smirk.

It was finally time for fifth hour, and I was absolutely dreading it. Everyone so far, but three people, had played an instrument or sang, or did something that they were good at.

Everyone had to do something because one of the students got us banned from talking for a week because she was talking like a sailor and disrespected the teacher. I was last to go, and I still had that song stuck in my head, so I guess I knew what I was going to do for my talent. The teacher opened the door because it was 'stuffy in here', crazy old bat, everyone in here looks like there freezing there asses off. I had a good inner laugh at a kid dressed like an Eskimo.

The first two people went up when the last bell stopped ringing. The first played the violin. He was ok, but he could use a bit of help hitting the high note in his song, it didn't come out the way it needed, and was a bit shaky.

The second person played the flute, and was really good; she played a song from Aladdin. I cant remember the name of it but I think it had the word, world, in the title. Oh! A whole new world! That was the name.

And then it was my turn.

I went up, and lightly slid my hand on the side of the beautiful black piano. I sat on the stool, and put my feet on the proper pegs, and began.

My fingers lightly hit the keys, and then I began to sing.

_I was alone, _

_Sitting on the steps,_

_Outside your door,_

_You weren't home_

_Have I been through this too many times before,_

_And we go on and on, _

_Round and round,_

_It's like we can't break free,_

_You're bringing me down,_

_Now you got me on my knees,_

_The first time around,_

_You were so good to me,_

_But now I'm out here in the cold,_

_With just my own hands to hold,_

_But where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_Time goes by slow,_

_Making my way through,_

_The word you said,_

_And I didn't know,_

_You were only playin' with my head,_

_Still we go on and on,_

_Round and round,_

_It's time that we break free,_

_You're bringing me down,_

_Now you got me on my knees,_

_The first time around, _

_You were so good to me,_

_But now I'm out here in the cold,_

_With just my own hands to hold,_

_You built me up, you made me believe,_

_That I was the only one that you'd ever need,_

_And now I'm sitting here,_

_And nobody cares but me,_

_Stop bringing me down, _

_Now you got me on my knees,_

_First time around,_

_You were so good to me,_

_But now I'm out here in the cold,_

_With my own hands to hold,_

_Just my own hands to hold,_

_You're bringing me down,_

_You got me on my knees,_

_First time around you were so good to me, _

_But now I'm out here in the cold,_

_With just my own hands to hold,_

_Where are you, _

_Oh where are you?_

My fingers slowly came to a stop on the piano, and all that could pass through my mind, was here to the kids who memories song lyrics faster than vocabulary words.

**(A/N: please look up the song, my own hands to hold by Sara haze, it is a very beautiful song. And I got that whole song, vocabulary thing from fb. )**

I walked back to my seat, and ignored all the staring eyes. I could hear the teacher be the first one to break into applause, and soon everyone followed, but what surprised me the most was that there was applause from outside the door, I looked around the class and to the huge opening and there was about fifteen to thirty people out there.

Wow.

I looked down, my hair covering my face and tried to ignore it, but it went on for like three minutes.

Why would they applaud me if they all hate me?

I think this school might be bi-polar.

And as I passed through the hallways, I could see everyone looking at me, but what made me stop in my tracks was Mike. The pain ripped through me and I pushed it back, because someone was showing Mike a video of me singing on their phone. My eyes widened as I saw the guy showing him the video point to me. My heart rate increased and the pain ripped through a bit as his eyes landed on me.

Just as I hit the high note in the song I sang, Mike walked towards me and the guy showed the crowd surrounding him the rest of the video he managed to get. Mike slowly started applauding as he got closer and closer to me. I backed up slightly, and looked anywhere but him and my hair went and covered my face. Fuck I hate him.

He folded his hands over his chest as he finally had I backed into a corner. And at this time I completely forgot that I had powers and super strength all that ripped through me was fear. My eyes blinked repeatedly, and my breathing was coming fast as I looked down at my feet. My stomach twisted and tightened and my throat constricted.

"You think just because you put on a concert in the music room that everyone will like you now? Don't you?" he asked, his breath washing over my face. My breath came out in little huffs as I cringed.

Damn someone get him a tick-tack he forgot to brush.

"You are so pathetic. Can't even stand up for yourself. What happened to ripping through eight football players trying to get to me? So pathetic. You will never be liked, you scarred freak. No one could ever want to be your friend." I didn't say anything; I just hurtled further into the wall. This just seemed to anger him.

His hand went backwards and then he swung open palmed at me. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came.

"Don't you dare to touch her." The soft voice said, I opened an eye, and looked up to find black eyed and dangerous looking Jasper.

My breath whooshed out of me, and Jasper looked to me, then back to Mike. He threw Mike to the ground and he slid away from me. I couldn't have been any happier to have him gone.

"Did you just try to hit a girl!"I heard someone scream.

I looked over and saw a girl kicking Mike, and couldn't help but smile as she kicked him in his probably most favorite spot. His dick.

"You don't ever touch a woman without their permission! Do you understand?" she screamed.

He frantically nodded while holding where the girl kicked. I smiled a bit more and bit my lip.

She walked over to me and Jasper. Jasper was looking all over my body discreetly with nostrils flared, as if searching for injury and he was breathing in deeply. And I'm almost positive that his eyes were gold earlier. Ohh, probably from him being a vampire.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

I nodded, and she held out her hand.

"I'm Hailey Brianna Johnson, and anytime you want me to, I will keep Mike off your back. I'm on your team girlie." My smile became wider as I took her hand and shook it. I could see her eyes wondering my scarred fingers, I slip my fingers out of her grasp slowly.

"Thank you and I will hold you to that. I have to go, the bell is about to ring, maybe I will see you later. Bye."I said as I heard the start of the late bell go off.

"Oh, and nice voice." She shouted down the hallway as I raced away.

I made it on time, by just a few seconds.

And soon, it was time for lunch.


	18. fml

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey! Ok, sorry for not updating earlier but I was on vacation in my second favorite place in the world, Sierra Vista! I love it there, epically during monsoon season, it always rains and it's cloudy. **

**Best place ever. Now, to announce the winners of the contest. **

**An anonymous reviewer, or not so anonymous, Jessica, who picked the name, Airathena. **

**And _fuzzy-vamp-bunnay _who picked the name Tuta. In Latin it means protected. **

**Both names are very beautiful, and the cubs are both girls. **

**Now, on with the story! Ha-ha! **

**I own nothing, sadly, but I do own a kiddy pool I got for my dog! He doesn't like it very much. **

**ch 18 edited!**

People stared as I made my way down the hall to the cafeteria, and I couldn't get that girl out of my head. Hailey, she had helped me, and for a second I was grateful, and just for a second I felt liked. But now, I felt depressed, very depressed. Mike wasn't going to leave me alone, and no matter the amount of people on my side – like Hailey had pointed out in her introduction to me- the amount of people who disliked me would always outnumber the people that do.

And no matter if you were on my side or not, I didn't care. All I noticed was whether or not you cause me pain. And weather intentional or not, I am always in a constant state of pain. So many scenarios pass through my head at a frightening speed. If you are on my side, you always have the option to switch, and if you stay there with me, I will always be reminded that my parents weren't. And if you aren't with me, I am always reminded that I am hated for the picture my parents painted for me, and for my appearance. God I'm messed up.

I am always reminded that I am an outsider, I won't ever fit in and I can never be normal.

I turn the corners of my school soundlessly as people stare and whisper, and giggle, and point in my direction. As people sneer and as they laugh that obnoxious laugh that makes me feel worthless. As they shake their heads in a disapproving manner. And their lips tighten into thin lines and their eyes narrow in anger and hatred. All things that I have seen and had done to me before. I could see one of the Cullen's in the crowd, but they all wear an impassive expression.

But they can't hide the look in their eyes, the disgust, the boredom, the sympathy that I certainly don't need. The curiosity, the studying, the anger, the sadness. Always swirling into their eyes when I get the chance to look at them. Today, they have the blond with the violet eyes tailing me.

Violet eyes. Such an odd color and his girlfriend have the exact same color, just varying in a few shades from time to time. I have noticed the darker there eyes get- all of them not just the ones with the violet eyes- the moodier they get. They have less tolerance around people, and rush out of their classes like someone burned them with a cattle prod. They seem like they don't breathe as much too, but now that I know that they are Vampires- or blood wearers as Nyx puts it- it's probably meaning that they need to feed, or something. But Sam never mentioned anything about violet eyes.

I walk past violet eyes- or Peter, if you want technical names- and I could feel his eyes trailing me as he let me go past him a few feet before following. I contemplated whispering 'I know what you are' under my breath but I know that would cause unnecessary problems, and they might find out my secret. I will not have that happening, not at all.

My mood went down in its already depressed state, I can control fire. Another reason I am a freak. Just the cherry on top of the cake of my life. I thickly swallow and continue down the hall up to the cafeteria doors. I swoop in past the people pushing the doors open, and hurry to the lunch line and grab a bowl of celery and a little palate of peanut butter. I swiftly walk to my table ignoring all of the people staring and whispering.

I see Hailey wave me over, and I contemplate going over there but I don't really like being near people. And by the looks on the faces of the people surrounding her, they feel the same. Or it just might be me. I look at her and shake my head no as I continue walking to my table. I sit and look blankly out the window. I take my piece of celery and nibble on it, chomping through the strings on it that get stuck on your teeth.

"_Don't you dare talk to me right now! You think I want you alive? Let alone talking to me? Get the fuck out of my face, and I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! Get to your damn room! Now! And don't come back down for the rest of the day!" _

_The little tears shown in my eyes leaving warm rivers down my face and blotting on my clothes. I held my warm and stinging cheek where she had slapped me really hard. What did I do? All I asked is if I could get her to sign a slip from school. I hadn't even gotten the full sentence out of my mouth before she was yelling._

"_What did I do Mom-" she cut me off by jumping off her chair and storming towards me. _

_I backed up, my free arm out stretched as it hit the wall. I was right next to the door, but I was too frightened to move as my stomach turned. I wailed out a high pitched shriek as she got right in my face. _

"_I said to GET OUT! You ungrateful little bitch! I wish you were never born! I should have got you aborted! Fucking cunt!" She grabbed my arm so hard I heard a pop, and turned me around in front of the door and kicked me from my back and I flew into the wall. _

_The side of my head hit it, where it was covered by hair, and I re bounded onto the floor just as Mommy slammed the door shut. I was suddenly dizzy as a sharp pain hit my neck. _

_I didn't do anything wrong, did I? All I wanted to do was to go see the lions and seals at the zoo with everyone else. I wanted to see the pretty animals. I just wanted to see the animals. _

_With a choked cry- because I was almost out of air- I got up, holding my hurt arm, and ran down the hall to my room. I close the door behind me with a bang, and cringe thinking mommy would hurt me again. That thought kept rushing through my mind, and I rushed to hide under the bead, because as I expected, I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I scurry under there, and make sure the blanket covered all sides of the bed so she couldn't find me. _

_The door whooshed open and hit my wall with a bang that hurt my ears a lot. _

"_why the fuck did you just slam this door!" her voice was high, and I didn't like loud noises, so I covered my ears, and put my head on the carpet under my bed, trying not to make any noise or hear the noise she was making. I don't like loud noises. They frighten me. _

_Suddenly, the blanket that was covering the floor was pulled back, and an arm reached into my hiding spot and grabbed me by my hurt arm that was covering my ear. I screamed in my shrill child scream, and her arm raised in the air, and as fast as lightning cracked down across ribs, punching me really hard. I screamed and tried to run away, but her grip got tighter and tighter. _

I slowly faded out of the memory, to hear people shouting that horrid name. Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan! I hate that name. I hated everything. I hated the people around me, I hated that wretched name tumbling out of their lips, and I hated the way they got joy out of making me cringe. And most of all, I hated myself. I hated myself for being so weak, I couldn't even fight back!

I could feel myself succumbing to my depression.

My skin, littered with scars prickled. I wanted to shed my skin, I hated it, and they caused it. They caused the jagged, rope like scars all over my body. They caused the pain I feel every day. They took away my chance to have children. They took away my chance to give a child the life I never had.

They took away everything. Like they wanted. I couldn't have anything, anything! I sit back against my chairs seat, and just stop. I stop thinking, I stop breathing, and I stop seeing.

Every pain that runs through my body reminds me that they were real. That they still have a hold on me. They still make me shiver in terror. They still control me.

I got to the point to where I have to breathe and as I suck in, it is like cold and hot acid was poured down my throat. So painful, my ribs and heart hurt, I let the air out in a whoosh. God my ribs hurt, no. It was my heart. My heart hurt so much. My god, it hurt. Why? Why did my life have to turn out like this? Why did it have to be so pain filled, and me having to lye all the time about everything? I could never say what I wanted, ever. I have to hide everything. I placed my head on my arms and laid on the table.

Another breath.

And another, and another. Reminding me I am alive. Reminding me of all the pain I feel inside that no one can begin to understand.

I can't take this anymore, I just can't.

I can't keep living like this. My world filled with memories, and taunts and hatred, and horror, and malice, and a lot more. I can keep living like this. I can't. Everything is just starting to mush together and I can't keep track of things, the wolves, the vampires, the bullies, and little ol' me. Everything is starting to become such a big blur it's making me dizzy.

The wolves don't want me on their land but they are the only place nearest me that has an ice cold beach. They want me to stay off their land, but Sam doesn't, but he can't be my friend I will get hurt. And the rest of the pack practily hates me, I think. And the vampires, one of them is my doctor, and it's his _job_ to make sure I am ok. He doesn't really care about me, and the rest of the Cullen's! that girl, Rosalie, I can tell she hates my guts, and that guy, Emmett, every time I even see him, I get so fucking scared. And that bronze headed one, he obviously doesn't like me and neither does the one with the black hair that hangs on to his every word. The blond couple, they just stare at me like I am a freak. Which I am might I add.

And the only one that seems to remotely care about my well being is the other blond, Jasper. But I can't do anything about it because I am an outcast, freak, and he's not. And I would most likely get hurt again, and I don't want to get hurt again. It's too painful, and I don't think I could survive if it happened; I have had so much agony in my life I just might snap. I already know I am close to it.

And as the thoughts rush through my head I can't stop all the taunting words of the student body mush with them.

And I couldn't handle it anymore.

_I can't handle it anymore._

I stood up, my chair shooting back a bit, creating a loud screeching noise, and the cafeteria went quiet. All eyes were on me, and I didn't care. I grabbed my shit, and turned, and walked away. I could feel the stairs burning through my back as I made my way across the silent room, my combat boots making a light clink against the floor. And then I was out the door, and heading to the art room. Seems it's my only safe haven now.

I open the door, and see the teacher. He nods to me, and I go to the other side of the room and grab the stuff I need to finish the latest assignment. The latest assignment was to draw a scene that you had seen in a movie. And I could only think of one. I haven't seen many movies in my life, mostly ones I had seen in school or after my parents had died. And I couldn't remember the name of the movie, but we didn't need the name, we just needed the scene. And my scene was at a fair. To be precise on the merry go round.

The scene consisted of a lot of bright lights and blurs. It was supposed to be a blurry shot of the merry go round in action with children on it, the blurs of bright neon colors were the other rides and the lights on the ride. And so far, it was all good, compared to all the other people who had thrown away their pictures and restarted multiple times.

I grabbed the paint and the brushes I would need, and went to my desk. I set my shit down and started painting, not paying attention to the world around me, just getting lost in the blur of colors and smudges and the faces of the nameless people around me. And all too soon, the bell had rung. I sighed, and put down my brushes, and looked at the painting that was coming together before my eyes.

! ##$%%^&&**(())*)(&(*^&^%$%#&$ #! #! $&*^*&_()_*()_(_(_*)&*(^&%$^#&%$ #$% #$

As I walked down the hallway to my last class of the day, PE, I mentally prepared myself to see the look alike of my father. No matter how many times I saw his face, and reminded myself that he wasn't my father, it still hurt. Seeing his face, it made me flinch, and I knew he was sad about it, because every time I did, his face would fall, but I couldn't stop the image.

I made it to the class just before the last bell, and right as I walked through the door, and sat in my seat, the coach made an announcement that shattered my world.

"We are going to be put into groups today, were starting gymnastics." Oh hell nah!

Ok, so I was fine with the groups, I know they would leave me alone to do my own thing, only saying snide remarks from time to time; it was the gymnastics that I hated. I had been forced into gymnastics for a long time as a kid and all throughout my teen years. In case I hadn't said this before, the Swan family was supposed to be perfect. The more perfect we seemed the more money rolled in for my mother, and my father. And if my father got more money, that meant more child support payments for my mom.

So that meant, I was forced into the perfect child, with the worst child hood.

You have no idea how much makeup I had to wear to cover the bruises, or how I had to say- for the ones I couldn't cover- that I was practicing and fell. And if I couldn't explain some, I would have to fight with my instructor on letting me wear the outfit that covered my entire body. He would say yes, but I would have to keep up, and he wouldn't help me.

So I would have more bruises, and calloused fingers, and blistered feet, and sore muscles- meaning my ass and face mostly- god it was torture. I buried my face in my hands letting out a sigh, and covering my face with my hair, remembering all the times my mother would yell at me for not getting it right, or when I would get sent back with a note I would get beat for not trying harder or I needed to do better, even if I was the best on the squad.

"Is there a problem Isabella?" coach asked.

"Can I sit out on this section? I'm not comfortable with it." I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sad frown on his face "no amount of extra credit would keep your grade up high enough to pass. You are going to have to participate."

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight, as if it would keep all of this away from me, and then opened them. I nodded my head and looked at the wall ahead of me.

"Now for the groups, I had the classes from before randomly pick a name on the list, and we have our groups." I listened to all of the groups until he came to mine.

"Group 12: Isabella, Emmett, Jessica, Charlotte."

Aww fuck. My life is officially over. Coach, thank you for nothing you useless reptile. Ok, not the time to be quoting some movies. I drop my head on the desk with a bang, and give a slight growl/sigh.

This day just gets better. Let's see just how wonderful it will end.

And soon after my group was called, he ended the list.

"Ok, now that everyone has their groups, we will head to the gym, get into our groups and you all will help me pull out the equipment. If anyone has had prior gymnastics training, or I feel they are well equipped enough, I will be directing you to join the cheer team. Mrs. Jacobs needs more girls; she doesn't have enough girls anymore because they have gone to college. So please, help her out girls, and even a few guys are needed.

Ok, with that said, let's get to the gym." We all got up, and row at a time; we headed out of the building and walked to the gym.

As we entered, coach yelled.

"All girls are required to wear tank tops and shorts for the season of gymnastics. Guys, you are required to wear tank tops and sweat pants. Isabella, come here." I walked up to him, ready to complain to him about how I don't want to show that much skin.

"coach I really am not comfortable with this, you already know that people don't like me and if I were to wear stuff like that they would just make fun of me more and I do"- I was talking a mile a minute and coach finally got me to shut up.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I cannot change the rules for you on this one. I've already bent them too much for you. It would be unfair for the girls who are self conscious. If you were able to cover up they would too, and not to mention it could cause serious injury with the drag of the clothes. It could snag, or clip on something and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. And if you did I could lose my job. So please just follow this one rule, and here are your clothes. We had to specially order yours because you are still so thin." He handed me my clothes, and dejectedly I walked to the changing room.

The school gathered up enough money, with my help, and bought all of the outfits needed; I just didn't know that they were tank tops and shorts. They didn't tell me that. But then again I didn't ask.

I walked into the changing room and headed to the stalls so I could change, but as I saw the line, I knew I would never be able to get into one before class started. Well shit and fall in it, this is not my day. I sighted and shook my head and walked to my locker, ignoring all the stares, and started removing my clothes. I could hear in the back of my mind, the disgust filled noises and the gasps people were emanating, but I would come back to that later. I pulled off my shorts first, happy that my lacy black boy shorts didn't snag as I took them off, and quickly pulled on my short booty shorts.

They fit.

And next my tank top. And crap it was white. A see through white.

I sighed, sad that people would not only be able to see my black lace bra, but they would also be able to see my expanded marks. Thankfully the shorts are blue. I pulled on the top, and made my way out of the dressing room and into the gym, a blush staining my cheeks as I realized I was the first girl out and all the guys were already done. I walked over, and started lifting the balance beam and walking it over to where it was marked on a sign to be.

I left it there, and put the mats all around it, and then went to help grab the rest as the girls started spilling out. I could hear them chatting to themselves about how I must be bulimic or anorexic, and how ugly I was with all of the scars I had, and I was surprised no one had noticed the tattoos yet.

Yet.

And finally they noticed.

"Holy fuck, did that hurt?" I turned around to see a very surprised boy that I didn't know the name of.

I shook my head no, and went to sit on the bleachers. As I sat I could hear the uproar everywhere about my markings and scars and weight, and while all this was buzzing around me I went to find my group. I first saw Emmett, the big guy was towering over everyone in the entire gym. And I slowly started walking towards him.

I already saw Jessica and Charlotte there.

Jessica was chatting away trying to talk to them, but they weren't paying the slightest attention. They didn't even talk. I go to my group, and started stretching. It had been a long time since I had done this, I wouldn't be surprised if I was rusty. And I was right, my muscles strained a little, but it was enough to tell me I was very rusty.

I slowly bent down till my head was in between my ankles and clasped my hands behind my back, and bringing those down till they touched the floor. After staying in that position for a few seconds, I slowly came out of it.

Then I angled my body to the side, lifted my leg, grabbed my foot and pulled it to touch my torso. Gosh, it brought back horrible memories. I got out of that position, and then did the same to my other leg. Then I took one foot, and raised it in the air, so it was strait and my toe was pointed above my head, and then I did the same with the next foot.

I saw the time on my black watch and knew class was just about to start so I slowly started doing toe touches. Coach came out of his little room, and walked to the front of the class.

"Today, we will be doing just some simple routines; you will not need to feel the urge to show off, because most of us have never done gymnastics before. First we will start with stretching. Isabella, since you have already don't most of the stretching go hit the bars. I will call you back to the group in a bit."

I nodded and walked- happily- away from Emmett and my group and to the bars that were positioned quite well in the humongous gym we had. I grabbed the beautiful white powder and made sure to get it on my hands good, and then went to the smallest bar. I jumped on and tap swing, until I had enough momentum to start doing real moves. First I did back hip circles, then I flew to the lower bar, and practiced my stride circles. I moved my legs and went back to the high bar, and did a kip cast handstand. I wasn't doing the serious moves, but it was good enough for right now. I fell out of that and started doing back giants, and then continually doing overshoots. Then I went into a straddle back.

I got tired of that, and then went into doing geingers. Then to tkatchev. And repeat. I really didn't like this; I really really didn't like this. I wanted to stop and walk away, but I needed to pass this class. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second but that was enough, and a rookie mistake. My hand missed the bar, and I slipped and fell strait on my arm.

I heard a pop, and it echoed around the silent gym. Then the screaming started, and not from me, from the people around me. I could hear coach clamber up to me, and I awkwardly got up off the floor, seeing my dislocated shoulder. I shook my head and sighed. I didn't even feel it. I looked up at coach, and said

"You need to pop it back into place, now please."

And the look on his face would have made me laugh, if I didn't have a dislocated shoulder. It was absolute disgust and a little bit of nausea.

Again a shake of the head knowing he wasn't going to do it, and everyone else's face told me they wouldn't. All but one.

"I'll do it." the voice boomed across the gym filled with screaming and disgusted girls and guys. And I looked at the source of the voice and only one thought passed through my head.

_Fuck my life._

**_Reviewwwww! And who do you think it is? I already know ha- ha- ha- ha- ha! Stick that in a pipe and smoke it! _**

**_Oh, and btw who heard about Kristen cheating on Rob? God she is such a bitch! How could she cheat on him, I mean I am not an Edward fan, but he has done nothing to deserve that, and they were in a relationship for three years! Girr, I'm getting all worked up…_**


	19. the red eyes

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey! So here is the next chapter, and a lot of you reviewed and I would like to thank you for that :) you guys are the best.**

**So, I own nothing and on with the story.**

**Ch. 19 edited!**

Fuck my life.

That is the only thing that raced through my head as I stared at the tentative face of Emmett Cullen. Only my luck right? I shook my head slightly as I imagined his hands on my arm, no. I would never allow that, I'll go to the hospital before I let him touch me. None of his skin will ever touch mine, under any circumstances. It's just not even remotely a possibility. I look to my shoulder again, the bone obviously not where it is supposed to me under my porcelain white skin.

"Aww shit. Anybody? Anybody else? Seriously people! It's just dislocated, it's not like it is sticking out of the skin here! Peter, Charlotte, anyone? Common coach you did this to Chase's finger when it got dislocated in basketball, you popped it right back into place, and this isn't any different! Please!?" A shred of denial went into my voice and I could see the pity in his eyes. Pussy.

I let out an inhuman growl and turned to Emmett, the stupid son of a bitch. A scowl marred my features and I just got angrier with every step towards him I took, stupid coach, couldn't put an arm back in its place. Stupid vampires for not volunteering, leaving me with this person.

I stood in front of him and spit the words out of my mouth before I thought twice about it.

"Just get it over with."

He nodded and as his arms started to move, I lost all of my anger and fright and the need to protect myself over came my senses. He was going to hurt me; right when he had me in his grip he was going to hurt me. The emotions swirled in the pit of my stomach and it just got stronger the more his arms came closer to mine.

I hate my life. I hate it.

His skin connected with mine, and I couldn't take it, I jumped away from him as fast as I could. I shivered, and as I finally landed on the floor the relief I felt was instantaneous. I shook my head at my stupidness, how could I have even let him get that close to me? I could feel something happening in my arm, I could feel things moving underneath my skin, and I looked around the silent gym. People were staring at me like I was crazy and I just shook my head. I looked to Emmett and I could see the hurt in his eyes. So he knew. Of course he did his dad is my doctor.

And a sickening crack echoed around the gym bringing my attention back to the people surrounding me. I moved to the left and I could feel my shoulder was righted again. Holy shit this healing stuff is getting faster than it was before. I rolled my shoulder and let all of the creaks and pop's go with it. That felt better.

I brought my attention to the children with open mouths staring at where my dislocated shoulder used to be.

"Holy shit." Someone in the crowd said and that is what started the uproar.

"What was that?"

"Did she just pop that back into place?"

"I knew she was a freak!"

"Holy hell, what just happened?"

"Please tell me that didn't just happen!"

"That was so gross!"

So many voices turned into the buzz, and that buzz grew louder and louder until it was a shrill ringing in my ear. I blinked rapidly and shook my head forcefully as if it would take the noise away, but it still echoed in my ear like a bee.

"Shut up!" I screamed as loud as I could, my hands clamped over my ears, and I didn't even realize that I had fallen to the floor with my head touching it. Just like when I was a kid. I can make loud noises, but I don't like them.

Everyone fell silent and stared at me like I was the biggest freak ever, but I was still driving my head into the ground. They might have stopped talking and the buzz was gone, but it was replaced with the shrillest high sound ever that traveled through my ears and clouding my thoughts greatly. Oh my god it hurt so much, please make it stop! It hurts!

"It hurts!" I didn't even realize I had said it out loud until I heard the strangled and pain filled sound of my voice reached the walls and echoed, only slightly making it through the shrill ringing in my ears.

I dragged my body off the floor, and walked in the direction of the door, I needed fresh air. I needed it a lot. I needed to get to the woods; I needed to clear my mind of this horrible sound. The floor seemed to pitch and roll around me and I used my hand to steady myself on the wall as I walked. I could feel the wobbling in my step as my feet moved, and the ringing in my ear was just starting to lower a smidge as I made it closer to the door. And then, just as it was beginning to get bearable, a voice shouted out that wretched name! The ringing tippled and I screamed and withered as I fell to the floor.

God damn it! Oh my god it hurt! Please make it go away, please make it stop! The pain wont stop! I can't stand it make it stop! My hands were clenched on my ears like I was trying to squeeze the brains out of me, and I was curled into a fetal position against the wall. I could hear feet rumbling on the floor, making the noise hurt even more, and I could hear shouting. My head was going to explode if they all didn't shut up! Before they made it all the way across the huge gym, I got up and made a mad dash for the door, breaking free into the cold air that caressed my skin. My body was burning and my ears were ringing. The pain was constant and so were the thoughts. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand the pain. I can't stand it anymore. It is all too much. My breath comes in gasps and pants as I run through the woods, not because I'm out of breath, because it is too hard to breathe. It's too hard to remember to breathe. Everything is on repeat, every thought I have ever had, every emotion I have ever felt, every single plea ever whispered, begged, pleaded, and whimpered from my lips.

I can't stand it. Tears leaked down my face as I sniffled and sobbed, my chest heaving.

Why did I have to have this life! Why did I have to be the one to be tortured? To be mutilated, and treated like I was nothing! I can't stand living anymore; I can't believe that this is life. To live in a world filled with this much pain is near impossible, anyone would have killed themselves or been admitted for insanity, but no! Me, I have to live with it all! With a clear head so I can see and remember every sick and gory detail!

Why do I have to be the one to live with this burden? It's nearly impossible to think about anymore! I can't handle the constant reminders and thoughts that fill my mind at every constant second. And soon, I'm not just barreling through the woods. I'm running. I'm running as fast as I can like a silent bullet through the woods, as silent as can be. Not a leaf rustled even thought my thoughts are burning with madness.

Life: it's a game of survival. And I don't want to play anymore. I don't want to feel anymore. I don't want to be able to think. I don't want to be able to understand. I don't want to be spoken to. I don't want to exist. I don't want to be mentioned in a conversation, I don't want to be noticeable.

I don't want to be alive.

Because being dead, being free of all the thoughts and memories and feelings, seems like the best thing ever right now. And then I could see it. What I was running to without knowing. Between all of the branches of the trees and all of the bark and shrubs, I could see a cliff, and I could hear the water down below it. I could finally be free. Free of all of it, and all it would take is a little jump. Just a small, misstep.

And really, who would it hurt?

With a last exhaled breath, I push faster and faster, until I am at the edge, and then I jump. All my pain, misery, and suffering left at the edge _where they belong_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FFFFFFFFFFFFUJHJHKFGHJHJFHFG JHKB?JK?GH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why am I still alive? I ask myself as I sit on my bead heavily breathing in my soaking wet clothes after waking like any other day with a horrid scream. I look to the window, and I can see it is still dark out. Why can't I just die? I never had the chance when my parents were alive but now, I can, and I want to, but I am still alive.

Why can't I just die!

My breathing was coming in fast and shallow, and I could hear the small gasps rising through my chest. Almost like I was having a panic attack, but I wasn't. I want to die! Why can't I die! Why! A small shriek ripped through me as I jumped up. I couldn't control it, I screamed and ran and through things all over my room, I ripped and shredded and kicked and threw and smashed, and I couldn't stop. The anger and anguish and sadness was so deep and uncontrolled, it was like a whole new person had taken over me.

I want to die! Another sob was ripped through my chest and I looked at myself in the mirror on my dresser. Ugly. Complete monster. That was what was looking at me. The stupid and disgusting scar was shining on my translucent skin in the moonlight shining through my window. My breathing was heavy and slightly panicky. My eyes. Devil eyes, showing that I am different, making people single me out. I hate them. My arms, covered in scars and markings, I hate it. My skin itched and burned and a feeling stirred in my stomach.

I was becoming claustrophobic; I couldn't stay in this room any longer. I can't stay in this_ house_ any longer! My breathing becomes more rapid and I rush out of the room. I barrel down the stairs, falling over my feet but managing to stay up right at the same time. And I rush out the door slamming it on the way out. I was running so fast that as I ran down the steps on the porch, I managed to fall down flat on my stomach, and I couldn't move. The air was knocked out of my breath, and with a shaky sob, it was sucked back in.

The feeling was still growing in my stomach, and soon it spread through my arms and chest and pounded into my head. The air whooshed out of me again with a loud wail and sob that bounced off the trees. I shakily got back up and wobbled towards the woods, I need to go to my secret place. I need to. But just as I was going to walk through the first trees I fell over again, but this time I didn't even try to get back up. I couldn't breathe; the cries were ripping so harshly through me that I was gasping for breath. It all whooshed out of me again as I screamed a high pitched wail.

I could hear thunder as it rolled in very quickly. Almost like it understood my feelings. My eyes burned, but suddenly, they stopped and were warm instead. My eyes widened and I brought my hand up slowly and felt my cheek where it was now warm and cold at the same time. I brought my hand back to my face and cried even more with what was on my hand. A small, black tinted tear. And just as my shrieks reached their loudest, the thunder and lightning started just before it started to pour.

I'm crying. I am crying black tears.

_FREAK!_ I screamed at myself.

And all because I can't die. I want to be six feet under! I don't want to live! I don't want to exist! The sobs came out faster and I was forced to breathe even if I just wanted to lay there and suffocate. Why do I have to be alive? Why am I so important that I can't die even if I did jump off a cliff? I could feel the heat rising off me as my skin turned a deadly cold.

And my body, my soaking wet body, burst into the black inky flames. The heat radiating from them, making the leafs on the trees nearest me curl back and char a deep black color, and the bark turning as dark brown as possible. Curling away from my sadness that was surrounding me. As my cries grew louder so did my flames.

"I want to die." I said as I was running out of breath, so it came out as a shaky quiet wish.

And as I curled into a ball, and let the tears, self-hatred, suicidal wishes, and flames envelop me, I failed to notice the glowing red orbs shining with excitement backing into the woods, staring at the girl who created fire. The girl who wanted to die, yet wielded such a powerful power.


	20. well shit

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I am so very sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got over a really bad cold. I had to take a trip to the hospital for it, and since I was sick, my mother wouldn't let me on the computer. Stupid, I know, I'm old enough to go on the computer when I am sick. I need a laptop for Christmas...**

**Well I'm going to stop my ranting, and were too poor to afford a laptop for Christmas, and a present for my brother. **

**So here is the story. **

**I own nothing but a new pair of knee high converse. **

_Inhale_

Why am I still here, why didn't I die from that monstrous fall? Why can't my life just end? The agony ached from within me.

_Exhale_

Because you don't deserve to die, you deserve to rot like your parents did. You're just like them you know, long lanky black hair, same color as your moms in high school. Pale skin like your dads when he was a kid.

_Sharp inhale_

Stop! No I'm not. I'm not them! I can't be, there dead, and I don't hurt people. Hurt echoes through my chest and pulsed through my limbs.

_Exhale_

You didn't have a problem with it when you had the panic attack.

I shake my head, releasing the entrapping, and horrible thoughts from my head, but they didn't go far. They still argued in the back of my head in hushed whispers.

Am I going crazy?

A loud chough breaks through my chest and I slowly walk around my house. My house. It doesn't feel like my house anymore. It feels dangerous, and I don't like it. But if I move, the only houses are further in town. So I am stuck here. But at least I am closer to my real home, the woods. It seems like the only place that can handle me, take all of my secrets.

It holds everything I tell it, and passes it through the wind to the other trees' and they whisper amongst each other, but they can't tell other people like Mike Newton. So, instead of going to my therapist-I don't think I would ever like to go again- I am talking to trees'.

Is that sad? Because right now to me that seems normal. I snap my eyes quickly to the clock as my heart flutters, thinking I might be late. Nope, still have a few minutes before I have to be in class. I decide to go to school early, but I will take my time driving, that way I won't get there early.

I walk out to the car, back pack in hand, keys in the other. And right when I open the door, I feel a pair of eyes on the back of my neck, and I turn to scan the tree line of the woods. Nothing was there.

_Not safe!_

The arguing voices in the back of my head both scream. I shake my head, and turn my attention back to getting in the car. Why would it be dangerous? I didn't see anything. I'm just being paranoid, but then again, aren't I always. As I sit down, I can still hear the voice of well, the voice, and I can't get what it said out of my head.

_Hair just like your mother. _

Maybe I could change that. I look down at the steering wheel as I put the key in the ignition, and slowly look in my rearview as I back up. And soon I'm off to school, but as I take the first few turns to my school, I notice a black car with really tinted windows following behind me. At first I just pass it off as a coincidence, but as I take more and more turns, it still doesn't stop to go in a different direction. I haven't heard of any new students coming to forks high, and believe me I would have because this town is just one big gossip place, but then I realize.

Besides my house there is only one place in the woods, and that is the Cullen's. I press down a bit more on the accelerator, and as I speed up so does the other car, my panic grows and soon, I'm driving faster than I intended earlier.

I make it to school in eight minutes, and as I pull my mustang into the parking lot the black car drives past me and turns at the corner. I can only think that whoever it is, is turning around. I sit in my car and hang my head, my hair shrouding around my face.

_People are staring._

_They always stare you idiot. Gosh. _

I get out of my car, my backpack thrown over my shoulder. And I can't help but imagine what I look like, my shiny black waist length hair falling over my back pack. Gosh that must look embarrassing. As I become more ashamed of myself I decide it is time to do some remodeling. I quickly turn and run back into my car, and drive out of there. I can hear people muttering behind me as I race out of there.

Another cough ruptures from me, and this time a horrible sick sounding one. I dismiss it and go straight to the nearest salon place. This is a small town so it wasn't hard to find. I park my car, and leave my things, except my wallet, and keys, and go inside. Right when I walk in I can see people looking at me and my silky black hair. In a matter of seconds girls were jumping at me screaming that they called dibbs and shouting profanities at each other over who got to cut my hair.

I stand there awkwardly letting them fight it out and soon it's just between two people. And at last, there is a lone victor smiling at me. She is small, skinny, and somehow tan.

"Come this way. Do you know what you would like?"

She takes me to wash my long hair, and then leads me to a seat. I followed her and think about my options, and finally decide. I don't want it too short because then they might make fun of me more, and not too long to where it's embarrassing, so I will just have it to under my shoulders.

"four inches above my elbows." Was my short reply.

She nods in approval, and hums lightly as she paces back in forth in front of my face, and the voices in the back of my mind are silent in confusion as they look at her. She finally stoops, and walks behind me and just as she starts; I hear the door bell chirp, alerting the staff to customers. Although, none of them put up fight like they did for me.

I just sit there, watching the long strands of my hair being chopped off. They drop to the floor, like a person sinking through water; the shining strands hit the floor, and slowly flatten. The relief with each lock of hair leaving my body is instantaneous. My shoulders feel lighter, I feel lighter. Now I don't have my mother's hair, I don't have it. Now, I look like myself if I even am myself.

And the frightening thought just doesn't go away and I sit there frozen. I don't even notice the first time she says she is done, no; she has to repeat it while tapping me on the shoulder. I turn my chair and look in the mirror and thank her for her work. It's perfect.

I pay the people and leave a generous tip, and leave to school. I've missed half of first hour. I pull my car into the parking lot, still checking in the mirror for that black car that was following me earlier, but it wasn't there. I hop out, grab my shit, and start walking to the school. My feet scuffle over the concrete, and I can't help but feel lighter without all of my hair, but I know it was a good thing to do this. And I know one voice lied about the skin thing now, my dad has always been tan.

It starts to rain, harder and harder with each passing second I'm outside, so I end up hurrying to my class. I rush through the door, speed walking, and start my way to my locker. I grab my books, and go to my first hour.

"Isabella nice of you to join us. And only forty eight minutes late." It sneered.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"What was that? I don't think we heard you." Testing me? Oh, well this isn't going to go well is it.

"I said fuck off, were your hearing aids turned off." My short temper snapped.

Her face turned red before she snapped for me to go to my seat. I sat down and looked ahead at the door.

Why didn't I die? How could I have been falling to the ocean, but then wake up in my room? I should have been a goner, I wanted to be. I still want to be.

The bell rings.

Second hour went with a lot of stares and whispers and disgusted and disbelieving looks.

Third hour went the same as second.

Time for lunch.

I didn't feel light anymore, I felt heavy. So, so, heavy. My feet scuffed on the ground, my legs felt like led, my arms were heavy and tight with tensions they swung at my sides. My head was down, and there was still enough to cover my scarred and mangled, ugly face, but I didn't feel normal without my hair covering almost my entire body.

My black, long sleeve covered arms didn't stop me from seeing people staring at them. I crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover myself. My hair didn't swing to cover them. I felt empty, like an unused casket. I felt cold, the skin on my arms a chilling rate even though my long sleeves covered them. I rubbed my arms against the empty limbs in an attempt to warm them. Nope.

I cough escapes me, and I sniffle against it. I yawn and keep walking to the cafeteria my arms wrapped around me, head down, and bleary eyes. I walk through the cafeteria, and grab some celery and carrots for my aching stomach. I walk to my table and sit down, I lay my head on my arms, resting my head while I grab a carrot and bit down. It cracks and the sweet taste sparks in my mouth. I chew.

I wonder what is going to happen today. Will I be called more names, will people keep hitting me? Pinching my skin hard, or slapping me. Will they pour more gossip around, or will they just shun me?

Carrots are gone, and I move onto celery.

Will people leave me alone for today? The thought disappears as I relies its stupidity. I shake my head and the skin on my arms move with it. I look at the window in front of me, and the rain is streaming down it in rivets, and the trees surrounding the school look so peaceful. Strong, green, dark, cold, wet, the only thing that seems strong and stable in my life.

The picture morphs into my reflection, and the dark circles under my eyes are what pull me in. there so noticeable. My eyes are just as dark. The black glimmers in the dark cafeteria light, and my frown that seems to be painted on my face just makes me look like I'm in pain, and have depression. Which is true of course. And I'm so skinny, in a sick way. The hollows in my cheeks cast shadows across my face, making it look haunted. I looked sick, I looked depressed, I looked hurt, I looked _broken_. I looked like I felt, and apparently I felt like shit.

I was sick. I put down the long sticks of celery, and pushed them away from me, bringing my attention back to the woods outside the window.

_You should skip the rest of the day and go play in it. _

"no."

_Why?_

"I can't miss anymore school" my chest ached to go in the woods "no matter how much I want to."

_Just say you felt sick and went home, that would work. _

"Maybe. I don't know"

_Please? You know you want to_

"No, I can't, I don't want to be healed back, again."

_You're no fun._

I nod my head.

The bell rings, and I stand from my seat, dispose of my things and leave with burning stares into my back and whispers being thrown around. I walk to art, and quickly take my new seat in the back of the room. Where nobody could bother me.

I got my supply's, and ignored all of the hustle and bustle of people around me and went immediately went back into my seat, of course not without feeling two particular burning eye shaped holes in my back. I sat down, and positioned my new drawing in front of me. This week's topic we had to o was to draw the thing that scared us most.

I was having a significantly difficult time, and I could tell the teacher was feeling more sympathy towards me with each time I asked for help on an assignment.

I took my charcoal and slowly brought my hand to the paper. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, clearing my mind.

There was something very difficult about this lesson, to prove we weren't just drawing something random, he wanted us to draw what we saw when we saw the object we were frightened of. So as I cleared my mind, the only thing that filled my head, were eyes. Deep, burning, accusing, hate, glowering, evaluating, judging, all in two sets of eyes.

I drew the eyes, and soon, I could see the hair to the first pair of eyes. Perfect, brown black, with a hint of red. Completely perfect. Then the other set of eyes, brown curly hair, styled to perfection. The outline of the face, the way there jaws curved, the way the cheekbones were so visible. The shading of the face, then the eyebrows.

Plucked and arched to be the perfect size and length. The thin and nimble noses, meant to be attractive and bring out all the other features on their faces. I open my eyes, and it's like my eyes can't see as I slowly add color to the picture. Skin, tanned to the skin tone that they wanted, sinister smiles that they would give me before they could even talk. The hateful tone to their skin, meant to look like they are in disgust. A hand lands on my shoulder, and my sharp, fast, rushed, shaking movements stop.

I didn't realize how much my body was trembling. It seemed like I couldn't stop, and a sick, and horrible feeling was stirring within me as I sat there on that hard metal stool and looked at the disgusting picture I had created. The class stared at me. Obviously something had happened while I was creating my nightmare.

My breath was fast and shaking. My fingers couldn't stop twitching. And his hand was _still on my shoulder. _My skin heated, and he quickly removed his hand as the heat seeped through my shirt. I look to my picture.

To anyone they would seem like a happy couple. Smiling and perfect. Holding each other in a lovers embrace. Then you really get to see them, the shadows across their face making them seem mad and disgusted- no, revolted! Their eyes, shining with love turn into the hardest glare you would ever see. And there smiling uplifting faces are now a hard mask making their hatred for your entire being completely noticeable.

"I need some air." It was barley a whisper but I could feel him nod his head and I was out of the room faster than you can say terror.

I leaned against the door outside the building, in the fresh crisp Forks air, and breathed deeply. I can't believe I drew that. And in such detail it seemed real. Just a small picture in the center of the page that fades into the white that fills the rest of it filled me with such fright that I had to run out of the room.

"You ok?" I jumped in surprise.

"yah." I cleared my throat from the horse sound.

I shook my hair back in a stressful habit, but when I ran my fingers over my scar, I slowly let it fall in front of my face again.

Her timid face made it look like she was trying for something really hard. It made me confused.

"You know, you shouldn't let people walk over you like that." My eyes snapped up to hers.

Danger seemed to emanate from me. Her and her stupid blond hair, and her perfect fucking body, and her gorgeous fucking _face. _She wouldn't know what it is like to feel this. She wouldn't know what it is like to not have control over a situation.

_She wouldn't know._

_She doesn't know._

_Show her._

"It's not like I have fucking control over it Rosalie." My voice was hissing with rage.

"You actually kind of do. You could go to the counselors and have told them by now, you could have mentioned it to a teacher. Hell you could have screamed for them to leave you the hell alone. But no, you don't do that, you let them walk all over you and call you whatever they want including _swan_" I flinched at the name " see, everyone calls you it because of that very reason!"

Her voice was harsh and mean as she pointed in my face.

"Im starting to think that you won't tell people to stop because you like the attention."

And that was where I cut her off.

"You think that I am doing all of this for the damned _attention!_ You think just because I don't say anything about how people torture the living shit out of me means that I want **_attention!? _**If I wanted attention I would become the school slut!" my voice raised an octave.

"You practically are already! I mean with how you fucked your father!"-

"What makes you think it was consensual!?" my voice screamed at her echoing in the settling wind around us.

"You know you should really learn more about people before you decide to fucking make assumptions."

The trees stopped moving. The wind became silent. Rosalie stopped breathing and her eyes froze in shock. I didn't move an inch, immediately regretting what came out of my mouth. I turned on my heel and rushed back into the building, when a hard stone hand gripped my shoulder.

"How long." Was her question. I knew the answer to this down to the exact day.

"Long enough." And I was in the building in again, escaping the sympathetic sounds coming from the bitch outside the door. I walked into the art room, to see him still leaning over my pictures his eyes slightly red, and everyone working on their own, occasionally their eyes would look over to mine, and then they would quickly avert theirgaze.

They all stared at me as I walked through the door, but luckily the bell rung before the teacher could ask any questions. I grabbed my shit and was out the door.

~~~~~~;.GJKKKKGFJDKSHJDFSDHKSLA;GJFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGKGKGKGK GKGKGKGKGKGKGKJHFSDK~~

Every class went the same, head down, ignoring everyone and just re thinking over my shouting match with Rosalie. I shouldn't have even talked to her. Lord only knows she would blab about it all around school, she seemed like the type to make people suffer.

Every time a teacher asked me a question, I would quickly answer it, and wouldn't say anymore or any less. And again, it was time for my last hour, P.E.

I rush through the halls, making sure that I wouldn't be late, then burst through the gym and walked straight to the locker-room. I set my stuff into my gym locker, grabbed my clothes and started changing right there not caring about the disgusted people around me. I could only think about yesterday.

What would people think of me?

The final bell rung and I walked into the room. I was putting my hair into a bun, it was easier now that it was shorter, while I walked into the corner of the gym. I don't want to be anywhere near people now.

"Ok class!" coaches voice boomed around the gym.

"Today, we will be doing gymnastics again, as you can see I have already brought out the equipment, now were going to be doing the same things as yesterday. Except this time, Mrs. Jacobs will be here watching and seeing if there is anyone she wants to put on here cheer squad. She will be writing names down, and at the end of the day she will call your name and pull you to the back. Isabella, come here."

I walked towards him, in front of the prying eyes of the forks high students and stood tall.

"You will not be doing bars today, because of the mishap yesterday, but you will be doing floor with everyone else. You can do whatever you would like when it is your turn, but don't make it too fancy. I don't want people trying to do things that will make them hurt themselves."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Nothing too hard, I can handle that.

"Is your arm ok, by the way, if it hurts too much I can let you sit out and you can do the extra credit."

"I'm ok." He nodded and I walked to one of the lines and waited till it was my turn.

Some people did the simplest, from cartwheels and hand springs, to tuck and rolls, and hand stands. Some just simply span while they walked.

It was the next rows turn, me, a guy, Emmett, and Charlotte. The buzzer went and I took a few running starts before I started doing my simplest flips. I did a few front aerials, then a tuck, layout, and finally a pike before I reached the end of the mat. I went to the end of the line, ignoring the stairs and waited again.

When it was my turn again I ran forward and did a layout, a half twist, a full twist, then a double full, but by that time I had reached the wall, and I had to use my hands to stop myself right when I landed. I was breathing pretty heavy, and I knew I didn't want to try something that risky so I just decided to do a few tucks instead. I just did a tuck, double tuck and triple tuck with a few back flips added to it.

The coach called us to order, and was telling us that the bell was going to ring in ten minutes, so he was going to have Kelly (Mrs. Martens) to read the list.

"Ok kids, you all did really well and I could tell most of you were trying your very hardest, and on the cheer team that is exactly what we are looking for. People who aren't afraid to try their best, and a lot of you, with enough practice will be wonderful. So, I will begin the list now.

Isabella Swan,

Charlotte Whitlock

Rosalie Cullen

Peter Whitlock

Emmett Cullen

Lauren Mallory

And Jessica Stanley.

"Thank you for all your time, and please go pack up, if I have called your name please come and see me so I can give you the next meeting." I walked forward with the rest of them and immediately started talking as she passed out the paper.

"I am sorry Kelly, but I don't want to be in your cheer team." My voice was polite as possible, and she stopped in front of me shoving the paper in my hands.

"Oh, honey, it's not an option, you are in cheer. And so are the rest of you. The first practice is after the first boy's football practice, on Wednesday. Boys, if any of you are in football, you will of course be excused." All of the boys handed back there papers and walked away muttering about having to join football now.

"But"- I started, but she cut me off.

"Like I said, not an option. You are in cheer. Not if ands or butts." She walked away and the bell rang.

"Well shit." It slipped from, my lips before I could stop it, and I walked into the locker room and changed, and went home, trying my best to ignore the taunting of the people and trying my hardest not to sleep, but failing miserably.


	21. oh shit

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, just getting back into the swing of school, and having homework from my douche bags of teachers that keeps me up till the wee hours of the morning. **

**Hem, enough of the pity party, that's not what you're here for.**

**I own nothing but my demented mind. **

**ch 21 good!**

**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bj~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

My exhausted eyes looked across the room, taking in everything but understanding nothing. Air fills my lungs, the only thing that is keeping me alive. I close my eyes, and feel the sensation that I am falling. My eyes snap open.

I scratch the side of my face, and spit out a cough. They seemed to be coming more often. And every time they sound wetter and wetter. I swallow back the sticky substance in my throat. I lift my head off my hand and look around the busy classroom. Everyone is bustling around to do their new science project, when I had already done it all for me and my 'partner'. If you could call her that, all she did was sit there and file her nails while looking over at me randomly with disgust etched on her face.

As I blink my eyes rapidly, I can feel the stirrings of a headache. Of course, I can never go one day without something ruining it. I raise my eyebrows in boredom and rest my head against my hand again. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring, and I think other than my lab 'partner' I was the only one who really just wanted to leave. I guess you could call Michele-the biology teacher- fun, but to me it was just her trying to keep the attention of a class full of quite a bit of Neanderthals. And a few people who really wanted to learn; like Angela.

Breathing came naturally again, and my thoughts were as dull as this class was.

"Isabella?"

I look up at the body I didn't even notice.

"Yes, Michele?" my voice was bland, and filled with the sound of sleep.

"If you are done, and truly have nothing left to do you can leave class early. Just make sure you don't get in trouble by any other teachers, bring a pass and have me sign it."

You know, I love Michele.

I nod my head and take out a piece of paper and write perfectly on the paper a pass, and have Michele sign it.

I am free as I walk out of the door. Right when the bell rings. I groan at the evilness of Michele and slowly walk to my locker, ignoring all of the glares and putting away my books. I walk into the cafeteria grab some food for my now slowly growing appetite, and go to sit in the corner at my table. I mean it really is now my table, I have been drawing on it in Sharpe for the last three days and no teacher or student has ratted me out. Yes, you heard me correct. Three days. That means today is Wednesday. That means, today, is cheer practice.

I groaned and slammed my head on the table ignoring the people's whispers and giggles about my sudden movement. I huffed out a breath and slowly brought my head up to see a small dent in the table. Damn, and when I was young my mother said I had a hard head. She didn't know how truthful that statement that was.

I pull in a sharp breath thinking of all the comments they would make towards me, grab my Sharpe and start doodling on my small piece of art. My lines got thicker and more design filled as time went on, and I ate my food slowly, savoring whatever I could eat before I got full. I got through two Minnie burritos before I was stuffed. I sipped on my juice and got back to work.

Until I felt the air around me ripple, and the floor beneath my feet slightly shift. Someone was walking towards me. I decide not to turn around, hoping they would just pass, but they didn't, they continued walking till they were standing in front of me, closest to the corner, and about squished against the wall.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

I look up at the undeniably smooth voice to see the one and only Jasper Whitlock.

The fuck? Am I the only one confused? I looked away from him before it could be considered staring, but it was quite hard, he is just so fucking hot.

I looked down hoping he would get the hint and started drawing on the horribly painted blue table.

He didn't take the hint; in fact he did the opposite. He sat down. The fucker actually sat down.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I am not exactly popular here, so if you would like to keep your families reputation for being the coolest thing to walk this damned earth I would suggest you go to a different location." My voice was void of emotion as I stared at the table and drew random swirls that got thicker and more noticeable as time went on. Soon, I wouldn't be able to hide this from the teachers and they would paint over it. Ruining my art.

Damn.

I ignored the pain in my chest as I said this.

"Yes, and my family and I don't really care about our image; we had it the same as you the school just deemed us what they wanted to do. So, we really don't care. I just wanted to get away from them; they were pestering me about something. And everyone else would just talk about our family if I were to go over there. You are really the only reliably normal person here."

I snorted at the statement. Normal. Phht what normal person can control fire, is faster than shape shifters, and leaves a dent in the table when slamming her head down? Oh, and let's not forget, dislocated her arm and popped it back in herself, without using her hands!

If I keep thinking like this I am going to drive myself into premature insanity...

I nodded to address that I heard him and went back to doodling, trying not to stare at the man in front of me. his presence itself was extremely intoxicating, and I found myself leaning more towards him. I put my head down and began doodling again.

_Wonder if that is why he is really here? _

_Yah, what if he is here to get information. _

Stupid fucking voices making me all paranoid. My already stiff body takes a turn and stiffens more. My hand that was steadily drawing stopped clenching the utensil in my hand.

My eyes trail up to his and for a split second, I can almost seem to remember a dream where an angel had the same exact ones, but just as I was about to remember it slipped away, hiding into the depths of my mind.

"What do you want from me?" I wasn't going to be used again.

"I just told you."-

"No. what do you want from me?" I spoke slowly and with a strong voice like I was trying to get the answers out of a child.

"Nothing, just a place to sit so I can get away from my family"-

"Have fun sitting alone."

I know I was probably being a bitch, but in my shoes wouldn't you do the same?

I grabbed my shit, dumped my tray, and walked out of the cafeteria with eyes trailing behind me and quite a few coughs as I stepped through the door. I trailed my hand through my hair and headed down the hallway, my fingers trailing on the hard painted concrete. I clear my throat a few times as I feel the sticky substance climb its way through my throat.

I stop at the trashcan and spit the yellow out and continue walking. I'm hoping I will heal like every other time, but I don't know. I really hate being sick. I reach the art room, and head to the back without even noticing Matt (Mr. Clintchskey).

I reach for the picture I was drawing previously, and though about ripping it completely into shreds, but couldn't bring myself to do it. He asked for something that scared us, this scared me. This terrified me body and soul, this kept me awake at night, and this gave me the circles under my eyes. I reached for the paper made for charcoal drawings and slowly got as much work as I could before the bell rang.

I only got the outline of the faces done.

I put my stuff away as the bell rang and students started filling in the room and headed my way down to Biology. My books are picked up and I'm walking down the loud hallways crowded with shouting and talking students. My eyes look down and study the floor, noticing every shift in feet. My eyes.

My black and red eyes. The things that tell everyone that I am different. My emotions bubble, why do I have to be different. Why can't I just be normal!? Why do I have to be this freak? A scowl covers my face and I look up to see some of the Cullen's at the end of the hallway.

Jasper being one of the Brady Bunch. I keep walking till I'm almost next to them, and then rush down the hallway to Biology where Edward is already seated. I set my books on the table with a thud, get my note book, a pencil, and start doodling on the margins.

As usual, he is a stiff as a board waiting for the teacher to hand out the assignment for the day.

"Ok, students. Today, we will not be opening any of our old textbooks." Cheers erupted around the class; accept from me and Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass.

"Quiet, don't get too excited, but," he waited for everyone to quiet down "but, we will be taking notes in our comp books."

And groans, from the audience.

"Today, we are doing blood testing. You know how we were going over stuff that we learned in middle school like blood types. And there is a blood drive coming into town, and I thought it would be interesting to get our blood types and see if you remember what blood types they are compatible with. After the testing, we will clean up and you will write a paragraph on page twenty eight on what you have learned."

Que more groans.

But Stick-Up-His-Ass, if it was possible, stiffened more.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"I already know my blood type and what it is compatible with."

"Oh, than please share."

"I have a very rare blood type, AB negative; I can be a donor for red cells, which is compatible with AB-, A-, B-, and O-. I can also be a donor for whole blood, which is only AB-, and I can be a donor for plasma, which is only AB." I stated putting my hand down.

He nodded his head "than just write the paragraph. Yes, Edward?"

I hadn't noticed he had put his hand up.

"I already know my blood type too; may I just do the paragraph?"

"Yes, and when you both are done I will grade it and give you the next assignment."

I nodded, and got to work on my paragraph, all the while wondering how Edward-the vampire-would do in the class when everyone's blood was around him. Apparently not that good, he was so stiff I was afraid he would break himself and his and was moving so fast over the paper if I didn't know he was a vampire, I would have been suspicious.

Edward was done before me, but his paragraph was much smaller compared to mine. So, by the time I was done, he was already at the table looking at my paper slightly, reading my words. I stood up and walked through the aisles of busy teens and to his desk. He checked it and sent be back to my table, where Edward already had all of the supplies.

I looked at the supplies he had and remembered doing this last year. I grabbed everything and set it in the order it needed to be, set up my comp book page and started looking at the specimen we had to study and label. Edward followed along silently, copying what I had written down.

When we were done, I walked up to his desk, and handed him my comp book, Edward silently following behind. I walked out the door, with the teacher waving at us. I walked silently down the hallway, my feet not even making a thump now. Edwards's feet weren't as light as mine due to him weighing more than me.

As I put my stuff away in my locker, I could see Edward down the hall doing the same, I closed my door. The loud thump echoing around the hollow and silent halls. I take a few seconds to look around at the cold metal doors, to see them decorated.

What the hell?

I read a few of the banners, and suddenly realize what month it was. Its October already? Damn, time fly's by fast when you don't give a flying fuck about life…

Apparently, all of the banners and shit are saying there is a school dace going on, yah ha-ha, not happening.

"Isabella?" Edwards's voice cut me from my inner ramblings'. I turn and face him and his pitch black eyes and see him slightly wince at mine. I look down, feeling the sudden urge to cry. Not even a vampire can stand to look at them.

"Let's go to art." He nodded, but I ignored him, seeing the pitying look in his eyes.

We walk down the silent halls and into the art room, Edward entering first and me behind him.

"Isabella, Edward what are you doing here?" matt asked while we waited at the door.

I shrugged my shoulders, giving away how uncomfortable I was around the staring people, while Edward smoothly answered him.

"We got done in class early he let us leave. We have a pass if you need it?"

He nodded.

I handed him the pass, noticing how he looked at my hand more than necessary. I pulled back fast and covered my hands with my long sleeve. I could see Edwards's eyes trailing after my hands that had escaped under the thin material, and his eyes snapped up to mine; I looked away not wanting him to stare at me and covered my face with my hair feeling like a piece of hose shit.

"Go get your stuff, and continue drawing, if you need some air again you don't even have to ask, just write a pass so you won't get in trouble." he said while he read the note.

I nodded.

Walking to the back to get my things, I noticed how much the people were truly staring at me. I got my stuff from my bin and the charcoal and walked back to my table and started back to my horror show. Edward yet again, following behind me. He attempted to sit next to me, but my claustrophobia and personal bubble was having none of that, and I moved to sit in the only other seat available, which was across from him.

Finishing the outline, I started doing the normal details, any accessories, then finally the shading. I hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung, and everyone filled in, and how people were muttering about why I was possibly here early, and why Edward was sitting across from me. I was too focused on my work to care about any of it. I wanted to get this perfect; I wanted them to see that anger behind their eyes. I wanted them to see the hatred I had to live with every day. I wanted them to be frightened from even the thought of it. I wanted them to feel like I did.

I wanted them to feel pain. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and getting back to work, ignoring how dirty my hands were getting from the charcoal, and how the carpet beneath my feet shifted slightly. Someone was coming over here.

I drop my charcoal stick and my back stiffens as I straiten in my seat. I can see Edward studying me, looking at my facial features, and again goes the hair over the face. The floor beneath me continues to move a little bit, and soon, it stopped. My muscles by this point are completely locked and still, waiting for anything to happen.

"Hey Edward, can I sit next to you?" I can see Edward nod, and slowly, Alice comes into view and sits in the chair next to him.

_There are a lot of people at this table. _I realize.

Maybe just a tad bit too much.

I swallow thickly, noticing how they are both studding my picture. My chin slightly trembles with the words I want to spit out, but also with the force of myself trying to keep it all in.

I look around widely, and my eyes land on my paper. I just need to pretend like there not there. Like they don't exist right now. There not there.

They are not there.

My breathing slows for a second.

There not there.

Everything in the room stills.

There not there. My grip on the table loosens slightly, and my shoulders relax.

They are not there.

My eyes close and my facial muscles relax for a second.

It's ok now.

I open my eyes and see them staring at me.

There not there.

I look down at my paper and slowly pick up my stick of charcoal with my scarred and dirty hands. I get to work. As I am drawing I slowly look over to Edwards's photo and Alice's. Edward drew a photo of a girl. She was absolutely beautiful, in a way that made me feel completely unworthy, but not as much as when I see Rosalie. This girl was a strawberry blond with a dangerously beautiful body and a twisted sensual smile.

There was a secret behind her though, she had a glint in her eyes, and the way her body was positioned it made her look like she was trying very hard to make she look even sexier, and almost seducing. He was missing something though.

Without even realize what my body was doing, my hand reached over and slowly pointed to the girls mouth.

They both looked at me shocked buy my sudden movement.

"You are trying to make her look like she is trying to seduce you, in a frightening way. I am guessing that is why you are frightened of her, since you are so obviously in love with her." I point to Alice ," You have everything down right, but her smile. It looks too dead and seductive, you need to make it sharper, and that way she will look a bit more frightening. Like she is trying too hard to get your attention."

I brought my hand back, my body shaking subconsciously slightly in shock from being that close to him.

I slowly got back to work, awkwardly hanging my head.

Edward fixed his mistake.

The bell rang and I put my stuff away and walked to PE. I rushed down the hall and outside into the pouring rain that soaked through my shirt in a matter of seconds and jogged into the gym. The doors closed behind me, and I slipped and slid into the girls changing rooms. I kept my head down as I walked through the rows of lockers and sinned in my combination. I grabbed my clothes and looked at the line still way too long. I shake my head in disappointment, my thoughts of coming here early enough to get into a stall diminished.

I go back into my spot and start changing, people still looking in disgust making my minuscule ego depleted even more, and slowly walk back into the gym.

The guys were already out, and walking around playing on the bars and messing with each other. I walked to the mats while putting my hair into a high pony tail/bun. I made sure I had all of my stuff done before I started and slowly went into stretching. Legs, arms, and back. Done.

And slowly I started doing my original flips, jumps and aerials. I don't know exactly why I was doing it; I was just in the mood I guess. The bell rang just as I fell flat on my ass, so I got up and went into the back of the blob that was surrounding coach.

"Today, we will be doing freestyle, have fun, don't get hurt. If you do, I will help you right to the nurse. Every person that is doing cheer team, come with me, we have to talk about practice tonight."

I, Charlotte, Rosalie, Lauren and Jessica followed behind him and into his watching corner so he could keep an eye on the gym and talk to us.

"So, even though it is raining, they will still have football practice, so afterschool at around four because it's a half day and we get out at 1:50 you will come back to the gym and start stretching while Kelly gets here. It will take her some time so if you want to come here earlier and stretch make sure it isn't too early."

Everyone nodded and went back to the stations they wanted to work on and I went right back to the mats, keeping my distance from everyone else like they were keeping their distance from me.

`````````````````````````````))))))))))))))))))))BJ(((((((((((((((((((((((!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had my bag slung over my shoulder as I rushed through the pouring rain and sprinted to the door. And of course with the marvelous day I have been having it was just my luck to slip and slide into a large puddle that had somehow escaped my notice.

While I was on the ground I looked at my black leather watch and groaned. I was late

**3:35p.m.**

That was the time I had to be here right? I couldn't remember for the life of me, I fell asleep on the couch and woke to the loud beeping of my alarm clock and my muffled scream. They have been slowly growing quieter to my pleasure. And now I can't remember what time practice was! I got off of my water soaked ass and continued rushing into the gym sliding over my feet in the process and landing on my palms this time.

I groaned and lifted my head expecting to see a room full of mad teens and a cheer coach glaring at me, but I was met with a dark and empty room.

I sighed and shook my head at my stupidity, and slowly got off the floor letting the door shut finally. Lightening echoed through the barren setting, and the light blasted into the dark room thorough the windows. I jumped slightly and made my way to the locker rooms to change out of my soaked clothing.

As soon as I was done I was in my booty shorts and my tiny tank top supplied by the school. I walked to the mats again and turned on my Ihome and played some music from my favorite band at this moment, Attack Attack!

The loud and angry sounds of The Wretched filled the room as I started stretching, doing the splits.

Sadly, the music was so loud I didn't notice the loud sounds of every man and boy on the football team enter the noise filled gym and stop to stare at the girl who was stretching in ways they hadn't seen since there wert dreams the night before.

I slowly jumped from my position into a handstand facing the opposite direction and went slowly back into a split.

"Oh, my fucking god. Were leaving practice early more often!" the loud voice of Tyler echoed above my scremo music and into my ears.

I jumped out of my split position and scooted into an upright fettle position and stared wide eyed at all of the buff and drooling, SOAKED members of the football team.

"Holy shit its swan."

**I'm going to leave you here!**

**Please REVIEW! I would appreciate it if you let me know how this chapter went. **

**Hmm, I wonder what will happen to Bella, with thirty minutes before everyone else arrives and a room full of football players…. **

**MWAHAHAHAH! **

**REVIEW!**


	22. ill kill you eventually

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey, happy Halloween! I would just like to say I am so very sorry for not updating as soon as possible, but I am currently failing pre-algebra and have to stay after to bring my grade up. Then I have my afterschool clubs and sports, along with homework so I am very busy. **

**So, since I don't celebrate Halloween I decided I would upload a chapter today for you. **

**I own nothing. **

**Ch.22 good!**

~~~~~~~~````````````````````````````````bj`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Have you ever had that feeling where you have been caught doing something, and your heart is beating so fast you can feel it in your head. Where your stomach twists with a wild panic, and your mind freezes and you pull a blank?

That was exactly what I was feeling now as the angry music slashed through the silent air and filled the now dark room. A crash echoed through the gym as the door- might I add the only door- closed as the rest of the team filled in.

They all glared at me, each and every one giving me a stare that made me go numb and made the images of two certain people pop into my head. My entire body was filled with a sense of dread and I knew something bad was going to happen. Goosebumps trailed across my barley covered body as all the emotions I was feeling circled through me and my head was suddenly clear, every movement I could since.

I could see the Cullen's in the back, staring with eyes wide, looking at me as if telling me to run. I stared back; the dark room making everyone seems ominous. A snap of lightning filled the room making everyone visible for one second before we were once again submerged in darkness.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Little Swan all alone? Practicing before everyone else gets here? Well, we aren't going to have that, why don't we keep her company boys?" the vile voice of Newton reached my ears, and for some reason I let out an involuntary hiss at the sound.

It echoed around the room as the music I was playing was suddenly turned off and switched tracks to A7X's Buried Alive. Fitting.

My eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness and everything was a lot easier to see as I got out of my position on the floor and slowly made my way to the darkest part of the room, and my least favorite part of anywhere, the corner.

I don't like corners. And I'm guessing you all can guess why. When I was a child, before they got really bad with the abuse, they used to make my stay in corners for hours on end till the moon was in the sky even. It was another way they could punish me, and not have to take care of me, not like they did in the first place. But, it made me develop; I guess what you could call a very large phobia against them.

And right now I was trying to push away my starting and rising panic and hide in the very thing I was afraid of. I tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath as another loud crack of lightning flashed over head and made them notice I wasn't there anymore.

"Where the fuck did she go?"

"I don't know but she can't be far, Joe, Mark, block the girls changing room, Kevin, Smith, block the guys, Chase, Russian, block the entrance. Lets hunt us some Swan, this aught a be fun."

I breathed out, feeling the claustrophobia clamp on to me, and slowly followed the shadows with my silent footsteps and slid against the back wall, farthest from the entrance. I reached the other corners, squished between the wall and the bleachers and reached over to my iPod and turned it off. I quickly and quietly jumped to the top of the bleachers and squeezed my tiny body into another corner, laying flat into the darkness. My throat I could feel tightening and I closed my eyes, but that only created more darkness, I quickly opened them and waited for a chance to move.

"Her shitty music turned off, she's over there! Fucking finds her!" someone shouted.

They rushed over to the spot I was just by, and a few of them even went and looked under the bleachers. If they only knew, a few feet above them, lodged in a corner was where I was currently hiding.

The seemed disappointed as they didn't find me and went back to looking in places. Even the Cullen's were participating in this. I could feel my heart beat slow as the adrenalin stopped pulsing through me and I started to think more sensible. In fact, I could feel my heart slow so much that it took me a while to realize that I was even having a heart beat; but I could feel it, the slow and powerful pulsing. I shoved that confusion to the side as I slowly dropped from my position.

I bit my lip as I grabbed my stuff and slung it across my shoulder, throwing my shit in my bag hurriedly and as silently as I could. I looked each way repeatedly and hurried back to the suffocating corner that made the panic rise in my chest again.

Oh shit, please not now please. I could feel it. No please!

I coughed.

I fucking coughed.

Well fuck me sideways running with a rubber duck.

I squeezed my eyes closed at my stupidity as I heard them all rushing towards the bleachers. I quickly let my thoughts race for an exit as panic took over, and I looked down from my little space. Their feet were jumping up the multiple bleachers and I quickly dropped to the floor, barley making a sound as I rushed to the door that was blocked by two tall and very muscular teens.

Well shit.

I backed up as one of them started shouting and looked around for someplace to hide. I mean I was even looking to the ceiling, and that was just out of sheer desperation. Fuck, this isn't going to end well I know it. I can feel it, and dread was circling and growing in my stomach.

"Quick run, I can distract them but you need to be quiet and hurry." I froze at the voice behind me.

Emmett.

Ladies and gentleman, may I ask you a question? It is very simple, and contains very few words, but the meaning behind it is so deep it should scare the best of you that truly understand it.

Do you trust an enemy?

You see the deepness of this question goes on for miles, and this was exactly what was going through my mind.

Do I trust my enemy? Sure, he wasn't really my enemy, but in a way he was. He wasn't my father, no, but he looked so much like him that sometimes I truly couldn't see a difference. He looked so much like him right now, the dark scene behind us making him looming and terrifying, I didn't know fact from fiction. Do I trust my enemy?

He stared deep within my eyes, and I knew that if I were to trust this man right now, something would change. Call it premonition, call it a feeling, I don't give a fuck. I felt something though. I looked back at him.

_Do I trust my enemy? _

I guess we will have to find out.

"Fine. Just get me out of here." I whispered to him, my slow heart rate slightly building now, going tiny bits faster and faster with each second.

I guess there is a mutual agreement.

He nodded and did his magic while I waited for my opportunity. I finally got it while the men guarding the door rushed across the room to help look while he guarded it. I rushed forward and slid through the door he slightly opened and ran out into the pouring rain.

I am never again going to even acknowledge cheer, never again. I'll tell her tomorrow when I have to go to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip, day of Halloween :0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

I walked my way through the halls, ignoring all of the dirty glares I got for my quitting of the cheer team. I don't get it, honestly, they hate me for doing one thing then they hate me for doing another, I swear it is like I am surrounded by them again, but times eight hundred. The football players haven't gotten off my back, ever, minus the Cullen's. And the preppy cheer coach of Forks hates my guts right now, buy I can honestly say the feeling is mutual.

I reach the cafeteria doors and immediately go to my table only to see the one and only Emmett Cullen standing there.

"What?" I say a bit too sharply as I throw my stuff down and get out my sharpie, they still haven't painted over it yet, and it is already taking up half of my table.

"I want a truce. "

"Scuse me?"

"I know I look like that bastard, and I know it hinders your ability to tolerate me. I would like a truce so I can start over. And so you can start over with me."

I look over to the Cullen table to see if this is a joke, but I can see three of them with their mouths almost hanging right open in shock.

"Fine whatever, but don't blame me if I still don't like you after."

"Ok then truce." He said holding out his hand.

I looked at it before slowly capping my sharpie and lifting my hand to his, my body filling with trepidation. The panic rose within me and my breathing became a bit harder the closer we get to shaking hands, my panic rising in a way that I felt like I would scream. I small scarred skin slid into his smooth and hard and he shook my hand softly.

"Truce." I repeated. As he walked away I slowly turned around and shouted after him "Oh, and Emmett, thanks."

He nodded and sat back at his table, the small pixy glaring at me and the others were staring like a mad bunch. I went back to my drawing. A chair slid across the floor as I focused on filling in a line and I sighed.

He has been doing this ever since the incident.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" I asked him.

"Nope, not if I can help it" replied Jasper. I closed my eyes and let my head drop to the table.

I lifted if and took a bite of a sweet carrot and went back to doodling, noticing the man across from me the whole time. Fuck I hate crushes.

This is how I have spent lunch the last few weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, were going to break up into teams, each on will get a flag of different colors and one football. Yes I realize it is pouring but when is it not, and the principle thinks it will clear soon so he says grab a coat and have fun. Now, let's have everyone get into a group, we have the reds and the blues. Grab a coat, put your jersey over it and follow your team. Let's go."

"Coach!" I shout as I run up to him "I don't have a jacket."

"Why in Sam hell not?"

"It wasn't raining this morning so I didn't bring one, and I always wear a long sleeve so I saw no point in it, I didn't think about P.E. I thought we would stay inside. I doubt anyone would lend me a jacket anyways."

"Just wear your long sleeve and hurry; they need to finish the decorations for the dance."

I nodded as I ran into the changing room to put my previous shirt over my tank. As I walked back out I noticed the people putting up decorations in a room, the decorations were of clowns, and I fucking hate clowns.

This has nothing to do with my parents for once, I just hate them. There falsely happy, and they remind me of that clown from the movie IT. I saw that when I was a toddler on accident and I just can't fucking stand them. They make my skin crawl and make me all fidgety. There just fucking weird.

I rush outside and was immediately hit with a wave like splash of rain, it already soaking through my shirt. I groan as I run to meet with everyone else and just run to the red team grabbing my jersey pulling it on and slowly fading to the back of the bickering group. I honest to god have no idea how to play football, or even flag foot ball so I went up to coach.

"Can I run laps around the football field?"

"What?"

"I don't know how to play football at all, so can I just run laps?"

He nodded and went to the noisy groups of people.

I pulled out my shuffle, clipped it to my bra inside my shirt and put in my headphones, blocking out the rest of the world and listened to Black Veil Brides as I stretched my legs and slightly my arms before starting at a steady jog. I ignored the way my feet dug into the dirt turned mud and the way I could feel the rain pelting down on me and just let their words run through me as I tried to clear my head.

My mind immediately went to the almost attack back at the gym and the immediate question was why did my heart slow down so rapidly? I have asked this question multiple times and I have gotten no answer, not even a sliver of a reason. It happened when the wolves almost attacked me too.

I know that I am not 'normal' and I know that I never will be due to my circumstances. I have accepted that, doesn't mean I have to like it though. I mean I can outrun werewolves, I can hear to impossible distances, and can control fire. I have scars on my body that should have meant I was dead and have made the ambulances come to the school more times in these few long months than ever before and I am an outcast. Well more than that, I am an anomaly. I slightly pick up my speed as I breathe in and out evenly. I know all of this, and I don't know why, so maybe I should just add this to the list of the unknown.

I nodded my head to myself as I just decided to leave it. And what about Emmett and his truce, what was I supposed to think of that?

Did he really think that having a truce would make all of these emotions I feel toward him go away? Not even close, if anything I think shaking his hand was enough being around him forever. Goose bumps rose on my body as I remembered his cold granite skin against mine. I shook my head and yet again picked up my pace.

Then the whole jasper situation. He has been sitting at my table so long now that I am actually not feeling the urge to run away and cower at his close proximity. Sure I still feel the need to curse at him but that is taken care of as I am silent. And there is something about his eyes, something so familiar. It hovers just around the edges of my memory but I just can't seem to grasp it. It's like I have seen them before, and I know if I remember that something important will happen, I have been having these feelings for a while now. It's like everything I do is going to open a window into another thing.

I feel so conflicted that it is literally tearing me apart from the inside. The emotions are so confusing, do I want to open another option for the future, and I don't even know the outcome for it? The decision would be a big thing to make and I just don't understand why I have to be the one to make it. It just doesn't register with me why all of this shit has to fall on me. Isn't my life already bad enough? I mean really, what more can happen?

I shouldn't even ask that question I might have just opened another opportunity for the future...

I shake my head as I pick up pace again running my laps faster. The music still pumped through my ears and I slowly melted into it, making my running match the beat of the music like a metronome. I blinked my eyes and squinted them against the water and looked ahead as I focused more on pumping my legs. I went faster still, and I realized that I couldn't go any faster for the sake of not seeming human. I slowed a bit and sighed at the extremely slow pace- in my opinion. Maybe I could just have an small extra burst of speed, just for a second, so I could stretch my legs?

No. that is not going to happen.

I continue my jog, and instead of focusing on how slow it is I focus on my music.

~`!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~Halloween~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~

"ISABELLA!" A voice screams.

I stop in my tracks, take out my ear buds and look in the direction of the voice to see coach waving me over around the shivering –minus a few – students.

I run over to them and turn off my shuffle by casually moving my hand to pretend it hit my boob while jogging.

"How many laps have you done?"

It took me a second to go over my memory and count how many I had done.

"Around twenty eight to thirty." I said.

He looked with eyebrows raised at my soaked body, seeing me breathing normally, I knew I had to explain.

"I go hiking and jog a lot in the woods, so I have built a tolerance I guess you could say, that was nothing." He nodded at me and went to address the players.

"Good game guys." I stopped listening and slightly felt the urge to go back and jog again but I need to hear what he wanted us to do for the next thirty minutes.

"Now, I was noticing how fast Isabella was jogging earlier and I guess I was thinking about letting everyone have a break and do something fun. Isabella, you say this was easy for you?" I nodded.

"Well then how bout we start at fifty and count down to zero and see how many laps you can get done before bell. What do you think?"

"ok." I sad as I turned on my shuffle and waited for everyone to go to the stands with a cover over the top of it to keep them out of the rain. I started my laps nice and slow, and slowly went faster and faster.

I could barely hear the shouting of their counting as I listened to my music.

46

The playlist changes and I sped a little bit more, making sure it wasn't too fast.

32

30

26

24

20

12

0

I was done before the bell, and I stopped jogging, deciding to take a few imaginary breaths as I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. I straitened and walked to the stands my chest 'huffing almost painfully'.

"Isabella, you ran that in a total of 38 minutes, I am positive that is a record somewhere."

I nodded my head and was really starting to feel how wet my shirt was at that moment and fished out my shuffle and placed it further in my bra so it wouldn't get too wet.

"Why don't we leave early I'm sure you all want to go to the dance its already in full swing so let's go."

Everyone whooped but me we walked back into the streamer covered gym. I rushed to the changing room and put on my jeans not even caring about my shirt, but because I was so wet, everyone was at the Halloween party by the time I was done. I reached into my bra for my shuffle and was hit with confusion when all I felt was my tit. I looked down my shirt into my bra and didn't see it, so I decided to walk around the room to see if I had dropped it. No, not anywhere, and suddenly, like a Mac truck did to that kid in Pet Cemetery, I was filled with fright and the feeling to hit myself in the face at the same time.

I knew it was in my bra outside, so I must have dropped it in the dance. I groaned as I let my head fall back and slowly walked to the door. I opened it and was immediately hit with the scent of sweat and alcohol. I looked towards the floor the whole time, looking for a gleam in the lights.

I couldn't find it anywhere. I needed that thing, I don't have a warranty and it has all my songs. I searched harder and soon found myself surrounded by a sea of people.

"Oh, little swan?" someone sang tauntingly above the music. Fucking Mike.

I snapped my head up as fright filled me at the voice.

"What are you looking for ugly duckling?" that hit home as I ducked my head, letting my hair fall around my face.

"I see you want to have a visit with the clowns? No?" my eyes widened as I realized I was right by the clown door. Obviously someone spiked the punch.

I shook my head violently 'no' as I stared at his cruel and obviously drunk eyes.

"No!" I screamed as he grabbed my arm, and out of nowhere another am grabbed my other one.

"No! Don't! Please you don't understand! Stop! I SAID FUCKING STOP! I shouted at the top of my lungs, but either no one cared or no one could hear me, I think it might have been the first one though.

They ignored my pleas and threw me into the room, and just as I had reached the door trying to escape them already had it locked.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed as loud as I could panic taking over my entire being as I realized I was surrounded by my fears, corners and clowns. I screamed repeatedly, my skin crawled, my scars itched, my breathing was deep and almost in a state of hyperventilation my vision was turning black around the edges.

My hands shook as I gripped my hair, realizing from the looks of the peoples laughing faces they wouldn't let me out.

I gripped my hair tighter as I realized how dark the room was and suddenly, I was small. I was just a child trapped in a almost adults body. I was nothing. I screamed as I looked into the corners and saw the shadows, moving to the center of the room.

I screamed as I saw the clown on the door I was just pounding on, I touched it. I touched a clown. My body reacted immediately and I scratched my hands with my nails trying to get it off me, sheer pain didn't even registered as I peeled away the layers of my skin trying to get the clown off me. I breathed shallowly between my screams as I saw all of the clown posters everywhere and there scary terrifying faces pocked out of every corner.

Everything was moving so fast, I got a sick feeling in my stomach as everything swirled, I tore at my hands more, trying to get them off me. I ripped at my arms, my sharp nails tearing through my clothing and into my skin. My breathing turned shallow as I felt everything crawling all over me.

Do any of you remember when you were a kid, and you saw a bug? Do you remember not wanting to ever touch the same spot again in fear of getting its germs? I was bathing in clown germs right now.

I clawed at myself, hoping to get everything off me and I saw a shadow move. I screamed as I moved backwards because moving away from the shadows was a tall, looming terrifying, IT looking clown.

I screamed so loud my throat hurt. I slammed back into a wall, and turned to see my back touching a clown poster, its terrifying teeth in the shape of a smile. Breathing became hard, and my vision turned darker as I saw the clown run forward, foreign words escaping its mouth, but it sounded like a call for help. My back arched away from the wall as my skin crawled with a disgusting feeling.

My vision turned black completely as he touched my arm shouting words I didn't understand at me.

!BJ!

I screamed a deep scream as my dream of clowns faded into the background and woke to a tired looking Carlisle standing at the foot of my bed.

I swear, one day very soon I was going to murder Michael Newton. And it will be long and painful.

And I will laugh while he dies.

I will laugh.


	23. FINNA-FUCKING-LEE!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing. Sorry for the wait, hectic life right now, nothing else to say since none of you are probable looking at this. **

**Well, I've been having a rough day so sorry for it being so dark, I guess. **

**Here.**

**Ch. 23 good!**

**~~~~~~~~~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My emotions were swirling with the need for revenge right when I had woken up. As I met Carlisle's eyes I could see his look over mine, flinching slightly and that totally made my mood so much better. Not.

"Who the fuck brought me here?" I asked as I started ripping the tape off my arm, not even feeling the pain of it as it left red blotches over my skin.

"You were dropped out of a car at the front of the hospital. You were seizing, but you were ok. Mind telling us what happened?"

"No, I'm good." I said as I took out my IV's and ripped off the heart monitor. I got out of the bed and walked across the room and started putting on my clothes, not even caring anymore about the public nudity.

I put on my shoes just as a nurse rushed in, saw me being ok, and started blabbing about how he shouldn't have let me off the monitor until she got there. I was getting really fucking annoyed with her voice so I blamed it on the possible meds they gave me for what I didn't next.

"Shut the fuck up before I make sure you won't ever be able to talk ever again." Thank fuck it shut her up.

My black clothing fit my mood perfectly. And my shirt was now dry.

"Where the fuck is Mike Newton?" I asked. He and his fucking vampire powers better fucking tell me before I treat him like I did the mutts.

He looked at me with curiosity burning through his eyes as he said the most human answer ever. "Why?"

"Just answer my fucking question." My voice was hard as I demanded the answer, fucking prick pretending to be human.

"Today is there first match there in Seattle." He trailed as I walked out of the room. I knew what school they were at.

I walked out of the doors ignoring the pleasantries the nurses tried to throw at me, ass kissers. I immediately started running in the direction of my place, not even caring that I was running faster than most cars were. People were honking at me as I ran, I flipped them off. I pushed myself faster and faster, taking a short cut through the woods and finally landing at my place.

I rushed into the garage, ignoring Nyx and her cubs. They got the hint as I spit a "shut up" in their direction, Nyx said she knew I was mad and would give me some time in response. I rushed around the house grabbing the supplies I would need in a blind rage. Right now, I didn't even care about my scars as I put on a black tank top cut into a half shirt that just ended under my ribcage. I hurriedly took off my pants and put on a pair of black cut offs that a few inches under my ass.

I needed to be able to move for what I was going to do. I grabbed the rest of my shirt and my keys and headed out of the houses taking more than two stairs at a time. I needed something fast, so I hopped onto my Ducati and was out of there like a bat out of hell.

As I turned down the roads cutting off cars and breaking more laws than probable existed, my anger grew to unnatural sizes. I could feel a burning in my stomach that I hadn't felt since I lived with my parents. I was taking large breaths as my freshly cut hair blew behind me from the force of the wind hitting me. I turned quickly into the street that would lead me to where I needed to be. I found myself growling the closer I got. My chest was on fire as the emotions took over me.

My mind was clouded with revenge.

My pulse was slowing.

My skin was starting to freeze, but not in the cold way, the way it does when I feel the need to start a fire if you catch my drift. I was in such a haze of anger; I didn't even realize there was a black and heavily tinted car trailing behind me the entire time. I released a shriek as the beautiful bike I was on wasn't going fast enough so I really let go as I popped a wheelie and raced down the street as fast as this baby would let me go.

My pulse was almost nonexistent as I saw my destination. Warmth flowed through my veins as the anger grew larger in me. I was absolutely focused. I raced forward through the very large high school listening to the cheering of the fans as I raced forward. I could see it, the football field was huge, and the stupid ass cheerleaders were prancing around in there skimpy outfits screeching about being preppy.

Number 23 Mike Newton was about to kick the ball into the field goal. I didn't even consider stopping as I lifted the bike and jumped the metal wired fence and raced down the field towards him, my body vibrating with the need to harm him. I hit the brakes as skidded to a halt drifting to the side.

All cheering in the stadium stopped.

All cheerleaders turned and looked.

All football players turned from what they were doing to look at their newly dirt decorated field and the person who caused it.

I didn't waste any time as I got off my bike and ran so fast at Mike Newton I wasn't sure if I remembered to seem human. You could see his eyes grow in size before I screamed and leapt at him. I could see people leaping at me from our school football team, but really, did they honestly think they could stop me?

I screeched so loud and shrill I'm sure it hurt everybody's ears. I didn't even care about people shrieking the stands, people egging me on, people recording on their phones or cameras. This bastard needs to have his ass kicked, lord knows it is overdue. I managed one good kick in the face that sent him flying to the ground like a sack of lard before someone who was very cold and hard like stone got their arms around my waist and pulled me back.

I let out a growl before I elbowed which ever vampire it was in the face so hard I could feel my elbow sink in a bit.

They released me as I heard a crash to the ground.

I pounced right on Newton and started punching him as fast and as hard as my sane mind would allow me. I couldn't get enough as grunts left me and I was filled to the brink with every evil emotion you could feel. I reveled in the blood as it gushed from his vial body and as I could hear him scream and his bones break. And like I promised, I laughed.

Everything was moving so slow though I couldn't stand it! I got off him and decided to go back to my bike for my little helper I brought.

My father used to be into Minor league baseball, so I know my bats, epically because he used to test them out on me. I pulled out the beautiful solid steel metallic bat. I smiled sinisterly and as I turned around ad showed my half smile to the team I could see them flinch back. I forgot about my eyes.

Who gives a fuck right now? I'm having too much fun. Haven't had this much ever.

I walked back to him, my hips swaying and my scars stretching over my bones with every step I took.

I tapped the head of the bat against my shoe and propped it up properly on my shoulder.

"You know, baseball is much better that football." I said as a side comment as I brought the back up over my head, but just as I was going to bring it down it was pulled from my hands.

I spun around as I came face to face with my father. I growled in a way that was inhuman as I remembered every time he would bring a bat like the one in his hands down against my skin through the years. My eyes hardened and I don't know what he saw in them, but it made him smart enough to back up one step.

It wasn't enough.

I ripped the bat from his hands and I brought it down upon him instead of mike. Just for the moment though. It hit the side of his face with a sound like lightning and as he laid there for a second, still from shock holding his cracked cheek keeping people from seeing it I turned back to mike.

I brought it back above my head and swung down as hard as I could on the crying excuse for a man. I had taken more than he could ever imagine without even whimpering and here he was crying like a fucking wimp. My nostrils flared as the smell of blood filled them. It hadn't smelled this good ever in my opinion. Maybe it is because I was causing my enemy harm. Maybe it was because it was Mike fucking Newton's blood. I smiled as I brought it down again and again on him and a small giggle escaped me.

No one tried to stop my rampage.

No one tried to stop anything.

The crowds were quiet.

The cheerleaders were crying and screaming.

Football players were backing up with each swing of the bat I took.

Everyone stopped everything and was just watching.

Everyone but me, I was just having fun. Just like Mike was just having fun as he befriended me in my time of need. Like Mike Newton was just playing as he told people who I was. Like Mike Newton was when he would have people do things to me. Like Mike Newton was when he locked my in a room filled with my frights. Just like Michael Newton was while he tortured me.

I was just playing. I'm sure he would understand that. After I was done though.

I through the blood covered bat across the field and at the shrieking bitches in there trampy outfits the blood covered bat hit one of them as I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you not realize how fucking annoying you are? _Be aggressive, be-be aggressive_" I mocked "nobody fucking cares! It just makes you look trampy and annoying!" I shouted.

My anger faded as I turned back to Newton, my hunger sated. He wasn't moving. Good.

I spit on his motionless body as I walked calmly back to my Ducati and lifted it back to a standing position and raced out of that shit hole. Just in time, I could hear the sirens.

**YO! Finally the moment everyone has been waiting for right?! Well, please review, I want your imput! Was it what you all thought it would be? Seriously though, tell me. I am begging for your reviews, please tell e. I need to know, and who knows maybe it will help me update faster. **

**Hint hint… **

**REVIEW!**


	24. first real kiss

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own it.**

**Review**. **seriously, let me know what you think! **Krissty Whitlock **you will be mentioned like I promised in the next couple chapters and you will be a character possibly till the end of the story. Like I said a lot will be happening, so review and I will add more contests like I did in the beginning because I will need to create characters. **

**ch. 24 good, and i hope you like the new kissing scene!**

I rush into my house and quickly grab my things, I can't stay here now. Not after what I just did. People got it on tape, mike might be dead, like I would care, and I'm pretty sure I broke a ton of speeding laws. Ok, yes I did. I broke lots of them, and I honestly don't give a shit.

I reach only for necessities. Clothes, food, etc. god! Mike just makes me so mad! He is such and asshole! He forced my hand to do what I did! Damnit! I through the object in my hand across the room and it shattered into hundreds of pieces t fell to the floor with a crash.

Nyx appeared in my doorway, and walked up to me, circling around my legs like a house cat would. I immediately calmed down and pushed my hand into her fur and lightly stroked it with my small and nimble fingers.

"Thanks Nyx." I said quietly. I quickly turned around and went back to packing my stuff. Nyx was starting to lose almost all her blond fir. Her babies were already all black.

I filled an entire small duffle bag and grabbed my stuff, and got in my car. I know they would be able to track my plates, but whatever. I needed out of there. I shoved the key in the ignition and pulled out of my spot only to be cornered in by a black car. Shit, they got here faster than I expected. I sighed and hit my head on the head rest of my car before I turned it off and slowly got out of the car hands slightly raised.

Shit.

"Ok, ok I give up. Whatever." Stupid Mike Newton.

I slowly lowered my hands after a few seconds when no one got out of the car, and I stared at it. My eyes saw right through the dark, dark shading of the car. Any human wouldn't have been able to see what is inside.

His smile grew wide over all of his teeth, and his dark red eyes glinted with a hunger I hadn't seen before. Well, actually, I had. And on two certain peoples face. My eyes grew wide. These aren't the police. Another car slowly pulled out behind that one and a man walked out. He had sandy blond hair and muscles just smaller that Emmett's, his eyes were a dark red, just like the man in the car, except a shade lighter. I hid my face behind my hair.

I slowly backed up and reached for my car keys on the seat of my car. I grabbed them and ran as fast as I could. These aren't humans, these aren't a normal type of people, and these people are different. And they scared the wholly shit out of me, especially with the look in their eyes. They were hungry, for what, I don't know, but I can guess.

I ran back into my garage and rushed for my Ducati, I hurriedly started it and just as I was about to be off I was pulled off my bike and thrown across the garage. I groaned as I got off the floor and rubbed my ass and just as I got steady on my feet, I was pulled up by my throat.

I gasped, and as his hands tightened I immediately shut down. I hung limply and held my breath as he finally stopped tightening, but that didn't mean he loosened either.

"You are going to listen to me. When I let you go, you are going to get in that car over there. You see it?" he pointed to his car that he just got out of, and I nodded. "Good girl." He dropped me.

I got off the floor not making a sound, as his smile twisted into a bigger and more violent one. He was just like them. I resisted the urge to cough and walked to the car.

"Fucking freak." I heard him mumble.

I got into the car without a word.

Who are they, I am positive I haven't met them before, and I am positive I haven't heard of them before. I moved my hair so it covered my face, a self-conscious habit obviously. My disfigured eyes looking to the floor but seeing all. For some, unidentified reason I was angry. I was so fucking angry. I wanted to kick, I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch, and I wanted to fight! I wanted to cause someone pain. I wanted them to suffer, just like Mike Newton suffered. I wanted them to feel all of the pain I feel on a daily basis.

I wanted them to see what it was like; I wanted them to live in my shoes with all of the shadows covering the ground I walk on.

I wanted them to feel an unimaginable pain.

And all the while I was thinking about this, I couldn't get one, golden eyed, and honey colored haired man out of my mind.

What were these feelings that I was feeling? And why was I feeling them for the Jasper Whitlock? A feeling of longing filled me, and I knew where ever I was going I wasn't coming back. I wasn't coming back to the dreary, rain filled Forks, Washington, the city in the state that matched my emotions exactly. Why does everything have to happen to me?

I bow my head, and this time really look at the floor as the man gets in the car seat next to me and starts to back out, the car in front of us, quickly following.

I don't know what was so funny, but suddenly the man next to me started laughing, a small laugh that gradually grew into a powerful one.

"You know the funniest thing about this?" he spoke to know one, at least no one I was aware of.

"You came so easily! All I had to do was tell you, and you do exactly what I said! Humans are so weak." He paused. "But you are not human, now are you?"

I looked up at him, my eyes-so filled with dread, and fright, and anger. So filled with emotions and promises, and exhaustion. So filled with a story.

Filled with my story.

Filled with my life.

Filled with, my experiences.

My eyes, so filled with my life met his and it was like he immediately had to avert his. He snapped his eyes back to the road so fast it made me question whether he ever really saw me. My eyes went back to the floor and slowly rose to look out the window. Right now would be an amazing time for it to rain. Hard. Hard, hard. I could practically hear the rain hitting the window, or the street. I could see it before my eyes. Gosh I wish it would. And as if on cue, the clouds doubled and tippled and in a matter of minutes it was sprinkling.

Forks, so unpredictable.

What is going to happen to Nyx? And her babies? They are the only family I have I guess you could say. I am going to miss them. A lot. The cubs have gotten much bigger, they are almost the size of Nyx but still smaller. And there able to keep up with her, hunting and fighting, racing, etc. There almost grown up now. The rain started to go a bit faster. Just enough to wet the entire road. My eyes went to the window and to the surrounding woods that were starting to disappear.

Wait. What?

A flash of a tan/black color ran fast through the thick foliage and disappeared, then two more followed and disappeared too. I don't think anyone would ever see them, not even buff ass right next to me. My eyebrows pulled together. What was that? Maybe just a bird? But you know everything I hope for never comes true.

I lie back in my seat and pull the lever that lets the seat fall back even more. I don't want to be here, might as well be somewhere else. Even if it is worse than this. I curl into a slight ball and rest my head on my arm, my feet bent and under my elbows. The man growls as he looks at me and raises his hand as if to hit me but he lowers it and snaps his head out the window. Guess he thought I was going to escape or something. I closed my eyes, and muttered an apology to the man next to me and waited for the darkness to take me as I listened to the steadily growing sound of the rain.

_Pain. That is all that consumed me as she took the sharp tip of the knife and slowly dragged it down my back._

"_Perfect!" she shouted. "Now turn over! I need to finish." I swallowed reluctantly before turning over. _

_I bit my lip as she tore into the tender flesh of my torso and breasts. Pure and undeniable pain coursed through me as she lifted it and dug back in over and over and over. _

_I gasped as she hit the sensitive skin on the side, just above my hip. My arms started shaking with the force of not screaming. She started laughing over me as she dug in with every sense of the word. _

"_Were done." She said after a second. "Let's go have a look see" my lip quivered as she slapped my injuries she inflicted. I got off the floor, not showing any pain other than a small whimper. A small tear streamed down the side of my face and dripped to the floor stained in my blood. _

_I felt so faint, like I wasn't even in my body. Like I was floating on the ceiling, and my head was eight sizes too big. My eyes rolled slightly, but I didn't faint. Yet. I walked behind her and into the bathroom. Blood trailing behind me in a pool with every step, as she waited in the door way. _

"_Do you like it?" she asked before she laughed manically and walked away. The words had been carved into my chest and around to other side of my back, making almost a complete circle around me. _

**_WORTHLESS_**

_I blinked multiple times and stared at my blood dripping form before I turned to go to my room. _

_In the doorway though, blocking my way, was the large body of my '_**_father'. _**

"_You didn't think you were done, did you? I still haven't had my fun." He pulled out a small pocket knife "now, I know a place in you that we haven't scarred yet." Time seemed to be dragging on, and as the blood dripped more from my body the weaker I felt. My head nodded from side to side as I fought to hold it up. I didn't know whether it felt like a weight or a balloon filled to the brink with helium. _

"_I'll give you a hint. It's my favorite." I was forced back into my body at this, his favorite part? In me? _

_Oh my god._

_His favorite thing was raping me. _

_A vicious scream left me as I crumpled to the floor caving in on myself, trying to protect myself. _

_It didn't work. _

I woke screaming as hard as I possibly could, my throat raw. The left over pain from my dream still there, lingering in all places. I'm not able to have kids. Because of that bastard. Another scream left me as my eyes flung open and I cut it off, gasping for air.

"What the fuck is wrong with her!"

"I don't know she just started screaming and wouldn't shut the fuck up!"

"_Maybe she's broken."_

If he only knew.

I blinked rapidly and coughed, feeling the roughness in my throat. I cleared it, agitating it more. I blinked the exhaustion from my eyes my heart rate slowing down. well so much for my screams calming down when I wake up.

"How long was I out?" my voice was scratchy, yet still had the clear ring to it.

"Not even three hours." Blondie said.

I nodded my thanks, and slowly got up off the ground I was set on, which was soaking wet due to the rain still pouring above head.

"I'm hungry; can we stop for a snack?" I asked.

I got back in the car that was ours, due to the pushed down seat, and put it back to normal, and clipped on my seatbelt. It was the middle of the night, almost no cars going by.

"I'll stop by a store, we'll park on the street so they can't see our cars, or our tags, you hurry back or we will come for you. Grab enough so we don't have to make another stop. Were on our way to Texas, so grab a lot. that includes clothes, were not going to be stopping much. " I nodded as they got in the cars, staring at me like I was going to start screaming again.

I blinked again and again, finally blinking exhaustion from myself.

"Why did you scream?"

I kept quiet. I looked at him, my eyes meeting his. His pale face, looked hard as marble, discolored eyes, how did I not see it before.

Vampire.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Touché"

We sat in silence the rest of the time.

We finally stopped in front of a small gas station/store, and he gave me a roll of money. Tens and hundreds filled it. I un-rolled it and pulled out a hundred and tossed him the roll. I hopped out of the car and walked all the way around the block and to the store like he instructed me earlier. I sighed as I went in and got what I needed including a bigger braw, lord knows I have needed one with the weight I have been gaining. Of course it was forest green along with all my underwear I bought. I left with four bags and twenty in change.

I walked out and as I put my change in my pocket I heard the loud sound of laughter and the clanking of bottles. Out from behind the store, stumbled a bunch of men, obviously, and by the smell of them, drunk.

"Hey baby, want to have a sweet time?" one shouted at me. I turned and quickly started walking.

"Hey! Where you going? Huh?" another shouted. I sped my pace my bags rustling in the silence.

And one at a time all of them started shouting. I could feel the floor shift and hear the thundering sound of them running. I picked up my pace and just as I felt a hand pull on my shoulder, a growl filled the air.

Seemingly out of nowhere fell the one and only jasper Whitlock.

"Take your fucking hand off my girl!" he shouted at them.

"Your girl? She doesn't look like she could be your girl. She looks like she wants a strong man. Like us, don't you babe?" he said grabbing me by my neck and trying to force me to kiss him.

I kneed him in the groin as hard as I could and ran over to Jasper… my guy apparently. Do you hear me complaining?

"She aint your girl, nah, she's mine, now give me my fucking bitch!" the drunkest yelled before he belched a long and stinky burp.

Jasper grabbed me and kissed me, proving to the man that I was his.

But his lips on mine, god I had never felt anything as amazing as that. Warmth spread throughout me, filling me with elation and it made me feel special. Like I actually meant something. I couldn't help but kiss back with passion. His lips, so soft, they melted to mine, and if he wasn't holding me, I would have dropped to the floor. This being my first real kiss, it was hard for me to follow along, not knowing exactly what to do, but I managed. And with a fucking god like this it was as easy as breathing.

He pulled back, breathing heavy like I was. I turned to look at the men to see them walking- more like stumbling- away, mumbling on how I wasn't even pretty and didn't deserve their 'awesome fucking'; they sound like a bunch of fucking hormonal teens. My heart slowed again and I turned to look at him only to have my lips captured again. I moved mine along with his and slowly, we parted the sweetest kiss. I blinked and looked at him again.

"Thanks." I smiled and blinked, but then I opened my eyes, the vampire was backing away with an obvious struggle. His eyes were pitch black, and Adams apple bobbed uncontrollably and as I blinked again, he was gone.

I hear a honk and a car door open and I start running to the car, looking back hoping to see my savior but still, he was gone. I saw nothing but a light pole. Dang vampire speed.


	25. ruby ring

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry! I just kind of got lazy and didn't update, but I'm back. So please review!**

**Whoop whoop! I'm back! Tell me what you think about all the editing I did if you re-read it like I asked all of you to. And I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with me, but after a review form a person named MeBitch, I re- read my story and realized she was right, so I edited it. Tell me what you think please!**

**Pweaseeeeee! **

**No seriously review. **

**Now.**

**Do as I say bitches!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DDDDDDDDDDDDD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~

**J pov**

I ran as fast as I could from the alluring scent that was Isabella Swan. My monster roared and rattled at the cages it was trapped in, commanding that we go back and take what is rightfully ours. I inhaled small so I could keep from breathing a little longer but the smell of other humans around me made my throat burn like a symphony of fire. I rushed to the woods, and immediately pounced on the first thing I caught, and as the delicious nectar flowed down my throat I was reminded of how this smelled nothing like Isabella.

Her scent, when I kissed her, I smelt nothing, then suddenly, I could smell her blood as if it was spilled on my being. I shivered in pleasure at the image, and shook it off as soon as I realized what grotesque thing I was thinking.

God, I have never wanted anything more in my life. When I pulled away it faded away, I didn't even notice those men walking away. Then, when I kissed her again, god the smell erupted around me like nothing before, even better than the first time. I wanted her blood so bad. I wanted it so much I was leaning in before my vision cleared of its haze and I ran. I didn't even know if she saw me run, but I know if I hadn't she would be lifeless on the floor.

I got off the lifeless carcass of a deer and punched the nearest tree into oblivion before I took off again, my throat crying for attention.

That's how they found me. Sucking the life out of a bear like a wild untamed animal. I sensed them before I heard them, and I let loose a growl that had all animals running for cover. They stopped, but a pair of footsteps kept going.

I turned around and covered my prey – still sucking the life out of the mother-and its children dead on the floor next to it, protecting them. My shirt was covered in dirt and blood, sticking to me from the rain. Ripped in places showing my scarred and toned body. I let loose another warning call and he stopped for a second. His steps wavering, but they continued.

"Jasper, son. You know who you are; you know you will not hurt me. I don't know what has gotten into you, son, but you must stop. Please come home."

I looked at him, when it hit me. Something wasn't right. I grasped my chest and backed away from the slaughtered animal, blood leaking from it. My chest burned, it burned like a white hot branding iron. I fell to my knees on the ground, gasping in pain, my arm holding me up, my other hand holding my chest over my heart.

I let out a gasp in pain, and they were crowding me. I growled for space but it was like they didn't hear me.

Too many people. Too close.

What is this pain!?

"Jasper son? What is it?!"

_Isabella, my mate. _

Something was wrong with Isabella.

"Isabella. Something is wrong with Isabella."

!

**B pov**

I walked slowly to the car, and opened the door, confused as hell with tingling lips only to be met with an angry blond standing in front of the car.

"What took you so damn long! We have a fucking schedule!" he stated as I threw the shit in the back and got in the car. My door wasn't even closed before he was taking off again. His tires squeaked as we went around the corner and the rain pounding on the windshield did nothing to help.

"well, in my opinion you are being a horrible kidnapper, I mean you let me go in there by myself, I could have fucking escaped in that time and been long gone. And you have given me information that was supposed to be kept a secret. Like you are taking me to Texas." I said as I went into the back and started changing into my new undergarments and put my new, less revealing clothes on.

"Oh god, would you shut up? I'm a fucking vampire I don't need to worry about you running away, and it's not like you are going anywhere on my watch."

"Well fuck you buddy, if you're going to be a prick I'm just going to have to annoy you into death again aren't I believe me I'm good at being annoying. Or I could just fucking kill you right now" he laughed a big hearty laugh. I was taken off guard by him grabbing me by my hair and pulling me upside down into the passenger's seat with a deep growl, my shirt wasn't even on all the way, still tangled in my hands.

"You will remain up here for the variation, I will keep my eyes on you, and if you decide to keep annoying me with your voice I don't know if I can keep my promise to Mistress about not harming you.

I nodded, keeping quiet as he released his hold on my head. I sat properly and put on my shirt, seeing him watching me from time to time, staring at my scars.

I reached into the back seat and grabbed my starbucks drink, shook the bottle, opened the cap and started sipping while turning my body from my kidnapper.

I turned on the radio to 97.9 and brought my feet up onto the chair and wrapped my arms around them.

What just happened out there?

One second I was surrounded by drunken people, the next I was looking for where Jasper had gone. I closed my eyes and leaned back, running through the scenarios in my head over and over again. He had kissed me, which was one I kept coming back to. I had never been kissed before like that. Filled with love, and warmth instead of hatred and fowl thoughts.

He had kissed me.

Why did he leave though?

He was there one second, and gone the next.

Did he regret it? I didn't know what to think, say, or know. I hadn't been put through a situation like this before.

I took another sip from my drink, listening to the music that flowed through the sound system and bounced off the doors of the car. The real danger I was in right now finally settled over me as I felt the small twinge in my scalp. I pulled at my hair a tiny bit, massaging my scalp and seeing a few strands fall from my head. He ripped some of my hair out. I cleared my throat and looked at the man next to me, his relaxed position in the seat; he doesn't even feel sorry about hitting me. Of course he doesn't, he's a kidnaper and a vampire I doubt he feels anything but hunger.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I touched a sensitive spot on my throat, I looked in the mirror in the visor and could see deep bruises forming. But just as quickly as they turned black, they mellowed to a purple, green, yellow, than gone.

The vampire stared at me, eyes curious as I touched my now clear skin. I sat down into my seat and continued saying nothing and sipping my drink. I turned it to a different station and suddenly, his hand threw mine out of the way and turned off the radio. I sat back pouting looking at the odd colored ruby ring that was on his hand.

Fucking bitch thinking he has a hold on me or something, ill show the cunt. Eventually, like when we stop again or something. He was driving faster than I usually drive, and sooner than I thought possible we were turning off of a road and after a few miles all buildings were stripping away and we were surrounded by noting but grass. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the car that was with him wasn't there anymore.

"Umm, vampire dude, what happened to the dude behind us?" my voice filled the silence.

"Huh? How do you know about vampires?!" he demanded as his eyes went to the rearview mirror.

Just as I opened my mouth to say he wasn't hiding it very well, my side of the car suddenly imploded and the world went black.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0jbo0o0o0o0o0-

I groaned as my eyes fluttered, I shifted a small amount of metal sell around me and the smell of burnt metal filled my nose. I moved my arms and tried to crawl out of the destroyed vehicle my hands kept hitting glass, and the more I crawled the more body parts the bit into. I could see the deeply cloud covered sky and fell out of the car as I moved on last time. Last time I ever drive without a seat belt, scouts honor.

U groaned and a cough left me as an intense smell met my nose. It smelt like someone was lighting eight hundred incenses at once. My nose crinkled at the extremely solid odor. I looked around at the destroyed car, and the back seat was literally in the engine, the driver's side looked to be welded into the passengers, or the passengers welded into the drivers however you put it. You could clearly see – do to the amount of glass and metal everywhere- that we had definitely rolled and tumbled a bit from the crash before the car landed on its side, where I had just crawled out of the roof that had a hole torn in it.

I looked away from the car and looked to the area around me; in front of me were just acres of grass and trees' way off in the distance where a small roar could be heard with my sensitive ears. There were two cars with hardly any dents, but a few that weren't that bad. It was obvious these cars caused the crash that could have just killed me.

I turned around, being careful with my stinging ribs, and pounding arm and leg.

My head hurt like a bitch too.

I squinted my eyes and could see a group of people around a fire, they all wore grey- in all variations of the shade- and two wore black cloaks, tossing in an arm with a gold/white substance leaking from it, what caught my attention was an odd bulky ruby ring on the hand of it. My eyes widened at the sight of my vampire captors hand being thrown into the roaring fire.

A hand suddenly grabbed me by my thumping hair/head and started dragging me towards the fire, I grunted, kicking and thrashing trying to get the hand off of me and a small scream left my mouth. I struggled as the man started talking.

"Hey, I think we found her." The closer I got to the fire the wilder it got. The people in the cloaks stepped back as it spit a dangerous amount of fire towards me. He stopped dragging me when the fire roared in my direction. He laughed a hilarious laugh, and spoke again.

"Guess the rumors were true. What do we do with her Jane?" the deep voice asked.

"Load her in the car, make sure she is unconscious first."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ojbo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0-

**Jpov.**

The pain grew more and more in my chest as I bent over,

_There is something wrong with her, Isabella, your mate. _

_Find her, _

_Protect her._

A growl left me as I gathered my strength to stand.

One look at Carlisle and he nodded, he knew what I meant.

I would be leaving soon, I had to find her.

I looked at Peter and Charlotte and snapped.

"Go to the house and gather all the money you brought ill do the same, were leaving. _ Immediately_." I snapped. They were gone before I stopped talking; I followed behind them quickly out running them in my haste.

I threw open the door and sped up the stairs ignoring the calling of Alice Cullen. She could wait. I grabbed all my cash I had on hand, and all my cards. I threw my clothes in a bag and threw it on my shoulder before rushing down the stairs where Peter and Charlotte were waiting in there comfortable clothes. I was in a pair of blue jeans, didn't have time for anything else.

I was stopped at the foot of the stairs yet again by Alice. I growled but stopped to listen to what her midget ass had to say. Edward frowned at that thought.

"I can see you changing your diet along the way, but that's all I'm able to catch. Ever since you ran over here with them I have been getting my visions back, but that is all I'm able to see so far. I just want you to know, the just because you change your diet doesn't mean you aren't allowed back to come and visit your still part of the family. We'll have to leave in two years anyways, so come and find us. I hope all goes well with you, and I'll miss you. Bye." She said, and everyone else smiled at her. I gave her a quick hug before I ran out the door with my comrades, the pain in my chest grabbing a deeper hold the more the seconds ticked on.

I'll miss them, not mind rapist, but I'll miss them. But right now, I had to focus on finding my mate, who was in danger.

I let the burn within me lead the way overtaking Peter and Charlotte in my haste,

Don't worry my Isabella, I will find you, and you will stay with my, within my arms were you will be safe, forever.

A growl ripped through me as I pushed myself faster.

0-00-000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000-

**Tell me what yall' think of the hunky glorious bastard Jasper Cullen. What I would give to be locked with him in a room for a good solid hour, I swear. Only an order of whipped cream and chocolate sauce would be needed. **

**XD anyway, **

**Please review!**


	26. i liked it

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey! Two updates in one day! Im on a roll, well on with the story!, **

**And please review, it makes me feel better and makes these fingers type faster!**

**I own nothing. my birthday is on the 11th of April, I expect lots of reviews and happy b-days! haha jkjk**

**-o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0oJBo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o-**

**Bpov**

Holy fuck, my head hurts. Holy fuck my body hurts. Holy fuck.

I try to hold in a groan but I am unsuccessful. I roll over, but as soon as I do I fall right to a carpeted floor.

"fuck." I moan as I land on my pulsing arm and leg. I open my eyes to a bright light and red spotted carpet.

I slowly lean up and look around me to see a few smiling red eyed people, others with a hard glare. I stared at them taking in there red eyes and slowly got back into my seat that was obviously belonging to an airplane. But we were the only ones in it, and it seemed pretty small. Maybe a private jet/ airplane thing?

A stewertist came out and wheeled a cart with her in traditional stewertist attire, but the colors were red like blood.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked signaling to the rows of bottled liquids, completely oblivious to the people with red eyes across from her.

I shook my head no, confused as ever as I cleared my dry and brittle throat. I looked across from me as the vampires studied me with curiosity. As they studied me I decided to take this time to study them. There were four of them, all adorned in a long cloak that didn't match the bright setting of the aircraft.

The first was a boy, couldn't be more than seventeen with a dark look on his face. His eyes were bright, and slightly covered in a dark haze, matching his childish round eyes and dark eyelashes. He had muscular features and his mouth was set in a hard line as he stared at me with a glare that would make Rosalie break.

Next to him was a blond woman, obviously younger than the man next to her. She looked fourteen or fifteen at most. By the way people were leaning away from her she was obviously dangerous. She had beautiful, angelic almost features. Pale beautiful skin, a blotch of almost non noticeable freckles across the bridge of her nose, and her was so pale it seemed to glow. Her eyes were wide and childish framed with black deep eyelashes, her ruby red eyes were the only seemingly dangerous thing about her. Her pale pink lips were set into a line like the man next to her.

I brought my attention to the next man, and he was definitely a man. He reminded me a lot of Emmett, my father look alike, but they didn't have the same features thankfully. The only thing they had in common was the deep brown hair and the muscles, but this man didn't have as many as Emmett. yes, he was dangerously buff, but that wasn't the only thing about him that seemed dangerous. He had a hard square jaw, and an average nose, but his eyes were striking, screaming danger. They were hard, and looked like they were glaring when in fact they weren't. I know this because he was smiling and chuckling from time to time.

The last person was also smiling. He was small, compared to the rest of them. But he was still average height, he was lean but you could still see a small build of muscles on him. His face was hard also, but a small smile lined his thin lips making his almost shaped eyes seem less threatening. His blond hair was pulled back into ponytail at the nape of his neck, but his hair wasn't that long. It stopped above his shoulders. Still pretty long for a dude.

"I think were frightening her." The buff one said to the blond male next to him chuckling. Well that explains there fucking

The other male nodded, and spoke back in a hushed tone.

"If this is the woman Aro heard of, could you imagine the reward we would get?" his smile widened while his eyes darkened in color.

I shook my head, and a spike went through it, damn, I almost forgot about the car crash. I look down at my clothes, there are rip's in them everywhere from the grass, or scrap metal I don't know, but I know it's showing some of my braw, and my skin of my stomach, arms and some on my calves'. I lift my arm to lift my shirt and look at one gaping hole, still slightly disoriented trying to remember everything that happened.

When I lifted my arm I immediately regretted it, a hiss escaped me as I put it back down on the arm rest. They all looked at me from my sound of pain. I took my other good arm and ripped the sleeve from my injured one and it came off easily in my hands. The vampire's payed more attention after that I noticed.

Fuck, my arm looks like it went through a meat grinder. Its shredded, dry blood all over it from the road burn. Glass was slightly embedded in it I noticed. It was literally black and purple and my wrist and forearm felt like it was broken. You could still see previous scars under all the dried blood and scratches.

"Fuck."I said as the fibers of the cloth covered arm rest went into my cut. Jesus this hurts. Probably from all the embedded glass that's being pushed in from the arm rest. I do the sensible thing and lift my arm from the rest. I set to work taking the blood covered specks of glass from my arm. They eyes looking at me stare in wonder and confusion. The pieces make a low thump that my ears pick up easily.

"Sorry for staining your floor." I say nonchalantly as blood slowly starts dripping from the now open wounds.

I get all the glass that my sensitive eyes pick up and wait for my body to do the rest, and I don't have to wait long. Now that all the glass is out of my arms, I can feel my wounds close and a shift in my wrist and forearm. The bruising slowly goes away and the dripping blood stops. I gasp in relief as the pulsing in my arm stops, fuck that really hurt. My eyebrows crinkle as I still feel my leg pulsing.

I grip the area of cloth just under my knee and rip away; no one says anything to stop me. They just continue staring. As I take the cloth a wiggling stops me, I look at the back and side of my leg where the pain was and stopped moving. Shit, a huge shard of glass was positioned there. I carefully move my hands and take the cloth and rip across so it will leave the hole around the glass gaping. After I do so I quickly remove the cloth and turn my leg to get a batter look. Shit, I don't know how long the shard is.

I grip it, stop, wad the pant cloth in my mouth, grip it again and pull. A sick sound escaped the wound as blood rushes down my leg. I continue pulling despite the chocking and grunting that escapes me and finally pull it all the way out. It must have been a shard from the window or something because this bitch was fucking long as hell. I spit the cloth out of my mouth and used my bloodied shirt sleeve to wipe up the blood on my arm as the wound sealed on my leg. When I was done I used it to soak the blood on my leg. I used the slightly cleaned pant leg and spit in it. Using it to wipe the grime off me.

"Shit that fucking hurt." I muttered looking at the almost two inch shard of bloodied glass that was stuck in my leg, not to mention the parts that were sticking out of my leg. I looked at the vampires staring at me and asked," where can I throw away the glass?"

"Over there in the bin in the corner." I looked over to a grey bin with a clear trash bag in it. I walked over there perfectly fine, still a little discomfort from other limbs with a bit of glass still in them. When I disposed of them I sat there tearing off my other pant leg and long sleeve. I disposed of the rest of the shards I grabbed from my body, cleaned up as best as I could and went back and sat down.

My head still hurt like a bitch and the more I came out of my disoriented state, the more an ache started in my chest. I rubbed it, and looked down my shirt to see if there were any injuries down there, but there was none. I rubbed it again from the discomfort, and looked at the vampires studying me.

"So… where are we going?"

-oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0JBo0o0o0o 0ooooooooooooooo-

**J pov**

I ran, my feet moving beneath me with a force that was leaving Peter and Charlotte feet behind me. The ache in my chest was gaining power and the worse it got the faster I pushed myself. The anger fueled me to push myself faster after what we had discovered.

We came across the crash scene, where I ended up being the only one who could smell Isabella's blood. A fire was roasting a few feet from the mangled car where her scent was manly, and we scoped the ashes, the only remaining thing there was the powerful scent of roasted vamp, and a bulky ruby ring. And there were two scents I recognized. One was a very faint trace of dirt and lavender, Maria. And that small trace was coming from the roasted vamp. I knew that wasn't Maria, or it would smell like her so it has to be someone from the south. What they were doing here, I have no idea, but the fact that they had the audacity to try and steal MY fucking mate had me blind with rage. But due to the condition of the car they were obviously intervened, on their way to Texas. I could only pick up one scent, the wind and rain had blown the others away, and this scent made me madder than when I smelt Marias. I smelt Dmitri, a buff vampire that I had to work with for a while during my nomad days.

It wasn't him that bothered me, he was ok person when you got into his good graces, a little fucking crazy and sometimes a bit barbaric when he got into things, but it was where he works that sent me over the edge.

He worked with the Volturi, the vampire royalty. The place where they collect vampires with gifts and upheld the law. I have no quarrels with the volturi, because of them our race has been kept a secret for melina, but they aren't well known for how they treat people. And they fact they have my mate doesn't mean good things for them or me. And with the stories Dmitri told me and how I have seen him act on a mission makes my need to find her quadruple.

I turn into a gas station and they follow behind me. We all go into the bathroom to the curious looks of the cashiers. We quickly change me giving Charlotte her privacy after Peter snapped at me for getting to close to her. Were in a fucking 12 inch bathroom, ok. Char quickly gets her hair done and pulled back into a bun, I wipe the muck from mine, and Peter does the same.

We know we wouldn't be able to run to Italy, so well have to go to the airport and fucking fly there. I bend over the sink as the pain doubles for a second before I adjust to it. A person bangs on the door just as were getting ready to walk out screaming about how drug dealers aren't allowed in here. I accidently smash his hand as I swing open the door, saying I didn't hear him there as we walked out. I never knew a man could scream quite that loud, but I'm not complaining, it did help my anger a bit.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-JB-o0oo0oo0oo0o-

**Bpov**

I quickly shut up after the look Blondie gave me.

And I quickly discovered after the 48 hours we spent in the airplane that vampires sparkle in the sun. I was getting really edgy when how small the aircraft was really was starting to hit me, and how there were a bunch of vampires around me; starting to slowly freak out, so I opened one of the windows and looked at the bodies of land that was below us, also hoping it would take my attention from the extreme pain in my chest.

It sorta help, but not a lot.

And I tried not to fall asleep, but I was slowly dozing, waking with a jolt. I finally succumbed after a while, hoping the screaming wouldn't be too loud, in forks it really was starting to quite a bit, I hope this wouldn't hinder it very much.

-ooooooooo0000000000oooooooo0 0000000ooooo00000ooo0000000o oooooooo0000000

Yah, I was wrong, with all the vampires around me, my dreams were worse than ever.

My parents-in the dreams- were vampires, so they could torture me and make it so much more painful. I got slapped awake by blond bitch. Screaming for me to shut the fuck up. The bruise that formed quickly went away, but since that dream I have been more alert.

Watching for any signs of an attack.

Making sure I would be safe.

And the pain, it was relentless, only letting up slightly as the hours passed.

Despite the fact that I was being kidnapped right now, I couldn't help but enjoy it. Right now I could be in forks sitting jail, or tortured by the students of forks high, but I wasn't. I was sitting in a chair in an ok airplane, with people who hardly say a word to me, and I don't have to say anything back, I'm not fed much, but my appetite still hasn't been very large. I have a bathroom if I need to use it, to the distain of them, but I'm a human I have needs. I miss Nyx, and the cubs Tuta, and Airathena. And my mind continuously wonders to the man of the hour, Jasper Hale/Cullen..

What happened in the parking lot, I- I don't really know what happened, but I know something did, the way my chest swelled and filled with some emotion. I don't know what it was but, I liked it. My chest ache brought me back to reality I rubbed the spot right over my heart. The fuck is that man!?

I sigh and sit back, suddenly; a voice is over the intercom.

"Fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing soon." I don't fasten mine.

If it were to kill me it would be doing me a favor.

As I think this, jaspers image comes to mind, and the pain in my chest grows.


	27. Krissty Shit

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey! Yeppers I'm back! And guess what? My birthday is in 10 days! Yep, my b-day is on April 11, and I am expecting happy birthdays, well ok, I'm not expecting them but it would be nice **

**So, yah, Krissty Whitlock! Your character is now being entered into the story! I hope you like her as much as I hope you will, and yah, if you want me to edit anything about her after I post this, just PM me. **

**I own nothing other than a demented mind.**

**Bpov**

I rubbed the spot over my chest; it felt like boiling water was being poured onto me, my eyes were clenched closed as I forced myself to take deep breaths. I opened my eyes and the lids twitched to stay sealed. Mother of fuck, it feels like I have the wax on me.

"Aren't you going to put your seatbelt on puny human?" blond bitch asked me spitting venom through her words. I'd seen scarier.

"no." I said bluntly holding back all the cursed words I wanted to scream at her blemish free face. Asscunt. New nick-name for her. I rubbed the spot one more time then dropped my hand seeing them staring at me.

She sharply turned her head to the window and watched as the ground became closer and closer. I looked out the window too, and honestly didn't even know where we could possibly be. They stood as the plain was just above the landing strip of asphalt. The buff man moved towards me, I couldn't help but flinch; pain slashing across my chest in a sharp stab.

He gripped my arm in a death grip and a low but powerful growl built in my chest and I felt and heard a pop from my shoulder. Learn to control your grip asshole. I wanted to spit words that would make him feel worse than I did, but I knew if I did Blondie might just murder me.

He cursed under his breath –something about an arrow in his ass? - When he saw my dislocated shoulder. I stared at him, my mutated ones, staring into the ones that were so red they reminded of my original captors ruby ring. My shoulder mended after a few seconds of tense silence.

"I have legs. They work if you were fucking wondering, you think I can't walk, just watch me. I don't need your fucking help you dipshit. Don't put your hands on me ever again. Now lead the way." I motioned for him to walk in front of me-

Holy fuck that was fast! I cleared my throat while Asscunt had my throat in a choke hold.

"Do you want to see if your neck will heal from a break?"- I raised an eyebrow, if only she knew how much I did want that. "Then follow us and doesn't fucking say a thing. You do, you die. Simple, understand? You ungrateful little bitch, you're lucky your alive."

_You ungrateful little bitch._

The words echoed in my head; my mom screamed those words at me so much.

This bitch, she is just like my mom. Just like her. Wants to be in control of everything, thinks she has the upper hand, and thinks she _owns_ people, like _they_ owe _her_ something. The anger rushed throughout me; the force of it making me shake. My mouth tightened into a hard line and my eyes narrowed, she still didn't let go of my neck, in fact with my hard stare she tightened it. I couldn't breathe, so I settled for holding my breath.

The anger boiled more, and I could taste the disgust welling in my mouth. All these emotions swelled within a split second and without thinking- only acting on instinct- I took all the spit that pooled in my mouth and spit, directly in the Asscunt's face.

Her eyes widened as she dropped me and wiped at the spit that covered her face. small whimpers leaving her as you could see the porcelain vampire skin start eroding. I smirked when she finally had all the burning spit off her face, her eyes snapping to mine. She shrieked and was about to run at me -half her face had a nice chunk out of it- when she was pulled over the shoulder of the couldn't-be-more-than-seventeen-years-old-man. He walked off the plane with her like that, not saying a word that I could hear and looked to the shocked faces of the rest of the vamps.

I shrugged and could hear Buffy the Vampire whisper "Arrow is just going to fucking love this," sarcastically. I shrugged again, and waited for them to start walking, feeling the pain in my chest lessen a bit, thankfully I let out a breath. Touching yet again the spot over my heart.

`1``````````````````````````````````````````````000000000000jb00000000000000`````````````````````````````````````1`

**Jpov**

It was fucking paradise up in this damn stuffy airplane. I had a huge hoodie covering my face because of the stupid bitches who wanted to open the windows and look at the world below, a wonderful kid behind me who wouldn't get his feet off the back of my chair, a woman in front of me trying to get my attention, making me more edgy about my hoodie covering my face in shade. Then the damn stewertist who kept bumping the cart into my damned knee every time she made her rounds, a sick guy coughing all over me in his sleep, and a couple next to me welding there damn faces together.

Pure paradise. The only person's here that didn't bother me were Peter and Charlotte, and a woman who was quietly reading while listening to my favorite typed of music. Country, country rock, and metal of all types. The way the woman dressed reminded me a lot of Isabella, all black, depressed.

That brought me back to the pain in my chest. Fuck, I never knew having a mate was this difficult.

But maybe it's just us.

Two dysfunctional people that fit perfectly together in the disarray.

I groan as the kid starts kicking my seat again. Well, fuck. The reading woman stops reading and smiles watching the kid kicking my chair and me silently fuming.

"Well, this is stereotypical." She said with a lopsided grin. "Want me to get them off your case?" she asked pointing to the people around me.

I looked at her, and as I stared she slowly lost her smile and shuddered "I-I didn't mean to make you mad, I just saw how annoyed you are."

"I would greatly appreciate it, I would have done it myself, but I don't know if I can trust me right now." the anger of the stupid passengers, the anger for the people that stole my mate, and the pain in my chest no thank you.

She nodded

"Hey sweetie, this man's back has an ouch and you doing that is sorta hurting him. You think you can stop please?" she asked gently. The small boy's ears perked up and his eyes widened, if I weren't so fucking pissed I would have found it slightly cute.

He nodded hastily, apologizing in his small voice and explained how he was tap dancing for his stuffed frog, which was his favorite animal, and named ferny. And his favorite color was –of course- green, and how he didn't know how to dance and he really wanted to so he was teaching him. I nodded through it all and even though annoyance was building I endured. He was finally done when his mom woke up from her nap and told him in a thick Italian accent to take a nap.

I breathed a sigh in relief. Then snot bag over here had to go and sneeze his disease all over me. I growled, and Goth-chick got to work on that too, waking him up and asking him to trade places with her so he could stretch out in his sleep, because she had no one next to her.

He agreed thankfully.

Two down two to go. The Siamese lovers finally parted breathing heavily and held hands while watching the movie that came on. And the attendant still hit my knee from time to time.

I nodded t her in thanks and she went back to reading as I stared at her.

Very peculiar, as if she felt my gaze she looked up and chuckled.

"Not that you're not hot and stuff, but I'm not interested." I laughed out right at that statement.

"You remind me of my.. Girlfriend." I explained, she laughed too.

"Well, a person who obviously got you to fall in love with them they must be a good person. I bet it would be interesting to meet her. Does she dress like me?" I nodded at her.

"Even better. I'm Chelsea Turner, who are you?. " **(guys, Chelsea is my friend, don't go looking for her, I just miss her, haven't seen her in a while, so I'm writing about her. But seriously, no looking for her.)**

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to meet you Chelsey." I stated shaking her hand. A wedding ring, really? She seemed young.

"You're married?" I asked.

"Why so shocked?" she smiled, I smirked.

"Your just so young." Awkward silence soon followed.

"Widowed, actually. Just can't let go of it yet." Her voice broke the silence; she smiled a small dead smile.

I nodded and stopped talking when I saw her eyes slowly glaze over, and her emotions saddened. I'm not stupid, I know when girls need there alone time.

And like her, I faded into memories of the beautiful Isabella. I could never let her die.

I rubbed the boiling spot over my heart, hoping pitifully it would put out the pain. If it hurt me this much I didn't understand how she couldn't be dead. But she is strong. She'll be fine, even better when I get there.

``````000000000````````````````000000000000000`0000``````````````````````````````````````00000000000000000000

**Bpov**

One long and fucking awkward car ride later, Jane- as I learned was her name- was still fuming, and her vampire skin wasn't healing as fast as it normally does, in fact it still looked fried and crispy. I smiled at her face again. Bitch now knows what it feels like to not be beautiful.

She hissed and growled at me, my eyes promised death. Eventually.

These men, for some reason they didn't yell they didn't try to hurt me, nothing. Like they didn't want to hurt me. Like they couldn't hurt me. it still didn't make me feel any better, being in such close proximity was having sweat literally roll down the back of my neck as I held off a panic attack. It was pitiful really, I knew it would come eventually. I rubbed my chest again, it now being just a small ache. Finally, they stopped walking and came to an ancient looking clock tower.

We walked through the double doors and suddenly a cloth bag covered my face and wind was sweeping against my skin, I was bouncing as they ran sloppily. I regained my thoughts from the shock and struggled as best as I could, my skin flushing, steam everywhere as I wailed as high as I possibly could. Images flashed behind my closed lids, making me scream higher. Images of _them_ putting a bag on my head and taking a bucket of water and pouring water over me for a long time, I wasn't able to breathe.

I can't breathe. I ripped ferociously at the bag, the fibers melting off at my touch. I screamed louder as I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck, feeling like water.

The arms holding me quickly tightened as I kicked and punched and beat; where my fists hit I could feel the cloth burning. Panic; pure blind, concentrated panic. My stomach twisted and I hit harder hearing cracks like a wall crumbling. I choked on my screams, my limbs tight with the force of my fright; with my need to be free.

The person dropped me quickly, letting out a deep yell as I took the bag off my head, still wailing. I gripped my head tightly, my screaming growing with the images, begging them to disappear. My skin twitched as if things were moving underneath them, the vampires around me clutching their ears and staring at me in what almost seemed to be fright. It slowly died as did the images as I came back to reality.

I choked on my sobs as I tried my best to calm down, my hands shaking as I healed the cloth, tears lightly streamed as I remembered the feeling of not being able to breathe. As I tried to suck in a breath and only getting plastic, the feeling of a dry drowning. I remember when the feeling to breathe was so strong I literally puked in the bag. I shivered and dry heaved for a second as my throat closed in panic.

I chucked the bag away from me and placed my head between my knees and calmed my sobs, trying desperately to regulate my breathing. I dry heaved a little at the memory, before I was finally calming down still shaking like a scared dog.

I slowly look up to see multiple vampires that weren't there before staring at me in wonder; I slowly calmed my breathing a little more as a man snapped at them to go back.

I gripped my head again as Buffy nodded for me to follow them- he got the hint on no carrying I'm guessing.

I walked silently behind them, reeling and hugging myself subconsciously. I snapped the rubber band on my wrist as we walked and covered my face with my hair, listening to their footsteps and following that instead of looking at them, it soothed me slightly.

We continued walking till something finally caught my eye, a small flash of light on the wall.

Holy shit, All the way down here? Or is it down here? My eyebrows crinkled before we turned a corner and it expanded into a full, bright, and sparkling people, room. I raised my eyebrows at their clothes (and mostly their fucking sparkle) ; it was like they were frozen in the fifteenth century. They stared at me in distain, and I glared back. They looked my up and down, my black clothes I changed into on the plane weren't that bad, it was another long sleeved black thermal and black skinnies. My combat boots survived the crash with a few scrapes so I had those on too, nothing else really. It was just me. 'Scuse me for that not being enough.

We walked past them and up to a desk in a different room, where an obvious human sat working quietly.

"Tell Aro we are here with what he requested." She nodded and brought up a phone and after a second long conversation, she hung up and nodded going back to work. We started walking again and I started getting really edgy all the sudden. I didn't want to step into that room. Something was definitely going to happen. They pushed me forward, Jane with a sick smile on her face as my face became my normal one I wore at forks. Depressed, sad, and knowing something bad is going to fucking happen.

Soon, we came up to two heavy looking doors; they opened before I could get a good look at the designs engraved on them. I looked up to the roof as we entered; damn this was a huge room. All made of marble, angelic designs everywhere, and as I was brought back down to the earth I noticed marble steps leading up to three thrones. There sat three, extremely pale, red dead-fish-eyed, vampires.

Around them a lot of people wearing cloaks all varying in color. And they all stared. My eyes hardened as I looked at them.

The buff man gave me a look telling me to stay as they each walked up to a man that had excited filmy eyes and an outstretched hand in the head throne. They each took their turn giving him there hand. Before they joined the seemingly guards around them. The person they gave their hands to stood and walked forward. I stood where I was like a good girl and looked hard at the advancing man.

As he came closer, images from earlier started flashing through my mind, and I hesitantly took a step back with my right foot. His eye snapped to the movement as he continued. I froze. Stupid fucking vampires.

"Isabella, it is Isabella isn't it?" he asked in his slight accent waiting for my answer. I nodded slowly.

"I am sorry about what has happened on the plane, and for Jane's behavior; she can sometimes have a temper." I could hear a small gasp at the sound of it I hid further into my hair. "it's quite alright." I answered quickly.

He smiled and stared at me and I looked back.

"May I see your eyes Isabella?" he asked curiously, a slight edge to his voice. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I slowly moved my hand to my hair and moved it away slowly.

As he stared at them, he suddenly let out an eccentric laugh, "its amazing isn't it?" he asked turning to his 'audience' he snapped back "I am sorry miss. Bella, you must be so confused on why you are here?" sort of, I was enjoying the time away, but now I'm freaking the fuck out because I know something is going to happen, shit is going to go down. I can feel it in the air.

" Isabella." I said sternly.

" Isabella," he repeated, a small twitch to his frozen smile. " you see, Isabella, someone has reported to us about a human, at least they thought it was one, that could start a fire across her skin, without burning to death. When I heard about this, I immediately knew I must investigate. And was it worth it." He laughed manically again.

"You see, young Bella."-

"Isabella" I interrupted, anger growing at his mistakes.

"Isabella," he repeated again, he cool façade breaking for a split second before it returned. "We," he motioned to the people around him. "Are a coven of vampires, well, rulers of the vampire world I should say. We make sure our existence is kept a secret. And to be sure, we collect vampires with powers to help us gain control over a situation. To make sure no one tells about us."

I nodded calmly.

I was suddenly becoming very claustrophobic in this amazingly large room. All the guard staring at me, my emotions rising because I knew something was going to happen.

His eyebrows furrowed for a second as he muttered, "peculiar" under his breath.

I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"Ah, yes, well, when we hear about you we knew we had to have you as an addition to our guard." He motioned to the people in cloaks, "To help us keep our world safe from humans." I rolled my eyes.

"No thank you." I couldn't help the attitude, I'm trying to save me from myself you think I can help you. I was becoming very distracted as Jasper kept popping in my head; I needed to get out of here and now.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at a woman. She shook her head and he nodded. I raised my eyebrow. I could hear her whispering very fast under her breath- if I were normal I most definitely wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Can I leave now? And where are we, by the way? "

I could make an easy escape if I knew where the nearest airport was. Jasper popped into my mind when I thought that.

"You are in Italy young one and I think you should think about my offer more." He said lithely as everyone in the guard turned to look at me. Some cracking knuckles, and as I looked at all the men in the room, my heartbeat picked up slightly.

" Aro." A blond snake looking man spoke "I don't think we are getting through to her, maybe we should have Krissty try her gift on her. Maybe that will persuade her enough?" I furrowed my eyebrows as everyone in the guard went to stand behind the thrones in the large expense behind them leaving a woman standing there.

She had red, fresh looking eyes, and a thin, but curvaceous body. Her brown- almost black- hair was just under her shoulders, and she looked so sad.

Not depressed, but like she really didn't want to be here. Her eyes kept flicking to the crowd, but I couldn't pin point who, everyone there was stoic and uncaring.

I brought my eyes back to Aro only to see him at the thrones with the others. The only people left on the large marble floor were me and Krissty. My panic escalated.

I looked at her, only to see her eyes glisten like she were going to cry, but nothing fell. She mouthed a small "sorry". Before everything went to shit.

````````````````0000000000000000jb000000000000```````````````````````

**Jpov**

I had finally landed in Italy, and as soon as I hit ground I grabbed my shit and left without a second glance with peter and Charlotte trailing behind me.

_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella_ it was a constant mantra I my head. I needed to hurry.

We ran as fast as we possibly could, but I had no idea where to go. I know about the volturi and I know where their last castle was, but I know they have vampires every all around all of Italy as protection. Yah, you heard right, not just in volterra in ALL of Italy. If they see any sketchy vampires they immediately dispose of them.

When I still was in Marias army I thought that was the best thing ever, but now I just see it as an excuse for them to kill vampires and maintain their hold on our society.

So I had to make it past all the vampires in town, all the vampires in the castle, past the black robed guard, then make it to the kings because if they had Isabella they weren't letting her go without a fight.

Even with my training and with Peter and Charlotte with me it was practically impossible but I had to get my Isabella back, I can't live without her. My anger rose as my pain in my chest did, I ran faster and faster, until my legs were no longer able to go any quicker and that angered me even more.

I knew there were posts (guards) everywhere, and I should be alerting them right now but I didn't give a fuck.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had to do. I wouldn't be able to get into that fucking castle I knew this, a small growl built in my chest as this realization finally hit home.

My monster rattled at its cages.

My teeth grinded, I bit my toung, and my eyes hardened as I slowed down. I heard a few people trailing me and they slowed too till I was just speed walking through the crowds in Italy.

"Take me to Aro now." I commanded. The large bodied men walked I front of me leading me to their castle. I followed silently, shaking my head at Peter and Charlotte, telling them not to follow. You could see Charlotte start to silently weep into Peter as she realized what I was doing to save my only love.

Peter was stoic, his face hard as he watched me disappear in to crowd with the guard, but you could see small amounts of venom well in his eyes.

They were crying for me. Because of the decision I was making.

Everyone knows when you join the volturi, there is a good possibility you won't ever come back. And if Isabella is there that makes it seem almost bearable.


	28. Thrumming of her Fingers

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey! Sorry for not updating, I'm lazy, can't help it. Ok so I have good news, good news, and bad news. **

**Good news, I'm updating as many times as I can today!**

**Good news again! I got my own lap top finally so ill update all the time now! **

**Bad news, I have to buy word document so I can type and that costs 300$ so I don't know when I will get it. **

**And ok news is, because when I get it will be updating all the time, I expect MORE REVIEWS. That's a demand. And I expect a lot of them for today, I haven't been updating in a while so I'm hoping a lot of my readers are very happy. **

**Whelp, on with the story, and here you go Krissty, your character **

_I looked at her, only to see her eyes glisten like she were going to cry, but nothing fell. She mouthed a small "sorry". Before everything went to shit_.

My scream tore its way through me, echoing around the space around me. The tears immediately sprung to my eyes as I fell to the floor in shock, the pain making my knees buckle.

The woman Krissty, she backed away, her chest heaving with the tears that would never fall, but I didn't notice that. I noticed the two people I thought were long dead standing in front of me. One with the evilest glare ever and one with a sick twisted smile.

My cry turned into a small scream as I exhaled as the one wearing the scowl smiled slightly as she stared at the man next to her. She looked back at me and smiled wider, her eyes dark and hollow. She ran at me, and I turned and bolted across the expanse of the dominatingly long room to the other side tears streaming down my face at I saw their faces again when I turned to see her.

My chest was thumping, and my brain was in a whirl, I couldn't think clearly, the world was blurring by.

I jumped desperately when I could feel her footsteps pounding behind me. None of the guard was on the floor, all behind the thrones with the men occupying them.

"Isabella, if you chose to join the guard, we will take them away, just join us and they will be gone, poof." Said the eccentric one from earlier.

I landed on the wall, digging my hands in the bricks as I climbed my way desperately to the large, gaping ceiling that was made of half a dome of glass; I have to get out of here somehow. I punched holes as I climbed, ignoring the blood that spilt down the walls from my arms. They healed just as quick.

_Freak_ my mind whispered.

I shook my head and tried to climb faster, the panic growing larger in my chest.

Screams escaped me as I felt a very real hand grasp my ankle, I look down to see my dad, trying to pull me to the floor. I lose my grip for a second and slip from my position on the wall, falling a good ten feet to the floor.

Immediate pain.

I choked, the blood poured from my mouth as my father kicked me repeatedly everywhere he could, in the face in the stomach, stomping on me, my ribs, my arms, legs, everywhere. I screamed as high as I could, hoping someone would help me.

But this is me were talking about.

Nobody ever helps me.

Jasper and I under the street light popped into my head.

I looked to the guard as he did this, most of them had their heads turned, or were stoic, Krissty, the girl who brought them back to life was sobbing horribly almost as worse as I was. Blood pooled around my head as I screamed so hard I thought I would shred my throat. I could feel teeth growing back in from where they had been kicked out.

Pain radiated everywhere. All around me as my mom joined in on the beating. I saw the people in the thrones eyes widen at this. They finally stopped their assault, and my shirt was stained in blood, same with my pants, and they were ripped to shreds, my left combat boot was missing and I couldn't feel my right arm or left foot at all. I could feel something ripped through my chest, I move my head painfully to look and see a sharp angle under my skin. I cough more blood and can't stop the sobs as I feel it growing back, all my bones re aligning, my body fixing itself. Oh god it hurt, if you think it didn't you are a sick son of a bitch.

"YOU KNOW TO STAND ATTENTIVE WHEN YOU SEE US YOU LITTLE BITCH!" my dad screamed. I wasn't choking on blood this time, not broken teeth, or screams. It was blind panic. He turned sharply with an angered growl my mom following him as I sobbed into the floor beneath me.

I look to Aro, remembering his promise. My eyes sought him out only to see him staring slack jawed at me, to my parents. My attention was stolen as I screamed a silent scream as I felt my hand mend its self. My foot wasn't any better as I dry heaved wanting to empty my already empty stomach. Only water and burning bile came out of me.

It wasn't even finished healing before I heard my father scream for me to stand.

I gasped as I moved my arms automatically, still in the haze of pain, and pulled myself up gritting my teeth and wiping my face of blood and tears.

"Yes Daddy." I replied without thinking. He liked it when I called him daddy. I hobbled, pitifully to them, my mending leg trailing behind me slightly as I limped slowly to the middle of the room. They were sitting on the stairs to the throne smiling and laughing at my pain. My shoulders hunched as I walked, my blood splattered hair leaving drops of blood everywhere as it moved to cover my face. The pain was with me every step I took. Like it was before.

My leg mended finally and I gritted my teeth harder as I walked over to them. I stood facing them, feet together, hands behind the back, hair covering face but an exposed neck.

Seems hard, but after a few years you get used to it.

Subconsciously I was slipping back into my old self, forgetting about everything I could do, how I could easily save myself. My glorious fire wasn't at the front of my mind, just my helplessness, just my shock. My numb.

My mind was dizzy, everything buzzing past me as I looked to Aro considering his offer, knowing he would take them away and I wouldn't have to see them, but I didn't want to stay here. I had a bad feeling about this place. Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and I put my eyes back to the floor as I noticed them shifting their attention to me.

She walked to me, pulling my head back to tenderly touch my scar. My lips trembled and my shoulders shook.

A sob tried to escape me, but I stiffened it and the tears, I didn't want them to see how much they hurt me, they couldn't, I had been through worse, I would survive and I didn't have to give into the damn vampires. I swallowed thickly; her eyes looked to my throat as I did so.

I could do this.

I'm not going to fucking join. I have been to hell and back, these people aren't going to fucking change my mind. And besides, that woman can't just bring people back to life, id just have to wait it out till they disappeared again.

I _could_ do this.

Before my quick eyesight could pick it up, my dad was right next to me and had a blade in his hand. He handed it to mom; he let her do most of the cutting. He lifted his foot and kicked me in the chest, pushing me to the ground as mom put her knees on my elbows so I wouldn't move. I couldn't move my arms as my elbows dug painfully into the hard flat cement.

I looked away as she cut open my shirt exposing my scars and markings.

My dad whistled. Tears welled in my eyes.

He smiled. My tears fell.

Mom brought the knife to my stomach, and immediately dug in like she was starving for a meal. I bit my toung just in case I started to feel the need to scream and make it worse than it already is. Charlie stood and watched as she trailed the line up to my chest and over my breasts.

She noticed one was slightly bigger than the other I'm guessing because she started cackling.

"Honey, with tits like these no one is ever going to love you, your ugly with uneven boobs, who would ever want you?" a tear escaped as Jasper came to the forefront of my mind.

If it could my self esteem dropped lower than before. I bit my lip to hold a scream as she dug into the side of my stomach. My feet twitched wildly. I wanted to curl into a ball. I wanted to die as she slowly cut along every surface of my body.

I wanted to disappear as she made fun of every cut and scar and tattoo on me.

I wanted to float away as she went over every cut two- three- four times. Making the scar it was going to leave bigger and more noticeable.

I wanted to hide as she called out every tear that dripped from my eyes.

I wanted to run away with every comment my father made.

I didn't want to live.

But every time I thought of giving into Aro, Jasper popped into my mind.

And it was so difficult to not ask for it to stop, because before I had no one so I knew I had to deal with it.

Now, I had an option for it to stop, and I felt I was picking the wrong one, letting me be mauled.

But as the comments my mom made over every blemish on my body got worse, I started to sob, how could anyone ever love me.

A ugly, mauled, bitch.

How?

It was a simple answer,

No one could.

I finally let one out. A scream. It didn't help the pain; neither did trying to weld my teeth together, or biting my toung. Or imagining Jasper coming to rescue me, because it seems like time had been frozen for hours, and he still wasn't here, even if the pain in my chest was almost gone.

I don't even know why I saw him as the person who would save me. It just seemed right.

Like he was the one who needed to save me.

I was tired.

My screams stopped.

I could hardly hear my blood trickle down my skin.

I was numb to the feeling of the slicing knife.

I closed my eyes.

And opened them.

A blink?

Yes, a blink.

How long has it been?

I hear a noise, a zipper?

Something moves on my legs, my eyes widen and I scream as I am catapulted into conciseness.

I can hear them whispering, what if I don't give up, what if I die, more and more till its uproar. But it's all cut off with my scream as they all focus on me.

The light in the room is red all across the white stone flooring. That's all I see. I lift my head to see my pants being taken off my Charlie. My mom sitting on the steps eyes wide with excitement covered in my blood. As I look closer, I can see all my blood eroding slowly at her skin, puss boils forming, skin melting. I look around to Aro, begging him with my eyes as my breathing increases and my heart rate suddenly slows.

He shakes his head and looks away so he doesn't have to see what he is about to let happen. Krissty has her head buried in a large man's chest, sobbing loudly as two people rub her back whispering sweet nothings to her. I scream as I feel him slide my underwear down my legs and laughs.

"I remember giving you that scar baby doll." He said.

I sob so hard my chest rattles and I can't breathe. I kick and fight but it seems I was so weak, I could hardly move my arms, and they were so heavy. So was my head, I could hardly pick it up.

He pulled down his zipper and I had enough.

I screamed it. I screamed it so loud it startled everyone out of the shocked haze they were in as they watched my father lower his zipper and take out his- I gagged.

"Take him away! PLEASE! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" I choked on the rest of my words as I tried to scramble away from him, but he grabbed my ankle.

"Oh not yet, I aint finished!" Charlie said as he slid me back into place, my mom cackled at this. He ripped my bra off as I heard shouting, I screamed and cried and shouted, hitting him trying to get him off me. As he kneeled in my pool of blood that was much more than a normal human body could hold, I saw it burn the knees off his pants slowly. And tears leaked out of my eyes, I wanted my fire.

I wanted its warmth to envelop me, I wanted it, but I couldn't use it. I wanted to move my arm and smash fire to his face and do what he did to me.

But he laid all two hundred and thirty pounds on me, I couldn't move.

He positioned himself and thrust in dryly, my eyes widened at the pain and I cried harder as I felt him move. He was suddenly thrown across the room, hitting the wall with such a force I could hear the brick crumble away. I curled in a ball, not able to look at who saved me, hiding from the world, hating how broken I sounded. My cry's came so ferociously I could feel the strings of spit on my lips as I sobbed. I tried to cover myself but I couldn't cover everything.

I felt disgusting,

Broken,

I wanted to die.

Mutilated,

Embarrassed.

I wanted to disappear. Fade into the floor, and never return. And like before, I felt something in me break. Bigger than before, more substantial. I don't know what it was, but the world was weirder. Suddenly, too small for me to be on it, people moving too fast, words being spoken to much, hate being thrown everywhere.

I felt like I was causing it. I was causing it wasn't I. I couldn't breathe, I inhaled, but I just let it back out as I cried hard.

I slowly felt a fire slide across me like silk. The black ink so thick you could hardly see any of me. I was thankful.

I sat up a ferocious anger growing in me. My chest heaved with my heavy breaths not being helped with my sobs, and laid my palms on the floor I screamed a roar so loud it wasn't human as the fire went wild towards the people I hated more than ever on the other side of the room. They burst in flames, and I didn't let it stop, I pushed more, my veins fiery, my heart picking up speed from its slow rate before.

They were char before I was done. And as the fire rushed back to me making myself combust into flames their black bones floated away slowly into ash as the now open doors let in a new breeze.

A hand touched my back it was cold, but it let a warmth spread through my body. My chest stopped hurting and a golden heat grew in my heart. I spun around a ferocious growl spitting from my teeth despite what I felt.

The world whooshed, not stopping even as I froze. I could see everyone with shocked faces, the woman still crying, but watching as the man whispered in her ear. The guard suddenly crowding around the men on the thrones.

Jasper. Something was different about him. I never noticed it before, or I guessed never took interest. Seemed like a small finding but it made me calm down a little bit. He had scars too. Everywhere.

My eyes widened as I slowly stood, my fire slowly dying as I felt whole. Jasper took off his shirt and handed it to me. I looked down embarrassed; they had cut and shred all my clothes. I still had one of my boots on. He and everyone else here just saw my scarred and mauled body, my markings, my uneven breasts, they saw me. And every ugly thing that covers me. They witnessed everything and didn't try to stop it. Only Jasper did.

Does that mean someone finally cared about me? I stumbled and he had to help me stand properly.

I put the shirt on as he moved to cover me with his body. He didn't look at me. I was hurt, but thankful. The feeling of wanting to cry welled within me. He saw how worthless I was. He saw how little people cared for me, and how little I cared for myself. He saw all the hate I caused. My eyes burned. My eyelashes were wet; I could feel the water drops on my face.

My chest ached and my hands couldn't button the buttons they were shaking so hard. I felt like I was going to fall, my legs kept buckling too despite Jaspers solid hold on me. My chest felt like it was going to burst and I didn't know what emotion it would be with. But I still felt the numb, I was thankful. I knew when it left though, I wouldn't ever be the same, and they would probably have to throw me in the loony bin.

I kept my eyes down as Jasper came to my rescue and finished my buttons for me as I tried to stop the tears that dripped from my eyelashes. He hugged me to his chest for a millisecond before he let go. I was thankful, the hug comforted me but if he had hung on any longer I would have had a panic attack.

He turned to face the people on the thrones and I stood half hidden behind him, clutching his stone shoulder to keep me from falling. My body was reeling and I couldn't handle it.

``````````````````````````````````````````Jpov``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Warning!: continue reading at own risk, language, graphinc images, and a lot of confusing feelings!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS TYPE OF JASPER :3**

The faster we ran, the worse the pain in my chest got. These fucking people I swear if they don't pick it up I'm going to end them- I lost my footing.

I stumbled, but continued as a pain so intense found its way to me my mind was reeling for a second.

My breath was coming in short cut off gasps. My eyes were wide; I couldn't understand what the bastard vamps were saying my mind wasn't cooperating, making the world blurry. My chest shuddered, and I could feel a sick feeling well in my stomach, everyone was a blur as I felt this unimaginable pain.

A choked scream left my lips. Holy fuck.

_Isabella_. _Isabella, get to Isabella!_

I ran unstably to a corridor under a clock tower and immediately when I go to it, the people I was traveling with opened the door, where the scent of my mate swelled stagnant in the air.

I roared, forgetting all about my plan to calmly join the guard to be with my mate, and in a blind but well thought out rage decapated the vampires surrounding me. I took their heads, and just to insure they wouldn't be following me blindly or shouting for help, smashed their heads against the brick walls surrounding me. With my pressure, and the walls, their heads crumbled easily.

My knees buckled as I felt another sharp stab in my chest. I cried out an angry roar before I got my bearings and ran. I stormed at my fastest down the corridors, making sharp turns, and the worse the pain got the darker my vision became.

My unneeded breaths got heavier, like a bulls, and my anger rose until the pain became too much and I was seeing complete black. I stopped; resting against the nearest wall as I finally gave into my monster. I gave into the one person I thought I would never have to live with ever again. But I needed to save my mate, and he would be able to do just that and more.

**Major Pov. **

Vampires say when their mad they see red. Well that's the difference between me and every other vampire in the world, when they see black you know to leave the son of a bitch alone.

I, see black.

And right now, I was seeing black. As I usually did when I woke, when I was released from my cage. How ever you want to put it.

My vision cleared as the pain thudded painfully in the back of my mind. My breath was hard and labored, but it made it easier to smell a delicious fiery scent. The color of her scent sent me into overdrive, I could see the color of it, the pepper and sweet smell, connecting with the pain I felt so sharply in my chest.

My mate.

A roar so large left me I could hear people within the castle startle. I sprinted.

Darted.

Ran.

Pushed myself harder than I have in a long time, following the scent. My chest was heavy as I ran, not with the exertion of running, no this was a breeze, but with the anger I felt. Everyone knows not to mess with a vampires mate, and they just fucked with the wrong one.

The closer I go to her, the worse the pain got. My legs felt like failing, crumpling beneath me. I hadn't ever felt a pain this intense. Ever, I didn't know this even existed. This only made me angered more, someone was hurting my mate. Torturing her, killing her. My mate was feeling this.

My mate.

MY MOTHERFUCKING MATE.

I thundered through anything in my way.

When I find the motherfucker who is doing this, they won't fucking know what hit them. I will make the fucker- I saw a light ahead, I ran quicker, ignoring the feeling of my legs. Just as I was about to enter the room, the pain escalated so much I actually had to stumble to a stop, my fucking head spinning. I roared, my vision clouded in a black veil as I thundered into the large bright room.

Women screamed, and hid behind men who tried to grab me, I easily took them down, tossing them across the room as I could see the door that I knew she was behind. I could smell her, her scent was smothering, beautiful, I could bathe in it all day; it almost sent me into a daze. But her pain was sharp, clear, and stronger than any emotion I have ever felt before. And these children were trying to keep her from me. Trying to keep me from the one thing that I'd protect with my life.

I easily took off one man's head before I lifted my foot and kicked the door in, hearing desperate words being screamed across the room I couldn't make them out. I was looking for her, and it was easy to spot her.

I froze in my spot. The Major never fucking freezes, but I never expected this. There was a human male on top of my woman.

Another man was touching her. He screamed words at her, filled with so much hate it was like a whip. I could feel the torture in her emotions as he screamed them. I sprinted.

He was flung off of her with so much force it left a hole in the wall he hit. I looked to her as she sobbed, her black hair slowly growing with every hard sob that left her, till it was to her waist. It was beautiful, dark black; I could imagine wrapping my fingers around it as I pounded into her.

She had scars everywhere, covering every inch of her skin, words marred her skin and I was instantly hard. Just like I like my women, dark and dangerous. She was slim, so slim it almost surprised me, but she was still gorgeous even to my eyes. Then I saw the ink, the deep black that could never belong to any tattoo. The markings, that sounded better, they were, fucking gorgeous. And they were all mine. She was all mine and I couldn't have had a more fucking perfect mate, she was just right for me. Small, slender, tatted and scared. Her face was angelic; her plump faded rose red lips, smooth white skin, and a long rope like scar down the side of her left temple to her chin. And splatters of burns along the right.

High cheekbones and long black lashes that would never need makeup. A long neck and legs that seemed to go on for miles. And the pain she was sending sure did almost bring me to my knees but it made me harder than a fucking flag pole. I took this all in what seemed like a couple minutes but was really just a few milliseconds.

My haze was interrupted when I heard the asshole that was on top of my woman chuckle. I looked around in one quick snap of the vision and noticed how outnumbered I was, but I had no worries, they were all as good as dead anyway. I crouched down in front of my mate, I needed to protect her, and she was weak, vulnerable, and completely exposed.

That would not fucking do.

I could feel the emotions raging everywhere and it was easy to settle it all, to cloud it all over with my rage. Behind me, I could slowly smell a beautiful scent of roasting fire wood that reminded me of my life back in Texas. I turned around and purred, she was covered in a black inky fire that covered everything not meant to be seen, I backed away from her slowly keeping my eyes on the enemy, as I moved I could see the guard tensing.

I couldn't stop low deep growl I felt in the bottom of my throat as I saw one of them move. They froze instantly as my eyes went from black, to blacker. I slunk lower into a crouch, my fingers curling and me agitatedly rocking waiting to attack if one more person moved. A sudden roar caught all out attention as my mates hands spit fire to the man who was just on top of her and the woman next to him, and she made the surge stronger until they were just no more. The surge went back to her and she erupted into flames.

I couldn't feel her emotions anymore. They went blank, disappeared, and despite the crumpling pain they sent me, I missed them. I missed knowing what she felt, how she was doing and right now I needed that I could feel it in the air almost like anticipation something was going to happen, and Isabella wasn't going to be ok for a long time.

I subconsciously placed my hand on her back, almost expecting the spitting nonhuman growl that erupted from her as she spun around. She saw my face, and it was cut off as she slowly stood to face me. The thought of any other man seeing her other than me sent anger to my core and I immediately took off my shirt and handed it to her, helping her steady her footing as she put it on. I turned to cover her and as soon as she was don't I turned to face the men who took away my woman.

"Aro." I spoke my deadly low voice ringing across the silent stone room.

"Major." He stated after he cleared his throat looking to the woman who had her head buried into my shoulder, not looking up. I rumbled a low warning growl. I could feel Isabella tighten her hands-or try to- on my rock hard skin. I could feel as her eyelashes clump together more as she squeezed her eyes closed and her nose scrunch in her fear.

"You will not look at her after what she has been put through at your hand!" I snarled as I straitened my back and bent at the knees a little bit.

I realized now Isabella had a habit when she was stressed, she would constantly run her right index finger over something, as she was doing right no to the skin on my back. It was a small thrumming with how quickly she was doing it but it was enough for me to un-tense and stand a little bit taller. I could feel her calm a little too as her muscles released a tiny bit.

"What is she to you Major? Take another pet?" I snarled before he was able to finish the sentence.

"She's my mate you dumbass." My voice wasn't my own; it was deeper and darker than I have heard in a while due to my anger.

The guard roared and Caius also for my blatant disrespect to one of the leaders. Let's see if I gave two fucks. Nope. You could automatically see his eyes widen.

Multiple multiple decades ago one of the leaders, Marcus, had a wife, a mate, and he had a mission to go on before they decided to have other people do it for them. When he returned to his brothers and what little guard he had, she had been killed and the castle destroyed her ashes in the garden where she had spent most of her time.

After that, Marcus had been so grief stricken he had begged Aro and Caius for death even after multiple turn downs, he had even tried to expose us once. And he decided, if he wouldn't be able to die, he would try to keep any vampire from ever feeling this way. So he had Aro make a new and absolute law.

Never separate mates without the consent on both parts. If so does happen without consent, the mate has the right to collect his other half and kill the vampire who took the person originally.

And Aro ordered the capture of my mate without consent on both parts. I, right now, had the opportunity to kill him, and some of his guard, and no one could stop me.

I chuckled deep and dark as my smile turned sinister and my teeth bared themselves to him. I crouched low to the ground and I could feel the confliction in the guard but I didn't give a shit, what stopped me though, the thrumming of my mate's slender finger on my back as she rubbed the spot between my shoulder blades…

**Oh MY GO YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEEEEWWWWW PLEASSSEEEEEEEEE!** I WORKED SERIOUSLY HARD ON THIS IF I NEED TO EDIT IT, TELL M E WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE, YOU BRO, REALLLY . REVIEW, I WAS A LOT OF THEM.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN FIVE, I WONT UPDATE TILL I DO.


End file.
